DVYL May Cry
by LordHellPhoenix
Summary: The people are convinced that Grimm are their ultimate enemies, but they are sadly mistaken. The myths and legends of demons and devils are real and are controlling everything from the shadows. The war is coming to a head and only one being can stand against it. Not human or Faunus. Not even demon or angel. He is Nephilim. He is Jaune Dante Arc. (Coverart by Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh)
1. Beginnings

DVYL May Cry

Jaune Dante Arc was lying in a queen-sized bed, looking up at the ceiling above him. He was, annoyed to say the least. For the past five years, he has been on a mission. A mission hidden from the whole of Remnant. The people of Remnant were naive, they believed that the Grimm were the greatest threat to human and Faunus-kind, they were wrong. There was a far greater enemy, hidden in the shadows, controlling everything from the dark. He was one of very few who knew of this battle and one of fewer who could do anything about it. Since that tragic day five years ago, he has been fighting this war and has made no step closer to ending it.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt two hands land on his chest. He looked down with his smoky blue eyes to see two pale hands resting on his chest. He turned to see two women laying on either side of him, naked as the day they were born. Militia and Melanie Malachite, his friends with benefits for a lack of better term. He smirked at the two as they slept deeply after their fun. He sat up and carefully untangled himself from their limbs before making his way to the end of the bed. He felt a series of deep scratches on his back. He felt his tattoo between his shoulder blades, an upside-down sword that had a circle near the hand guard with three curved lines on either side, looking like wings, heat up and started to glow as the scratches were healed almost instantly. He sat at the end of the bed as he ran his hand through his blonde hair, it was longer on top with the sides shaved, as he looked around the room. The clothes of all three of them were thrown around the room. He got up and soon collected all his clothing.

He was soon back in his grey tank top, black faded jeans and his black military boots. Along with his black fingerless gloves and his signature three-quarters length, hooded faded black leather jacket with red interior linings. The Arc symbol was sown on the left arm, as well. He grabbed his pistols from the nightstand, Ebony and Ivory. They were identical beside the fact that one was black and the other was white, they resembled Desert Eagles with stylized grips twisting into sharp points. Near the bore of each pistol were engravings of scrollwork and each had a ring hammer. He placed them in their holsters on the back of his belt, under his jacket.

Lastly, he made sure he still had his necklace around his neck. He reached for it and held it in his hand as he looked down at it. A red crystal attached to a silver half ring that was attached to a black chain. His most precious possession. He then caught himself in the mirror, standing six feet with a lean but strong body. The only thing that stuck out was the small scar going across his right eyebrow and cheek. He smirked, "Looking good, Dante." He said quietly as he made his way out of the room.

He soon made his way down the stairs and through a back door into the club he came to. The room he was in was just a private room for the two girls that worked here. Junior's Club, his favorite hangout when the universe decided to kick his teeth in. A good place to drink and have fun with two lovely twins. He made his way over to the bar as he maneuvered through the other patrons of the club and listening to the music blaring in the background. He looked over to the DJ wearing a bear head and nodded to him. He gave Dante a two-finger gun salute in return.

He sat down at the bar and a seat or two down on his right sat a man in a white coat and a bowler hat, talking to Junior. He saw Dante and spoke up to him, "Do you mind? We're having a business meeting here, I suggest you leave." He said cockily.

Dante looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he rolled his eyes and turned to the bartender, "My usual." He said casually.

"You got it, Dante." The man replied.

Dante just sat there and waited. "You little…" said bowler hat as he raised his cane.

Luckily for him, Junior stopped him. "I wouldn't advise that. The kid could bring this entire place down if he wanted." That was true. He almost did the first time he was here. But Junior realized that the kid always paid heavily, and he never bothered anyone, unless they bothered him first. And after he got cozy with the twins, it made those two more excited for work. Honestly, Dante was Junior's favorite customer and really didn't want to piss him off.

Dante ignored the rest of their conversation as the bartender placed a bottle of Everclear and a glass in front of him. He opened the bottle and poured a nearly full glass before he took a sip, enjoying the burning from highly alcoholic beverage. This was exactly what he needed after the day he had. Weeks of planning for a mission turned to shit when it was another dead end. He needed to unwind, and what better than some fun with his favorite girls and a bottle of Everclear. He enjoyed his drink for a while until he noticed that someone stood beside him and ordered a Strawberry Sunrise. He looked over to see what could only be described as a blonde bombshell. He looked her up and down before he had a thought, 'She is definitely a ten.' She looked over to him and gave him a flirtatious smile and a wink. Dante grinned at her before turning back to his drink.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?" He heard Junior say.

The blonde giggled, "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"

"So, you know who I am. You got a name sweetheart?" he asked.

"Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can call me sir." He then heard Junior cry out in pain. He looked to see the bombshell holding his groin rather tightly. Dante started laughing then and there.

The two turned to him and Junior spoke in a strained voice, "Dante, a little help?"

He just smiled, "Sorry, I'm curious on where this is going." He took another sip of his drink. "Please continue."

The blonde looked at him, clearly confused, before turning back to Junior. "People say you know everything." She brought up her scroll to his face. "Tell me where I can find her, and I'll let you go."

Junior answered, still straining, "I've never seen her before, I swear!"

"Excuse me?" she asked as she squeezed harder.

"I swear, sir!" he answered.

Junior's henchmen were beginning to gather around them. Dante just kept drinking and watching the show with unrestrained joy. "Looks like we have an even bigger audience. This must be kinda embarrassing for you, huh?" she asked him.

"Listen, Blondie, sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" Junior threatened. She decided to let him go and he sighed in relief before sending a glare at Dante. He just raised an eyebrow in response. He then turned back to the blonde, "You'll pay for that." He put on his sunglasses and walked away.

She followed closely behind him. "Oh Junior, I was just playing with you. Don't be so sensitive. Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?"

That stopped Junior and he turned around, "Huh? Uh, okay." He leant in to kiss her before she punched him hard enough to send him flying across the room.

Dante chuckled at that before he said out loud, "Just went from a ten to a twelve." She activated her weapons which looked like some kind of gauntlets as the henchmen tried to fight her. Dante lent against the bar as he watched the blonde take out all of them until the DJ started to fire at her with a machine gun. He was about to take a sip from his drink when her heard a breaking sound. He looked to see his glass broken and turned to see his bottle of Everclear as well. He sighed before he dropped the remains of his glass. He looked at the DJ and next second was gone.

Yang was dodging the bullets as she was closing the distance between her and the DJ. She was about to launch herself towards him, when the blonde guy from the bar was suddenly behind him. He caught him with a roundhouse kick to the back of his bear head and sent him flying over her and into another group of about a half dozen henchmen. She was confused until he landed beside her with his hands in his jacket pockets. He looked at her, "These ones are mine, Spitfire." He casually started to walk over to them and Yang just tilted her head in confusion.

Dante was a few feet in front of the group as they were standing again. "Well you guys fucked up." They all looked nervous with that. "I had a _really_ shitty day and needed to unwind, but you all ruined that plan. So…" He popped his neck to the right then the left before staring them down. "Now I have to go with plan B." Dante grinned before he shot off with his aura, he caught the front most henchmen with a thrust kick to the face, before he spun and caught the two on either side of him with a knee and an elbow. The force of each hit sent the poor men flying. Jaune dropped to the ground and swept the legs out of the next guy before he grabbed his leg and swung him into a second, sending them flying into the bar. Jaune rose from the ground with an uppercut, sending the last henchmen into the air before crashing through a nearby table. Dante looked around and sighed, "That was lackluster." He then dodged the punch from the DJ behind him, he grabbed his arm and tossed him over his shoulder and across the room.

He landed in front of the Malachite twins with both disheveled hair and clothes. They both looked annoyed. "What is going on down here!?" they shouted.

He just raised a hand with a grin, "Morning, Mel. Morning Mil."

"Dante?" Melanie asked.

"What are you doing?" Militia asked as well.

Dante just shrugged, "The goons ruined my night, so I ruined theirs."

"Are these friends of yours?" The blonde walked over to him with a questioning look.

"With benefits." Dante answered, unashamed. He turned from the blonde to the twins, "Look, I really don't wanna fight you two. Especially because you're on _shaky_ legs." He stressed the word and caused them to have mild blushes. "So, mind if we don't?"

The twins looked at each other before answering. "We'll let you slide." Melanie started. "But she needs to pay." Militia finished.

The two blondes looked at each other before Dante shrugged and took a step back. Yang had a cocky grin before reloaded her gauntlets and charged the twins. The two seemed to push her back with the two on one odds but soon she managed to knock out Militia. She seemed to have trouble fighting against Melanie's fighting style, but she eventually won against her as well. Dante applauded, "Very nice." He complimented, and she grinned at him.

That was until Junior stepped out with his bazooka, "You'll pay for this!" was all he said as he fired a salvo of rockets at her. Yang was about to dodge when Dante stepped in front of her. He drew both his pistols and fired at extreme speeds, taking down all the rockets before they reached them. Junior fired a second salvo but Dante never stopped firing, unfazed by the rockets. Junior quickly shifted his weapon into its bat form and charged forward. He broke through the smoke and was about to hit Dante, when Yang stepped in front of him and blocked the hit. It sent her skidding backwards, but Dante used the moment to kick him into the air with a vertical thrust kick.

Dante turned to see her standing before she slammed her fist together and her hair looked to be on fire. Dante's eyes widen. "Fifteen." He was pulled from her image when Junior sent another rocket at him. He jumped past it and got above Junior before he open fired downwards and sent him crashing into the ground. Junior got back to his feet just as Yang charged him. He tried to hit her away with his bat, but she dodged every one of them and landed several devastating hits to him. Her last punch sent him back and broke his bat. Dante landed beside her when he saw that Junior had several strands of her golden hair in his hand. Junior grinned, until Yang's eyes turned red and more fire came off her. Dante raised his eyebrows and turned to him, "You fucked up." Yang charged forward and hit him so hard that he broke through the wall and into the street. Yang jumping after him. He just whistled before following her.

When he made it to the hole in the wall, he saw her talking to a shorter girl in a red hood. "It's a long story." He heard her say.

Dante walked forward, "Short version. She just took out everyone who runs that club. With a little help from me."

The small girl turned to him in shock before turning back to the blonde, "Yang! How could you?!"

She spoke up with her hands up in surrender, "I know I went overboard but I had a good reason, sis."

'They're sisters?' He thought before he spoke up, "They kinda had it coming." They turned to him and he shrugged. "Junior can be an ass."

The younger girl gasped, "Language!"

Dante just looked at her with a deadpanned expression before turning to the blonde, "Although, you did just temporarily shut down the only club that'll serve me."

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Uh, sorry?"

Dante just shook his head, "Its fine. I've done it before." He pulled out his scroll to check the time. He sighed, "Well, I better go. Have a hell of a day tomorrow." He put his scroll away and looked at the pair. "Maybe I'll see ya around. Later Spitfire, Red." He started to walk away.

"What I can't get your name? Kinda rude after you gave me a hand." The blonde said jokingly.

He stopped and turned to the sisters, "Everyone calls me as Dante." He said simply.

She nodded, "Nice to meet you. My name's Yang. And this is my little sister Ruby." She said as she ruffled the younger girl's hair. She tried swatting them away with that.

"Nice to meet you two. Look me up if you ever wanna destroy another club." He told her.

"That's all? What if I have other things in mind?" she asked in a flirty tone.

Dante chuckled, "Just name the time and place, Spitfire." He gave her a two-fingered salute before he walked away. 'Not a terrible night, if I'm being honest." he thought.

Yang was shocked by the response but smiled slightly, "Dante, huh? Mama like." she said out loud. Causing Ruby to look very concerned.

* * *

 **A/N- Here it is, like I promised. Now before I post more, I need to say one thing. This is a 'mini-series', which to me means it'll have no more than 20 chapters. With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this! Catch ya all later!  
**


	2. The Deal

DVYL May Cry

It was several hours before the destruction of Junior's Club. An elderly shopkeeper, who was seen around Vale quite often and at several establishments, was locking up one of his several businesses and was about to leave for the night. He was making his way down an alley, a shortcut to his next destination, when he felt the sudden feeling that he was being watched. He stopped and looked around the alley to see no one. The shopkeeper gently scratched his head, confused. That was when a figure dressed in a black jacket dropped down from the roof behind him. The shopkeeper turned but before he could scream, a hand grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him off the ground before slamming him into the wall behind him. The shopkeeper struggled against the figure's grip before he spoke, "Stop struggling or I'll end you much quicker."

The elderly man stopped and looked under the figure's hood to see two smoky blue eyes almost glowing. He gulped before speaking up weakly, "Please, just take my Lien." He begged.

The young man just tightened his grip but just slightly. "I don't want your money, but you know that. Just like I know you're not an old man, demon." The last word was filled with venom.

"D-demon?" he asked.

Before he knew it, he had a black pistol against his forehead and the hooded man stared into his squinted, almost closed, eyes with barely restrained fury. "Don't test me. You know who I am." His words filled with finality.

The old man was still for a while before he nodded slowly, "Dante the Demon Hunter." He slowly opened his eyes to reveal two glowing red eyes. "How'd you find me?"

"Easily." Dante responded. "Hard to not notice that one old man is running several businesses across Vale, simultaneously. You and several other lesser demons have been posing as him and have been running the businesses for the real mastermind. And you're going to tell me where to find your boss."

The demon chuckled, "And why would I do that?"

Dante pushed Ebony against his head roughly, "You know my track record, I kill _every_ demon I come across. You were dead the second I found you. I've also killed the other demons that were posing as that old man, already." The demon looked shocked, "I've had a very busy night. But sadly, none of them told me what I wanted to know. The screams they made, wow, they were bad. Never knew you demons could sound that pitiful." He had a small sadistic grin with that. This caused the demon to shiver in fear. "But now, you have a choice. It can be quick, or I can make it agonizingly slow until I force you to tell me what I want to know. Your choice."

The demon was frozen with fear but eventually, spoke up weakly. "We were told to pose as the elderly man to get a hold of a few essential footholds for the organization. With the control of the businesses, we could eventually start monopolies to help control the humans when our master took control. But I never met him. We always spoke to a third party; they were always different and in a different location. I swear to-" He was cut off by the sound of the gun going off.

The demon burst into ash with that and Dante punched the wall where the demon was a second before. "Damn it!" he shouted. He spent weeks mapping out the best times and locations to interrogate these demons and all of them gave him the same information. He had no choice but to eliminate all of them, otherwise his presence in the city would've been all but known if even one survived. Another damned dead end and he had nothing to show for it. Dante sensed a presence at the end of the alley and quickly pointed Ebony at it, "Whatever you are, I suggest you step out or you won't like what'll happen."

The figure slowly walked towards him. He could hear their footsteps along with the sound of a cane. Eventually, a man in a green suit stepped out with grey hair. He had a small smile on his face, "I assure you, that will not be necessary."

Dante didn't relax in the slightest. This…. person? Was very unusual. From a young age, Jaune could sense the presence of demons but eventual learned to sense the presence of humans and Faunus as well, along with being able to differentiate them. But this guy, he felt like a mortal but very different. "What are you?" he asked tensely.

The man tilted his head, "I assure you I'm human if that's what you're asking. I'm just, well, cursed."

Dante tilted his own head in confusion, "That sounds like something you don't tell many people. Why are you telling me?"

The man nodded his head, "True, not many people know about my secret. But, I thought it would help break the ice between us, Jaune." A bullet passed by his head with that. He never moved, just kept looking at the hooded young man.

"Don't call me that." He said simply.

"As you wish, by why, if I may ask."

Dante sighed, "That's a name I have no right to answer to anymore. The day the Arcs died was the day I lost that right. I'm Dante now." He pulled off his hood, "Since you know my name, who exactly are you?"

"Forgive me. My name is Professor Ozpin." He introduced himself.

He tilted his head, "The Headmaster of Beacon. Why would you be here in the middle of the night?"

"I was actually looking for you, Dante. I want to offer you a place at my school." Ozpin offered him calmly.

Dante looked at him for a while before he finally lowered his gun. "Thanks for the offer but I'm going to decline. I have no interest in becoming a Huntsman. Besides, I have a more important job to do." He turned to leave but Ozpin's next words stopped him.

"Hunting down demons, an important mission indeed."

Dante turned to him, both confused and wary, "Not many people now about demons and those that do, don't live long. How do you know?"

"I've had a long time to learn many secrets about this world. And one of those, is that demons and devils are very real. They are more dangerous than the Grimm we face but prefer to stay in the shadows and pull the strings. And now, they've set their sights on this Kingdom."

He just kept staring at Ozpin, "And you know that it would take some very powerful Huntsmen to even kill one top tier demon. Let alone what it would take to stop the ones trying to take over Vale. And if the demons find out your plotting to stop them, they'll either sabotage your efforts or just take the Kingdom by force. Between a rock and a hard place."

Ozpin nodded, "You are right on that account. I wasn't sure on how to go about this without tipping my hand. That was until you showed up six months ago."

Dante smirked, "I'm flattered but do you really think one good looking guy can stop their entire organization?"

"A normal human couldn't. But we both know you aren't human, Dante." Dante's eyes widened, "You aren't a demon. Not even an angel. You are something more."

He pointed both his guns at Ozpin, ready to attack. "How do you know that? And why shouldn't I kill you here and now?" he asked seriously.

Ozpin spoke calmly, "I know because I know of the legends and have many ways on collecting information. As for not killing me, we can help each other."

Dante's instincts were telling him to fire, to not trust him. But something deep inside of him was telling him to listen. "What do you have in mind?"

"Simple. You have the power to fight these demons and I have the assets necessary to help you find the information you need. I can also give you a safe place to hide out and work from, all you have to do is enroll at my school." Ozpin explained.

Dante thought it over and slowly lowered his guns, "The demons will just believe that 'The Demon Hunter' is causing them problems while keeping you off their radar. And with Beacon being the most secure place in the Kingdom, they won't be able to find me easily. Seems fair but what's the catch."

"You'll have to enroll as a student and to avoid sticking out, you will have to act like one. Go to class, be on a team, the whole thing." Ozpin told him.

"What's the point in that? Grimm are easy for me to kill, why do I need to go through all that?" he asked confused.

Ozpin gave him a sad look, "Because I want to help you, Dante. The past five years, you've been fighting this war. I want to give you a chance to have the experiences you've missed out on. To live a somewhat normal life. To make friends, possibly find love."

"People close to me die and love doesn't work with me." He looked away and sighed. "I normally wouldn't even consider this offer of yours. But, we both know, this war is coming to a head. We don't have much time or many options. So, I'll agree. But, I won't stop venturing into the Kingdom to kill demons. I refuse to let them run around freely." He gave Ozpin a determined look.

Ozpin nodded, "Very well, Dante. But I would like you to stay at Beacon the night before initiation. You don't want to give away your cover as soon as you get there."

Dante sighed and holstered his guns, "Fine. Anything else?"

"The first day is the day after tomorrow. Please be on the airship." Ozpin said simply.

Dante nodded and turned to walk away. "You know, I'm not blind. I'm aware that I'm an unknown factor in all this. Better to keep something potentially dangerous somewhere you can keep an eye on it. Easier to know if it's safe or needs to be destroyed." He let the silence linger. "Just thought you should now, I don't trust easily, if at all, so it's easy to see people's ulterior motives." Dante started walking away and shortly after heard Ozpin's footsteps receding. He sighed, yet again, "How did this happen? Better let Vergil know. But before that, I need to unwind. Wonder if Mil and Mel are busy?" he said with a small grin.

* * *

Dante was roused from his slumber when the airship shifted slightly. He had leant his back against one of the walls and let himself drift off. He could now see Beacon in the distance as some of the other students came over to get a look as well. He was about to drift back off when he heard a familiar voice, "Dante? Is that you?"

He opened his eyes to see Yang and Ruby making their way over to him. Yang looked excited while Ruby seemed nervous. Dante gave them a two-finger salute, "One and only. Nice to see ya, Spitfire. You too, Red."

"So, is this what you meant by having a hell of a day?" Yang asked with her hand on her hip.

He just shrugged, "More or less. So, I take it you two are students as well."

Yang nodded enthusiastically, "You know it. Ruby here even made it in two years early." She gushed over her little sister as she held her close.

Ruby was trying to fight against her older sister. "Yang, stop!"

Dante couldn't help smiling and start to think back to the younger girls of the Arc family. He quickly shook his head to dispel the memories. "Well, congratulation, Ruby."

She looked down sheepishly, "Thank you."

Yang was looking him up and down by this point. He raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"Just curious. I thought you were older when I met you. How old are you?" she asked.

"Just turned eighteen a few weeks back." They were both shocked but Dante shrugged, "All the badass makes me seem older."

Yang gained a mischievous smirk, "Really? Well, I'm also a badass. How old do I seem?"

Dante just looked her over, "Old enough for both of us to have a hell of good time." He said with the same smirk.

She gave a faux gasp, "You fiend. Trying to take advantage of a defenseless girl like me."

Dante playfully rolled his eyes, "Oh please, last night proved you are anything but defenseless. Besides…" He pushed off the wall and took a step closer to her, so only a few inches separated them. "I'd prefer to find a partner who'll be able to handle me, without me having to hold back."

Yang leant forward slightly, "Really? And you think I could be that partner? I'm flattered."

"You should. The twins together couldn't handle me fully." He said huskily to her as he leant forward as well.

The two just looked at each other with only a few inches separating their lips. Both curious to see if the other would make a move. That was until they heard someone clear their throat. Both blondes turned to see Ruby with a blush, "Could you two not make-out in front of me?" She asked sheepishly. "Plus, we're here."

The blondes looked out the window to see that they had landed. The three then made their way off the ship. They all took in Beacon in person. The girls were more excited than he was but that was because they were living their dream, he was just here out of necessity. He followed the girls and soon saw the adorable sight of Ruby gushing over everyone's weapons. The two sisters were having a private conversation that he decided to not listen in on. He came back when Yang ran off with some other people, leaving him with her sister. There was an awkward silence until he spoke up, "Your sister always like that?"

Ruby sighed and nodded, "Yes."

Dante looked at her dejected form. He maybe a demon killing warrior but even he wasn't made of stone. "So, you like weapons?"

She looked up at him, confused. "I love them. I'm kinda a weapon nut. Why?"

"Wanna see mine?" he asked simply.

Her eyes widened before she gained a smile, "I would love to."

He had to smile at that. "Okay. Well first off are my girls." He drew his pistols for her to see. "Ebony and Ivory. Think of them as modified Desert Eagles. Semi-auto and with my speed, I can create a hailstorm of bullets."

Ruby looked them over with stars in her eyes. "They look awesome. They have simple design, but the few extras just make them more appealing!" She gushed. "Do you have anything else?" she asked.

"Yup." Dante holstered his guns. That's when his tattoo started to glow on his back. Luckily, no one was around to see, and Ruby was in front of him. A flash of red erupted from it, along with yellow flames. There was now a silver-colored longsword across his back, over his right shoulder. The blade was long and double-edged, with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard. The handguard was designed to resemble a vortex that reversed at the center of the handguard. The pommel was a round piece that almost resembled a face. The weirdest thing was that it just sat there, not connected to anything or in a sheathe. It just laid across his back. Dante reached back and drew his sword to show to Ruby. "My main weapon, Rebellion."

She looked the sword up and down with incredible speed and intrigue, "Interesting design. Can it do anything? And how did you do that?"

Dante chuckled. He expected both questions and luckily had a convenient lie for the second, "Many things, most of them secret." Ruby pouted with that. "And think of it as my Semblance, I can store things I have an emotional connection to." He laid his sword across his back and it soon disappeared. "So, what are you rocking?"

Ruby gained a gleam in her eyes before she unfolded her scythe and slammed the blade into the ground. Dante raised his eyebrow before she spoke, "This is my sweetheart, Crescent Rose. It's a scythe with a high-impact sniper rifle." She said with a huge smile. Dante just looked it over before he walked over to her and started to poke her biceps. "What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"Feeling your muscles. Kinda hard to believe someone your size can wield something so huge." He said simply.

Ruby pouted and pushed his finger away. "I'm not that small. I drink milk."

He couldn't resist laughing at that. Ruby pouted at him and when he wasn't paying attention, he bumped into a trolley with suitcases on it. "What are you doing?!" came a shrill shriek. Dante turned around to see a petite girl dressed in white glaring at him. "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?"

He turned to Ruby, who shrugged, before he turned back to her. He shrugged, "No more than I can usually do."

That just made her angrier and she picked up a case, "This is _Dust_ \- mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" she pulled out a vial out of the case as she was saying that.

"Oh. I really don't care." He told her simply.

That stopped her for a second. "What do you mean you don't care? What are you, brain-dead?"

Dante rolled his eyes, "Like I said, I don't care about Dust. Never had a reason to use it and it causes more damage than necessary. And if I was brain-dead, I'd be in a hospital. Not standing here being yelled at by a pint-sized brat."

Both comments caused her to grow much angrier. "How dare you! Where do you get off talking to me like that?! And Dust has helped revolutionize the world! Both on and off the battlefield!" Dante started to tune her out as she flung her arms around, flinging red dust into the air. Jaune was starting to get real annoyed by this Ice Queen. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Dante finally had enough. He wrapped the left side of his jacket around a stunned Ruby and pulled her close. He then brought up his right hand and smirked at her, "Hit the deck." He then sent energy into his fingers before he snapped them and causing the dust to explode. After the smoke cleared, Dante was still standing perfectly fine, any injuries were already healed. He then looked down and opened his jacket to reveal Ruby, who was still stunned. "You good?" She nodded up at him.

"Unbelievable!" They turned to see the girl was now covered in soot. Dante lost in then and there. He was laughing like a madman. "This is not funny! Do you realize how dangerous that was!?"

He gained control of himself. "Yes, I do. But, you were the one throwing around that Dust. I had to teach you a lesson about handling Dust responsibly." He said with a smirk.

"You teach me? Do you know who I am?!" she screamed at him.

"I don't. But again, I really _don't_ care, princess." He told her matter of fact.

"It's heiress actually." Said another voice. They all turned to see a girl with a black bow walk up to them with a vial of Dust. Dante felt something was off and focused his senses. After a second, he realized that she was a Faunus, not human. He just shrugged. It really didn't matter to him. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Weiss looked proud before she continued. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss was stunned until Dante spoke up, "You just got burned twice."

"How dare you!" she screeched before she took back her vial of Dust from the Faunus in disguise and stormed off.

The Faunus just shrugged and walked off in the opposite direction. Dante and Ruby were still standing there. She looked back up at him, "What was that about?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea. Come on, let's get to the amphitheater." Dante started to walk off with his hands in his jacket pockets. Ruby followed him. He only had one thought, 'Not even here a day and that happens. Should be fun for the short time I'm here.'

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks again to Jauneforever for being the my Betareader. Go checkout his work if you haven't yet. Catch ya all later!  
**


	3. Brotherly Instincts

DVYL May Cry

Dante and Ruby made their way to the amphitheater, where they saw dozens of potential students gathered there. He gained a deadpanned expression, he was not one for crowds. After years of fighting, he never liked the idea of being surrounded, especially in an enclosed area. They both look over to see Yang waving at them. Ruby turned back to him, "Let's go, Dante." She said cheerfully.

Dante just shook his head, "Thanks but no, Ruby. I don't like crowds, like at all. I'll stand in the back." He motioned with his head to the back of the amphitheater.

Ruby gave him a confused look, "Won't you be lonely, though?"

He shrugged apathetically, "I'm used to it." Ruby gained a sad expression at his words. It really tugged on his heart. That was the same look his…sisters, used to give him. He sighed and slowly reached out and gently patted her head. She looked confused and shocked. He gave her a gently smile, "Don't worry about me. Go see your sister."

Ruby looked at him before she smiled at him, "Okay. We'll see you afterwards." She waited for him to nod before she went over to Yang.

Dante watched her before he sighed and started to make his way to the back of the room. 'Can kill blood thirsty demons without batting an eye but I can't stand to see a young girl look sad.' He sighed to himself before continuing to think. 'I've tried to bury those memories. Looks like I didn't bury them deep enough.' He then leant his back against the back of the room as he waited for it to get over with. Eventually Ozpin stepped out with a blonde woman and gave his speech. He barely paid attention to it. He honestly didn't care. He wasn't a Huntsman, in training or otherwise. He was a Demon Hunter, the best, Grimm and people were second seat compared to what he fought. 'Speaking of…' he thought and opened his senses to scan the entire room, just to be safe. 'Good. Just humans and Faunus.'

When he came back to reality, the students were making their way out of the amphitheater. Yang and Ruby were walking up to him as he pushed off the wall. "What's with the antisocial treatment?" Yang asked him as they got over to him. Dante just shrugged, he didn't really want to talk about it. Yang just huffed at that, "Fine, don't tell me. So, Ruby told me you exploded?" She asked confused.

Dante just smirked, "Technically, I blew up a snob. But yeah." Yang just looked confused. "The brat was throwing around some Dust and was just being annoying. So, after I had Ruby safe in my jacket, I detonated it." He chuckled. "Her face was priceless."

"You!" shouted a familiar shrill voice.

He just sighed, "Great." He turned to Weiss, "What do you want, Ice Queen?"

She looked as angry as the last time he saw her. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" she shouted at him.

Dante just looked into her eyes for a while before shrugging, "Meh. Been through worse." That just pissed her off more. She then pulled out a pamphlet titled Dust for Dummies and started to go into some spiel about policies of the SDC. Dante got an annoyed look before he put his hand over her mouth, shocking her. "Stop. Just stop. I don't care, at all."

Her shocked look turned to anger once again before she slapped his hand away. "Get your hands off me, you brute! Who said you could touch me?!"

Dante shrugged again, "Don't get your panties in a twist. Although, that would probably be the only action you've ever had." He said with a smirk.

Weiss' face turned into a mix of disgust, insult and embarrassment. Meanwhile, Ruby was trying not to laugh while also blushing, and Yang was doubled over laughing like mad. Ruby got control of herself and tried to calm everything down. "Look, we all got off on the wrong foot. Why don't we start over and try to be friends?" She said cheerfully before holding her hand out to her, "Hello, Weiss, I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

Weiss soon started speaking with fake enthusiasm, "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like the tall, blond ruffian over there!" She said sarcastically as she pointed her thumb at Jaune. Ruby seemed to believe her while Yang looked annoyed, whether it was because she was getting Ruby's hopes up or because she insulted Dante was up for debate.

"Not on your life, Ice Queen." he told her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Three things wrong with that." He started counting off his fingers as he started talking. "You are so not my type, to start. My relationships are more physical than anything else. So, you wouldn't be able to keep up with me. And finally, your personality is a real turn off."

Weiss' face turned as red as Ruby's cloak with that and she was having problems speaking. Yang finally got control of herself and quickly wrapped one of her arms around Jaune's and grabbed Ruby's hood before dragging them away. "That's enough with teasing the Ice Queen. Come on you two, let's get to the ballroom."

As Ruby was being dragged away she was shouting back to Weiss, "I promise, I'll make it up to you!"

Dante let Yang pull him for a few more feet before speaking up, "Why are you pulling me along? I can walk fine."

"Nope!" she said with a cheeky grin. "Gotta make sure you don't sneak off."

Dante just tilted his head and was about to speak before sighing, yet again. 'What have I gotten myself into with this girl?' He thought as he shook his head with a small grin.

* * *

Dante was sitting on the ground with his back against one of the ballroom's walls. He was dressed in his usual tank top and was wearing a pair of shorts. He was just observing the students getting ready for bed, the girls were chatting with each other and talking about the guys they saw. Meanwhile, the guys were acting tough and flexing for the girls. He just shook his head with an amused look. 'Never understood that. Why bother showing off to attract women? Just walk up to them and ask them. They either say yes or no, and you just act accordingly. So much easier.'

He closed his eyes and just relaxed with his head leant against the wall. He then heard the whispering and murmuring from the guys around him increase. He frowned slightly and wondered what was going on. He then heard the sound of bare feet walking closer to him before they stopped. He knew exactly who it was. He smirked before speaking, "What brings you here, Spitfire?" he asked before opening his eyes.

There was Yang looking down at him with her hands on her hips and that same smirk on her face. She was wearing a similar outfit to him, except the tank top was orange with her emblem on the front in red, accentuating her 'assets'. Her shorts were black and were shorter than his, letting everyone see her long legs and accentuating her round behind. "You, Lover Boy. I'm bringing you back with me, so you'll stop with this antisocial shtick."

Dante just smirked more at her, "With that get up, I was thinking you were planning to seduce me."

She raised an eyebrow, but her smirk was still there, "Really? Because you're wearing the same get up."

He just shrugged, "Because I'm in public. Usually I sleep all natural."

Yang's eyebrows shot up, "Wow, small world." She knelt down in front of him, so she could look him in the eyes before continuing, "That's how I prefer to sleep. Although, having someone in the same bed helps with that." She said in a sultry tone.

Dante pushed off the wall slightly to enter her personal bubble, "That an invitation, Spitfire?" He asked huskily.

Yang didn't move away but answered his question, "Only one way to find out." The two looked into each other's eyes, their lips only a few centimeters apart. They ignored all the people in the area just staring at them. Eventually, their masks slipped away. Dante started chuckling and Yang started to giggle, confusing everyone. Yang stood up and offered him a hand. He took it and she helped him to his feet. He then offered her his arm and she slid her's around it before they walked over to where she and Ruby were bedded for the night. People were still staring at the blonde duo and they felt the same four emotions: confusion, annoyance, jealousy and anger. The guys couldn't believe that the blonde bombshell was already taken, and the girls were thinking the same thing about the attractive guy.

Dante laid out his sleeping bag when he got there, and Yang let him go. He sat down on it and just chatted with Yang and Ruby for a while. Yang started to tease Ruby about the letter she was writing to her friends back home. Ruby threw her pillow at her, but Yang knocked it away and smacked Dante in the face with it. The two just stared wide eyed as he pulled the pillow away from his face. He stared them down before he laid on the floor with it under his head, along with his own pillow. "This is mine now." He said calmly as he closed his eyes. He could hear the two sisters fighting over Yang's pillow as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dante woke up a few hours later from his scroll vibrating. He was getting a call and he knew who it was. He was about to get up but realized that something was on his chest. He looked down to see Yang's head resting there. 'Is this what they decided on when I fell asleep?' He looked to his other side to see Ruby with Yang's pillow.

Dante sighed before he slowly removed the pillow from below his head. He placed it next to Yang and gently moved her head from his chest to the pillow. She stirred for a second but stayed asleep. He silently got up and made his way out of the ballroom and onto the accompanying balcony. He walked over to the railing before he pulled out his scroll from his pocket and dialed the number. It rang once before the person picked up. "Dante?" said the man's voice.

He smirked, "Who else would be calling you, Vergil?"

He heard him sigh, "It's you alright. Why didn't you pick up the first time I called? You had me worried."

He looked over his shoulder to the ballroom before answering. "All the students are sleeping in the ballroom for the night. I wanted to get out of there before answering." He turned back to the view. "And why would you be worried? Not like I haven't ignored your calls before." He smirked.

"Yeah and usually that means you're off on one of your usual 'adventures'." Vergil said in a deadpan tone.

He just chuckled, "But seriously, why did you call me so late?"

There was a silence for a bit, "I'm worried, Dante. This is a big risk to take."

He took a deep breath, "I know, Vergil. But we've hit too many dead ends lately. Outside the Kingdoms, we could take down whole sects of this Demon organization with little issue. But, their too organized within the walls and we've lost a lot of your people since we moved them here." He looked over to Beacon's tower. "As much as I hate to admit it, we need Ozpin's help."

"I know. But Ozpin is dangerous, very dangerous." Vergil voiced his worries.

He nodded, "I know. If you met him in person, it'd confirm that. He's mortal but something's…off. Nothing like the demons or angels. Not even like us. I don't know how to describe it."

"That's why I'm telling you to not go through with this!" Vergil shouted through the scroll causing Dante to pull it away from his ear. "We have no idea what his objectives are. We could be serving you up on a silver platter."

Dante put the scroll up to his ear and sat on the railing looking over Vale. "Exactly. At this point, Ozpin thinks it's just me doing this. Just like how the demons have been thinking the same thing from the beginning. They're all focused on me and you're still free to move around. We need you to stay hidden until the end game, that was our plan when we found each other again. With Ozpin's help, we can do it. But, I need you to trust me, Vergil."

There was a silence until he heard a sigh, "I hate it when you're right. Okay, I'll trust you. I'll keep looking into things on my end as well. Just, don't hesitate to reach out for me if you need me. We've lost enough." He said sadly.

He nodded, "I know, Vergil. And I will. But remember, out of the two of us, I'm stronger." He smirked.

He heard Vergil chuckle, "True. And I'm smarter."

"I'm better looking." He stated.

"I have a bigger dick." Was the last thing he said before he hung up.

Dante just smiled and put his scroll in his pocket as he sat on the railing. "Love you too, Bro."

He sat there for a few more minutes before he silently re-entered the ballroom. He quietly made his way back to where he was sleeping and laid down between the two sisters, trying to not disturb them. He noticed that Ruby was now facing him. 'She must've turned in her sleep.' Dante closed his eyes and was about to nod off when he heard an almost silent whimper. He opened his eyes and looked back to Ruby. She had a troubled expression, she was shaking slightly and was whimpering and muttering in her sleep. 'She's having a nightmare.' He thought. He reached over to her and tried to gently shake her, "Ruby." He said quietly.

As he did that, her hand shot out and gripped his shirt. She then said something that made him freeze, "Mommy…" he stared at her in shock as a tear ran down her cheek from her closed eye. "Don't leave me…" she said weakly and brokenly.

Dante instinctively put his arm around her and gently pulled her to his chest. She cuddled up to him but was still whimpering and shaking. He gently started to stroke her hair and was quietly saying, "It's okay, Ruby. It's okay." She started to calm down a bit and he soon found himself humming a song. A song he used to hum to his sisters…. a song he heard from his mother. It hurt him to bring up those memories, but _that_ part of him, the Arc, couldn't let Ruby suffer. He kept humming to her and kept her close. She soon settled down, her shaking and whimpering stopped, and she was sleeping peacefully. She still had a tight grip on his shirt though. But he was just glad she was better.

He had a small smile at that and was shocked to hear someone whisper to him, "Is she sleeping?"

He turned to see that Yang was staring at him with a worried and confused expression. He nodded, "Yeah. She just calmed down."

Yang sighed, "That's good. She used to have nightmares all the time. Now they only happen when she's afraid or nervous." She looked at her sister, concerned. "I was hoping she'd be okay but with initiation tomorrow, I guess I was wrong."

Dante took his hand away from Ruby's hair and hesitantly took Yang's hand in his. She flinched slightly and looked at him stunned, "Don't beat yourself up over it. You can never know what'll happen, you just have to be ready to have her back. That's all any sibling can do." He told her sincerely.

Yang just looked into his eyes, stunned by his words. She slowly nodded to him. "You're right. How'd you know what to do anyways?" She asked as she motioned to Ruby, still being held by Jaune.

He looked down at her with a ghost of a smile. "A lot of practice. Looks like she has a way to bring out my brotherly instincts."

"So, you have younger siblings?" she asked.

Dante's heart sank. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He rested his head back on his pillow before answering. "Used to." He said barely above a whisper.

He felt Yang go rigid beside him but she didn't let go of his hand. He expected that to be the end of it. That was until he felt her lean over and place a gentle kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Yang rest her head on his chest again and put her arm over him and Ruby. "Thank you." She said quietly. Dante just looked down at her for a bit before he smiled weakly. He gently patted her head as an answer before he closed his eyes and nodded off. It wasn't the first time he fell asleep with two girls. Wouldn't be the first time with sisters either. But, it was more peaceful than any of those other times. And he was grateful for it.

* * *

 **A/N- Here is the next one. Some people were worried about me just giving Dante Jaune's name and appearance. Let me ease you, I'm not. Jaune is in their, its just buried under trauma, pain, blood lust for demons and a brewery worth of alcohol. It's gonna take some time for the Jaune we know to surface, especially because he has trust issues, so please be patient. Again, Jauneforever is a legend for being my Beta Reader. With that, see you all in the next update!  
**


	4. Initiation from Hell

DVYL May Cry

Dante woke up the next morning to looking up at the ceiling of the ballroom. Last night was the first time in a long while he had a peaceful night's sleep. Usually his nights are filled with flashes and glimpses of his past, of the two worst days of his life. Leaving him rested but on edge. The worst nights are when the nightmares surface from all the fighting and trauma over the years. Those nights, he'd prefer to never sleep again. But last night, there was just sleep. Nothing else.

He had a small smile and was about to sit up when he remembered his sleeping arrangements. He looked down to see Yang still had her head on his chest and her arm was over him and around her sister. His right arm was draped over her back. He must've done that sometime during the night. He looked to his left to see Ruby was still holding onto his shirt and his arm was still around her protectively. She looked at peace though. That made him smile a bit more before he looked around and noticed that a few of the other initiates were starting to get up. He looked down at Yang and gently started to shake her. "Time to get up, Spitfire."

She just groaned and buried her face into his chest more before she mumbled into him. Dante gave her a deadpan look before he got a devious smirk. He leant down as much as his neck would allow and blew into her ear. She gave a muffled but surprised squeal into his chest. "Having someone as gorgeous as you, sleeping on me has made me a bit…frisky. Who knows what I'll do?" he whispered to her in teasing but huskily tone.

She lifted her head slightly and her lilac eyes met his smoky blue, "Are you always like this?" she asked flirtatiously.

Dante just smirked, "That's for you to find out, Spitfire."

The two just stared into the other's eyes, a quickly becoming normal event nowadays. That was until they heard an adorable yawn. The two turned to see Ruby slowly waking up. Her eyes slowly opened, and she just looked at Dante and Yang laying together, extremely close to her. She blinked slowly, "Morning Yang, Dante." She said tiredly before she appeared to nod off again. Five seconds later she looked up quickly and blinked a few times. She then squealed and jerked back. She was then on her knees and staring at the two in shock. "Yang, why are you cuddling Dante?! Why was I cuddling Dante?!"

The two looked at each other before Yang sat up, which let Dante sit up as well. "Well, sis, since you stole my pillow I decided to use Dante as a substitute. The reason why you were 'cuddling' him was because you were having another nightmare last night. And before I could help you, he jumped in and took care of you like a pro?"

Ruby looked at her sister before turning to Dante, she tilted her head slightly, "Really?"

Dante just scratched the back of his head and turned his head slightly away. That was until Yang hugged him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder, he could feel her push her breasts against his back teasingly. "Totally. He held you close and spoke to you gently as he stroked your hair. He even hummed a song to you until you calmed down. It was pretty heartwarming to see." She said genuinely, and he had to stop himself from blushing.

He turned back to see Ruby looking at him confused. He just sighed, "Look, I'm not the best guy out there. Hell, I wouldn't even consider myself a good guy. But, I'm not made of stone. Seeing you like that reminded me of-" he quickly bit the inside of his cheek to stop the memories from resurfacing. "You reminded me of someone and seeing you like that, well, I couldn't just let you suffer." He told her honestly.

Ruby looked at him for a while before a cheerful smile spread across her face. "Thank you." She said genuinely.

He shrugged, trying to be apathetic, "Don't mention it." He then stood up, although Yang was still holding him from behind. "If you'll excuse me, I need to shower." He gently tapped Yang's hands and she begrudgingly let him go.

The two watched him leave to go get a shower. Ruby spoke up, "I think I owe him an apology. I had him all wrong, he's actually a nice guy deep down."

"Yeah. He certainly is." Yang said absentmindedly. He didn't know it, but he just scored some serious points in her book. She grinned and thought, 'I better keep my eye on him. Or more of an eye now.'

* * *

Dante eventually found his way to the locker rooms to shower. Afterwards, he dressed in his usual clothes, but before he left, his tattoo started to shine, and he pulled Ebony and Ivory from it. He then holstered them before leaving. His weapons were never out of reach, if they weren't on him then they were 'in' him. He made his way to the cafeteria to grab breakfast. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't a buffet that served five-star food. He made himself a plate and sat down at one of the tables. He started eating while thinking, 'If it's gonna be like this, I won't mind sticking around.' He chuckled to himself. A few minutes later, Yang and Ruby sat down at his table and the three were having light conversation. But it was more like Ruby and Yang were talking, and Dante was just listening.

When they were done, they went to get their weapons from their lockers as they dragged him along. "Why are you dragging me there? I already have my weapons on me." He said slightly annoyed. Yang may be a fifteen in his book but this dragging thing was getting old.

"Oh please, what would you do without us?" she asked rhetorically.

"Maybe get some peace and quiet." He replied.

"Why would you want that? That's boring." Ruby added. He just sighed and let it go.

The two eventually got their weapons but the two then got into an argument. Yang wanted Ruby to open up to make friends, to grow up and have her own team. Meanwhile, Ruby was adamantly against all of that. The two looked over to him, as he was leaning against a random locker. "Don't look at me. I could count the number of friends I have on one hand and still have extras. Besides, I work better by myself." He got off the lockers and started to walk away. He sent a wave behind him, "Have fun with your argument. I'll be checking out our peers."

Dante walked through the locker room, just checking out the future Huntsmen and Huntresses. He eventually saw Weiss talking to a redhead in bronze armor and she didn't look happy at all. He smirked, 'This'll be fun.' He walked over and saw Weiss with a manic expression on her face, "Be careful, your face may freeze like that."

She whipped around and gave him an angry expression, "Ugh, you again. What do you want?"

He just looked at her, "Nothing much. Maybe save this fair maiden from the tyrannical rule of the Ice Queen." Weiss grew angrier and he noticed the redhead blush slightly.

Weiss huffed, "If that is your idea of flirting, then you have a long way to go to even try to court people of our stature." She said smugly.

Dante just smirked more, "Again, you are not my type, remotely. Besides, if I did have an interest in either of you, I would just ask you out." He told her plainly.

"Well, we would turn you down regardless." Weiss tried to fire back.

He just shrugged, "That's fine. You do you. But you probably do that enough as is." Weiss was blushing like mad and was one step away from foaming at the mouth. He turned his attention from her to the redhead. He gave her a grin, "Sorry about that." He held out his hand. "I'm Dante. Who would you be?"

She looked shocked but shook his hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Have you really not heard of me?" she asked.

He let go of her hand and thought for a bit. "I don't think so, should I?"

"How have you not heard of her? Do you live under a rock?" Weiss asked, annoyed and not believing him for a second.

Dante just looked at her, "I have a busy schedule. I don't keep track of a lot of things that don't affect me directly."

Weiss huffed yet again, "Well, let me educate you. Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Jaune just gave her a neutral expression. She growled and continued, "She's won the Mistral Region Tournament four years in a row." He just kept giving her the same look. She lost it, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune just held her gaze for a while, "Okay. Why does any of that matter?" The two girls looked confused and Weiss was about to shout, that was until he held his hand up. "You two have been training to fight and kill Grimm, they don't care about titles, achievements or endorsements. The see you as prey, that's it." He looked at them seriously, "You're better off leaving all of that here. The only thing that matters out there is skill."

The champion and heiress just looked at him for a while processing what he just said. That was until he was grabbed by his hood and was being dragged away. He didn't need to look to know who it was. "Enough flirting, Lady Killer, we have initiation to go to." Her voice had a slight edge to it.

He just sighed, "I wasn't flirting, and will you quit dragging me around." He didn't get a response and was still being dragged. Ruby was behind him and was giving him a small grin while trying to not giggle. He just sighed again with that. He could get out of this with little issue, but he didn't want to use any of his abilities, unless he absolutely had to. He was better off keeping a low profile.

* * *

They eventually made their way to a cliff that overlooked the Emerald Forest. They were each instructed to stand on one of the metal plates there. As they were waiting for the other initiates to gather here, Dante focused his senses. He could feel nothing demonic around them. He could sense a good amount of Grimm, but he wasn't concerned about them. When all the initiates got there, Ozpin and Goodwitch started explaining what they had to do. Dante only paid half attention but got the gist, 'Make my way to the temple, get a relic and make my way back here. And kill any Grimm in my way, easy. Although this partner thing is not gonna work out.' He thought to himself.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

Dante raised his hand and pointed to fingers into the air, "Are partners mandatory? Cause I work better alone."

Ozpin turned to him, "Yes they are, Mr. Arc."

He clenched his teeth when he was referred to as such, "I prefer Dante." He said with a noticeable edge. That caused a lot of the students that were still on the ground to stare in shock. Even Goodwitch was stunned by his attitude.

Ozpin gave him a smirk, "I have to be professional with my students, Mr. Arc."

Dante growled, "I'm so tempted to hit you right now." That was the last thing he said before he was thrown into the air. He allowed himself to be throw as high as possible. At the maximum height he could reach, he channeled his energy into his hands and feet before swinging his arm backwards. He released his energy to allow him to glide straight. He flew a good distance before he used, as he referred to, Angel Boost to glide even farther. He heard a familiar gunshot behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Yang using her gauntlets in a similar way that he was. She gave him a competitive smirk before she flew past him with another blast. Dante grinned, "Oh, it's on!" He used his Angel Boost again and was now keeping even with her. They stayed like that for a while until he saw a taller tree. He angled himself towards it and landed on it, feet first. He channeled even more energy into his arms and legs before kicking off it and flying far faster than Yang could.

After he left her in his dust, he started to descend and quickly pulled back. He drew both his guns and started unleashing a torrent of bullets into the ground at an angle. They slowed him down enough that when he finally met the ground, he was able to run until slowing into a jog then a walk. As he continued walking, he holstered the twins. He put his hands in his pockets and grinned, "That worked like a charm. Now I'm far enough from the other's to not get partnered up. Just gotta grab a relic and make my way back." He stopped when he heard something and turned to see Yang kicking off the trees as she neared the ground. When she did, she rolled to slow down enough and continued to run. Or she would've, if she didn't collide with Dante before either could react.

Dante groaned slightly as he looked around. He was laying on his back on the ground and saw that Yang was now on top of him, completely. She groaned as well and lifted her head, meeting his eyes. They stared for a bit before he sighed, "Great. Now I have you as a partner."

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" she asked in a clearly fake hurt voice.

He just rolled his eyes, "I didn't want a partner, Spitfire. And I'm starting to think you really are trying to seduce me. This is the second time you're laying on me in the last hour."

She smirked at him, "You never know."

He just shrugged, "Hey, I told you, name a time and place. If you want it to be here and now, I'm cool with that. A Grimm infested forest would be new."

Yang had an uncertain look in her eyes before she hid it with her usual swagger. She sighed and got off him, "Tempting but I'm not gonna put on a show for anyone that could be around. Or Grimm."

He grinned and stood up, "Your loss." As he was standing, he felt like he was missing something. His hand went to his chest and he didn't feel his necklace. His eyes widened, and he looked around frantically. "Where is it? Where is it?!"

Yang was confused by his behavior. She was about to ask him what he was looking for before something caught her eye. She looked down to see his necklace, the crystal reflecting the light that shined on it. She reached down and picked it up. She examined it for a bit before she held it out to him, "This what you're looking for?"

He turned on the spot and quickly snagged it from her. He quickly put it around his neck and placed his hand over it against his chest. He sighed and tried to control his breathing. After a few seconds he looked over to Yang, who was giving you a confused look, "Thanks."

"No problem." She said but was still confused. "What's the big deal about that necklace?"

He looked from her to the necklace still in his hand, "It's my most precious possession." He squeezed it in his hand. "I'd rather die than lose this." He sighed before he loosened his grip. He then turned and started walking away. "Come on, let's find this temple." Yang stared after him for a bit before she followed after him.

It had been ten minutes since they started walking. The two were silent, which made Yang a bit stir crazy but Dante was fine with it. Eventually, they heard a rustling coming from the bushes. They both turned, and Rebellion manifested on Dante's back, ready for use. Yang was curious but decided to ask later. She walked closer to said bushes, "Is someone there?" The rustling continued, "Ruby, is that you?" she asked. A low inhuman growl came from the bushes and Yang quickly rolled backwards as two Ursa came from the bushes. "Nope!" she answered her own question.

Yang activated her Ember Celica and started to brawl with the Ursa. She was able to match their strength and was more maneuverable then the beasts, so Dante elected to watching unless she needed help. Yang eventually managed to get under one of them and delivered several punches and kicked it back. The other Ursa stood on its hind legs and swiped at her twice, which Yang barely dodged. That's when she saw a single strand of her hair fall and land on the ground. Her eyes shifted to red and she shouted, "You monsters!" She was surrounded by an inferno before she rocketed forward. She unleashed a devastating combo of flaming hits, making it fly through several burning trees. The other ran towards her and she turned, "What?! You want some, too?!"

That's when Dante fell from the sky and severed its head from its shoulders. The body fell shortly after and he stood from his kneeling position. He placed Rebellion on his back and it stayed there. Yang quickly got control of herself with that. She scratched the back of her head, "I could've taken it."

Dante smirked and walked up to her, "I know. But we don't need the _whole_ forest on fire."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "They shouldn't have touched my hair." She defended.

He just shook his head with the same smirk, "Note to self: Hands off her hair." The two laughed before they continued with the journey.

A few minutes later, the two blondes stepped out of the forest and into a clearing. Located there was a circular stone temple. It was broken and decrepit but inside, they could see several black and gold objects. "Think this is it?" Yang asked rhetorically. Dante just gave her a look and the two made their way to the temple. They notice that each pedestal inside held a relic. "Chess pieces?" she asked.

Dante just shrugged, "Ozpin launched us off a cliff, don't wanna know what goes through that head."

Yang nodded, "Point taken. Any preference?"

He shook his head and picked up the nearest relic, a gold rook, and tossed it to her, "Mission accomplished."

Yang caught it, "This was pretty easy."

Dante just sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I think you just jinxed us." The two then hear a familiar voice shouting, 'Heads up!' They looked up to see Ruby falling from the sky. Dante shook away his shock and held out his arm to his partner, "Yang!" She looked at him and grabbed his arm. He spun her around before he threw her towards her falling sister. She caught her and soon started to fall with her. Dante rushed under them and quickly got in position. He caught them but the force behind them cracked the ground around him. After a few seconds, he looked down at the sisters in his arms, "You two okay?" They nodded, and he put them down.

They then heard several crashing sounds and an Ursa burst out of the forest as pink explosions hit its back. It crashed to the ground to reveal an orange hair girl in pink riding it. Shortly after, a guy in green came out while out of breath. He tried to talk to her, but she was already at the relics and picked one up. They three just looked at each other, "What the hell?" Dante asked the sisters.

Before either sister could answer, they heard a screeching sound. They turned to see Pyrrha and the Faunus with the bow being chased by a Death Stalker. Before they could process that, they hear someone scream and they looked up to see Weiss falling from a giant Nevermore. Dante sighed, very irritated by this point. "Fuck my life!" he shouted.

"Language!" Ruby shouted.

"Sis, not now." Yang told her.

Dante focused his energy into his legs and jumped into the air. He managed to reach Weiss and tuck her under his left arm and he fired into the ground with Ivory. He slowed enough so he didn't break the ground completely. He holstered his gun and looked down at the heiress, "You good?" he asked her.

She looked up and once she realized it was Dante holding her, she started thrashing. "Put me down, you hooligan!" Dante promptly dropped her. She groaned as she stood up and she gave Dante a death glare as she dusted herself off. Pyrrha and the Faunus met them around the same time the guy in green did. Now they had two giant Grimm gunning for them.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together." Yang said to try and lighten the mood.

Dante just ran a hand down his face. 'I may have to step in. Really didn't wanna reveal my abilities against Grimm.' He then felt a disturbance and he immediately opened his senses. The world seemed to have its color bleed away and time slowed. Dante looked to a spot ten feet in front of the Death Stalker. It looked like shadows were erupting from the ground. That's when two red ghostly images emerged from the shadows. Lesser demons, not much of a problem. One flew towards the Death Stalker while the other flew into the Nevermore in the air. The demons possessed the Grimm, making the markings on them start to glow a deeper red and more smoke was radiating off them. Demonic Possession, weaker demons were known to possess Grimm, amplifying their power. And with two Grimm of this caliber, that was dangerous. Dante smiled sadistically.

Time resumed, and the color returned. Just in time for Ruby to speak up, "Not if I can help it!" She was about to rush off, but she was stopped when someone grabbed her hood, causing her to land on her butt. She looked to see Dante looking down at her.

"Sorry, Ruby, but I can't let you do that." He told her.

Weiss sighed, "Finally, he's talking sense."

"They're mine!" he shouted as he ran towards the Grimm before anyone could stop him. He drew Rebellion as he charged, he jumped for a downward slash. The Death Stalker swiped at him but when the two met, both were pushed back from the clash. The Nevermore then began to rain feathers down onto him. Dante impaled his blade into the ground before he spun around with his pistols and opened fire, taking out the feathers before they reached him. When the salvo of feathers was dealt with, the Death Stalker was already on him and about to impale him with its stinger. Dante spun and removed his blade and deflected the stinger before he kicked off the face of the beast. The other students were just shocked by his skills at this point.

Dante backflipped and landed on his feet. He lowered his stance and gripped Rebellion in both his hands. He waited as the Death Stalker charged him. At the last second, his tattoo shined red and with a flash of red light, Rebellion was gone. Replaced with an oversized battleaxe with a red and black color scheme. The red blade was large and curved over some of the shaft, similar to a bearded axe. The grip was identical to Rebellion's. Dante swung upwards with a thunderous strike that sent the Grimm into the air and several meters back.

There was another flash of red and Dante was now holding what looked like a grappling hook. It had a red claw-like head with a black chain-like cord which connected to a spool near, what again, looked like Rebellion's grip. He whipped it forward and it shot out to grab onto the arm of the Grimm. He pulled and the entire Grimm was pulled towards him as it screeched in pain. As it was flying, a flash of red was released, and he was holding his battleaxe once again. He swung diagonally and hit it into the ground before he swung downwards and into its head. It broke through its carapace, killing it.

He pulled his weapon free and looked up to the Nevermore. He jumped into the air as high as he could. A flash of blue came from his tattoo and he was holding another grappling hook-like weapon. It looked like a white snake head with a white chain coming from the grip. He swung forward, and the snake head shot towards the Grimm. It grabbed onto the Nevermore's neck and it screamed. But instead of pulling it towards Dante, it pulled him towards it. He flew just above the giant bird as another blue flash occurred. He was now holding a large scythe with a light blue hue. The blade was curved, coming from the tip of the snaith at its heel. The snaith looked wooden and it had two grips protruding from opposite ends of it, resembling whittled branches. The pommel at the end of the snaith was the same as Rebellion's.

He then started to slice into the Nevermore with lightning fast but powerful slashes. He almost appeared like he was disappearing around the Grimm and flying through the air. It screamed as feathers and flesh were torn from it. The whole time, the Grimm was falling rapidly to the ground as it tried to fight back against the Demon Hunter with no success. When they were close enough to the ground, Dante hooked the blade around the Grimm's throat and kicked off its back, severing the head from its body. The body crashed to the ground and he landed a few seconds later, between his two kills. He laid his scythe across his back as he walked towards the others. All shocked by his display and all thinking, 'Do not piss him off!'

Before they could regroup, the bodies of the Grimm turned into smoke, way quicker than what was considered normal. The smoke congregated in one area, the area the demons appeared from. The black smoke started to glow red and Dante could sense more lesser demons. Soon stepped out a Grimm abomination, for no other term would do. It stood twenty feet tall, standing on four blade-like legs about a foot wide and six-feet-tall. It had a long tail, about the size of its body, that ended in a three-foot-long spear-like stinger. It had a muscular upper body and arms that ended in two pincers. The right was about twice the size of the left, both wide and long. It had two pairs of feathered wings on its back, although the tips of the feathers were colored white. The whole body was covered in thick white carapace with red markings that glowed ominously. A modified, nightmarish Death Stalker head was mounted on the pelvis of the beast while the head was a modified Nevermore that had a maw of serrated teeth. They were all taking in the abomination's appearance before both heads screamed, the two different screams overlapping to form a cacophony that rattled the brain.

Dante shook his head, "Should've known this wouldn't be that easy." He charged into the fray with his scythe, but he quickly had to defend himself as the tail whipped around to stab him. He was able to deflect the attack but was wide open for the huge pincer to smack into him. The force behind it sending him into the forest and through several trees that fell onto him. Before anyone could move, the beast flapped all fours wings and the spot where he landed was barraged by a storm of feathers.

There was an ominous silence after that attack before Yang shouted in fear and anger, "Dante!" That roused the others and they all turned to the new Grimm. What were they going to do when the one that just killed two high level Grimm, singlehandedly, was taken out in seconds?

* * *

 **A/N- Here it is! Made a few changes here and the previous chapters, started referring to him as Dante for now. Just makes the flow of my writing better. Aside from that, shout out to Jauneforever again. Awesome Beta Reader. Hoped you all enjoyed, see you in the next update!  
**


	5. Miraculous Recovery

DVYL May Cry

The seven Beacon students were staring in terror at the Grimm abomination. They still couldn't comprehend how two high level Grimm turned into that. Or how it stopped Dante in just three moves. Could they fight this thing? Could they even run away from it? That's when its head turned to where Dante was sent flying, under a pile of lumber. It started to move towards it, with each step on its bladed legs, the ground shook. They all watched as it slowly moved away from them. "What's it doing?" Ruby asked.

They all slowly shook away their shock, "It's most likely going after the person it just hit away." The green clad young man said. They all turned to him. "It probably considered him the greater threat and wants to make sure…" he trailed off.

They all felt a chill run down their back with his unspoken words. After a short silence, "This may be our only chance." Weiss stated. "While it's distracted, we can grab our relics and get away from it. It could be our best course to take."

They were all quiet again. She made a lot of sense. Dante took down two Grimm that would've been difficult for the rest of them to deal with before being two-shot by that thing. That thing was just too strong for them. But the thought of leaving behind an injured student didn't sit right with them. They heard the sound of a weapon mecha-shifting and they all turned to see that Yang had Ember Celica deployed and was still staring at the Grimm unblinking. "Yang?" Ruby asked, trying to get her sister's attention.

"That thing just hurt or killed my partner, Ruby. I'm not about to walk away from this." She said with barely restrained anger.

The rest just stared at her in shock. "Are you crazy?" Weiss asked. "We aren't ready for something like this!"

"Then feel free to get out of here, Princess!" Yang bit back. "I'm not just about to abandon my partner and let that thing do, who knows what to him!" With that said she charged at the Grimm with a shout of anger.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted in fear. She started to think though. Dante was not the cheeriest person around, but he treated her and Yang well. It may not have been for too long, but she considered him a friend. She was not about to let her sister fight this battle alone, especially to help a friend. "You're not doing this alone!" she shouted before drawing Crescent Rose and used her Semblance to catch up to her.

"Ruby! You've got to be kidding me?" Weiss said exasperated. "I can't very well just walk away now." She huffed before she drew Myrtenaster as well.

Ren was just staring at the three women charging into the fray, until he felt someone tug on his sleeve. He turned to his partner. "Ren, we're not just going to leave them like that, are we?" she asked.

Ren just stared at her before he sighed, "Of course not, Nora." That made Nora smile widely before deploying Magnhild. Ren pulled Stormflower from his sleeves and the two ran in to give them support. Pyrrha and Blake looked at each other before they nodded at each other. Not like they could be the only ones to run away. Pyrrha grabbed Milo and Akouo while Blake reached for Gambol Shroud before both ran to back up their fellow students.

The seven students started to fire upon the Grimm and it quickly turned to the new enemy. It screamed with both its heads before it fired another volley of feathers at them. They dodged before Ruby and Pyrrha started to fire at it. The bullets did very little, but it quickly had to defend itself with its pincers when Yang and Nora tried to hit it in the chest. It threw them back before it tried to attack them with its stinger. Luckily, a Glyph appeared to protect them. The Grimm screamed before it was pelted with a salvo of bullets from Ren. It tried to impale him with its legs, but he was able to dodge it easily. When it was distracted with Ren, Blake jumped into its blind spot to attack it with Gambol Shroud in its sickle mode, but it was deflected by its carapace. The stinger shot out to impale Blake, but she used her Shadow to avoid it. Ruby started to issue orders that none of them were arguing with, but they were doing very little. They needed a miracle.

* * *

Everything was still after the trees had fallen. That was until the sounds of battle were heard and the lumber started to shake. A few seconds later, a log from the pile was kicked out and it split in two when it hit another tree. Dante pulled himself from the lumber as the pile collapsed. He popped his neck in both directions, "That one hurt. Thing's quicker than I expected." He said out loud. He looked towards the clearing before running at full speed. He reached the edge of the forest and saw that the Grimm/Demon Hybrid was fighting against the others. They were having a hard time but none of them looked injured, yet. As much as he wanted to run in, he forced himself to stay where he was and analyze the threat and the others. He was trying to get a grasp on their abilities and find any weaknesses of the Hybrid. 'Can't use my other abilities with them so close. Damn, no choice but to work them into my game plan.' He sighed, "Perfect for a lone wolf like me." He added sarcastically to himself.

His hand was forced however. Ruby went to attack the Hybrid with Crescent Rose, but it batted her into the ground with its pincer. As she was standing, it shot its tail towards her. Just before impact, Weiss stood beside her partner and a wall of ice formed, freezing it before it could reach her. That lasted for a second, before it ripped it free and went for a second time.

Dante moved on auto pilot. He gripped his scythe tightly as he ran forward. He started to activate another of his abilities, Angel Evade. It usually only allowed him to dodge attacks by slipping into the world of Limbo temporarily. It was practically teleportation. But he was using it to cover the distance much quicker. The time in Limbo could be altered depending on how much energy was used. Dante slipped into Limbo and quickly used his energy to make the time flow quicker, making several seconds be only one in Remnant. He cleared the distance between himself and the girls before slipping back into Remnant, in a flash of white light. He diverted the tail away using the snaith of his weapon, shocking everyone. "Dante!?" Ruby and Yang shouted in shock.

"Get back!" he shouted. Ruby and Weiss instantly obeyed. He waited a second or two before he did the same. "Everyone, open fire!" he shouted as he fired upon the Hybrid with the Twins. The others didn't bother to argue. After the salvo, the Hybrid was hidden by smoke and dust from the ranged attacks. He then holstered his guns. "That will buy us a few seconds. Listen, I have a plan in mind to deal with this thing, but you'll have to do _exactly_ what I say, when I say it!"

"Who left you in charge?" Weiss asked.

"Would you rather do it? Because that'll involve you fighting that thing directly and waiting for the most opportune moments." She didn't say a word. "Thought so. You two." He pointed at Ren and Blake. "Names, now."

"Ren."

"Blake."

Dante nodded, "Good to know. Listen for your name and do what I say." Before anyone could ask further questions, the smoke and dust cleared, and the Hybrid screamed. Dante instantly charged forward, switching out his scythe for Rebellion. The beast recognized Dante and fired a salvo of feathers at him. He started to slice through them with his sword as he closed the distance between them. When he was close enough, he lunged forward and stabbed it in the chest. Before it could react, he unleashed a flurry of lightning fast stabs. While it was distracted, he gave the first order, "Ren, Blake, clip its wings!"

The two quickly ran in, Ren from the left and Blake from the right. Once the two were in its blind spot, they started to shred both pairs of wings with their bladed weapons. They jumped back and fired a few shots into the back where the joints were for good measure. It turned its head to see what attacked it but that gave Dante the chance to drive Rebellion into its knee. It shouted in pain as he jumped back, "Weiss, immobilize it!"

Weiss quickly got past him and stabbed her rapier into the ground, forming a giant Glyph that froze the four legs of the beast. She jumped back but as she did, it shot its tail at her. With a flash of red, Dante was holding the claw-like grappler. He launched it forward and it grabbed the stinger before he pulled it towards him. It saved Weiss and impaled the stinger into the ground next to him. "Pyrrha, the stinger!"

Pyrrha threw her shield at the point where the stinger met the tail and it ripped through it. The Hybrid pulled its tail back and screamed in pain as its tail thrashed around. Dante pulled the stinger from the ground as a flash of blue occurred. He was now holding the snake-like grappler right-handed and the stinger left-handed. He whipped it forward and it grabbed the Hybrid by the shoulder before pulling Dante towards it. Before it could register that, it felt something bury into its chest and screamed more. Dante had just impaled a third of its own stinger into its chest. He used the momentum to flip over the shoulder his weapon was hooked onto as he shouted, "Nora, nail it!"

Nora didn't need to hear more before she used an explosion to slam her hammer into it, driving another whole third into its chest. That should've killed any Grimm, but the Lesser Demons were keeping their new form alive. Dante summoned his battleaxe with a flash of red. He brought it down onto the base of its tail and severed it from the beast. It spun its body with a shout of pain, trying to grab him with its larger pincer. He met it with a power swing from his axe, knocking it away while severely cracking it. "Yang, the Death Stalker head!"

Yang slammed her fists together, activating her Semblance. She ran as fast as she could before she got close enough to jump at it. She hit the head dead center with all her strength and a shot from her gauntlet for an extra measure. That caved the head in along with cracking the armor around the pelvis of the beast and halfway up its torso. Yang was doubled over and breathing raggedly. The beast looked at the blonde with nothing but hate. It then tried to crush her between its two pincers. "Yang!" Dante shouted as he pushed her out of the way. The next thing she saw was him being crushed between them and dust being kicked up.

Yang landed on the ground and stared in horror. She just witnessed her partner, someone she barely knew, sacrifice himself for her. Tears stung her eyes, "Dante!" she shouted in a mix of grief and pain.

"What?" she heard a voice that shocked her. The dust was then blown away and she saw Dante holding back the two pincers before they could crush him. She just stared at him wide eyed as he smirked at her, "Takes more than that to kill me, Spitfire." His face turned serious after that, "Ruby, finish it!"

Ruby didn't need to be told twice. She shot forward with the help of her Semblance and a shot from her gravity dust clip. Her blade met the Hybrid's neck and got stuck. She pulled the trigger again and tore through the rest of the neck. The head fell as she landed on the ground. They all saw the body go still before it slumped over. They were all in shock that they actually did it, when the body started to release a black and red smoke. They were all confused, besides Dante. 'The remaining demons are trying to use the body as a catalyst. Either to explode or form a new body.' He drew Rebellion again and dropped into a new stance. He held the blade in a reverse grip and channeled energy into the blade. When it was ready, "Go back to Hell." He slashed upwards and a blade of energy was released. The energy blade cut through the remains of the Hybrid and the two halves faded away, the demons were not able to withstand that last attack.

He sighed before he placed his sword against his back. He was then punched in the arm, "Ow!" he turned to see his partner glaring at him, "What the hell did I do?"

"That was for scaring me like that." She said as she crossed her arms with an annoyed and angry look.

He just looked at her before shrugging, "You should have more faith in how badass I am." He said with a smirk.

Yang was trying to stop herself from grinning when a red blur slammed into his back. He looked to see Ruby staring at him. "That was awesome! How'd you do that? Where did those other weapons come from?"

He just raised an eyebrow, "I just channeled my energy into the blade, that's all. And I told you before my Semblance allows me to store my weapons. I never said that Rebellion was my only one." He said adding on the lie about his 'Semblance'. "Before you ask, Arbiter is the axe. Osiris is the scythe. The grapplers are Ophion." Ruby nodded with that. The others started to walk over to them, "Well, why don't you guys grab your relics and we can all get out of here. You know, before more Grimm show up." They all agreed unanimously.

* * *

An hour or so later, they all found themselves in the Amphitheater again as Ozpin was announcing the teams. Dante was with Yang, Ren and Nora at this point. Ozpin then called them on stage. "Dante Arc," He growled with that. Ozpin was really pushing his buttons now. "Nora Valkyrie, Yang Xiao Long, and Lie Ren. You four retrieved the white rook pieces and from this day on, shall be Team DVYL (Devil)." That earned a deadpan look from Dante. "Led by Dante Arc."

"What?" he asked in shock.

He was then punched by Yang, "Congrats, Lover Boy." She said with a smile and a wink.

They then stepped off the stage as he called the last of their impromptu group, "Finally, Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee. You four retrieved the white knight pieces and will be Team RNBW (Rainbow). Led by Ruby Rose." Ruby looked shocked but Pyrrha rested a hand on her shoulder with a supportive smile.

Dante clapped and leant over to Yang, "Looks like she's growing up." She just nodded with a sad smile. Deciding to cheer her up, he added, "Look at the look on Weiss' face. Priceless." She did, and she started to giggle and Jaune chuckled.

They all left for their rooms and had some light conversation. That was until they found out their rooms were across the hall from each other. They wished each other good night before they entered the rooms. With that, Nora and Yang started to call dibs on beds and desks while Ren started to unpack his bag. Dante just threw his bag onto the only unclaimed bed before he turned to the door. "Where you headed, Dante?"

He turned to see Yang right beside him, while Ren and Nora looked on. "Vale." He said simply.

They looked confused, "Dante, curfew is in an hour." Ren told him.

He nodded, "I know but I'm an exception to that rule." They looked confused. "I have a few obligations to keep. Ozpin is allowing me to keep them while I'm here." He explained. "I'll be back late so don't wait up for me. We have class tomorrow, after all." They all nodded, and he left.

* * *

Dante eventually found himself in one of the shadier parts of Vale. He turned down a familiar alley and walked over to the dead end at the end of it. He scanned the wall until he saw the same symbol that was on his back carved into the wall. He placed his hand over it before sending energy into it. He pulled his hand back and the wall split up the middle, revealing a short hallway that led to a metal door. Dante walked over to it as the wall closed behind him. He opened the door to reveal a small foyer that was connected to three hallways. He heard footstep from the one on his left and waited.

Soon he saw who he was waiting for, walking towards him. He looked a lot like Dante and had the same smoky blue eyes. His hair was white and was combed backwards so it was out of his face. He was wearing a dark coat with a long tail on the right side. The coat also had a blue Brassard on his left bicep, ornate scrollwork was sewn into the left side of the upper back and had a blue lining. He also wore white gloves, blue dress slacks and black leather shoes. Two things stuck out the most: the necklace around his neck, it looked exactly like Dante's, but the crystal was blue, and the sword he was using like a cane, Yamato. It was a silver katana with a black grip and scabbard, but it held great power like Rebellion. He smiled, "Good to see you, Dante."

Dante grinned, "Same to you, Vergil." The two hugged before they started to walk down the hallway Vergil came from. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

Vergil just shook his head, "Nothing beyond the usual. What about you? How was Initiation?"

He sighed, "Hell. Had to fight a Death Stalker and Nevermore that were possessed with an audience watching. Then they fused into a Hybrid and I had to fight that with the help of the same audience."

Vergil looked at him with worry, "Do you think they were sent by _Him_?"

He shook his head, "Doubt it. They didn't have a clue on who I was and if they were sent by the Demon King, they would've. They probably just sensed my energy and attacked me."

Vergil nodded, "Good to know. Anything else happen?"

"Yeah. Ozpin is twisted." Vergil looked at him confused, "He made me the leader of Team DVYL." Vergil started to laugh at that, "Glad you find it funny, bro." he glared at him. "Only good thing so far is that Yang is my partner." He said with a grin.

Vergil wiped his eyes, "The blonde from the bar?" Dante nodded, and he sighed, knowing his brother's track record, "Lovely." They were quiet for a while before Vergil moved onto business, "We've tracked down another half dozen demons that need to be dealt with. You ready for tonight?" he gave him a challenging smirk.

Dane returned it with his own as he cracked his knuckles, "Always up for killing demons."


	6. A Normal Day?

DVYL May Cry

Dante yawned as he was making his way through the halls of Beacon's dorms. It was close to three in the morning and he just got back from his hunting. After Vergil identified and located the six demons, Dante went from zero to a hundred. He didn't stop until he found each demon then interrogated them. None had any information they need, which was a shame, but Dante killed them anyways. A live demon was a dangerous demon. Period. The demons were stronger than the Lesser Demons that he fought during Initiation but by ambushing them and fighting in areas that they couldn't use their abilities, it was child's play.

One that was still kind of funny was when he grabbed a particular demon by the leg with Ophion and dragged him into an alley. He hung him upside down from the top of the alley as Dante interrogated him from the fire escape. When the demon had nothing to offer, he just dropped him. He landed in a heap after he screamed the entire way down. As he was getting up, Dante jumped from the building and landed on his back, Rebellion first. The demon turned to ash as he walked away.

Another was when he found another of the demons driving a motorcycle on the highway. To stop him, Dante just threw Rebellion into the wheel, which caused him to flip the entire bike and throw the demon completely off the highway. Dante whistled at that, mostly because he wasn't expecting that to happen. He then recalled Rebellion before he made his way off the highway himself. He found the creature in a small crater and stepped onto his chest to stop him from moving as he interrogated him.

A more annoying hunt was when the demon was disguised as a woman and was on a date with some poor guy. He tried to wait for the best moment to interfere but when the guy went in to try to kiss 'her', he had to stop him. Although, he wasn't too happy about it and was acting like a schmuck. So, Dante threw him in a dumpster, for his own good, before he interrogated the she-demon. That went as well as the first two interrogations.

Although the worst was when two of the demons were disguised as a human and a Faunus. They were instigating a fight between a few racists and a group of Faunus. Jaune had to separate the two groups so he did it the only way he could. By blowing up one of the cars to scare them away. He felt bad, until he found out it belonged to one of the racists. Racists were up there with demons in his book, but that was from growing up with such an open minded family. Thinking about them, again, did sour his mood severely. So, he did fight the demons a bit more ruthlessly than he should've in public. Good thing he had his hood up.

The easiest one of the night was when one of the demons was trying to hunt him. He waited for it to attack him before he showed it just how wrong it was. Lucky for it, they were in a deserted area in the city so it could fight him with its actual abilities. The fight went on a bit longer then it should've but Dante had to hold back enough not to cause too much collateral damage. Twenty minutes later, the demon was dismembered and only a single street and abandoned store were destroyed.

He was eventually in front of his team's dorm room and he opened the door silently. He looked in to see his teammates were all asleep. He silently walked in and closed the door. He made it to his bed and quietly removed his bag from it before he got undressed and called it a night. He'd only get a few hours of sleep, but it would have to do. Hell, he worked with less before. It didn't take long for sleep to overwhelm his exhausted body and for his mind to be filled with glimpses from his past.

* * *

Dante was sleeping peacefully, at least for him, when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He awoke instantly and grabbed the wrist connected to the hand in a flash. The person yelped in surprise before speaking, "Easy, Lady Killer, I'm not going to hurt you."

He turned his head to the side to see who it was. To a mild surprise it was Yang, who was looking at him in shock. He also saw that Nora and Ren were looking over, also shocked by what he did. He then let go of Yang's wrist after he calmed, "Sorry, Spitfire. Reflex." He explained as he was still laying on his back under his covers.

She just started to massage her wrist as she calmed down as well. "Its okay. Just didn't expect you to react like that."

Dante noticed that her and his other two teammates were in their uniforms. "Why'd you wake me?"

"Well we have class soon but we all wanted to go grab breakfast beforehand." She answered.

Dante nodded and was about to get up before he rolled onto his side with his back to them. "Okay. You guys go on ahead. I'll meet you there in a few."

"No way!" Nora added to their conversation. "Team DVYL should go all together! All for one and one for all!"

He sighed, "I appreciate that, but I insist."

"What's stopping you from just blowing us off and going back to sleep? You got back late last night. Right?" Yang continued.

"You have my word. I just need some time to wake up completely." He lied.

He felt Yang grab a hold of his blanket, but he didn't move, "Last chance, Dante, or I pull it." She threatened.

"Wouldn't do that if I was you." He advised.

Yang pulled the blankets off of him with that and that started the fun. Ren's eyes widened slightly before he turned away. Nora's eyes widened to comical proportions before she flushed a deep red and covered her eyes. Yang's face went from her trademark smirk before she saw him, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head as her jaw hit the floor. There was Dante, naked besides the necklace around his neck. He sighed in frustration before he sat up and cracked his neck. "I warned you." He said annoyed. Yang was unresponsive and was still staring, especially at a specific area. "You done staring or what?"

She came back to reality with that. Her face gained an enormous blush before she turned her back on him. "W-why are you naked!?"

He shrugged before throwing his legs over the side of his bed, turning his back to his team. "You were all sleeping when I got back, and I didn't wanna disturb you guys by changing. My plan was to change when you left but you didn't wanna listen." He grabbed his uniform before making his way to the bathroom. Yang was glancing over her shoulder as he was doing so. "Give me five minutes."

They all turned back when he was in the bathroom. "Well, that was unusual." Ren said since the two women were still recovering.

Yang was still frozen, but her mind was saying one thing, 'Impressive…'

Five minutes later, Dante walked out in his uniform. Although, he had his blazer open and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. His tie was nowhere to be found. His necklace was still around his neck and over his clothing. If he was going to wear a uniform, he's going to wear it his way. "Ready to go?" he asked. His team nodded and they all made their way to the cafeteria. They all grabbed their breakfast and sat down to eat.

A few minutes later, Team RNBW showed up and sat down across from them. They were all having some light conversation besides Dante, he had his head resting against his fist with his eyes closed. Ruby was looking at her sister's team and realized that something was wrong with her. Yang was being a lot quieter than normal and she kept taking glances at Dante before she would look away. Also, her cheeks were pink. "Yang, are you okay?"

Yang snapped her eyes to her sister and put on a smile, "Of course, sis. Why do you ask?"

"You're being quiet, and your face is pink." Ruby stated. "Are you getting sick?"

Yang scratched the back of her head nervously, "I'm fine. Just something…unexpected happened this morning."

"Unexpected?" Ruby asked as she tilted her head.

Before Yang could continue, Dante beat her to it. "Your sister decided to show off my package to our entire team." He said in a deadpanned voice.

That got a reaction from everyone. Ren facepalmed with a sigh, Nora blushed and covered her face again, and Yang's blush deepened before she slammed her head against the table to hide it. The other side of the table had a myriad of reactions as well. Blake looked away from her book with a surprised look, Pyrrha's face turned a bright red and she looked faint, Weiss did a spit take and was coughing on the remains of her drink and Ruby just looked confused. "Package?" she asked. She looked at her team then DVYL but when her eyes landed on Yang and Dante, it clicked. Her eyes widened, and her face flushed the same color of her cloak before looking down.

Dante opened his eyes and looked at the team across from him as they were looking back at him, "What?" Before anyone could respond, the bell for their first class went off. They all made their way to Grimm Studies and took their seats. Soon their teacher, Professor Port, walked in and started to teach them. Which was just him reliving his glory days to the students with over exaggerations. Dante sighed and hung his head, 'I don't need to be taught how to deal with Grimm, they're small fry. And this guy's method of teaching is not helping.' He turned to Yang and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned to him. "I'm gonna try and sleep for a bit, mind waking me if something happens?"

She looked at him, "When did you get back last night?" she asked.

"Around three." He answered honestly, and her eyes widened, "So, is that a yes?"

She looked back at Port before she sighed and turned back to him, "Yeah. But you owe me." She said with a small smile.

Dante smiled back, "Thanks, partner." He said genuinely as he placed his head on his desk and closed his eyes. Yang smiled at him and gently stroked his hair as he drifted off.

* * *

If Dante was expecting peaceful sleep, he was wrong. The nightmares started to surface as soon as he fell asleep. His head was filled of the sound of women screaming in pain and the breaking of bones. The flashes of blades and claws with the smell of blood in the air along with the intense heat of fire. An unusual sound broke through his dreams. A loud bang, possibly something hitting a desk. Dante woke up and jumped to his feet. He started to reach back to grab his sword but stopped. He noticed he was in the middle of class and everyone was staring at him in shock. Port laughed, "Looks like we have a volunteer. Come down here Mr. Arc and face your opponent."

He was confused until he saw the cage near the professor and the sounds coming from it. He just shrugged. It would be good to work out some of his frustration from his nightmare. His team looked at him concerned but he just smiled at them before he made his way down the rows of desks. He saw RNBW giving him similar looks, except Weiss. She was glaring at him and had her hand on her desk. He stood across from the cage and placed his hands in his pockets. "Uh, Mr. Arc, don't you want to change and grab your weapons?"

Dante just shook his head, "These aren't too restricting, so I'll be able to move fine. Plus, my weapons are always on me."

"Right! I forgot about your peculiar Semblance." Port boomed. "Well, let the match begin!" He slammed his axe onto the lock and the cage was thrown open by the Boarbatusk inside it. It squealed before it charged at him. Dante didn't move at all. He could hear Ruby and Yang shouting for him to move. He then jumped over the Grimm before he kicked off the back of its head. That allowed him to flip to his feet and the Grimm tumbled and slammed into the wall behind where Dante was originally standing.

Dante turned to it and popped his neck. The Grimm got back to its feet before it turned to Dante and squealed before charging again. He pulled his hands from his pockets and met its charge. When they were close enough, he shot his right hand out and grabbed its left tusk at the base. He pivoted his body and punched it into the side with enough force to snap the tusk off and sent it into the front row of desks. It bounced off the desks and into the air. Dante back flipped, and bicycle kicked it into Port's desk before landing on his feet.

The Grimm slowly got back to its feet and when it did, it stared down Dante with pure anger. It jumped into the air before rolling towards him. Dante flipped the tusk he was still holding into a reverse grip before he met it yet again. He used the tusk to block the Grimm and put his weight behind it to slow it down. Once it was slowed down enough, he swung up with the tusk. That sent the Grimm into the air and Dante followed it. He impaled the tusk into the monster's throat before spinning his body and slamming it into the ground with the tusk still impaled in it. Dante wasn't finished, he came down with a curb stomp onto its neck; shattering the tusk and the beast's neck.

He stood tall and saw all the students staring at him. Shocked by the brutality of it all. "Well done, Mr. Arc!" Port boomed. He just nodded before he made his way back to his desk and class was dismissed with that.

* * *

The rest of the day went relatively well for Dante. Although, his classes were just as annoying as the first. He didn't care about the Dust Studies because he just didn't care about dust. And History wasn't much better because the professor was going through the biggest caffeine high he had ever seen. If this was how this was going to be, it was going to be a very long and annoying experience for him.

Dante was in the cafeteria again with his team and RNBW for lunch. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Well, besides Ruby and Weiss. It looked like something happened between the two girls. He wasn't about to get involved though. Ruby was already uncomfortable with him, although that seemed to change slightly after initiation. And the less interaction he had with Weiss, the better. He turned to Yang and saw that she had picked up on the atmosphere around those two. She looked annoyed and was sending repressed glares at Weiss. Eventually, she turned to Yang and gave Yang her own glare, "What?" she asked with an attitude.

Yang slammed her hand on the table and stood up. As she was about to scream at the Ice Queen, Dante stood up and grabbed Yang by her shoulders as he pushed her out of the cafeteria. She dug her heels into the floor to try and stop them but that had little effect. "We'll see you guys later." He told them as they looked on, both worried and confused. Although Weiss was just uncaring.

When the two were outside the cafeteria and a good distance away, he let her go. She instantly spun around and glared at him. "Why did you do that?" she growled at him.

He shrugged, "Well, if I threw you over my shoulder, someone may have seen what's under your skirt. Didn't think you wanted that." He said with a smirk.

She was still glaring at him, "You know what I mean."

He sighed, "As much as I would love to see you tear Weiss a new one, Ruby needs to deal with this on her own." Yang was about to yell but he cut her off. "This is a problem with _her_ team and _her_ partner, Yang. She needs to learn how to deal with these kind of things if she is going to lead. You coming in and solving her issues for her, isn't going to help her."

She was quiet for a while before her shoulders slumped and she sighed, "You're right. I just don't like to see her hurt." She said sadly.

"I know, Yang." He told her genuinely. "I know how it feels to see your siblings in pain. And how much worse it is when you can do nothing to help them." He closed his eyes as the memories resurfaced, and he bit into the inside of his cheek.

She heard the broken tone in his voice and started to play with her hair. "Do you wanna…"

"No." he said instantly. He saw her flinch at his tone. He sighed, "Sorry. I appreciate the gesture but, it's just too painful, Yang." He looked away.

Yang placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her. "I'm here if you need me, Lover Boy." She said with an understanding smile and a wink.

That had Dante smirking, "Thanks, Spitfire. This isn't your way of apologizing for seeing _all_ of me, is it?"

She blushed faintly and punched his shoulder, "Jerk."

He chuckled, "I've been called worse." He then smiled at her. "But I do appreciate it, Yang." She returned his smile.

The two made their way to their last class of the day, Combat Class. They dressed in their combat attire and sat next to their teammates. They started to watch as the fights were going on. That was until Goodwitch called, "Dante Arc versus Cardin Winchester."

"Can I forfeit?" Dante asked, to the shock of everyone.

She just gave him a look, "No, you cannot, Mr. Arc."

Dante just sighed. He walked down and jumped the wall to land in the arena, forgoing the stairs completely. He then saw his opponent walk in with an air of overconfidence. He stood opposite of Dante, "You must really be worried to fight me, if you're forfeiting from the get-go." He smirked.

Dante rolled his eyes, "Yeah, no. I just don't wanna waste my time with a fight I know the results of."

Carding sent him a glare, "You saying I'm going to lose."

"Badly." He replied plainly.

That earned a growl from Cardin. "Both fighters ready?" Goodwitch asked, both nodded, "Let this fight begin!" Cardin charged at Jaune with his mace. Dante just took a step back and watched as it missed. This carried on for a few minutes, Cardin attacking and Dante dodging, either by taking a step back or pivoting his body minimally. The rest of Cardin's team was cheering him on and saying he was too afraid to attack back. DVYL and RNBW knew better. They saw what Dante could do and knew Cardin had no chance.

Dante finally had enough. He stood still as Cardin swung for his head. His left hand shot out and grabbed the mace by the shaft. He quickly spun counterclockwise and used his strength to send both Cardin and his mace out of the ring. This shock most of the students besides the two teams that knew what he could do. "The winner is Mr. Arc. Although, this class is focused on improving the fighting styles of the students. You didn't even bother to fight, Mr. Arc." Goodwitch told him.

Dante shrugged, "I don't fight seriously unless I have to. I observed Cardin's fighting style and he had little for me to worry about. Even if I fought him, I wouldn't have been serious, and I would've still won." Dante rolled his shoulders a bit with that. "As far as I can tell, the only fighters I could fight against for real would be the members on my team or RNBW. If you want, I'll gladly fight one of them, Professor."

Goodwitch thought for a bit before she looked at her scroll, "We do have some time left. I'll agree if they do."

Dante nodded and turned to Team RNBW. 'I'd rather not fight someone from my team just yet. Let's see.' He thought 'Ruby is a prodigy, but I'd feel bad about beating on Yang's younger sister. I would love to fight Weiss but that would probably cause me more problems than its worth. Blake would be an interesting fight but her Semblance and fighting style would force me to reveal more of my skills than I'm comfortable with. And Pyrrha is easily the most skilled fighter here. Not smart to fight her if I want to keep a low profile.'

He was about to make a decision when someone jumped up in their seat with their hand in the air, "I'll fight him!" Everyone turned to Nora. "I wanna fight my Fearless Leader, so badly. Please, Dante, please!" she pleaded at him.

He looked at her for a bit before he sighed. She had an innocence to her, similar to Ruby, but she had way more energy. That made it so hard to say no to that, even if it was against his better judgement to say yes. He looked at her with a smirk, "Alright, Nora." She cheered and ran down into the arena before she deployed Magnhild in its hammer mode. He smirked, and Rebellion manifested on his back, to the shock of the students, again. He drew his sword and waited for Goodwitch's word. "This is gonna be fun." He said out loud and Nora smiled back.

"Let the match begin!" Goodwitch shouted.

* * *

 **A/N- Not much to say about this one. Big thanks to Jauneforever for being an awesome Beta. See you all later!  
**


	7. Big Brother

DVYL May Cry

Dante and Nora charged at each other. Nora raised her hammer over her head for a massive swing. Dante intercepted with his own underhanded swing. His blade caught her hammer, where the head connected to the shaft. The two had a minor power struggle with both grinning at the other. The two disengaged before they both re-engaged with a series of powerful attacks, neither one breaking through the other's defense to land a hit. Dante would lock Rebellion with her hammer in the extract same spot he hit the first time. Meanwhile, Nora would catch his blade with the shaft of Magnhild. They were pretty even. Although, Dante wasn't fighting to kill or for his life, so he was holding back.

Dante had to admit, Nora was indeed powerful. She was probably stronger than he was. Luckily, Rebellion was equal in both power and speed, which gave him a needed edge against Nora's strength. Nora tried to bring her hammer onto her leader's head once again, but Dante brought his blade up to catch the head of the hammer like before. The two were in another power struggle but this time, neither were going to back off. "Mind telling me why every girl I know seems to have super strength?" Dante asked his teammate as he tried to overpower her.

Nora chuckled evilly, "Sorry, Fearless Leader, trade secret." She pulled the trigger of her weapon and an explosion was about to be fired from the hammer. Dante noticed and quickly jumped back from the bomber, right before the explosion would've gone off in front of his face.

Dante raised an eyebrow, "My face doesn't need reconstructive surgery, Nora." Nora just giggled before shifting Magnhild into its grenade launcher before she fired a barrage of grenades at him. He just swung his arm backwards, like he was about to throw his sword behind him. As he let go, Rebellion moved a foot or so before it just flew to his back, as usual. He quickly drew his pistols and shot the grenades out of the air. He continued to fire directly at her, so she took off running around the arena as she kept firing grenades. Dante however, kept knocking them out of the air before they reached him and kept his bullets flying at her.

Nora grew tired of the runaround she was doing, so she skidded to a stop. She aimed her weapon at him as the front opened, to reveal all her grenades before they all fired. Dante took his focus away from the grenadier before he blasted the salvo of grenades. That left a cloud of pink smoke between him and her. He quickly holstered his guns and looked around for any sign of her. 'She probably needs to reload after that. She'll attack when she is done, but from where?' he thought. He quickly looked above the smokescreen. "That'll be it." He drew Rebellion and leapt into the air. As he reached the peak of his jump, he was met with his teammate with a slightly shocked look. The two went for horizontal swings but Nora fired an explosion to give her swing that much more power and speed behind it. Dante quickly pulled his swing in to try to parry the hit. That protected him from the brunt of the attack but sent him flying into the ground.

He landed with his left shoulder breaking his fall. He pushed off the ground with his left hand and flipped back to his feet as he skidded back from the force of Nora's swing. When he finally stopped, Dante rotated his arm to make sure it was still in place. After that he gave his right arm a few swings to get the feeling back into it from the hit he just blocked. Nora landed on her feet and was about to charge him, but she stopped when she heard him laughing. That caused her to tilt her head in confusion and the rest of the class. "Gotta say, Nora, this is fun. Haven't been able to fight like this without my opponent trying to kill me." He gave her a smirk, "Although, the jury is still out on that last attack."

She just waved that off, "You're tougher than that, Dante. Come on, use some of your other weapons now! I can take it!" She said confidently.

He considered it for a second before nodding, "Fine. I'll use one weapon of your choice."

Nora cupped her chin to think before she snapped her fingers. "Oh, use that huge axe on me! What did you call it? Artichoke?"

Dante chuckled, "Okay, fine." His mark flashed red and soon he was holding his axe instead of his sword. He moved to hold it in both of his hands. Now he would be slower, but his swings would pack a bigger punch. 'Should be interesting to see how this'll turn out.' He thought. "And it's Arbiter, Nora." He charged forward and swung from his right as Nora prepared to take block the hit, except the force from it had her skidding back for the first time in this fight. Dante quickly closed the distance between them and went to finish his three-hit combo. Nora managed to block the second hit but the third had her skidding back and took a third of her aura with it.

Nora stopped and quickly jumped at Dante, putting all her strength into a swing aimed at his head. He waited for the last possible second before he dodged, activating an ability of his, Demon Evade. As he dodged, he felt adrenaline and energy flood his body making himself temporarily stronger. He moved into Nora's guard and caught her in the ribs with a roundhouse kick. He didn't want to risk hurting her with a further enhanced swing from his axe.

She quickly used her hammer to slow herself down by slamming it into the ground and was about to shift her weapon into its grenade launcher, when Dante quickly brought his axe down onto the ground. The force behind it cracked the ground and sent a fault line towards the bomber. When it reached her, it sent her flying into the air. Dante was already in the air to meet her and brought down his axe onto her. She quickly used Magnhild to defend herself, but her weapon was currently at the halfway point between transforming. The weapon took the hit and sent her to the ground. He landed close by and she quickly got back to her feet. That's when Dante placed Arbiter on his back, "Sorry, Nora, but I win."

She was confused until she looked down and saw that her weapon was still at the same halfway point it was at when she took the hit. "I have to agree with Mr. Arc." Goodwitch announced, "With Ms. Valkyrie's weapon out of order, she is unable to continue. Mr. Arc wins. And let his be a lesson to all of you: Your weapons are little more than dead weight if they are damaged so severely. Class is dismissed."

With that, the students started to file out of the arena, except for DVYL and RNBW minus Weiss, who left immediately. They were making their way down to congratulate the two of them. Dante was walking over to Nora, who was trying to force Magnhild into its hammer form by pulling the two sides apart, similar to a bear trap. He scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that, Nora. I didn't mean to do that to your weapon. Do you need help?" he asked sincerely.

Nora was grunting from exertion. "It's fine. It's just jammed. I…. can…get it!" she shouted as she tried to push the two sides together and she was successful. Magnhild shifted into its grenade launcher but it misfired and sent out a grenade. Everything slowed briefly as Dante saw the grenade flying…. directly at Ruby!

He saw the other's looking in shock as Yang tried to reach her to push her out of the way. Instinctively, Dante reached back to grab his weapon. As he did, it shifted into Ophion, its Demon Pull variant. He whipped it forward and the claw grabbed the grenade. That's when he realized his mistake. The grenade was now being pulled directly towards him. He had no time to do anything besides raise his arms as he was hit with the pink explosion. The force of it sent him tumbling across the floor and into the far wall, leaving a large indent, before he fell to the ground.

He laid there for a while as his ears were ringing and his vision was blurred. As both subsided, he heard his partner shout, "Dante!" His eyes flicked over to see her and the rest of their group running towards him. Yang slid across the floor as she neared him and helped him sit up. "Are you okay?! Say something!"

He groaned slightly, "Anyone get the number of that Bullhead?" he asked and chuckled weakly.

Yang wasn't laughing and was just looking at him in concern. He then saw Nora drop down beside him, "I'm so sorry, Dante! I didn't mean to blow you up! It was an accident!" she was saying frantically as tears were forming in her eyes.

Dante raised his hand before gently placing it on her head and ruffled her hair. "It's okay, Nora, I know. Besides, I've been through worse. But damn, those things pack a punch." He gave her a small grin.

The rest of their group were now standing around him, Ruby was looking at him with a mix of worry and torment, like she remembered something terrible. "Why'd you do that? You could've been severely hurt. Why would you do that for me?" she asked shakily.

He just looked up to meet her eyes, "I'm not about to let my partner's sister take a grenade to the face. In some way, that makes you my honorary sister." He said as he tried to stop the flood of memories from surfacing. He used his hand to brace himself against the wall as he tried to stand. "You're a good person, Ruby. One of the best I've met. So, I have your back for as long as I'm able to."

She was shocked by that, along with a lot of the other's watching. That's when he felt lightheaded and started to stumble until Nora and Yang grabbed him to keep him up right. "Easy, Lady Killer. We got you." He locked eyes with her and she had a complicated look. It was a mix of joy and gratitude, but her eyes held something else. Something deeper. Both girls put a hand on his back as they each took one of his arms and placed it around their shoulders, "Come on. Let's get you to the infirmary." Yang said as the two women of DVYL helped him walk as Ren followed close behind. Blake and Pyrrha looked at each other, they didn't know Dante well, if at all, and were just floored by his actions. Ruby was just looking at their sister team walking away, and his words just replayed through her head.

* * *

Not long after DVYL reached the infirmary, Dante and Yang were waiting outside for their other teammates. Dante was pretty much healed when they arrived, and Nora only had some bruising on her ribs from his kick, but the doctors wanted to make sure they weren't cracked. Eventually, Yang spoke up, "Thank you." He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "That was the second time you saved Ruby, so thank you." She said sincerely.

Dante just shrugged, "No big deal. Like I said, I have her back. You are my partner after all." He gently bumped his shoulder against her own.

She smiled at him, "I still appreciate it, Dante. Most people wouldn't go to the extent that you did."

"Honestly, I just act on instinct. Ruby, for some reason, just draws that part of me out. Can't say it's a bad thing, so I'll give you a hand with looking out for her." He gave her a small grin.

She just smiled a bit wider, "Thank you." He was about to tell her that wasn't necessary, when she laid her hands on his chest and stepped close to him, "I wanna give you a reward." That immediately seemed off to him. That sounded like something she would say, but she didn't have her usual flirtatious tone when saying something like that. He couldn't think for long before she leant in and kissed his right cheek, right next to his lips, before doing the same to the left. She looked into his eyes, her lilac eyes holding that deeper emotion in them. "Those are for saving my sister. And this…" She leant in again, "Is for both of us." She whispered before kissing him. It was gentle and chaste, only lasting a few seconds. It was the first time in a long time that Dante had a kiss that wasn't linked to something physical, but he didn't care. It was simple but held something so much more to it. His smoky blue eyes just gazed into her's. Neither were sure on what to do next.

Dante started to lean towards her when they both heard a cough. Both quickly separated and turned to see their teammates looking at them with smirks, "Are we interrupting?" Ren asked with fake innocence. Yang blushed from being caught doing something sweet and tender, the opposite of how she usually acted around people. Dante also blushed from being caught in that kind of situation with his partner. Nora started laughing while Ren just chuckled.

Dante just sighed, "Alright, alright. You two had your fun. Let's get a bite to eat." Yang nodded in agreeance while still blushing. The V and L of DVYL agreed with them and they all started to make their way to the cafeteria. They grabbed their food and sat down with RNBW, but with Weiss still missing. The seven students started to have some light conversation and were enjoying their time.

That was until they saw Cardin and his team harassing a Faunus with rabbit ears. Everyone at the table were in agreeance, that was despicable. "Where does that jerk get off?" Nora growled.

"He's probably trying to make himself feel better after Combat Class." Dante stated. They all turned to him as he continued. "I beat him with little effort and then fought seriously against Nora, he probably felt emasculated from that. Someone like that idiot puts everything into his image and I tore that away from him on the first day. His type would usually try to get revenge but he's at least smart enough to know not to try that. So, instead, he's taking his frustration out by harassing someone who can't fight back." He growled slightly.

"Ow, that hurts!" They heard an accented voice yell. They turned back to see Cardin pulling The Faunus' ear. "Please, stop." She begged but Cardin and his lackeys just laughed.

"I'm gonna break his legs." Nora said darkly.

"Right there with ya." Yang added wither red eyes burning.

"You gonna drink that soda, Nora?" Dante asked nonchalantly.

Everyone looked at him in shock, "What?" Nora asked confused.

Ren, who was either calm or hiding his anger, took the can of 'People Like Grapes' soda and placed it in front of Dante. "No. She doesn't need more sugar."

"Thank you." Dante said as he picked the can up. He stood up and pulled his arm back before throwing it at Cardin full force. It smacked Cardin in the back of the head, hard enough to damage his aura and daze him. He let go of the ear he was holding as the can spun above his head before it opened and sprayed the racist. Everyone was just staring in shock until Dante pumped his fist, "Bonus, soaked that prick!" he said with a smirk.

The rabbit Faunus turned to him in shock, but he just tilted his head to the cafeteria door. She took the hint and nodded while mouthing a 'thank you' to him. Cardin rubbed his head as he stood up and turned to see that Dante hit him. He growled, "You're gonna pay, Arc."

Dante smirked, "Doubt it. You couldn't touch me before, _with_ your weapon. What are you gonna do now?" He asked as he put his left hand in his pocket.

Cardin felt his team stand beside him, he was tempted to try to outnumber him. But he looked at the table behind him and realized that wouldn't work. He scoffed, "Watch your back." He threatened.

Dante rolled his eyes, "Oh, I'm so afraid." He said mockingly. CRDL started to leave the cafeteria. Cardin turned back to him as he reached the door and Dante simply flipped him the bird. Cardin growled again before storming out. Dante just sat down after that and the other six occupants of the table were looking at him, "Hey, if we fought him, we would've been in the wrong. Humiliation is much crueler to an ass like him."

"Language." Ruby said, and Dante sighed.

"I'm actually surprised you did something like that." He turned to see Blake just analyzing him. "Most people would stay out of it."

He shrugged, "Was raised differently. Besides, I never could stand racist. It's just stupid to fight each other when we have a worse enemy to fight." He took a sip from his own soda before continuing. "There is literally very little difference between humans and Faunus. Especially to me."

"What does that mean?" Yang asked.

"I've had the ability to sense the presence of beings around me and I can differentiate between them. I can sense the difference between a human and a Faunus but its only because I've trained myself to do so." His eyes locked for a second with Blake's and her eyes widened slightly. He shrugged before continuing, "If everyone could do it, they would see what I mean. Trying to say that humans and Faunus are so different at their core is like trying to say that aqua and cobalt aren't both blue."

Everyone looked at him for a bit, "That's very wise, Dante." Pyrrha said stunned.

He smirked, "I can be that from time to time."

Ruby giggled, "Pretty cool of you, Big Bro." she said cheerfully.

Everyone looked at her in shock. Especially, Yang and Dante. "Big Bro?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded before she started to poke her fingers together bashfully. "He said I was like a sister to him. So, I thought it be okay to call him that. I mean, I wouldn't mind seeing him like an older brother and he is your partner."

Ruby started to ramble on in embarrassment. Dante meanwhile just paled as the memories of his sisters started to surface, again. This time stronger than before. It started to fill him with pain and guilt. He was pulled from the pit of negativity when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around to see Yang looking at him in concern. "You okay?"

He shook his head and stood up, "I need some air." He left the cafeteria with that. Confusing everyone except Yang and Ruby. Yang just looked concerned while Ruby blamed herself.

* * *

Dante walked around the grounds for a couple of hours, trying to calm himself but failing. He eventually made it to the dorms. He was in front of his dorm and RNBW's, but he wasn't ready to see them yet. He walked further into the dorms and eventually found a staircase that lead to the roof. He sat on the edge and just stared off over the horizon. He was starting to calm down when Ruby's words surfaced in his mind, 'Big Bro.' He flinched and started to remember how his sisters would call him that. The memoires surfaced again with a vengeance.

He looked down, "Why? Why can't they stay buried?" He asked brokenly as he shook slightly. He felt this eyes sting and blur. A tear fell from his eye before he shook his head. "None of that, Dante. You're stronger than that. You have to be." He was so distracted by his mini breakdown that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. He felt a pair of arm wrap around his chest and he stiffened up. He recognized who it was by their warmth and the smell of their perfume. Lilacs. "Yang, please. I want to be alone." He said weakly.

She held him a bit closer and her breasts were pushed against his back. But unlike the morning of initiation, this wasn't in a teasing manner but a supportive on. "You're hurting, Dante, I can't just leave you like this. Let me help you." Before he could say otherwise, she continued, "You don't have to tell me the cause, but you can't keep this bottled up. You need to let it out." She gently rested her chin on his right shoulder. "Let me help you now."

Dante wanted to hold back, to stay strong. But the genuine emotion in her voice and the caring hug she was giving him was breaking his resolve. He eventually caved, and the tears fell from his eyes in waves. All the pain from the past five years was being released as he was held in his partners warm embrace. The whole time, Yang just whispered reassuringly to him and held him close to her. This went on for a few minutes until he eventually calmed. The two just sat in that position for a few more minutes until he spoke weakly, "Thank you."

She just gave him a small squeeze. "You don't have to thank me. I'm your partner." Dante gently took one of her hands in his own and squeezed it slightly, trying to convey his appreciation to her. They sat like that a bit longer. "Let's head back to the dorm." Yang suggested.

Dante nodded, "Yeah. Good idea."

The two stood up and started to make their way to their dorm. When they were outside the door, RNBW's opened. Ruby peaked out and saw them. "Hi, Dante. Um, can we talk?" she asked.

Dante thought for a second before nodding. Yang patted him on the shoulder before she entered their room. Ruby stepped out in her pajamas. The two stood in silence until she collected herself. "I'm sorry. About before. I didn't mean to upset you." She said sadly.

He just looked at her, "Its okay, Ruby. It wasn't you." She looked up at him and he sighed, "It's…complicated. I wasn't expecting you to call me that and it just brought up some…memories. Painful ones."

She nodded and looked down, "I still feel bad."

He gently patted her head, "Hey." She looked back up to him. "Its okay and I'm doing better now." He grinned at her.

She had her own smaller grin before she asked nervously, "So, do you not want me to call you that?"

Dante thought for a bit as he took his hand from her head. "I just need a little time to get used to being called that." 'Again' he added mentally. "So, just don't call me that all the time and we should be okay." He grinned again.

She gained a happy expression before she hugged him, stunning Dante. Dante gently returned the hug and they pulled part. She smiled at him, "Good night, Dante."

"Good night, Ruby." She then returned to her room. Dante sighed with the same grin before he did the same. He went into his dorm and grabbed his tank top and shorts before heading to the bathroom. He needed a shower and to crash after that emotional rollercoaster of a day he had. He came out a few minutes later while drying his hair before he flopped down onto his bed. Yang and Nora playing video games competitively was the lullaby that lulled him to sleep that night.


	8. Progress

DVYL May Cry

Dante was resting peacefully, at least his equivalent of peaceful. That was, until he heard a knock at his door. He opened his eyes and looked around, thinking that one of his teammates may have locked themselves out. He looked around the room to see all his teammates sleeping in their beds. He then reached over to grab his scroll to check the time. It was barely two in the morning. He groaned slightly and put his scroll back. Now that he thought about it, the knock he heard was very quiet and was short. He probably just imagined it. No sane person would be up this early, except maybe him. 'I'm not sure if I'm exactly sane, but its too early to analyze myself.' He thought to himself. He laid back down and was about to fall back asleep when he heard the knock again.

He groaned again but stood up from his bed regardless. Better for him to get it than for one of his teammates to get woken up to do it. He reached the door and started to open it while speaking in a low voice to not wake anyone, "Whoever you are, why the hell are you knocking on someone's door at- Blake?"

There standing outside his door was indeed the one and only Blake Belladonna. She was looking at him in what he thought was relief and apprehension before she schooled her features. "I need to talk to you." She said simply.

Dante just stared at her before he yawned. "Okay, but can this wait until later. Like, when the Sun is up." He looked at her and she gave him a glare that simply said, 'No.' He held her gaze for a while before he rolled his eyes, "Fine. But let's make this quick." He stepped outside his door and closed it behind him. He leant against it as he just looked at the hidden Faunus as she appeared to be in deep thought. Possibly getting her thoughts into order. He took the time to take in her appearance and realized she was wearing a black yukata. "Nice pajamas." He commented.

She looked at him in confusion, "What?"

He motioned to her, "Your yukata. Its not really common wear in Vale. It looks good on you."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "This is serious. Can you not flirt with me?"

Dante just sighed, "For Oum sake. I don't flirt, period. I only flirt with Yang and that's because that's her thing. If I had any interest in you, I would just tell you, Blake. I was making a comment, that's all." She gave him scrutinizing look and he turned back to his door, "Whatever, it's too early for this." He said, clearly annoyed as he reached for the knob. "Night."

"You know I'm a Faunus." She blurted out.

He stopped and turned back to her. She looked worried, "Yeah, I do. Since you told Weiss off on the first day, I've know."

"Are you going to tell the others?" she asked calmly, but he could sense some subtle trepidation.

He just shook his head, "No. Why you hide is your business and its your call to tell who you want to and when that would be. And as I said before, I don't care if someone is human or Faunus. As long as the person doesn't start with me, I'll behave. Well, behaving for me." He smirked at her.

She looked into his eyes, trying to see if he was lying. After a minute or so, she relaxed with a sigh, "I believe you."

"Although, I would tell your team, if I were you." She looked shock. "You four will be living in the same room for four years, they're gonna find out eventually. The longer you wait, the worse the betrayal will be. It'd be better for it to be sooner and on your terms rather than on accident."

She just looked away and crossed her arms across her chest, "I doubt that would go over well."

"Please. Ruby and Pyrrha were gonna kick the crap out of Cardin today because he was harassing that Faunus. I doubt they'll have any problem with you being one. Ruby would probably bug you about petting your ears though." He chuckled a bit.

She turned to him with a questioning look, "How do you know about my ears?"

He pointed to her bow, "It twitches and moves subtly when there is no wind or any reason for it to. Although, the only reason I picked up on it, is because I already knew you were a Faunus."

She just looked at him and her bow twitched again, "Damn." She said quietly.

"But Weiss…I could see how that would go. She's a Schnee and all. But you probably could come to an understanding. Maybe?" he added.

She looked down at that, "It's a bit more complicated than just that."

"What, were you with the White Fang or something?" He said jokingly but she just looked down more and stiffened. His smile fell with that. "Oh, that was meant as a joke. Damn." There was a silence in the hall after that. Both unsure what to say. "Well, I'm sure you could come to a peaceful solution."

She just looked at him annoyed, "And what would you do to someone who attacked your family in a way that the White Fang has?"

His eyes took on a cold glare, "I'd make sure there was nothing left of the bastard." Blake step away from Dante, the cold fury in his eyes was frightening her to her core. They almost appeared to be glowing. Dante closed his eyes and took a deep breathe to calm himself. He opened them, and they were calm again. "Sorry. But that's just me, I'm not the most righteous guy out there. If you harm the people I care about, I'm going to make you suffer ten-fold for it. Weiss will probably be pissed but that'll probably be it. She's a brat, not a killer. You'll just have to explain to her what's going on."

She was just standing there, taking in his words. She sighed reluctantly, "I'll think about it. But I'm not ready to tell them. Yet." She looked at him with a small smile, "Thank you."

Dante just shrugged, "I didn't do anything. But you're welcome." He gave her a small smile and turned back to his door, "Good night, Blake."

"Good night." She replied before he went back into his room. He walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the advice he just gave her. The hypocrisy wasn't lost on him, but his secret was more dangerous than her's. It would most likely get his team and anyone close killed. That thought, and Blake's analogue went through his head again. He sighed angrily, "That bastard." Was all he said as he rolled over to try to fall asleep again.

* * *

The next few days became what would be considered normal. Teams DVYL and RNBW would spend almost all free time together. Both teams were also starting to get to know each other better and starting to become real friends. Classes would go on and Dante would begrudgingly pay attention and do the work assigned, he had to keep up his cover as a normal student after all. Ren and him started to bond a bit, being the only guys in their small circle of friends and having partners that were a handful to deal with made them seek each other out to get a break every once in a while. Nora would bug him to train or fight her a lot. Her boundless energy and almost innocent nature, made her hard to say no to. Honestly, if he wasn't scarred, he'd probably consider the two of them honorary siblings. But he wasn't ready for that. He was still trying to come to terms with Ruby making him her honorary older brother. Although, she didn't press it too much or call him Big Bro much, which helped him get used to it.

The only bump in the road was when Cardin challenged him to another fright in their Combat Class. The two managed to get into a power struggle or more likely, Cardin was trying to overpower Dante while he was just effortlessly holding him back, barehanded I may add. That's when Cardin told Dante that he heard his little breakdown early in the week and suggested that maybe he would show his partner what a good time with a 'real' man was like. That, for a lack of a better term, pissed off Dante. He drew Ebony before Cardin could react and fired pointblank in his face. The brutality shocked everyone, including Goodwitch. That shot took Cardin's aura from nearly full to just above the red. Dante then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the arena to form a crater and shatter his aura, winning him the match. Dante then knelt beside the barely conscious meathead and gave him one warning, "You _ever_ try to lay a hand on Yang and I'll beat you into the ground, just like now. Except, I won't stop when your aura does. Am I clear?" Cardin stared up in terror at how serious he was and nodded frantically.

Speaking of Yang, that was the only issue he was having. After the kisses and her comforting him, things were a bit awkward now. There was a mild tension in the air between them. Like there was something more to their relationship besides being new partners and friends. Neither knew what to do with it. Which made the teasing and flirting they used to do stop. They acted civil but any silence between them was tense and awkward. He wasn't sure just how deeply he felt about his partner. But he knew it was more than just a friend or partner. But he was unsure on whether to risk it or not. It had been a long time since he was in a relationship that was more than just physical. Plus, he really didn't want to hurt her if things didn't work out.

That changed during this particular lunch. Both teams were sitting together and doing their usual thing. Throughout the week, Weiss had stopped avoiding her team and was acting friendlier towards Ruby. Whatever feud they were having must've blown over and both girls really didn't look like they minded. Currently, Weiss was reprimanding Ruby on her table manners, again, but not as harshly as before. Dante smirked at that and nudged Yang with his shoulder. She turned to him with a questioning look, "Looks like they worked things out." He said in a low voice, so only she would hear.

Yang looked over at Ruby and her partner and smiled, "Yeah. Looks like she managed to do that on her own." She said that proudly, but her smile shifted to the sad side.

Dante noticed that, "Hey. Wanna have some fun?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "How?"

He smirked at her, "Try to keep up." He challenged her. He then turned from his partner to the red and white pair. "Well, it looks like you two made up."

The two turned to him. Weiss still gave him annoyed looks, but Ruby just nodded happily, "Yup. We came to an understanding and now we're going to be Super Besties, Better than the Resties!"

Weiss gave her a glare, "Do not call us that."

"Hmmmm." Dante said as he scratched his chin in thought. "I feel like something else is going on here."

Ruby looked confused and Weiss turned her glare to him, "What do you mean by that?"

Yang had caught on and gave a faux gasp, "Oh my Oum, could it be?"

The pair looked confused and Dante turned to his partner, "I think it is, Spitfire." He turned back to them. "Young love." He said with a grin.

That got the attention of the others at the table and the two in question blushed, hard. "What?! That's ridiculous!" Weiss screeched.

"I think the young lady protest too much." Yang said as she tapped her index finger to her lips.

Weiss blushed more and looked even angrier. Or mortified. It was hard to tell. Ruby cleared her throat, "Really, we're just friends." She said weakly.

"No need to hide it or be ashamed, Ruby. It seems poetic. The charming hooded maiden starts to melt the Ice Queen's cold heart, while the regal woman helps nurture the young rose until she blossoms and reaches her true potential. A love story for the ages." He said dramatically.

That had Ruby blushing more and pulling her hood up to hide her face. Weiss was more angry and annoyed by their teasings. While everyone else was trying not to openly laugh at the display. They heard a sniffle and turned to Yang as she was wiping away nonexistent tears. "I knew my baby sister would grow up, but I never imagined it be this soon. Where did the time go?" She said sadly.

Dante wrapped her in a hug, "Don't worry Yang. We'll get through this together." He told her reassuringly. Yang held him as she 'cried' into his chest. Everyone watched the blonde partners until they started to shake and finally started to laugh. Which then caused the rest of them to follow suit.

Weiss was mortified by the turn of events and Ruby had her head on the table now. "You guys suck!" She whined.

Yang slowly got control of herself, "I'm sorry, Rubes. But that was all Dante's idea."

The two looked at him: Weiss in anger and Ruby in sorrow. He shrugged, "You wanted me as a big brother, that means I get the benefits that go along with it. Like teasing and embarrassing you." Yang nodded in agreeance with him.

"Then when are you two getting together?" Weiss asked with a good deal of snark. That got everyone's attention. "You two are practically inseparable, so when will you make it official?" Weiss had her own smirk now as she crossed her arms over her chest. Everyone turned to them, waiting for an answer.

The two were caught off guard. Yang looked away and started to mess with her hair. Dante scratched the back of his head as he thought. He was going back and forth for a while on this but Weiss' shot at revenge gave him a chance and he wasn't about to let it pass him by. He looked to the blonde brawler, "Yang?" She turned to him nervously. "Do you wanna go out this weekend?"

Yang's eyes widened with that. The sudden question also shocked the others at the table. They were speechless and were waiting to see what would happen next. Yang just looked into Dante's eyes, unsure if she heard him right. He gave her a small smile and just waited. She soon had a similar one and answered, "I would like that."

Dante's smile widened, "Great. It's a date." The two went back to eating their lunch and ignored the baffling looks from their teammates and sister team. Especially Weiss, who's jaw was now on the table.

* * *

It was now the weekend. Both Dante and Yang were on a bullhead on its way to Vale. Both were dressed in their usual attires. They were sitting in a comfortable silence, the awkwardness and tension from the week seemed to lessen after he asked her out. Although, he still felt some tension coming from his fellow blonde. "Nervous?" he asked with a smirk.

Yang turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "Me, nervous?" she snorted. "Yeah, right." She followed with a nervous laugh.

Dante just shrugged, "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm a bit nervous as well."

She looked at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "Haven't had a date in a while that didn't lead to anything physical. I maybe out of practice."

That seemed to worry Yang, "So, you've only had a lot of physical relationships?"

Dante nodded sadly, "Yeah." He looked out the window with a sad look, "Was really all I could afford back then."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, concerned.

Dante sighed, "As you've probably guessed, something terrible happened to my family." His eyes flicked over to her and she nodded slowly. He turned his eyes back to the window, "After that happened, I made it my job to find the ones responsible for it. I traveled by myself, all over the world, trying to get information and finding other's associated with them. It was dangerous, and I knew I could die at any moment of any day. That stress plus everything from my past..." He sighed, "It was very overwhelming. So, I started to drink to dull the pain of my past. And I started to have flings to try and lessen my solitude." He added almost inaudibly, "To feel some kind of affection."

Yang just looked at him with a look of sadness and possible understanding. She knew what it was like to lose someone. She was lucky to have her father, Ruby and her Uncle. But Dante? He made it sound like he had no one. "You had no one to rely on?"

He shook his head, "Not until a little over a year ago. I was able to find my brother and we started to work together, to double our efforts to find the bastard responsible for what happened to our family."

"You have a brother?" she asked.

"Yup. He's my younger twin, Vergil. Although he hates it when I bring it up." He grinned. "He's working in Vale currently, so maybe I'll introduce him to you sometime. But don't count on it, he's not great with new people."

"Oh, and you're any better?" she teased.

Dante turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "Didn't we meet because you trashed the club I usually go to?"

The two of them laughed at that. But that reminded Yang of the two girls there. "So, those twins were you last relationship?" she asked.

"Wasn't really a relationship." He leant the back of his head against the window and looked up at the ceiling. "This may sound cold but there really wasn't anything there besides stress relief. They thought I was handsome, I thought they were alright. One thing led to another." He shrugged, "But we knew what we were getting into, no emotions or obligations, just fun. Honestly, they'll just move onto someone else. Especially, since I called it off." He looked over to Yang, "So, if you're uncomfortable after hearing all this, I understand."

Yang thought for a second and shook her head, "Your past relationships are your business. As long as I'm not one of your flings, I have no problem." The last part sounded like a threat.

Dante chuckled, "Don't even worry about that. Don't get me wrong, you're at the top of my list of attractive women I've run into. But, I feel something more with you." He looked into her eyes, "I'm not exactly sure what that is, but I'm curious to see where this'll go. So, I'm willing to try." He gave her a genuine smile.

Yang had a mild blush, "Let's see how well you do tonight." She said teasingly. Dante just smiled in response.

When they got to Vale, the two made their way to a small restaurant to have dinner. Nothing too fancy, just some Mistralian food. After that, they made their way to another club, since Junior's was still under repairs. The two had a few drinks and danced. Both shocked by the skill the other had. Their competitive sides came out and their dancing could've been considered a dance off. They stayed for a few hours before they had to leave to catch the last bullhead to Beacon. On their way back, two guys came out of an alley and tried to rob them at knife-point. Yang and Dante looked at each other before they laughed. A punch and kick later and the two were unconscious with the cops on the way. The ride back to Beacon was quiet, both just relaxing after their night together.

Eventually, the two made it back to the dorm but just stood outside for a bit. "So, how'd I do?" Dante asked.

Yang placed a finger to her chin and looked up in thought, "Hmmmm, I've had worse dates." She started to smile at him, "But that was probably one of the best I've had. I would love to go on a few more of them."

Dante returned the smile, "That could be arranged."

The two just stood there until Dante gently placed his right hand on her cheek and tenderly stroked it. Yang closed her eyes and hummed in content and leant into it. She opened them, and her eyes met Dante's. He leant in and kissed her. Yang reciprocated and rested her hands on his chest, which Dante followed by putting his other hand on her side. The two stayed like that for a while longer, savoring the sweetness and innocence of the chaste kiss. The two pulled apart, just enough to breathe. Their lips were still only a few inches apart. "I definitely need a few more of those." Yang spoke up quietly.

Dante could feel her breath on his lips, "All you need to do is ask." He replied. The two came together again.


	9. To Protect Them

DVYL May Cry

It has been a few months since Dante and Yang became an official couple. Both were extremely happy and the days that followed passed without much hassle. The two didn't act 'cutesy' with each other, more like they made sure that very little space was between them when they could be close. Holding hands, Yang holding onto his arm, Dante with his arm around her shoulders or even either of them holding the other in their arms; as long as there was some physical contact, they were content. They at least had the decency to not make out in public, they would give quick pecks or chaste kisses but that was it. Unless the resident Ice Queen would complain about their PDAs then it was unanimous to piss her off. On occasions they would describe a few scenarios to get a variety of blushes from the girls of Team RNBW, which was always good for a laugh. Which would usually lead to them asking Nora and Ren how they managed to live with them. They would just shrug, Ren, or giggle, Nora, and swiftly move on.

Honestly, as far as they knew, Yang and Dante hadn't gotten too physical with each other. If they ever found themselves alone in the dorm together with no work or projects to do, they would just relax on one of their beds in one of two positions and just talk with each other. Either Dante would have his back against the wall and Yang would sit between his legs with her back leant against his chest and her head would either rest on his shoulder or the crook of his neck. Dante would then wrap his arms around her stomach and she would either hold his hands or just play with her scroll. Or Yang would lay her back against the pillows and Dante would lay down between her legs where the back of his head would rest on her stomach or on rare occasions, her breasts. She would then either wrap her arm around his chest or just play with his hair. They would just stay like that and talk about their day or what was annoying them lately. Sometimes they would talk about their pasts. Although Yang never mentioned her mother and Dante emitted anything that was related to demons.

Most people would say that this would be extremely tame for those two, considering their personalities. But this was what they wanted. Both were curious on how _that_ would be like, Yang was curious about Dante's experience and Dante was curious on how it would be different since he genuinely loved the blonde brawler. But both were content to just take it slow, both at peace for the first time in so long, with someone who understood their pain and would be there to support them if they needed it. Ren and Nora were also shocked to always find the two acting sweetly with each other and not just humping like rabbits in heat, but they weren't going to complain. Especially, considering how happy they were when they were found like that.

Besides getting closer to each other, both sets of partners got closer as a team. They were like a big family, a slightly unstable family but a family no less. Nora would always want to train with either of her blonde teammates and Ren was always there to lend a hand or shoulder to lean on if they needed it. Dante thoroughly enjoyed his time with either or both of them. He also liked to see Nora drag Ren into a lot of her crazy antics, that was always funny. That was until Yang would agree with the antics and Dante would be forced to join as well. That maybe why Goodwitch always kept an eye on their team.

All of DVYL also got closer to their sister team RNBW, including Dante which was a shock. He found that Blake was more open to him after they had their little conversation. She would sometimes help Dante with his History assignments, either as a thank you for keeping her secret or just out of genuine care. He liked to think it was a bit of both. And with her partner taking a liking to him, Pyrrha decided to spend a bit of time with him as well. She eventually found that he was very similar to Yang in personality. Plus, the fact he didn't put her on a pedestal was always welcome. She asked herself a few times if she, as Nora put it, liked-liked him and concluded that it was more like a sibling relationship than romance. Maybe if they were on the same team and he wasn't with Yang since day one it may have been more, but she was fine with their relationship the way it was.

Ruby was ecstatic to find out that Dante and Yang were together, made the image of him being her Big Bro solidify. Dante eventually came to see her like his little sister, without the bitter memories bubbling up all the time. Dante was still on rocky ground with Weiss but that wasn't surprising. He tried to act more civil with her, especially since she was Ruby's partner, but she always gave him a glare and attitude. So, he elected to try to minimize interacting with her or else kick her ass back to Atlas.

The only real bump in the road was the trip to Forever Fall earlier in the month. Everything was going as you'd expect it to until Cardin went to throw jars of sap at both Dante and Yang. Dante instinctively dodged the one aimed at him but the other one smashed into Yang's back, covering her jacket and hair in the sap. She stumbled forward before she felt the spot on her back and looked at her sticky fingers, "What the hell!?" she shouted angrily.

That's when a buzzing sound filled the air and the two teams turned to see a swarm of Rapier Wasps coming at them. Everyone prepared their weapons while Dante and Ren fired into the swarm since they had the fastest firing speed. That didn't last long until the swarm started to swarm all of them. Only Weiss' Glyphs were doing much of anything, the wasps were too small and agile for the others to hit. That's when Yang screamed in pain. Dante turned around to see that two Rapier Wasps had stung her in the back. Filled with rage, he jumped back and swapped out Rebellion for Osiris. He grabbed it by the pommel and started to spin it at high speeds, turning it into a combination saw and fan. The scythe started to pull the swarm into the blade and shredded them into a fine mist. When he was sure he got them all, he laid his weapon on his back before he ran to his girlfriend.

Yang was kneeling on the ground and was releasing quiet groans of pain. Dante dropped to his knees beside, "Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

She looked at him with a forced smile, "Yeah. Just really sore."

He looked over her back and saw the stingers still in her back. "This is gonna pinch slightly." He warned her before he quickly pulled them out. She hissed in pain before she sighed slightly with them being pulled out. Dante gently rubbed her back as he held her close. He looked into the forest and saw movement, someone was running away. Dante growled slightly. Yang flinched in his arms slightly so he leant down and kissed the top of her head. "You're gonna be okay, Spitfire." She looked up at him with a grateful smile. He returned it before he stood up. "You all take her and our sap to the meet up point." He looked at his team and Ruby as he said that. He then turned to the forest, "I'm gonna see who threw that damned sap." He practically growled as he ran off in the direction he saw the culprit move.

A few minutes later, Dante stopped to see Cardin and his croneys standing in a clearing and laughing about what happened. Dante quickly saw red and drew his guns.

Cardin stood up tall after laughing and heard a snapping sound. He turned in the direction to see Dante flying at him. The Demon Hunter planted both his feet into Cardin's chest and drove him into the ground before he slid across it for a few feet. Dante jumped off Cardin to flip backwards, which shoved Cardin further into the ground. As he was in the air he fired Ebony at Sky and Ivory at Russel . Lucky for them, they were able to dodge the bullets. Dante kept moving his arms while flipping so both guns were firing at Dove. He used his sword and arms to block the bullets but that allowed Dante to land on his shoulders and smash him into the ground. He then stomped down, denting his armor and shattering his aura.

Dante holstered his guns and turned to his left to see Sky charging at him with his halberd. Dante ducked enough so the blade just missed him and then grabbed the pole of the weapon right before the head of the halberd. He quickly pulled down to force Sky into the air where he punched him in the stomach, barely holding his enhanced strength back. Sky had the air knocked out of him and was sent flying into the tree behind him. The impact shattered his aura.

Dante was still holding his weapon and quickly impaled the polearm into the ground. He turned to his right to see Russel holding his daggers but unnerved that two of his teammates were taken down so easily. Dante just motioned for him to bring it on so, he turned and tried to run away. Dante grabbed his scythe and swapped it for Demon Pull. He whipped it forward and it grabbed him by the ankle. Dante pulled his legs from under him and pulled him back. He then whipped Russel into the air and unhooked him at the right height. Russel screamed as he plummeted back to earth. Dante waited a few seconds before he spun around for a roundhouse and connected with Russel's neck. Russel then proceeded to bounce off the ground a few times before landing in a bush with his aura barely holding on.

Dante turned to see Cardin barely getting to his feet with his mace in hand. Cardin looked at his teammates before he glared at Dante. Whatever he was about to say was unknown. Dante cleared the distance and started to assault him with his scythe. Cardin tried to block his attacks but every time he blocked an attack, another would strike him on his open side. Dante was fighting more brutally than any time he fought this meathead before, he crossed the line with that stunt. He quickly blocked an overhead swing from Cardin when the mace user caused an explosion that covered Dante. Cardin smirked, thinking he did it. That was until the smoke cleared with Dante only having a few burns across his face, neck and hands. Dante responded by headbutting Cardin before kicking his legs to force him to his knees. Cardin froze when he felt Dante's foot on his back and his scythe blade pressed against his throat. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see Dante giving him a cold look that made him swallow.

Dante removed his foot but not his blade as he leant forward to whisper to him, "Ever hurt Yang or any of my friends and..." He pulled his blade closer to his throat, any more pressure and he'd be bleeding. "Am I clear?" He replied with an almost inaudible 'yes'. Dante removed his weapon from his throat before he walked away to meet up with his friends.

When they got back to Beacon, Dante had to explain his side of what happened to both Goodwitch and Ozpin. When all was settled, Dante had detention for a week while Cardin and his team had detention for the rest of the month. Dante made his way back to his dorm afterward, the whole way he was blaming himself for what happened to Yang. He was about to enter his dorm when the door behind him opened. He looked to see it was Ruby. She gave him a small smile, "Hey, Big Bro."

He gave her the same smile, "Hey, Ruby. What are you doing back here?"

She shrugged, "I just wanted to relax after the day we've had." He nodded at her. "So, how did things go with the Ozpin?"

Dante just shrugged, "Pretty good. I have detention for the rest of the week and CRDL has detention for the rest of the month. So, yeah, win." He said halfheartedly.

She started to walk closer to him, "What's bothering you?"

He leant his back against the wall, "Just thinking I could've done more. Maybe if I caught the jar for Yang or if I took the hit, maybe she wouldn't have been hurt." He sighed, "I feel like I failed her."

"Nope." Ruby answered.

"Nope?" He asked in return.

"Nope." she repeated. "You can't be everywhere and do everything, Dante. That's just crazy."

"Ruby, I have a responsibility to protect my team. Especially Yang, now that she's my girlfriend. Her getting hurt, that just makes me feel like I'm not worthy of her."

"Hmmmm, nope." the reaper responded.

He just looked at her, "You know, you saying that over and over, isn't an argument."

"Nope!" she said again. Which had him sigh and rub a hand down his face. He then felt the redhead hug him and he looked down. "Dante, just because Yang got hurt, doesn't mean you two aren't good together. It's not that big of a deal. She's fine and doesn't blame you for it and I don't either. So, stop being a mope and cheer up!" She smiled up at him.

Dante smiled at her shortly after. He returned the hug and gently petted her hair. She hummed in delight. "Thanks, Ruby, I needed that." The two stayed like that for a bit before Ruby decided to head into her dorm to take a nap. Dante went back into his dorm for a quick shower but when he opened the bathroom door, he had the surprising sight of his girlfriend coming out of the shower before she could get her towel. She just stared at him wide eyed as he took the time to memorize the gorgeous form of Yang Xiao Long. He then gave her a smile and said, "Sorry about that but now I guess we're even." Then he shut the door as she gained a blush that rivaled her sister's cloak.

The only other problem was when Dante would head down into Vale to help Vergil deal with demons. Yang would ask him about it and he would always deflect saying it was nothing or something she was better off not knowing about. She would just begrudgingly nod and let it go but she was getting sick of him hiding what he was doing, and it was eventually going to come to a head.

* * *

Dante was making his way back to his dorm after another night of hunting Demons. Although this night was light. Only two demons to find and kill. That was troubling, that either meant that the Demon King was either hiding his soldiers more thoroughly or that he didn't need as many Demons running around. Both were very problematic, they needed to make some kind of push soon or things would escalate out of their control. The only reason it didn't already was because Ozpin made good on his promise and helped them find other Demons that somehow slipped under their radar. Luckily, he still had no idea on Vergil's existence, so their plan was still going as they wanted. Dante just sighed, "At least, I'm back at a reasonable hour." He looked at his scroll and saw it was just after one in the morning. He shrugged, "Reasonable for me."

He got to his dorm and quietly opened the door. He saw all his team in their beds and sleeping soundly, except for Yang. She had apparently decided to sleep in his bed. He just shook his head with a small smile. He then silently changed into his shorts and the tank top he was still wearing before he slipped into his bed with his girlfriend. As he did she just simply rolled over and pulled him close. She kissed his cheek and buried her face into the crook of his neck, "Welcome back." She said tiredly.

He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head slightly, "Nah, I had to get up a few minutes ago to use the bathroom. Although, I did decide to sleep here when you left."

Dante raised an eyebrow as he looked at the top of her head, "Well, this is a first. What, were you worried?" He teased. She didn't respond, at all. His smile fell, "Yang?"

She nodded, "I'm always worried when you leave to go 'out'." She tightened her grip on him, "I'm afraid something will happen, and you won't come back. I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and I can only calm down once I see you safely in bed. I've lost someone I love already, I don't wanna lose you too."

"Yang…" he gently started to pet the back of her head. "I'm not gonna lie. I could very well die from doing what I do, and I've come close a few times in my past. But I've always made it out alive. And I will continue to survive because now I have something worth living for." He kissed the top of her head. "I swear, I'll always come back as long as you are waiting for me. Deal?"

She nodded and held him close, "Deal." He returned the pressure and she slowly drifted into sleep in the warm embrace of their love.

Dante was awake for a few minutes after her, just thinking. 'Can I really keep that promise to her? I may have the tenacity and power to come back from the brink of death. But what about her? How long until something takes her away? When the demons come again?' Those thoughts made Dante afraid for the first time in quite some time. Especially with the memories of Forever Fall still fresh in his mind. He pulled her close and let his heavy eyelids fall. 'I swear, I'll do whatever I have to, to keep her safe.' That was the last thing he thought before sleep took him.

* * *

Dante woke up the next morning to the sounds of whispering. He kept his eyes closed as his other senses took in his surroundings. He was laying sideways, with his arms wrapped around something soft and warm. He quickly realized it was Yang and could feel her arms still wrapped around him, her legs were entangled with his own and her head was still in the crook of his neck. He could feel her breath against his throat as she slept, tickling him slightly. He could feel that the blankets were covering everything from their shoulders down. and the sunlight from the window shining on his back. He breathed deeply and inhaled Yang's scent before he focused on the whispers from before. "Nora, I doubt those two did anything last night." Ren started.

"Renny, look how close they are and look at those smiles! There's no way they didn't do it!" Nora whispered yelled.

He heard a sigh, "Nora, I doubt they would really do that while we were in the room."

"Than what do you think they did?" Nora asked accusingly.

"Yang slept in his bed when we fell asleep. Dante probably got back and the two started to cuddle. Its not that unusual for a couple to do."

"Ren's right." Dante spoke up. He then opened his eyes and looked over to his teammates. Ren was sitting on his bed while Nora was standing in front of him. They were already dressed in their normal clothes since they were going to go into Vale with RNBW later. Both were now looking over to him, Nora wide eyed. He smirked, "We both are completely clothed under these blankets and we didn't have sex last night." He gave Nora a look and she looked away sheepishly with a slight blush. He sighed, "Why don't you two go get breakfast while I wake up the Ray of Sunlight here."

Nora quickly nodded and nearly ran out of the room while Ren just offered an apology for her as he followed. Dante just grinned and laid there, just enjoying the peace and the warmth of his girlfriend. After a few minutes, he gently shook her, "Time to get up, Spitfire."

She just groaned and held him closer, "Go back to sleep, Dante."

He grinned, "No can do. We need to get up, got those plans with RNBW today."

She still didn't move, "Five more minutes."

"Last time you said that, you didn't get up until half an hour later." He pointed out, but she just grunted in response. Dante was getting a bit annoyed and got a devious idea. He let her relax and as she was about to doze back off, he flipped their position, so he was straddling her. He made sure to pin her arms above her head as the blanket they were using fell to the floor. He just looked down to see Yang staring up at him in pure shock. He just smirked at her, "Now that you're up, what should I do with you?" he asked huskily as he leant down so their lips were barely separated.

She smirked up to him when her shock left her, "I think you have a good idea already in mind." She said in a sultry tone. That's when he closed the distance between them and kissed her fully. She hummed in approval and kissed him back. The chaste kiss lasted a few seconds before both deepened it. As that was happening, Dante moved his hands from her wrists to her hands as they intertwined their fingers. Neither moved her arms from above her head though.

They kissed like that for a while until Yang suddenly pushed herself up and pushed Dante onto his back. Dante looked up at her in interest, now that their positions were reversed. She just offered him a smile before she closed the distance and resumed the make-out session. He wrapped his arms around her lower back as she wrapped her's around his neck. Yang started to grind against him to add more stimulation for both of them. Dante groaned slightly and rolled over some, to try and get them both on the bed. Unfortunately, there was no more bed, and both fell off. Both gave surprised yelps before they hit the ground. They separated with that and just looked into the other's eyes. That caused them both to laugh before they resumed what they were doing before. They were going to have a delayed morning.

The blonde couple finally made it to the cafeteria to meet up with their team and RNBW. As they were nearing the table with their breakfasts, they heard a familiar voice speak up, "Its about time you two showed up." Weiss said. "Ren and Nora said you'd be here twenty minutes ago, what kept you?"

Both sat down and Dante shrugged as he picked up his coffee, "Something came up that needed our undivided attention."

"And what would that be?" Weiss asked annoyed.

Dante started drinking his coffee so Yang answered with her usual smirk, "The taste and feel of our lips and tongues."

That caused Weiss to blush, but the others just sighed. Dante looked at them when he put his coffee down, "Don't give us that. Just because you ladies missed out on this…" He motioned to himself. "That doesn't mean you get to be annoyed with the way I show my love." He said unashamed as he put his arms behind his head and leant back slightly.

The girls of RNBW were about to deny that with their usual methods, but Yang beat them to it by hugging him possessively. "I know how awesome he is, but he's mine and I'm not gonna share him." She stuck her tongue out playfully before she snuggled her head against his chest.

They were still stunned when Dante spoke up again, "Sorry, you heard my Spitfire." He wrapped his arm around her to draw her closer. Then the two started laughing at the dumbfounded faces of RNBW. Nora added her own laughter to that and Ren tried to hold back his own chuckles. That caused Blake to roll her eyes and smirk slightly, Pyrrha brought her hand to her mouth to giggle a bit, Weiss just scoffed and turned her head in annoyance while Ruby smiled and threw her rolled up napkin at the blondes.

They all eventually finished their breakfasts and started to make their way to the airfield to take the next Bullhead down to Vale. When they got down there, they all took in the decorations and preparations for the Vytal Festival later in the year. Everyone was excited for the Festival and the tournament, while Dante was just hoping that they'd get to that point. That's when a thought struck him, 'How long do I plan on staying at Beacon?' Originally, being there was just a means to an end, to stop the demons and their King. But now? He still didn't care about being a Huntsman, but he'd grown accustom to his student life. It was annoying at times, but he had never been so at peace in all his life. But how long could that be the case? He wasn't a human or a Faunus, his existence would always be hunted and he in turn, hunted those that wanted him dead. An endless cycle of death. He didn't want to drag them into that, especially Yang. He'd have to leave at some point, the sooner the better. For their sake. That just hurt in a way he couldn't explain.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt someone take his hand in theirs. He turned to see Ruby looking up at him in concern. "You okay, Big Bro?"

Dante just looked into her eyes before he took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm good, Ruby. Just a bit distracted today." He gave her a small smile and looked around. He noticed that they were at the docks and that there was a lot of police at a nearby Dust shop where the rest of their teams were. The two walked over to hear that Weiss and Blake were 'discussing' the White Fang. He instantly knew this wouldn't end well and was about to intervene, for Ruby's sake, but then Weiss said something that got his attention. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"Can you really blame them?" Everyone turned to Dante in shock, but he really didn't care.

"What did you just say?" Weiss asked, stunned but clearly aggressive.

Dante rolled his eyes, "You heard me. I don't blame them." He looked at the shop as he continued, "Faunus get attacked and killed for just being what they are. And that was before the White Fang started to fight back. When you have that kind of pressure over your head for so long, seeing people die around you, you will do anything to fix that." His eyes narrowed, "Even if that means fighting back and becoming a worse monster than what you fight against."

There was a deafening silence after that until Weiss scoffed, "Of course _you_ would say something like that."

He turned to the heiress and narrowed his eyes, "And what does that mean exactly, Ice Queen?"

"Exactly what you think. You jump in and settle everything with violence. Its always fight first, ask questions never. But honestly that isn't your fault. That falls solely on your parents…."

She was stopped when she and everyone else, including any civilians nearby, felt an oppressing force all around them. It was hard to stay standing or even breathe. They all turned to Dante glaring at Weiss, his eyes literally glowing with energy. The energy his body was radiating wasn't aura, it felt much more powerful, possibly darker. That put them all on edge, especially Weiss since he was staring her down right now. "Shut the hell up, Schnee." He said coldly as the pressure around them stopped. They all took a deep breath before Dante was standing directly in front of Weiss. She stared at him in fear as he stared her down with barely restrained fury, his eyes still glowing.

"You don't know a damn thing about me. So, what gives you the right to look down on me, huh?" He asked with a cold edge to his voice. She didn't respond and everyone else just looked on, unsure on what to do. "Tell me. Do you know what its like to see the people you love, your family, killed in front of you? Do you know what its like to watch your home be destroyed and burnt down around you? To watch your siblings and mother be tortured and slaughtered, while you watch and know that's what'll happen to you next? To not be able to do a damn thing? To survive knowing all that happened because of you and what you are?" Again, she didn't say a thing but just looked at him in shock instead of fear. He heard a series of gasps around him but paid them no mind. "Didn't think so. The only reason I haven't given you a severe reality check is because you are Ruby's partner but I'm at my limit. I've gone through too much shit in my life to be looked down on by a self-entitled, pretensions, ice-cold bitch, who doesn't know anything about the world she lives in." His eyes stopped glowing and she looked down, whether out of shame or pain he didn't know nor care.

He turned away from her to see the others looking at him. Blake, Pyrrha and Ren were just staring at him in shock at what he just admitted to them. Meanwhile, Nora and Ruby were shedding tears from what they heard. That made his heart heavy. He then looked to Yang and his heart sank. She was staring at him as well, trying to hold back tears. She took a step towards him and he took a step backwards, not wanting the space between them to lessen. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked.

Dante looked down and clenched his fist. "Because I didn't want you to know. That day made me who I am and not for the better. That day showed me what I really was and what I am meant to do." He looked at Yang with a dead look in his eyes. "I wanted to forget what I am. You let me feel like I wasn't, but no matter what I can't deny it. I'm just a monster made to destroy other monsters." That caused her to let the tears go she was desperately trying to stop. He looked away from her and sighed, "And a monster doesn't need love. Those that love a monster, just wind up dead."

That was the last thing he said before he leapt into the air and onto the roof of the building around them. He looked down to see them all looking up at him, stunned. Yang had fallen to her knees and looked up at him in desperation. She then shouted to him, "Don't leave me!"

Dante just looked at her for a few seconds before he turned his back on her. The wind blew his coat to look like a cloak as he walked away. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. It dripped down his chin as tears slid down his cheeks as he ran away from his friends and love. 'I'm worse than any demon.' was the only thought going through his mind. But he had a mission to accomplish and he had lost more than enough already.

* * *

 **A/N- And here it is! Sorry for the break but I was busy starting TVS, which should be out in a week or two, max three. Shoutout to Jauneforever as usual for being my epic Beta! With that said, see ya all later!  
**


	10. Stagnance

DVYL May Cry

Dante was awoken by a punch to his face. His head whipped to the left from the impact. Before he could turn his head back, he was punched again, his head snapping to the other direction. Several more punches came after that, but he could do nothing to stop them. He was chained to the stone wall behind him, he couldn't fight back or even move. Whatever these chains were, they were cutting off his energies. All he could do was take the beating. This is how it had been for a while now. He had lost track of time a while ago.

After one last punch, Dante's head just hung before he slowly looked at his attacker with unrestrained anger. The man was wearing a suit with red sunglasses. One of Juniors lackeys or more precisely, a weaker demon using him as a puppet. Dante raised his head and spit the blood from his mouth onto his cheek. He then gave a sadistic grin, "The second I get free, I'm gonna kill you."

The puppet pulled his fist back, intent on continue his beating, but a deep voice spoke up from behind him. "Stop. He's had enough, for now." The puppet stopped and bowed before stepping away. Dante then saw a pair of grey eyes glowing in the darkness, the one on Dante's left was missing a pupil. Out from the shadows came a tall, built, bald man wearing a suit with gold pins on his shoulders. He had a tattoo of a third eye on his forehead and a scar on his lower lip and chin. He just gave Dante a menacing smile.

Dante's anger was quickly replaced with pure hatred. This was the demon he wished to kill above all others. He growled, "Mundus!" His words were nothing but venom.

The Demon King was unimpressed. He just looked at Dante with an analytical stare. "So, you're still as rebellious as when you were brought here. You're stubborn and persistent, I'll give you that. Just like your father."

Dante chuckled, but it was devoid of anything positive. "Well, I'd suggest doing to me, what you did to him. Because the second I get out of here, I'm cutting your fucking head off."

Mundus just chuckled, "I have no doubt you'd try. But I need to punish you." He started to slowly pace in front of the restrained Demon Hunter. "You've become quite the nuisance to my plans and you need to learn there are repercussions to that."

Dante just rolled his eyes, "You mean you torturing me? Been there before. It's just going to make killing you all the sweeter."

Mundus shook his head, "You forget that physical pain isn't all I'm capable of." Mundus snapped his fingers and Dante heard movement from all sides of him. He then saw more of Junior's lackeys turned puppets bringing out seven people. Three on either side of him and one in front of him across the room. They had bags over their head and their hands behind their backs. They were forced to their knees and the six on his sides had their bags removed from their heads. Dante's eyes widened when he saw that they were Nora, Ren and RNBW. They were all beaten badly and barely conscious.

"These people mean a lot to you, don't they?" Dante's eyes snapped back to Mundus as he spoke. He had a cruel smile on his face. "You're going to watch as I kill them all. Then I'll give you the blessing of death. But, first…" He turned and started to walk towards the last person, the one across from him.

Dante's eyes widened further, "No…"

Mundus grabbed the bag and ripped it off their head, "This one means a lot more to you. Doesn't she?" His cruel smile widened as he said that.

Yang's head slowly rose as she blinked and looked around. She was beaten just as bad as the rest. Her eyes landed on Dante and she was confused. "Dante? What's going on? Where are we?"

He swallowed before he spoke up, "Don't worry about that, Spitfire. I'm going to get us all out of this."

He heard a blood chilling laugh. His eyes went back to Mundus, "Is that really what's going to happen? I don't think so." He started to pace in front of Yang now as he watched Dante. "You're going to watch as I rip out her heart and devour it."

"She has nothing to do with this!" he shouted. "Leave her alone and take me, you bastard!"

"The moment she came into your life, she became a part of this." He stopped in front of her now. "You should've known the folly of that decision. Time for those repercussions, Dante." Mundus motioned with his head and with that, each of his puppets pulled out pistols. They then placed the barrels at the back of the head of each member of RNBW along with Ren and Nora. "If you look away, for even a second, their brains will be splattered onto the ground. Starting with the little girl in the cloak."

Yang was trembling, he could see it from where he was restrained. He started to fight against the chains that bound him. "Stay away from her!" He saw Mundus start to reach for her and he started to fight more frantically against his binds. He saw Mundus fingers start to sink into her chest as blood slowly ran down her breasts from them. She started to scream in agony. "Yang!" He looked away for a second to see if the chains were even close to breaking.

He froze when the sound of a gunshot filled the room. He quickly turned back and Ruby fell forward, a pool of blood growing under her body. He just stared in disbelief as Yang shouted her sister's name in anguish. Weiss had tears running down her face as she was covered in the blood of her leader and best friend. Pyrrha looked like something inside of her had broken at seeing someone younger than her ended so abruptly. Blake was biting her lips painfully to not openly cry for someone she cared for so much. Ren couldn't hide his shock and anger behind his usual mask, it had shattered and he wanted to kill the ones responsible for it. Nora looked completely out of it, her eyes held no light or emotions. She looked as if she gave up all hope. Yang's own pain was forgotten for that one, horrible second. She screamed again in further pain as the Demon King's fingers neared closer to her heart. His anger and hatred boiled over as his eyes started to glow a demonic red. The chains broke free and he charged towards Mundus with a demonic shout. Before everything went white.

* * *

Dante shot up into a sitting position and fired a bullet from each of his guns. They buried into the wall across from him. He took a few deep breaths before he realized he was sitting in a rundown apartment in Vale. He sighed before he holstered his guns and sat properly on the couch he had been sleeping on. He started to massage his temples, "Fucking nightmares." He groaned. He slowly took his hands away and looked around the apartment. It had definitely seen better days, but it really didn't matter.

This was the safe house Vergil had set up for him. It was set in the seedier part of the Kingdom, which let him come and go easily. Plus, people wouldn't freak out as much from the occasional gunshot, like before. The living room he was in was filthy with empty bottles all over the floor and the coffee table in front of him. The tv across from him was smashed, but he couldn't remember if he did that or not. There was a small kitchenette on his left, but it was empty. On his right were two doors. One lead to the bathroom and the other to the only bedroom. He preferred to sleep on the couch though. Being in that bed made him remember Yang.

He shook his head before he grabbed the half empty bottle of whiskey on the table. He slammed it back and let the liquid travel down his throat. This is how it had been over the last two weeks, after he left his friends and Yang. He would wake up around sunset and go to Vergil to find out about his latest targets. He would spend the night hunting before heading to a club or bar to drink until last call. Then he'd come back here and pass out until sunset to start it all over again. After all that time at Beacon, he was back to where he had started. No, he was much worse now.

He sighed as he pulled the empty bottle away from his lips before he threw it against the wall. It shattered, and he popped his neck as he stood. He wobbled slightly on his feet, still feeling the effects of all the alcohol he had over the weeks. He wasn't drunk, that was nearly impossible for him, but he certainly wasn't anything close to being sober. At least, by human or Faunus standards. "Better grab a shower before I head out." He said out loud before heading to the bathroom.

After his shower, Dante made his way to Vergil's hideout. He went to the same alley and used his energy to open the passage. Once he was inside, he made his way to Vergil's study. It was a peaceful looking place. An ornate desk sat in the middle with his computer on it. The room also had few screens on the walls and a few book cases as well. When Dante walked in, Vergil was at his desk looking over information on his computer.

He looked up to see his brother and smiled. "Dante, good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Vergil. So, what do you have for me today?" he asked as he walked further into the room.

Vergil just looked him over before speaking, "Are you sure you're up for this? We may not be mortal, but we have our limits all the same."

"I'm fine." Dante said slightly annoyed. "Sooner we take care of this problem, the sooner we can confront Mundus. So, what do you have for me?"

Vergil just sighed as he stood up, "Very well. There is a SDC shipment of Dust coming in tonight and the White Fang is planning on trying to steal it."

Dante raised an eyebrow, "That sounds like cop or Huntsmen business."

"It would, if it wasn't for the fact, that we've been picking up demonic energy where the White Fang have attacked over the last few weeks." Vergil explained.

"You think Mundus has followers in the Fang now?" he asked.

"It's possible. What better way to take over a Kingdom when they are already dealing with a threat? As both sides weaken, he'll slowly gain more control. Plus, the Fang wants to bring humanity to its knees. And Mundus can give them the power to do so." Both of them were looking at one of the screens, it was showing the docks. "I want you to check it out. If there is a demon involved, you know what to do. If we are mistaken…" He shrugged. "Either call the cops or just let it be, doesn't really matter to us in the long run."

Dante just nodded and turned to the exit. "I'll let you know how it goes."

* * *

Team RNBW minus Ruby, Nora and Ren were sitting in the cafeteria trying to enjoy their lunch. Trying, being the keyword. The normal cheer that usually followed them seemed to dull over the last two weeks, since the day Dante left. No one really realized how much he held their group together, until now.

Since that day, Yang has been in her dorm, in her bed, if she didn't have class. She was heartbroken in the realest way and she just shut the rest of the world out. She didn't say anything, just looked out the window at nothing. Because of that, her teammates were worried about her and trying to support her, to make her feel better. But with no luck. That stress mixed with the pain of missing their team leader was exhausting. Even now, Nora had nowhere close to her usual energy.

RNBW was just in as bad shape. With her sister like this, Ruby was worried about her all the time. It was like their positions had switched. Weiss felt guilty. It was because of her narrowed perspective and judgmental nature that caused Dante to be pushed too far. He revealed something he never wanted them to know and because of that, he had run to get away from them. She had broken apart her sister team and did the same to the members. They should've blamed her for this, but they didn't. That didn't help at all. Pyrrha was also distraught. He was a big part of how she gained so many close friends. But with him gone, it felt like the world she became accustomed to was falling apart. She did what she could to help both teams, but it seemed like nothing worked. Blake was similar. She trusted Dante and he had helped her in many ways. Now, he was gone, and she could do nothing about it.

She stood up from the table and everyone looked to her. "I need some air." She said lamely as she made her way to the exit.

They watched her for a while before they went back to their meals in silence. Strangely, it was Ren that broke it. "Where's Ruby?" he asked Weiss and Pyrrha.

Weiss sighed before speaking, "She wanted to check on Yang."

Ren nodded, and Nora spoke up, "Maybe she'll have some luck." They all had a feeling she wouldn't.

* * *

Yang was sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard. She was looking out the window. She was thinking about Dante, again. Before he used to be a source of joy and love. But now, the thought of him just brought up pain, sorrow and anger. She was abandoned, again. Every time she loved someone, they left and never came back. That's what happened with her mother, with Summer. Now Dante. She thought it'd be different this time, but it just ended up the exact same way. Her alone and in pain.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. She looked at the door for a second before she turned back to the window. That's when the door opened, and Ruby stepped inside, "Yang?" She waited for a moment, but when Yang didn't respond, she started to leave.

"Ruby." Yang spoke up. Ruby turned back around, and Yang turned her head to look at her. Tears were running down her face, not for the first time over the weeks but the first in front of someone.

Ruby quickly ran over to her big sister and hugged her tightly. "It's going to be okay."

Yang didn't hold her back, just took a deep breath. "But it's not." Ruby frowned before breaking the hug. "He's gone, Ruby. Dante ran. We all saw him go. He just…ran." She said, her voice filled with every negative emotion she had been feeling.

Ruby was looking at her sister, desperately thinking of something to say. "But…. maybe he'll come back."

"We don't know if he will…" she said brokenly. She turned away to look back out the window before angrily saying, "And I don't care."

"But there has to be a reason he- "

Yang quickly cut her off, "No, there _doesn't_! Sometimes bad things just happen." She says stubbornly.

Ruby just looked down sadly, "So, what are we going to do now?"

Yang huffed. "You can do whatever you want. I'm gonna stay here."

"Yang…" Ruby tried one last time.

"Just leave me alone." Yang replied without looking at her.

Ruby just looked down sadly before she started making her way to the door. She stopped at the threshold before she turned back to her sister. "I love you." That's all she said as she closed the door behind her.

Yang angrily wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked down at her bed. She sat like that for a while before she heard the door open again. She sighed angrily, "Ruby, I told you to- Blake?"

Standing in the doorway wasn't her sister but it was her bow wearing teammate. "Hey, Yang."

"What are you doing here?" she asked her. Out of everyone, she wasn't too close to Blake.

"I overheard your and Ruby's conversation." She said hesitantly.

Yang just glared at her slightly before turning back to the window, "Then you know I don't wanna talk."

She expected to hear her close the door and she did. What she didn't expect was to hear her walk into the room and sit on the bed across from her's, Dante's bed. She looked back to see Blake looking back at her. "I know you're hurting, Yang, but we both know that Dante wouldn't just leave without good reason. He loves you too much to do that."

Yang just snorted, "Apparently not, since he left so suddenly."

Blake sighed, "Maybe you never noticed this, but the rest of us did. He was always guarded, even around us. The only person those walls came down around, was you. And you helped him open up to the rest of us. Maybe not as much as compared to you, but he did."

"So why did he leave then?!" She shouted as her eyes turned red. "If I meant so much to him, why the hell did he leave?!"

Blake was shocked by her outburst but quickly got over it. "No one wants to be a Hunter to just kill Grimm or to help people. There's always another reason. And I'm pretty sure he told us why he is fighting that day." Yang calmed down slightly, and her eyes went back to lilac. "Someone took his family away from him, Yang, and I guarantee they are the reason why he fights. And if they are as bad as he made them sound, what would stop them from going after you to get to him."

Her eyes widened slightly with that. She remembered when he told her he was searching for the people that killed his family, although he didn't say those exact words then. He only had short flings before her, to not feel alone, but now she realized it was also because he didn't want anyone else involved. "He loves you, Yang. He already knows what its like to lose the people he loves. Do you really think he would risk losing you? To feel that pain all over again?"

Yang looked down and started to cry silently. "Why wouldn't he just tell me? He's not the only person to lose people. I could help him. I would stand beside him."

Blake just looked at the crying blonde. "Some secrets you don't want to share. You're afraid that people will see you differently or maybe even hate you. Dante might've been afraid that you would see him differently if you found out about his past."

"I wouldn't do that." She said through her sobs. "He means so much to me. I love him too much."

Blake stood up, "Well, I guess there's two things you can do now." Yang looked at her with tears still in her eyes. "You can sit here and cry. Or, you can let us help you find him and drag him back to Beacon. Your choice."

Yang just looked at her for a while before she wiped her tears away. She gave Blake a determined look before she got off her bed, "Let's go find my boyfriend. I need to kick his ass."

Blake smiled at Yang and nodded her head. That's when Yang pulled her into a hug, shocking the hidden Faunus. "Thank you, Blake."

Blake gently returned the hug, "No problem. I owe him, and this is a good way to repay him." The two separated and smiled at each other before they left the room. They had to talk with their teams on what to do next.

* * *

Dante was hating this. He hated stakeouts with a passion. He wasn't one for waiting, he preferred to run in and ask questions later. But here he was, laying on one of the roofs close to the docks, waiting for the White Fang to show up. He saw the shipment come in and get unloaded a few hours ago. All the workers were gone by now and he was bored out of his goddamn mind.

He was currently going through his scroll aimlessly to pass the time. That was until he landed on a picture that made him freeze. It was a picture of him and Yang. They were sitting on a bench at Beacon. He had his left arm around her shoulders to pull her close. Meanwhile, she had her right arm around his lower back and her left hand on his chest. He had his left cheek resting on the top of her head as both had the happiest smiles on their faces. He remembered that they had Ruby take it for them after they had been dating a couple of weeks.

He just stared at the picture for a while before he shook his head and pocketed it. He should've deleted that. To make it easier to move on. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He sighed in annoyance. "Come on, Dante. Suck it up. You have a job to do."

As he said that, the wind started to pick up and he saw a bullhead land in the docks. Dante moved from his spot into a crouching position as he pulled his hood up. He watched as White Fang members started to walk out and collect the Dust.

With that, he closed his eyes and let his senses take over. The colors bled out of the world and his eyes started to glow faintly. He could see the Faunus down there all had a grey glow to them, they were all mortal. He saw red wisps coming off them as well, but that only meant they were near a demon recently but not for long. He was about to stop sensing their presence when someone else stepped out of the bullhead. He was human, and he recognized him as Roman Torchwick. 'Why is he working with the Fang?' he asked himself. That's when he saw so much more demonic energy coming off him. He had definitely been around some demons, frequently.

Jaune stopped sensing energies and was just thinking. He pulled out his scroll and called Vergil without taking his eyes off the docks. He picked up shortly after. "What's going on, Dante?"

"The White Fang showed up and they've definitely been in contact with a demon." He started. "But, Roman Torchwick is also here and he is radiating demonic energy."

"Think he's being possessed?" his brother asked. It was uncommon but lesser demons could possess people. But unlike Grimm, they wouldn't have full control over their host. They would just make them act on their more negative thoughts. Also, they would increase the abilities of said person. The longer that went on, the more the person's mind deteriorated until they were just a puppet to be used by the demon. But that took weeks or even months to do.

Dante shook his head, "It's not nearly enough energy to be the case. Plus, he's not showing any of the signs. How do you want me to handle this?"

Vergil was quiet for a while, "He's probably aligned himself with Mundus, that would explain the residual energies. Try to capture him. Bring him back here and we can interrogate him."

Dante sighed, "Alright. I'll get it done but I need you to call the cops." He hung up and pocketed his scroll again. "This just got a bit more annoying." He then jumped off the roof towards Torchwick. He landed a few feet away from Torchwick and he turned around in shock. "I don't think you're allowed to be here."

Torchwick just calmly puffed his cigar, "I don't think you are either, kid. So, tell me, what brings you here? Wanna be a big hero and stop me and my associates." As he said that, the nearby White Fang surrounded them with their rifles trained on him.

Dante looked around, unimpressed. He then chuckled, "Not really. The cops will be here soon, so they can have that honor. What I want is to know why you've got so much demonic energy clinging to you?"

The White Fang gave off confused body language with that. 'So, they are in the dark.' The Demon Hunter thought to himself. Torchwick, on the other hand, froze and nearly dropped his cigar. That was until his eyes had recognition flash by them. "So, you're Dante, the Demon Hunter." He said calmly.

Dante just smirked under his hood and bowed his head slightly, "The one and only." He raised his head back to its original position. "Since you know who I am, why don't you send your friends away? They really can't do much here."

The crime lord and Demon Hunter just stared at each other until Torchwick waved his hand in a dismissing fashion. "You all, get back to work. I'll handle this." The Faunus just looked at each other before they went off to collect the dust.

"So, how'd you get roped into working with demons?" Dante asked casually.

Roman just shrugged, "They made me an offer I couldn't refuse." He chuckled slightly, "I'd be stupid if I did."

"Was that before or after they told you that a ruthless Demon Hunter would be involved?" he asked sarcastically.

"Details. But that really doesn't matter." He dropped his cigar and stepped on it. "You still have no idea what our plan is. So, you being here, isn't that big of a nuisance.

"Well, you can tell me all about it. Once you follow me." Rebellion manifested on his back before he drew it and pointed it at Roman. "You can come quietly or you can fight me. But, I wouldn't recommend the latter. You can handle Huntsmen but I'm in a whole other league."

Torchwick nodded, "That's true but I'm going to go with Option 3." He smirked and snapped his fingers.

Dante was confused until he saw red energy blasts coming at him from a container to his right. He quickly turned and deflected the blasts of demonic energy with his sword. He looked but saw no one there. He couldn't think on that for long, a shadow had surrounded him and was growing bigger. Dante looked up and used his left hand to support Rebellion's blade as a giant chainsaw collided with it. Dante felt his knees shake and the ground crack around him. 'Fuck, this guy is strong.'

While he was distracted, a metal whip surrounded with demonic energy was lashing at him from his right. Dante used all his strength to push the chainsaw away and to deflect the whip. But as he did that, a fist collided with the left side of his head. The impact sent him flying and into a container, severely denting it.

Dante pulled himself from the container and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. His hood fell off in the process. He looked back across the docks to see a massive Faunus with a chainsaw and full-face Grimm mask. As he looked, a smaller form started to shift into view. This one was smaller in a stealth suit of sorts. They were wearing a chameleon Grimm mask and had a rapier looking weapon at her side. But what grabbed his attention was the amount of demonic energy they were radiating.

Dante sighed, "Great. Looks like I'm dealing with two high ranking White Fang members that are possessed by demons." He gained a sadistic grin and his eyes grew cold. The nonchalant Dante was gone, replaced by the most dangerous Demon Hunter in all of Remnant. "And I thought this was going to be dull." Was all he said a she dropped into his sword stance.

* * *

 **A/N- Holy crap, it has been too long since I updated this. I apologize profusely for that. Distortion and Void Swordsman took my focus for a while, along with my newest one shot, A Knight's Heart. I hope this chapter make sup for that but if not, I just hope you all will bare with me. Next chapter will NOT take that long to post. Again, Jauneforever was the legendary Beta, so if you haven't checked out his work, do it. He deserves it. Hope I'll see you all in the next update.  
**


	11. Forgotten Truths

DVYL May Cry

Dante stared across to the two demon possessed Faunus. His cold smoky blue eyes staring into the glowing red from under their masks. The bigger of the two had his massive chainsaw at the ready while the other had her rapier looking weapon at her side. Dante's hand tightened around the handle of Rebellion for all of a second. That's when he shot off at his top speed towards the two for a horizontal slash.

To his surprise, the big guy blocked the hit and was holding even with him, the ground cracking underneath them. 'Damn, this guy is as strong as Yang and Nora. Is this natural or because of the demon?' Dante couldn't think about it for long, the other Faunus was running to his right and was starting to fire at him with her weapon. Dante quickly jumped back from the power struggle before drawing Ebony and returning fire at her. She effortlessly was weaving and flipping through his bullets while Dante was deflecting the demonic shots with his blade.

He was interrupted when the big guy brought his weapon down onto the Demon Hunter. Dante blocked the overhead attack as sparks flew from the blades as the chainsaw was revving up. He was either trying to cut through Rebellion or trying to use the chain to move the blade out of his way. Dante was not about to let either happen though. He was about to fire at him point blank, but he felt something penetrate his back and electricity flowing through his system. He screamed in pain while looking over his shoulder, the chameleon Faunus had her blade extended and in his back as electricity was flowing through it. Dante was then punched in the face by the bigger Faunus and was sent into another container. He dented it before he fell to the ground.

Dante slowly pushed himself back to his feet, the wound on his back already closing as his tattoo was glowing and he popped his neck as he stood. "Great, these two are stronger than I thought." He was under the assumption that they were possessed by low level demons but now he realized that they were mid-tier demons at the very least. "If I try to match the big guy's strength with Arbiter, the girl will out maneuver me and take advantage of my openings. But if I try to match her speed with Osiris, the big guy will over power me easily. Better off sticking to Rebellion."

Along with that, Dante still wasn't at his best. All the alcohol he had drank since he left Beacon was slowing down his reflexes and dulling his instincts. Not severely but enough for these two to match him. Plus, the nonstop hunting and limited sleep wasn't helping him. He sighed in annoyance, "Vergil was right, I'm at my limit. But, its not like I can just back out now."

He quickly attached his sword to his back before drawing Ivory to join its twin. He started to charge energy into his guns. He aimed at both Faunus before he fired the red energy shots. Both tried to deflect the shots with their weapons but as they did, they ricocheted off and started to bounce between the two of them. The projectiles eventually faded away, but they had no reprieve as they were bombarded with bullets from above. Dante used the opportunity to jump into the air and directly above them. He flipped himself upside-down with his guns pointed at them before he started spinning like a top, raining bullets down upon them. The two took numerous shots before they both jumped away.

Dante landed on his feet and holstered his guns before shooting after the bigger target. He drew Rebellion and assaulted him with a flurry of stabs with it, if anyone was watching then they'd only see a series of flashes. The Faunus quickly recovered and brought his chainsaw down, but Dante managed to jump back. The chainsaw met the ground and shattered it. Before the big man could think of anything else, a metal snake like hook attached to his upper arm. He looked up in time to see Dante's boot connecting with the side of his head and sending him into a container for a change.

Dante landed back on his feet as Ophion unhooked from his target and was reeling itself back in. It quickly flashed red and was now its Demon Pull variant. Dante spun a full one-eighty before he shot it off towards the other Faunus. She tried to jump away but it still managed to grab onto her shin before pulling her towards him. Dante punched down and connected his fist to her chin, sending the back of her head into the ground and bouncing her off of it. She landed a few feet away from Dante as Ophion let her go and with another flash, he was holding his sword once again.

Dante walked the few feet to her and looked down at her. He placed his foot on her chest to stop her from moving. She turned her head to face him and showed that her mask was heavily cracked from his attacks. Half of it broke off and fell revealing some of her face. She was young, maybe his age if not younger. He noticed she had spots on her forehead and cheek, maybe related to her Faunus heritage. But he wasn't focused on that, but the sad sight of her eyes. Her grey eyes looked empty and the sclera were glowing red. More proof that she was too far gone.

He raised his sword above his head to end her suffering. That was when he saw something flash red in his peripheral. He turned quickly to see a wave of demonic energy surging across the ground and tearing it up, coming directly towards him. He quickly jumped away as the chameleon Faunus did the same. That's when he saw the other Faunus crouched after slamming his weapon into the ground. It was still glowing red, so it was obvious that was where the attack came from. The wave of energy continued to travel until it hit the container that Dante was smashed into, twice. As soon as that happened, the Dust was triggered and caused an explosion. That caused a chain reaction that set off the rest of the Dust. A series of explosions later and the docks was literal inferno.

Most of the White Fang were caught up in it while Torchwick was on a bullhead, watching the explosions with interests. He smirked slightly, "Who would've guessed that the kid I ran into at Junior's was the infamous Demon Hunter?" He chuckled as he turned away from the sight. The doors closed as he walked further into the bullhead, his eyes glowing red for a few seconds as he spoke, "Things just got more interesting." With that the bullhead flew off and away from the burning docks.

Back on the ground, Dante grunted in exertion as he lifted a piece of debris, probably from one of the containers, off of him. Once the piece of metal was off him, he stood up and instantly hissed in pain. He gripped his right side. It started aching more and he was having trouble breathing. "Fuck, that explosion broke a few ribs." It wasn't as big a deal for him compared to others. Broken bones stilled healed quickly for him, not as fast as cuts or open wounds though. He'd be good in a few minutes, so for now, he'd have to deal with it.

He started to look around the burning docks. The flames were still raging and there was debris everywhere. He saw numerous charred bodies of the White Fang members but not the bodies of the two Faunus he had been fighting prior. He instantly opened his senses to try and sense their demonic presence. And no sooner did he do that was when he had to roll out of the way. A particular piece of jagged metal was impaled in the ground where he was standing only a few seconds before. If he was standing there, he'd have been impaled through his chest and out his lower back.

Dante grunted in pain before turning to the two Faunus. Both were injured. The big guy was practically dragging his broken right leg and using his chainsaw as a walking stick. While the girl was stumbling slightly, and her left arm was clearly dislocated and dangling. Both were covered in cuts, bruises and burns. The girl's hair was also burned, and the man's mask was broken enough to see his one eye. But he couldn't tell what color they used to be since both Faunus' eyes were glowing red.

'They're at their limit.' Dante thought. 'The only reason they are still moving is because the demons are pushing their broken bodies to keep going. Although, I'm not much better.' He slowly started to reach back for his sword, grimacing in pain as he did. 'It's gonna hurt like hell to swing my sword but I'm going to have to take it.'

Dante's hand just wrapped around the hilt of his sword when he heard something that made him freeze and his eyes go wide. "Dante!" he heard an all too familiar voice shout behind him.

Time seemed to freeze for him. He slowly turned and what he saw made his eyes grow wider. On a rooftop, not far away was Yang and Ruby, their weapons ready as they looked down at him in concern. 'What are they doing here?' He asked himself in shock.

He was pulled from his thoughts as every instinct he had was shouting at him to turn around. He did, just in time to stop the chainsaw from cleaving him in half. But as his blade met the chainsaw, the impact caused his ribs to erupt in pain, causing him to falter and drive him to his knees as he tried to stop the blade from hitting him. Dante was trying with all his might to hold it back, but his ribs were stopping him from doing so. He then saw the other Faunus run around the other, going for a thrust to his throat.

She quickly had to disengage when a series of sniper bullets were aimed for where she just was. She then used her weapons whip function to knock away a few of Yang's own ammo away from herself and her ally. She then ran past them and Dante quickly saw her running towards an angry Yang. His eyes widened as his blood became ice cold. A flash of his nightmare flashed across his eyes. 'No! No!' he shouted in his head, but he still couldn't overpower the Faunus he was engaged with.

His fear was slowly growing. 'I'm going to lose her. I'm going to lose someone I love. Again.' Images of his dead family flashed through is mind with that and his fear soon gave way to unbridled fury. He glared at the demon possessed Faunus in front of him until his eyes flashed red and he shouted, "Not again!"

With that, red energy erupted from his body. The Faunus was thrown from Dante but landed in a crouch. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't, like an enormous force was keeping him there. He looked up to see Dante but changed. His hair was now completely white, his coat was now a bright red and almost glowing. While his eyes were now red, and the irises were white. Along with that, he had small vein-like cracks running across his body and glowing a faint red. Along with that, the surrounding area was cloaked in mix of white, grey and black with an oppressive force that seemed to slow everything down.

Dante looked down at his hands as he felt a new power flowing through his body. It was like the flood gates were opened. He could feel his body being pushed to its limit as well as his ribs healing quicker than any injury he had ever had. He clenched his fists as he looked over his shoulder. The other Faunus was stopped in her stride from his aura. Yang was perfectly fine, his aura not affecting her, but she was looking at him in shock. He looked past her to where Ruby was and saw a similar expression on the young reaper's face.

He turned from them back to the Faunus directly in front of him. He cleared the distance between them faster than he would've thought he could, shocking the kneeling enemy. Dante connected a kick to his chest, sending him flying into the air. Dante followed him with no hesitation. When he was even with him, he drew Rebellion and slashed into multiple times, faster and stronger than he would've believed. The Faunus unable to fight back, both from the oppressing aura and the sheer speed of Dante's attacks. With one last downward slash, the Faunus was driven back to the ground and shattered it. Dante landed on the edge of the deep crater he had formed. He looked to see the broken body as it turned to face him. The red eyes were glowing with hatred before they were extinguished like flames, leaving only an empty black in their place.

He turned from the slayed demon, to the only remaining one in the area. Dante walked over to the still frozen Faunus. She was glaring at him with hatred and fury but still couldn't move. Maybe if she was possessed by a more powerful demon she could break free but for now, she was trapped. His glowing white eyes stared into hers before he raised his blade and stabbed it into her heart. Ending her life and her suffering. Dante watched as her eyes became the same lifeless black as the other and only then did he remove his sword.

When he did, the power he was using faded back into the deepest recesses of his soul. The oppressive aura was lifted as color bled back into the area. Dante returned to his usual appearance besides a small clump of hair on the back of his head was now white. Dante gasped with that. Feeling that new power fade, was the equivalent of going from a hundred to zero in a second. Kind of like a form of whiplash. He stood there for a few seconds breathing deeply, 'Was that...?' Dante thought for a second.

"Dante?" he turned to see Yang staring at him in shock with Ruby running over to them. He looked into her lilac eyes and he felt his heart clench. Her eyes were filled with so much emotions; sorrow, pain, anger. But just below that he could see joy from seeing him. She started to slowly reach out to him but that was when a piece of burning debris crashed beside them. Making them remember that they were still in the middle of a burning inferno.

"We need to go." Dante spoke up before he scooped her up in a bridal carry, earning a blush from her. "Ruby, come on." He told the reaper as the two started to run out of the docks as fast as they could. With sirens of police cars and fire trucks filling the night air.

* * *

Dante was now seated in Ozpin's office. He was currently looking out the window and over the horizon as Ozpin was on a video call with the police commissioner. As soon as the three of them got out of the docks, they were greeted with seeing Ozpin waiting for them. Before they could speak, he had told them they had a lot to discuss. He then escorted them back to Beacon, much to the chagrin of Dante. The headmaster told Ruby and Yang to contact their teams, so they would know what was going on while he 'debriefed' Dante.

That was about twenty minutes ago but Dante didn't care. He had a lot on his mind at the moment. 'So, that was my Devil Trigger, huh. It's a lot different compared to Vergil's. Although, if he gets the same rush that I do when I use it, I can see what he meant by the risks that come with it. I wonder why it finally manifested?' Images of Yang and the Faunus running at her came to mind. He shook his head and sighed, 'Dumbass. You know why.'

"It seems you've had a busy night, Mr. Arc." Dante was pulled form his thoughts and turned back to Ozpin just calmly looking at him.

He sighed, "Can you drop that? We're alone, so just call me Dante."

He nodded, "Fair enough. So, would you tell me what happened at the docks, Dante?"

He shrugged, "I got word that the White Fang would be there tonight. And there has been trace amounts of demonic energy wherever they were rumored to attack. I investigated just to be sure." He relaxed more in his seat as he looked up at the ceiling. "When they finally showed up, Roman Torchwick was with them and he was radiating that same energy. When I tried to get some information, two possessed White Fang attacked me. One thing lead to another."

"So, you caused a massive explosion that lead to the docks catching fire." Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"No, that was the demons. I take no responsibility to that." He shrugged.

Ozpin nodded as he took a sip from his coffee mug, "That would make more sense. So, tell me, why did you leave Beacon?"

Dante was expecting this question and sighed, "We're hitting too many walls lately. Yeah, you're helping me find a few demons that I've missed but it's still not enough." Dante clenched his fists, his knuckles cracking from it. "Mundus is either getting too good at hiding his soldiers or he doesn't need as many running around. Either way, something is coming right around the corner and we aren't anywhere close to knowing what it is." He shook his head, "I needed to get back out there and do more."

"Even if that meant leaving behind the people you care about?" Ozpin asked.

Dante flinched and stared Ozpin in his eyes. He stood up and turned to the elevator, "I'm not doing this."

"Just going to run again? I thought the Demon Hunter was more than that." Ozpin said.

Dante didn't bother to turn around, "Call it what you want, Ozpin. We both knew this was a temporary thing, that time just came sooner than you thought."

"And what of your team? And RNBW? You're just going to abandon them, without a word."

Dante pushed the button for the elevator and stayed silent. That lasted until the doors opened, "Never said that. I'll tell them the truth. They deserve that. But this is the end of me being here." He walked into the elevator and leant against the wall as he stared across to Ozpin. "I've lost two families already. I'm not willing to lose a third." The doors closed before Ozpin could say anything in return.

Dante sat in the elevator in silence. When the doors finally opened, he slowly made his way from the tower to the dorms. Even though he was going at a slow speed, he arrived there way before he thought he would. He entered and made his way to where his team's and RNBW's dorms were located. He stood in front of his dorm with his arm raised to knock on it. But stopped when he heard the sound of several voices coming from inside. He stood there for a few minutes, not able to move an inch.

Eventually, he dropped his fist and gave a sigh. He turned from the door and slowly walked away. He made his way to the roof of the dorms. He opened the door before he closed it behind him, giving him a breathtaking view. He slowly walked over to the edge and sat down on the right side. He leant his back against the wall as his right leg dangled off the edge and right hand was placed near the edge to help him lean. Dante drew his left leg up, so it nearly touched his chest and rested his left forearm on his knee. That was the position he chose to sit in as he looked over the horizon. He took a deep breath and released it, "How is this tougher than every battle I've been in?"

Dante just sat there. For how long, he couldn't say. But not nearly long enough. He heard the door open from his left, but he didn't bother to look. He had a good idea on who the people were. "Guess Ozpin told you I was coming, huh."

There was a silence before Ruby spoke up, "Yeah. He sent us a message when you left his office. When you didn't show up, we guessed this is where you'd be."

Dante nodded, "Well, you were right." He turned to them all and their reactions were varied. Ruby looked nervous and unsure. She kept looking between him and her sister. Weiss looked uncomfortable and nervous but considering what happened last time they saw each other, that made sense. Blake seemed calm, but he could see some anger and betrayal in her eyes. But was that for him leaving or the White Fang that he killed? Pyrrha was also conflicted, like she wasn't sure to hug or punch him now.

His eyes then took in his team. Ren had a calm exterior, but he could tell he was bubbling with frustration from him leaving and curiosity as to why he did. Nora was a mix between scowling at him or crying her eyes out. That was a heart breaking thing to see. And Yang, she had all the emotions he saw earlier in the night. But so much stronger. He turned from them to look out over the horizon again. "Well, don't get used to this. I'll be gone after tonight."

"You're going to leave us? Again?" Nora asked brokenly.

Dante nodded, "Yeah. Beacon was always just a temporary thing for me."

"But, don't you want to be a Huntsman?" Pyrrha asked confused.

Dante just shook his head, "No. I was here to help with my real mission. That's why I came here. And now its time to get back to what I do best."

That's when Blake spoke up, venom slipping into her voice. "And what's that? Killing more Faunus?"

"Don't even try that, Blake." His voice was cold, and everyone was silent. "You don't know what happened and you don't get to make assumptions on something you know _nothing_ about. I didn't kill any Faunus. I killed two monsters tonight and I don't regret it. If that makes me a monster in your eyes…" he shrugged. "So be it."

There was another silence and Dante was willing to let it linger. This time Ren calmly broke it. "So, why did you come back? Why bother if you were just going to leave again?"

He sighed, "To tell you all the truth. So, you can understand why I do what I must. You all deserve that."

"What truth?" Ruby asked.

"What would you think if I told you that demons, devils and angels actually existed?" He paused. "That those legends and myths are true but were just hidden from the world as a whole?"

"You're not serious, right?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

Dante turned to her and he just gave her a look so serious she couldn't question it. "Completely."

They were all stunned by that. He turned back to look over the horizon as he continued, "Remnant was created by two gods, brothers actually. One older and one younger. They filled this world with both life and destruction. The older brother of life created water, plants and wildlife during the day. While at night, the younger brother of destruction would discover his sibling's creations and become disgusted. He created drought, fire and famine in response." He smirked, "But life had the strong ability to endure." His smirk fell. "This went on for a while, until the brother of darkness decided to create something nearly as dark and destructive as him. Grimm."

"The brother of light finally had enough, and he proposed that the two of them create one last thing, together. A masterpiece they could both be proud of. The younger brother agreed and together they created a creature that was gifted with knowledge, the power to destroy and create and moreover, the ability of choice. That was how humanity was created."

Dante looked up at the fractured moon, "That is where most believe the story to end, but that is only half of it. The brothers didn't just create humanity. They had a few 'failed' versions before. The first two were demons and angels. They had knowledge, but they lacked choice. Demons were more attuned to the power of destruction. While angels had an affinity for creation."

"Their next work was better. They did have the ability to choose and the knowledge to harness their power. But they were too powerful. They could effectively break any kind of balance that the brothers wanted, which resulted in their failure. They were known as the Nephilim."

"After all that trial and error, was when they finally created humanity. But that just left their other three creations. They couldn't destroy them, so they left them with a task: to help guide humanity. To let them reach their potential. The three creations agreed, and the brothers left Remnant."

He turned to look at them and they were all just digesting what he had told them. When he was sure they were ready, he continued. "That's when the problems started. Each had their own idea on how to guide humanity. Demons wanted to lure them with power and control them. Angels wanted to let them do as they pleased and intervene when they needed to. While the Nephilim wanted a more hands on approach, to teach them and try to stop any altercation before it got too big."

"The demons and angels didn't like that the Nephilim were interfering with their plans, but they could do little about it. The Nephilim were stronger than both of them. That's when they made a deal out of their shared fear. To work together and exterminate the Nephilim. And they succeeded. With the Nephilim gone, the angels and demons could carry on with their plans. But that caused friction between them and that started war. A war that has been raging on for millennia."

"So, what does that have to do with now? Or you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I was getting to that." He said calmly. "You see, a few millennia ago, a demon was able to unite all the others under him. He became the Demon King. Mundus." Venom slipped into his words and no one missed that. "With him in charge, the demons have been making significant gains in controlling humanity. It appeared that he'd have all of Remnant under his control. That was until a wrench was thrown into his plans. His second-in-command, Sparda, fell in love with someone he should never have. Her name was Eva. And she was an angel."

That earned a few shocked looks from the seven. "It was supposed to be a forbidden union. But those two didn't care. They loved and lived in happiness. And eventually had two sons." He sighed. "And that brought the Nephilim back into the world." He closed his eyes and lean this head against the wall behind him. "The family of four lived in peace for the longest time. Until Mundus found out about Sparda's betrayal. The Nephilim were the only thing that could stop him and his second was the reason for their creation." He paused for a few seconds, "He attacked their home and tried to kill them all. Sparda managed to get his sons and escape but at a cost. Eva was attacked by Mundus himself. He ripped out her heart and devoured it, while his sons could do nothing but watch." He gave on last shaky breath before looking at his friends in the eyes. "The older of the two sons was me. My original name was Dante, Son of Sparda. And I am a Nephilim."


	12. Forgotten Truths prt2

DVYL May Cry

Dante just looked over to his friends, silently enjoying their utterly shocked expressions. Honestly, it was pretty predictable. He just told them about the existence of demons and angels, along with a third nearly unknown entity. Then claimed to be one of those exceptionally powerful beings. It was pretty funny to see Nora and Weiss speechless, for once. Now the question was, who would be the one to break this silence. The answer was Weiss, "Wait. You're saying that you're some sort of demon/angel hybrid?"

Dante just rolled his eyes, "That's exactly what I said." The others looked at him like he was insane, and he just raised an eyebrow, "You're honestly surprised? Look at what you know about me." He started to count them off on his left hand. "I'm as strong as Yang and Nora with their Semblances, nearly as fast as Ruby with her's, my senses are greater than any Faunus and my healing blows even those with high aura reserves out of the water. Do you really think any normal person can accomplish all that, at once?"

They all looked at each other. He had a point. People with high aura control could amplify their physical abilities to an extent, but not to the level of someone's Semblance. But still, hearing Dante claim something like this, it was just crazy. They heard him give a sigh, "Looks like you'll need more proof." He leant forward off the wall, just enough for Rebellion to manifest on his back, but over his left shoulder instead of his right. He drew his weapon and tossed it towards them. It impaled into the roof a few feet in front of Ruby. "Go ahead, Ruby. I know you've wanted to hold it since you first saw it."

Ruby looked at him and he just nodded reassuringly. She then drew the sword and was shocked by the weight of it. It felt twice as heavy as she would've thought. She held the handle in her left hand and the blade was across her open right hand. She looked it over and still couldn't believe the craftmanship of the blade. But more so, she felt some kind of energy seeping from the metal. It felt both cold and hot but every once in a while, both at the same time. It was a strange contradiction. "Dante, what's this strange energy?" she asked.

"It's a mix of demonic, angelic and my own energy. And when I focus on any one of them…" Ruby felt more of that colder energy come to the surface and with a flash of light blue, she saw she was holding Osiris now. She and the others were stunned as Dante finished what he was saying, "I can change its form. Rebellion is a demonic weapon that has the ability to shapeshift."

"But, you told me your other weapons were stored inside of you because of your Semblance?" Ruby asked, still in shock.

Dante shrugged, "I lied. Saying I could store things because of a Semblance was an easy way to hide the true abilities of Rebellion. Arbiter, Osiris and Ophion are all just a part of Rebellion. And Rebellion is practically a part of me now." As he said that, the weapon disappeared, and everyone just stared at him. He shrugged again, "That's all the proof I have. If you don't believe me, that's your call. I said I'd tell you the truth, didn't say you had to believe me." He looked out over the horizon again. "Besides, why would I make up what happened to my mother of all things?"

There was another silence until he heard Pyrrha speak up, "So, what happened after…that?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked back over to them and saw that they more or less believed him. He took a deep breath, "My father got us away from our home as it burned to the ground. He locked away mine and my brother's memories to protect us and gifted us each a weapon. My Rebellion and Vergil's Yamato. He left each of us with a family he trusted and then declared war on Mundus." He sighed, "Sparda was powerful but not nearly as strong as the Demon King. He was defeated, and Mundus banished him. For all of eternity he will be tortured, a fate worse than death."

"I lived many years thinking that I was human named Jaune Arc. I saw Noah Arc as my father and Alexandra Arc as my mother. Along with all seven of their daughters as my sisters. And for a few years, I was happy and at peace." He had a small smile before it fell, and he looked down. "But it didn't last…"

"When I was thirteen, the demons came for me again. I'm not sure how they found me, but they did. Noah tried to protect us all. But, they killed him easily. They restrained me and attacked my mother and sisters. They made me watch and if I looked away for a second, they would beat and torture me before making them suffer more." He looked down more and his hands came up to grip his head. "The things they did to them…the torture they put them through…their screams…" Dante started to shake and so did his voice. "And the demons saying it was because of _me_ …because of what _I_ was…that they were dying because of me."

Tears started to fall from Dante's eyes as he started breaking down. He had opened the floodgates of his mind and the memories that he tried to suppress for so long were coming back to him without stop. The images of his sisters, step-mother and step-father being broken. The feel of the flames consuming both his homes. Pain erupting across his body from the torture and beatings they gave him. The smell of burning flesh and smoke. The sound of screams and laughter filling his head. He was practically pulling his hair out from the mental onslaught he had subjugated himself to. With a scream he slammed his fist into the roof and sent spider web-like cracks across the entire segment of the roof.

Dante was breathing raggedly as he tried to reign himself in as tears still poured from his eyes. But his eyes never left his hand being stuck in the roof. The others just stared on in further shock. They never expected to hear all of that. Who knew someone like Dante had gone through something like that. He looked so broken right now. It broke their hearts, no one more than Yang. She wanted to hold him there and then but knew she couldn't.

He pulled his hand free before standing on the edge of the roof with is back to them. He used his right sleeve to wipe his tears away. He took another breath before continuing his story, but slightly hoarser now. "During that time, I kept hearing this voice in my head. I had no idea what is was back then but now I know what it was. It was the voice of my father, Sparda. Telling me to draw the power that was a part of me now. To fight back. It eventually resonated with me and I was able to draw Rebellion for the first time. But it was too late by then. The Arcs were all dead. So, I used my new power to kill all of the demons in revenge. I was merciless. I made them suffer as much as my sisters and step-mother. None escaped me."

He was quiet for a bit as he closed his eyes to get the rest of his emotions back under control. He opened his eyes once again, "That night, I lost my second family. Although, I didn't remember my first at the time. It was like I had to suffer the pain of it all over again. The Arcs were the most loving and pure people on this planet and didn't deserve the fate they were dealt. And they were dead because of me. So, I left behind the name Jaune Arc and started to go by the name the voice had called me, my true name, Dante. I had no right to be called by an Arc after that. I swore on that day, I'd hunt down every demon and kill them. Erase their evil from this world."

"That was until about a year ago. My brother, Vergil, found me after all our years apart. He helped me remember everything and helped me harness more of my abilities." He gently massaged his forehead, "Remembering what happened to my birth parents, just made that pain come back to the surface. And that just made the pain I was already feeling grow many times over. But, that just reaffirmed my vendetta, with a new purpose. That's when we started to work together. To kill Mundus for the families we lost. And save this world from his rule."

He turned back to them and a few of the girls had tears in their eyes, "That's why I came here. Ozpin offered to help with my mission. I was only supposed to be here long enough to gain the information I needed. That was it. But what I wasn't expecting was to find a third family." He looked at them seriously and sincerely. "Took a while but now I know the truth, I see you all as brothers and sisters. Most of you." His eyes darted to Yang, who was quiet for everything, before they flicked away again. "I can't lose another family. So, that's why I'm leaving." He took a step backwards and half his foot was hanging off the edge. He smirked a bit, "You take care of yourselves." He took another step backwards and closed his eyes. He started to fall backwards and away from them, to keep them safe. The fall would be nothing and he could get away before even Ruby could catch him.

He only made it a few inches backwards before he was stopped. He opened his eyes to see that Yang was standing in front of him and was holding the front of his shirt. She was staring into his eyes with a neutral look in her eyes. She pulled him from the edge and only when both his feet were securely on the roof, was when her eyes turned red and she punched him as hard as she could in his stomach. Dante doubled over and felt the air leave his lungs. He started coughing, trying to reclaim his breath. Once he did, he looked to see her eyes still red, "Damn, Yang, you didn't hold back."

She shrugged angrily, "Well your supposed to be some legendary warrior so you should've been able to take it. Besides, that's what you get for leaving."

Dante just regarded her before nodding slightly, "A punch isn't too bad. If that's all, I'll be leaving now." He turned back around but a hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around to face the angry blonde, yet again.

"You're not going anywhere." She said with a tone full of finality.

Dante just raised an eyebrow, "I beg to differ."

"All of us here have been worried sick about you. And now that we finally got you back, you think we're going to just let you leave?"

"You make it sound like you can stop me." His eyes and voice grew cold. "You can't stop me. Any of you." His eyes went past Yang to stare at the others for a few seconds before turning back to her. "So, I suggest you let go."

Yang's grip tightened, "Make me."

Dante clenched his fist and for a few seconds hesitated. 'It's for her own good.' He thought before he drove his fist into her stomach, holding back enough to not shatter her aura. She wound up in the same position as him a minute or so earlier. She reclaimed her breathe and glared up at him. "Last warning."

Yang grit her teeth before going for an uppercut. Dante caught it and went for and overhead swing but was unsurprised when she caught it. The two struggled for a few seconds before they pulled away and started to swing at one anther in rapid succession. Most of the punches were deflected but one or two got through, but neither cared and kept fighting.

RNBW and the VL of DVYL just watched on. They were shocked but not as much as they should've been. This was pretty much the equivalent of a lover's spat for those two. They watched for a few seconds before Pyrrha spoke up, "Do you think we should stop them?"

Ruby shook her head, "No. Yang needs this. It'll help her work through her frustrations with Big Bro."

Ren nodded, "It may be the only way to drive her point into his stubborn head at this point."

"Let's just hope not literally." Blake added with her usual brand of reserved sassiness.

"He'll be fine." Nora announced. Amused by the fight between her teammate and team leader. "He's tough. Especially, since he's one of those Nephilim thingies."

Weiss just stayed quiet. Even after what he said, she still blamed herself somewhat for him leaving originally. If she got involved, she could make it worse and no one wanted that. Especially her.

The two blondes got into another power struggle, they had their hands interlocked and were trying to overpower the other. Both were gritting their teeth and growling slightly. Until Dante pulled his head back and headbutted the brawler. As her head recoiled, he pulled her arm over his shoulder to toss her over his back. Yang somehow managed to land on her feet while still dazed. She spun and swept his legs from under him, sending him onto his back.

He looked up to see her coming down with an axe kick. He managed to roll to her side and into a crouching position. He clenched both his fists together and swung up while standing, catching Yang on her chin. The force of his hit sent her to the floor. Yang shook her head and rolled onto her hands and knees to get up. Dante jumped on her back, driving her back down to the rooftop. He grabbed her right arm by the wrist and pulled it behind her back. Yang gave a silent groan of pain as Dante spoke up, "Give it up, Yang. I don't wanna break your arm."

Yang didn't take that laying down. She activated her Semblance enough so that flames shot off from her. Dante managed to jump away with only just getting singed. Yang shot back to her feet with her fist pulled back for a devastating right cross. Dante planted his feet and put more strength into his own right cross. Yang caught Dante in the face while he caught her on the shoulder. Most would've thought that Yang won right there. But that was before she went flying backwards by the force behind the hit. She hit the roof with enough force to send shingles flying and her indented into it. They all saw Yang's aura shimmer before shattering as she started to breath raggedly.

Dante slowly stood up straight as he popped his neck back into place after her hit. He looked at her as she was looking back at him with heavy, lilac eyes. He felt his heart grow heavy before he turned to look at the rest of his friends, they were honestly stunned by the outcome. He sighed in resignation as he turned around and started to walk to the edge of the roof again.

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts, that he missed the sound of wood and shingles falling. He snapped out of it when he heard a shout and the sound of footfalls. He turned just in time for Yang to tackle into him and for both of them to fall from the roof. Dante heard his friends shouting their names as they fell. Dante quickly pulled Yang close to him, knowing how dangerous this would be for her without aura. A few seconds later, his back broke the ground below him and he gave out a nearly muted cry of pain. He slowly pulled himself together and looked down at Yang still held tightly in his arms. "Yang? Are you alright?"

She slowly pulled her face from his chest and looked up at him. Her eyes were wide, probably from the realization of what happened. "You saved me."

He just gave her a confused look with that. "Of course, I did. I only want to protect you."

Her eyes widened more before they narrowed and turned red again. She pulled herself from his arms as she straddled him and started to punch him in the face. His head whipping side to side. As she did, she was speaking angrily, "You want to protect me!? I don't need you to protect me! I can handle myself just fine because everyone that was supposed to protect me, never did!" She started to punch him in the chest. "My mom was never around, she left me! Summer left both me and Ruby! Dad just shut down and left us to defend for ourselves. And Qrow was too busy to ever be around! I had to get strong to protect me and Ruby because no one else would!"

Tears started to gather in her crimson eyes, "Then you come along, and I thought you'd be different! I thought I finally found someone me and Ruby could depend on! I actually bought that! And I let myself fall for you! And just like everyone else, you left!"

She stopped hitting him and rested her fists on his chest as tears just kept falling from her eyes. In a broken tone, she asked him one thing. "Why, Dante? Why'd you leave me like everyone else did?"

Dante just stared up at her as he felt his body already healing from her assault. He never seen her so broken and fragile before. It made him disgusted for making her like this. "I left because I'm not strong enough." He said weakly.

Yang froze before looking down and started trembling, "That's what it was?" she was trying to speak through her sobs. "You left because you didn't think you were strong? I could've helped you. We could've helped you."

"I know. That's why I had to leave." He spoke brokenly, and she looked back up to see that he was silently crying now. "I've lost two families to Mundus already. And I loved them so much. But you, Yang, are something much more. I've come to love you more than I ever thought I was still capable of. If you got involved in this, Mundus would come after you. And if he took you from me…." He looked away to stare up at the broken moon above them. "How would I keep going?"

He kept looking up at the moon as his tears started to slowly stop. He then felt her hands gently cup his cheeks. He looked back just in time to see her kiss him lovingly. His eyes widened as he felt the pure emotion flowing from her lips. Fresh tears started to fall from his eyes as they closed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to return her kiss.

They pulled apart and Yang just stared into his eyes, her's back to their usual lilac. "How do you think I could go on without _you_?"

His eyes slowly slid away from her's, "You could find someone else. Someone worthier than me."

She slowly moved his head to look at her again. "I get to decide who's 'worthy' of my love. And no one is more so than you."

He just looked up at her and spoke just above a whisper, "I can't lose you."

She gently brought her forehead to his, "If we work together, you never will."

"I don't know what will happen next." He told her honestly.

She pulled back to look at him with only an inch or two separating them. She had a small smirk, "Hey, we're badasses. What could happen?"

He started to chuckle at that with her giggles eventually joining in. They looked at each other for a few silent moments. "Guess I'm not having my way, am I?"

She shook her head, "Not unless that is with me sticking by your side. Than that is a yes."

He sighed one last time in resignation. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Spitfire."

"I know how you can make it up to me." She closed the space between them and kissed him again, which he returned with as much love and passion.

Around that time, the others came running from around the side of the dorms. They stopped when they saw the two blondes kissing. They were shocked for a few seconds until they smiled at the moment. Nora then jumped up and shouted, "Yeah! Team DVYL is back together!"

* * *

Roman made his way into a warehouse and slowly walked across it to a desk on the other side. He placed Melodic Cudgel against said desk as he sighed. "Well, that was something."

"So, how did everything go?" he heard a sultry voice speak from the shadows.

He turned with a smirk as a beautiful woman with long, raven hair and ember eyes in a red dress, saunter over to him. Two others were behind her: A young woman with red eyes and green hair, Emerald. Along with a young man with silver hair and grey eyes, Mercury. He shrugged, "Pretty well, more or less. Couldn't steal the Dust but the whole docks going up in flames will have a similar, if not greater, effect." He slowly started to walk over to her, "Either way, now they have less Dust for them to fight back with and this'll draw more Grimm for the army to use."

The two stopped in front of them and she slowly ran her hand over his cheek, "Too bad we lost the White Fang." She said in faux concern.

Roman just scoffed, "They were merely pawns. And they served their purpose." He grinned evilly, "And more." Cinder just raised an eyebrow, "They drew out Dante."

Her eyes widened for a few seconds before she grinned, "That is fortunate. But will he cause us more problems?"

"Please. He may be a Nephilim, but he has no idea on our plans. Or who I am." With that said, his green eyes shifted to glowing grey, his right eye missing its pupil. "Be ready, Cinder. Our plans will soon come to fruition."

She just purred as she leant into him more. "Always, my King." He wrapped an arm around her as Mercury and Emerald bowed to the Demon King.

* * *

 **A/N- Well it has been a while since I updated. Last few weeks were hectic and that's putting it mildly. I'm actually shocked that I got this uploaded so quickly after the first one. Shoutout to Jaunforever for being awesome and beta reading both this and the previous chapter. With that, I'll see you in the next update!  
**


	13. Questions and Regrets

DVYL May Cry

Dante was asleep but no where close to peacefully. He was shaking and murmuring. That's when something touched his cheek. His eyes shot open and he gasped, his body tensing for an attack. That was until his eyes met the concerned, yet calmly, lilac eyes of Yang. He relaxed slightly and gently held her hand on his cheek with his own. He closed his eyes as he tried to calm his ragged breathing. Yang scooted closer to him and gently placed her forehead on his as she hummed softly, doing her best to calm and ground him.

They were back in DVYL's room. After their touching reunion, it had already been late. So, both teams decided to just turn in for the night. They would deal with the rest in the morning. Dante changed into his nightwear and laid down in his bed. Yang went to take a shower as he did so, he was shocked when she came out and laid down with him. She just kissed him as a good night before falling asleep, spent from the emotional rollercoaster she was on. Dante just smiled at her and followed her lead, hoping for a peaceful night's sleep.

After a few minutes, Dante had finally calmed down. He pulled back enough to look at Yang in her eyes when he opened his own. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"It's what I'm here for." She said with a small smile. She wasn't going to ask him about it. She has had a few of her own and she really didn't like reliving them. Plus, she had a good idea on what his was about. She wanted to take his mind off it though. She gently pulled her hand away from his cheek and reached for his necklace. She held it in her palm as she looked at the red crystal. "You never told me why this is so important to you."

Dante would normally break anyone's hand for touching his necklace, but Yang was on a select list of people who could get away with it. He looked down at it as well, "My mother gave it to me. My birth mother, that is."

Yang stiffened when she heard that and was about to take her hand away when Dante held her hand to stop her. "Its okay. I don't mind talking about the good parts of my past. My mother made it for me when I was younger. She made an identical one for Vergil, except the crystal is blue." He had a small smile as he continued, "Even as an Arc, I never went anywhere without it. Back then, I didn't know why. Once I regained my memories, it made it very obvious. This is the only thing I still have from her. Just like how Rebellion is the only thing I have of my father."

Yang nodded and gently ran her thumb over the crystal. "Would you mind telling me about them? Your birth parents."

Dante just thought for a second, "Well, my mother was an angel, in every sense of the word. She was beautiful and loved me, Vergil and my father with all her heart. All she really wanted was for us to live happy and healthy." He smiled slightly with that. "My father was stern, wanting us to be strong in case we ever needed to fight. But underneath that was a heart that beat for only his family. Even on his worst days, as soon as he saw me and my brother, his whole mood would lighten up." He chuckled slightly, "Kinda makes me wonder, what would I be like if they were still around."

Yang looked down with that, "I've asked myself that a few times myself." Dante just tilted his head but she couldn't see it. She took a deep breath, "I've never told you this but me and Ruby are half-sisters. Same dad, different moms. Mine left not long after I was born. Then Ruby's mom, Summer, came along and she loved me like I was her own. And she gave me my sister. We were happy, until she went on a mission and never came back. I still want to know why my mother left me. And a part of me wonders, what would I be like if she stayed."

Yang then felt a hand on her cheek and she looked into Dante's smoky blues, "Guess those are the questions we'll always ask but never get an answer for." He sighed, "No wonder we're perfect for each other. We're both a mess. Badass messes but messes all the same." He smirked at her with that.

Not expecting that, she gave a snort before burying her face into his chest to stifle her giggles. It was still the middle of the night and she didn't want to wake up her teammates, especially Nora. Dante snaked his arm around her and pulled her just a bit closer to himself. He just grinned at hearing her giggle into him. She calmed down and lightly punch him on the shoulder, "Jerk, we were having a moment."

"True. But I felt we needed to move off the somber topic." He gently started to run his finger through her hair, she shivered slightly at the feeling. "For what its worth, my parents would've loved you. Strong, beautiful and you love me for me. What more could they ask for?"

He felt her go rigid for a second before her arms wrapped around him. "I think Summer would love you too. My dad…" he felt her shrug, "He may need some convincing, but you'll wear him down. Plus, Ruby already loves you like a brother so that'll help in the long run."

Dante smiled at that, "Well, that's good to know." There was a silence for a while before he spoke again, "I'm still shocked your okay with this. I mean, I'm not even mortal and your staying with me. Just, why are you even- ow!" he hissed the last part and Yang pinch his side.

He looked down to see her glaring at him, "Shut it. You're Dante, that's all I care about. Not that you're a Nephilim or whatever. So, enough of that and kiss me." Her eyes softened with that and she gave him a small but genuine smile.

Dante just looked at her before the same smile came to his lips. He then obeyed her and kissed her gently. They pulled part and just looked at each other with nothing but love. "I love you." They both vocalized at the same time. Before they pulled each other close and slowly fell back to sleep. No nightmares resurfaced, and both just found peace.

* * *

Dante was slowly waking up the next morning. He felt that he was still holding Yang and she was still holding him. He stretched his legs slightly as he took a deep breathe, which flooded his sense of smell with her scent. He slowly opened his eyes to see that she was already awake and looking at him with a small smile, "Morning."

He returned her smile, "Morning to you too. You don't usually watch me sleep though."

She gave a half-hearted shrug with her smile still in place, "Just glad to have to back."

To answer her, he just pulled her as close to himself as possible and kissed her. She hummed in satisfaction as she squeezed him back and returned the kiss in full. They separated before coming back together, not getting enough from only one. Dante gently ran his fingers up and down her back, causing her to shiver. As that was happening, she was entangling her legs with his own. Dante snuck his other hand under her shirt and rested it on her lower back, to feel her soft skin and her warmth more fully. Yang upped the ante as well, she slid her hand up the front of his shirt. Feeling his slim yet muscular chest before resting her palm over his heart, feeling it pump fast and hard.

They separated again with a gasp, nearly forgetting their need for air, and just stared into the other's eyes, searching for any sign to stop. There was none. They came together again but both deepening it. As they're tongues went through their practiced dance, Dante slowly rolled over, positioning himself over her. Neither realized or cared that the blanket covering them fell to the floor. His hand moved from her back to gently caress the exposed skin of her thigh. She gasped slightly and broke the kiss. She moved both her hands to the hem of his tank top and pulled it over his head.

When that was done, she laid there underneath him with her hands resting on the pillow beside her head. She was panting slightly and her eyes full of love and passion. He slowly lowered his head and gently started to kiss her neck, earning mewls from her. His hands slowly made their way to her shirt and at the same pace, gently started to pull it up. He pulled away and looked down to see her exposed stomach and just the bottom of her braless breasts.

That's when both heard a loud yawn and froze. They were so caught up in what they were doing, they forgot they weren't alone. The owner of said yawn spoke sleepily, "Morning guys. What's going on-AHHH!" That's when she yelled and toppled to the ground with a crash.

Dante quickly lowered Yang's shirt and spun around. There was Nora, on the ground and her face bright red. "What were you guys doing! Wait, no, don't answer that!" She covered her eyes and ran to the bathroom.

Dante just lowered his head and sighed as he saw Ren stirring from his partner's screams. That's when he felt two arms snake around his chest and familiar clothed breasts pushed against his back. He then received a kiss to his own neck. Yang rested her chin on his right shoulder as she spoke, "Guess we'll have to reschedule." He glimpsed at her from the corner of his eye. Her face was a bright red, probably from almost being caught in the act. He decided to not tease her on it, so he just rested the side of his head against hers.

When Ren finally sat up he just looked over to the two blondes, "What happened?" he asked followed by a small yawn.

Dante shrugged, "Nora." He answered easily. Ren didn't need to know what happened and Nora wasn't going to bring it up. Ren just nodded with that. When Nora, eventually, came out of the bathroom, her face was its normal color again. Although, she couldn't look at either blonde or it would get just as red again.

They all got dressed in their usual clothes before leaving their dorm to grab breakfast, as a team. Nora was talking rapid-fire to Ren while he listened stoically. Meanwhile, Yang and Dante were walking hand-in-hand in silence. Just enjoying the closeness they had. As DVYL was walking, several students were staring at them. Shocked about Dante's return and the team being whole once again. They ignored them though, except for the few that came up and told him it was good to see him again. Those people got a smile and a thank you.

They arrived at the cafeteria and grabbed their usual breakfasts. They sat down at one of the tables and started eating, with Yang so close to Dante, she could practically be in his lap. He was starting to understand how much of a void he left in her life when he left and was regretting hurting her more and more. It wasn't long until Ruby sat down across from them with her team following suit. Although, Weiss and Blake looked nervous. "Morning, Yang. Morning, Big Bro." she said with a smile.

"Morning, sis." Yang returned happily.

Ruby just looked at Dante expectantly. He playfully sighed before answering, "Morning….Little Sis." Ruby's eyes went wide for a few seconds before both her fist shot in the air with a squeal. She then used her Semblance to get around the table and slam into his side to hug him tightly. Dante just smiled and started to ruffle her hair slightly. The others couldn't help the smiles coming to their faces. But those paled in comparison to the smile on Yang's though.

Ruby eventually let go of him and went back to her seat to eat her breakfast. They all had light conversation for the rest of their meal. They all started to leave once they were done. As they were leaving, Dante turned to head to Ozpin's office as the others turned to go to Vale. That was until Nora spoke up, "Where are you headed, Dante?"

He turned to see both teams staring at him. He shrugged and motioned in the direction he was headed towards. "Ozpin's office. I need to talk to him about what to do next."

"And you weren't going to invite us?" Nora asked dramatically, "I'm hurt, sad! Still a bit hungry. Shoulda had more pancakes."

That just caused him to sigh, "Look, I appreciate the fact that you all accept what I am. But I don't want any of you near the demons."

"What, think we can't handle ourselves?" Yang asked cockily.

"Let me put this in perspective for you. Weaker demons have a habit of possessing Grimm because they don't have that much power. The Hybrid we fought in initiation was caused by a handful of weaker demons." That shocked most of them. "Exactly. I'm not being a dick but I'm saying you aren't strong enough for this. Even the most skilled of Huntsmen and Huntresses have a hard time against the mid-tier demons, let alone the most powerful ones, which I will most likely be fighting."

He just gave them a sincere look, "I understand you wanting to help me. But this isn't what you've trained for. This is something I need to do because it what I was born to do." He started to turn around, "I'll be back in a bit. Why don't you all relax and have some fun until I'm back?"

He was about to walk away but that was when someone grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He had a feeling on who it was, and he turned around. Yup, it was Yang. She was giving him that look again. The look that simply said, 'No.' They stared at each other for a while until he closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Why did I have to fall in love with you?" he asked rhetorically.

She just smiled at him in victory before she wrapped her arm around his and leant her cheek on his shoulder. She looked up at him cutely, "Because I'm awesome."

He just conceded at that and turned with his girlfriend still on his arm. He spoke over his shoulder as he walked away. "Anyone else want part in a potential suicide mission, follow us."

There was a brief silence before the five of of them followed behind the blonde couple. Weiss stood there for a bit before walking the other way. After a few minutes, they were at the base of Beacon's tower. They were about to enter but before they could, Dante pulled away from Yang and started to walk away. Before anyone could ask, he spoke up, "I gotta make a quick call. Be right back." He walked around to the other side of the tower before he opened his senses. Besides, his friends that followed him and Ozpin's at the top of the tower, there was only one other presence. That's when he spoke out loud. "We're alone. So, come on out, Weiss."

After a second or two, Weiss peaked around the other side of the tower. She saw Dante by himself and slowly started to walk over to him. When she got closer, she spoke up nervously, "How'd you know I was following you?"

He brought a finger up to the side of his head, "I can sense the presence of mortals and non, I could sense you following behind us. I've spent so much time around you all, that I can recognize each of you easily."

She blushed slightly in embarrassment, "Right. I forgot you could do that."

He leant his back against the tower, "So, what do you want to talk about?" She looked at him in minor shock, so he answered her. "During breakfast, you kept looking at me then darting your eyes away when I looked at you. So, something was on your mind but something you didn't want to say in front of the others. That's why I'm here now."

She looked down slightly and spoke up quietly, "Yes. There is something I need to say to you." She was quiet for a minute or so as Dante just looked at her. "I want to apologize to you."

Dante's eyes widened with that. Did he hear her right? "Sorry, Weiss, I think I misheard you. What did you say?"

"I said, I'm sorry!" she nearly shouted, which caused him to flinch. "I acted like a….b-bitch to you all the time. Yes, I was upset about the Dust incident when we first met but I never let it go. I thought you were just a brute and a jerk."

"And yes, I did instigate a lot of our problems. And you did stop but even then, I didn't let it go." She looked down with a downcast look in her eyes. "Even after I saw how you cared for your team, even after you started dating Yang, I never let myself acknowledge that there was more to you than what I thought. Ruby told me you were a good person, but I dismissed it because you were dating her sister, her judgement could've been skewed. Pyrrha and Blake told me similar things, but I just didn't listen. I was just too stubborn."

She started to shake slightly as she continued, "Then I did something unforgivable. I insulted you so much, but you just brushed it off. So, I insulted your family. That was unacceptable. I know more than anyone that you have no control over that, but I did it anyways. Then you left, and everyone went through so much pain, but they never blamed me. Why? Why didn't they? I certainly did."

There was a near silent sniffle, "You've been through so much. Lost two families and are still fighting this war that very few know of. No wonder you were so rough around the edges and didn't trust anyone. You had every right to be like that. And even then, you're still trying to protect your team and mine. You care about us more than yourself. I have no right to be seen like that by you." She bowed her head more as tears finally escaped her eyes, "So, please, believe me when I say I'm so sorry for how I treated you."

Dante just stared at her for a bit, honestly just baffled that she felt this bad. He sighed before he got off the wall and walked over to her. He stopped in front of her and her whole body went rigid. He raised his hand and gently placed it on her head. "I forgive you, Weiss."

She slowly raised her head and he saw tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes were wide with shock. "W-what?"

He gave her a small grin, "I said, I forgive you."

She just kept staring at him, "But, why?"

He took his hand away as he spoke, "Because I don't blame you for how you felt about me. I acted like a prick because I didn't care what people thought about me. Mostly because no one ever cared about me in the first place." He sighed, "Your not the first one to act hostile towards me because of it. At least you didn't try to stab, slice or shoot me." He chuckled slightly. "Besides, as I said before, I see both teams as my family." He smirked at her, "Every family has that one bratty sibling, anyways."

She just stared at him before she puffed out her cheeks and slapped his arm. "You are insufferable." She turned away from him slightly with her arms crossed. Although, he didn't miss the small smile she had.

Dante just shrugged, "True. So, no more crying and beating yourself up? If not, you'll depress Ruby and that would be _way_ worse. For both of us." He heard her give a small giggle as she turned back to him. She gently wiped the remaining tears from her face and nodded to him. He smiled at her, "Good. So, does this mean you're signing up for this suicide mission as well?"

She lifted her chin and tried to put back on her regal aura. "Of course. I can't let my team go on any mission without me."

He couldn't resist booping her nose when she did that. She shook her head slightly from not expecting it. He just kept smirking at her as he started to walk back around to their teams. "Come on, we got to meet up with the Headmaster." She nodded and jogged over to walk beside him, both feeling lighter than when they woke up this morning.


	14. Next Steps

DVYL May Cry

Dante and Weiss walked back around the tower to meet up with their teams. A few of them were shocked by Weiss sudden appearance, besides Pyrrha and Ruby, who just grinned. Dante spoke up when they got close enough, "Well, come on. We've got to discuss matters with Ozpin." He then led the way into the tower.

A few minutes later, the two teams were up in Ozpin's office. The man in question was at his desk doing some paperwork, for once. He looked up at the eight students walking towards him and he gained a small smile with it. "Well, this is a surprise. I thought you would've left by now, Mr. Arc."

Dante just rolled his eyes, "Will you stick it." That didn't wipe the smile off the older man's face. He sighed, "Yeah, I'm sticking around. Happy?"

Ozpin nodded, "Yes, it does make me feel a bit better." He then took a casual sip from his coffee.

"Good." Dante continued, "So, that means we can talk about our next move against the demons. Especially, with how much was off with last night."

Ozpin grew serious, "Yes. That would be the best course for us to take. But, I think it'd be good for everyone, if your brother was here."

Everyone froze with that and Dante narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster, "How do you know about him?" his voice held an edge.

"Come now, Dante. I figured out your identity, you didn't think I would figure out that it would be impossible for someone to do everything you have without some help. Even a Nephilim can't be everywhere at once. You would fight openly and keep all the attention on you, while Vergil could gather information and work from the shadows. Am I right?" Ozpin asked.

Dante just stared Ozpin down for the longest time. Ozpin knew more than either Vergil or he had originally thought and that could be dangerous to both them. Or even his friends and Yang. His right hand twitched involuntary. Like it wanted to grab hold of Rebellion. He closed his eyes and sighed, 'Too late to turn back now.' He thought. He reached for his scroll and put it to his ear when he selected Vergil's number.

After a couple of rings, he picked up. "Dante, what is it? You were supposed to leave Beacon hours ago. Where are you?"

"Vergil, I need you to come to Beacon tower." He locked eyes with Ozpin. "Ozpin knows about you."

There was a silence, both over the call and in the room. Everyone could feel the tense atmosphere. Vergil eventually spoke up, "On my way."

The call ended and Dante pocketed his scroll, "He'll be here anytime now."

"What do you mean, Big Bro? Is he nearby or something?" Ruby asked confused about what he just said.

Dante didn't have a chance to answer as a blue portal opened up on the right side of the room. That made the seven members of the two teams jump back or tense up. Ozpin looked over in intrigue as Dante just looked at it nonchalantly. That was until Vergil walked through it with Yamato in its sheathe as his walking stick. He looked over the seven students without this eyes lingering on any one of them for more than a second or two. He then looked over at Ozpin and as they locked eyes, the air seemed to grow heavier to them all. "Vergil." Dante said evenly.

He looked over to his older brother. They looked into each other's eyes before Vergil sighed, "Right. This isn't what we planned on but there's nothing we can do now." He looked over to Dante's friends and smiled, "Hello there. Let me introduce myself. I am Vergil, Son of Sparda and Dante's brother. Nice to finally meet you all."

Ruby was the first one to shake off her shock. She gave him her usual smile, "Hi there! I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RNBW. And these are my teammates." She motioned to the rest of her team with that.

Weiss gave a small curtsy, "Weiss Schnee."

Pyrrha nodded her head, "Pyrrha Nikos."

Blake gave him an analyzing look, "Blake Belladonna."

Nora through her hand into the air, "I'm Nora Valkyrie!"

Ren gave a respectful bow, "Lie Ren."

Yang smirked and pointed a thumb to her chest, "Yang Xiao Long."

Vergil's eyes locked with her's and he just stare for a bit, "So, you're the one that stole my brother's heart, huh. I was expecting more."

That shocked quite a few of them. Yang's eyes widened and they turned crimson for a few seconds as she glared at him. Vergil just smirked, "Sorry but it's the truth. But then again, when it comes to your sibling, no one is ever good enough. Right?"

After a second or two, Yang realized what he meant. Her eyes went back to lilac and she gained her own smirk filled with confidence, "Guess you're right. I'll enjoy proving you wrong."

Vergil chuckled and turned to Dante, "I see why you like her."

Dante just smirked at his brother, "You don't know the half of it." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leant against him with a grin.

Vergil turned from them to Ozpin with a serious look in his eyes, "So, you know about us and what we are."

Ozpin nodded stoically, "I have had much time to gather information on many things this world has forgotten. I find it best to be prepared for any and everything."

Vergil nodded, "I can respect that. But, that doesn't answer for _what_ you are." Everyone was confused by what he just said, besides Dante and Ozpin himself, who just raised an eyebrow. "Dante and I have trained to sense the presence of anything around us and to identify the differences. But you, you aren't mortal, demon or angel. You're not even like us." He motioned between himself and Dante. "So, before I agree to put mine and my brother's neck on the line by working with you, I need to know what we are getting into."

He finished and everyone notice how his right hand held his sheathe, his thumb on the guard of Yamato, ready to unsheathe the katana at a moment's notice. Dante watched the two powerhouses, ready to protect his friends if a battle started or step in with Rebellion if Vergil needed him to.

Ozpin just looked calmly at Vergil, a contemplative look in his eyes. He brought his mug to his lips to take a long and calming sip from his coffee. He sighed as he placed it back on his desk and took a deep breath, "This is a secret that _very_ few know about, so I must ask you all to not speak of this outside this room. I would normally never do this but we need to be open with each other if we are to stop the Demon King."

He then turned to look out the window behind him. He was quiet for a minute or so before he resumed, "Millenia ago, I failed to stop a specific entity. From that failure, the Brother Deities cursed me. Every time I die, my soul reincarnates into someone with a similar mindset as me. Our souls eventually fuse together, making me more than I was previously. That is why I am so powerful. I have generations worth of experience in one form, one soul." He turned back to the shocked students. Even the Nephilim brothers had stunned looks on their faces. He had an exhausted look in his eyes. "That is what I am. Someone who has failed and is cursed to keep living until my mission is accomplished."

Everyone was quiet after that, just processing what they heard. Vergil eventually relaxed and rested his right hand on the pommel of his sword, leaning against it. "That makes sense. Your presence does feel like numerous smaller ones just under the surface. And you have an underlying power that feels similar to ours. So, I believe you."

"If we're done, let's talk about the situation." Dante said as he let go of Yang and walked towards the other two non-mortals. "Roman Torchwick is working with the demons, along with the White Fang. We still don't know exactly why they are stealing Dust though."

"It could help with their control of the Kingdom." Vergil started. "Taking Dust away from any and all stores that aren't in their control and only allowing their stores will create a monopoly. And eventually they will be able to expand to control other districts."

"There is also the increase of negativity." Ozpin added. "More Grimm will be drawn to the Vale. Allowing for more lesser demons to possess them to bolster Mundus' army."

"Why would he go through all of that?" Ruby asked as the three turned to her. "If demons are so strong, why haven't they just attacked Vale and take control that way?"

"Mundus is a prideful and arrogant bastard." Dante answered. "He could easily take control by force but he wants the people to submit to him and worship him. He wants to be seen as a God to the mortals he rules over."

"Plus, if he were to go for a full assault, that would reveal the existence of demons. He prefers to keep their existence a secret. It's that much harder to win a war when your enemies are always hidden." Vergil added. "Him using the White Fang is a clever tactic. Since they've all but become a terrorist organization, no one is giving their actions a second thought." Blake looked away with that. "There's also the fact that he sees mortals as less than pawns, so if they are to die, he won't bat an eye."

"There's also the two Faunus I fought at the docks." Dante added with a serious expression. "They were definitely possessed by demons but it wasn't any normal possession. They had power of mid-tier demons."

That earned wide eyed looks from Ozpin and Vergil. The other's looked at each other before Ren asked, "Is that a problem?"

Dante sighed, "Yeah, it is. As I mentioned before, lesser demons will possess Grimm to make themselves stronger. It's their usual method because they are mindless and easily controlled. But it is also common for those same demons to possess humans or Faunus. Unlike with the Grimm, they usual become much more powerful since the person's aura is added to the mix. The process takes much longer though. Unlike Grimm, people get slowly taken over by the demons over the course of a few days."

"The person usually starts to act on their darker emotions or impulses as the demon takes over more and more. When the possession is complete, the person is no more than a puppet for the demon to control. But the vessel is on par with a Huntsmen or Huntress when it comes to power. By that point, the person is as good as gone. Even if you were to expunge the demon from them, they'd be too broken to live on. Killing them is more of a mercy than letting them just exist like that."

Vergil continued in Dante's stead, "It is much rarer for more powerful demons to go along with a possession or for it to be successful. They are usually strong enough to not need a vessel to help them fight. But Mundus still wants his soldiers as hidden as possible, which may be a reason he is going with this method. Anyway, the process takes longer, weeks are needed to complete the possession for the vessel to become accustomed to the new power. Otherwise, the vessel would simply die from the surge of power."

He started to walk to one of the windows as he continued, "If the process is complete however, the demon's power would be equal to some of the most powerful Hunters on Remnant. Although, the success rate for it is low because most people quickly notice when something that strong enters them. For the process to work, the person either has to willingly let it happen or the person is forced to do so by an outside force." He stared out the window, "Both of those options aren't good. But the latter is worse. If Mundus can just force people to become vessels, no army would be able to stand against him."

Ozpin nodded, "An army of demon possessed Grimm lead by demon enhanced humans and Faunus. Nothing on Remnant would stop them." He said grimly.

That made the students pale in fear. "That is besides the three people in this room." Dante added before he sighed, "But luckily that isn't Mundus' style."

"What about higher demons?" Weiss asked in concern. "Can they possess people as well?"

The three looked ta each other before Ozpin answered, "Most likely, Miss Schnee. But it has never happened. Those demons see possession as a weak tactic and refuse to do so. Besides, no regular person could take the stress of that much power being contained within them. It would be like trying to fill a glass vase with an ocean, it would break before it could happen."

Everyone sighed in relief with that. "So, what's are next step?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, instead of just hunting down demons and hoping it'll lead us to Mundus, we have a more concrete options." Vergil turned from the window to look at them, "Now that we know that the White Fang and Torchwick are working for Mundus, we can focus on finding them. And with them being sought by the whole Kingdom, gathering info should be that much easier."

"So we track them down and kick their butts!" Nora said with an evil grin.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy, Miss Valkyrie." Ozpin said with a small smile. "People have been looking for Torchwick since his crime streak started but he has been under everyone's radar. And we would need a higher member of the White Fang to get any useful information, which would be just as hard as finding Torchwick."

Ozpin's words clicked in Dante's head and he slapped his own forehead, "I'm an Oum damned idiot!" Everyone looked at him in confusion. He gave an explosive sigh, "Torchwick was talking 'business' with Junior the night I met Ozpin. Junior knows nearly everything that is going on in Vale's underworld. He has to know something, especially if Torchwick came to him directly."

Everyone looked at him in shock, "Guess we know what our next move is." Yang said with a smirk, "Mind if I tag along to help _ask_ him what he knows?

Dante chuckled, "Sure, why not." He looked back to Vergil and Ozpin, "I'll head out with Yang asap. I'll call you when I know more and you two can coordinate our next move from here and our hideout."

"Hey! What about us?" Nora asked indignantly.

"You guys stay here for now." Dante told her. "We still don't know what Junior has. If we get a location or something useful, we can call you and you can meet us there. Besides, Mundus may know my face now and if that's the case, we can move far better as a smaller group."

Nora pouted but nodded. "Alright then." Dante continued, "Let's get moving."

The two teams were making their way to the elevator as Vergil was about to open a portal with Yamato. "Just one minute." Ozpin spoke up. They all turned to him, "Could you two stay to discuss one last thing?" He asked Dante and Vergil.

The two looked at each other and shrugged before agreeing. The rest of DVYL and RNBW went down in the elevator. When they were alone Ozpin asked a serious question, "Do you know about Salem?"

Dante rolled his eyes, "Of course we know of the Grimm Queen. Our father made sure we knew about her. She'd be the greatest threat to Remnant if Mundus wasn't around. What about her?"

Ozpin looked down before he locked eyes with both of them, "Would you two help me stop her? Once Mundus is dealt with."

The two looked at each other, holding a silent conversation. Vergil was the one to answer, "Possibly. When Mundus is killed, the demons will lose any and all structure. They will be in ruin. The Grimm would be the next threat and Salem would definitely use that as an opening to put her plan into action. Whatever that plan would be. But, we'd have to make sure that the demons don't regain control afterwards. Our attention would have to focus on that for the time being."

Ozpin just nodded at this, "I understand." He stood up and offered his hand to Vergil, "I thank you."

Vergil look at the hand before he gained a small grin. He took it in his own. Once they stopped shaking hands, Vergil turned to Dante, "I will be waiting, Dante."

He smirked, "I know, Verg. I'll get it done as fast as I can."

"You always do." Vergil drew Yamato and opened a blue portal. He sheathed his sword before he stepped through it. As it closed, Dante nodded to Ozpin before taking his own leave.

At the bottom of the tower, Yang and Dante broke off from the other's and started to make their way to the airfield. They were having idle chit-chat as they did. They were about to get on the bullhead when Dante picked up another familiar presence close by. He rolled his eyes before sighing, "This is going to be a thing today, isn't it?"

Yang looked at him confused, "What?"

He looked over his shoulder to a nearby tree, "Come on out, Blake. Even you can't hide from my senses."

Yang looked over to the same tree and both heard a near silent curse as the hidden Faunus stepped out from behind it. She was looking nervously between the two blondes. Dante had a feeling what this was about and turned to Yang with a grin, "Mind saving me a seat? This shouldn't take long."

She understood and nodded. Giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "Don't keep me waiting." She said in her teasing tone as she sashayed onto the bullhead, a very noticeable sway in her hips.

Dante just watched her go, unashamed. He grinned more, "Never." He replied. He then turned back to see that Blake had come just a bit closer but was still staying out of reach. "So, what's up?" he asked casually.

She looked away slightly and if he had to guess, her ears were pinned against her head in shame, "I wanted to apologize to you."

Dante stared at her for a bit before he sighed, "This really is becoming a recurring theme today. Look, its fine. Don't beat yourself up over it."

She looked at him in shock, "But…but I accused you of-"

"Of killing Faunus, yeah I know." He cut her off. "Don't take this the wrong way but I had a feeling that was coming." She raised an eyebrow, asking the question while still in shock. "Don't take this the wrong way but when it comes to Faunus or the White Fang, you just automatically side with them."

Her shock gave way to annoyance, "And that's wrong?"

He just gave her an even look, "Not every human wants all Faunus dead and not every Faunus is a saint. You know this." He held up his hand to stop her from speaking, "You knew what the White Fang was becoming and that is why you left them. But you'll still defend them adamantly. I won't say that every Faunus in the organization is irredeemable but the organization as a whole may be. Especially if they are siding with the demons."

Blake looked away, "Those two Faunus I killed were gone, Blake. Ever since they were possessed, whether they agreed or not to it. The only thing left for them was as quick a death as I could give them." She didn't look back at him so he just turned towards the bullhead. "This is a war, Blake. A war that has been going on constantly since the beginning of time. There will be more deaths." Memories of both his families went through his mind and his fist clenched hard enough for his knuckles to pop. "Unless we put an end to it. And I will."

He started to walk to the bullhead, until he felt someone grab his wrist from behind. He turned to see Blake staring into his eyes. Sadness, understanding and determination were in her eyes. "If that's the case, let me fight with you. I don't, no, can't run away from this. This won't only help my kind but the world as a whole. And that is what I want. All of us at peace and free."

Dante just looked into her eyes and smiled, "Good to hear. Once I take care of these demons, I'll focus on the Grimm. Then I'll help you with your dream, so you don't have to wear that damned bow."

Her eyes widened slightly before she had a smaller smile, "I'll be sure to hold you to that." The two chuckled lightly before walking onto the bullhead and it soon took off to take them to Vale.

* * *

Roman was making his way through the White Fang camp in Mountain Glenn. Cinder was on his right while Mercury and Emerald were just behind them. They were walking towards the main tent that housed the leader of the Vale branch. The Faunus around them would look for a few seconds before going back to what they were doing.

Once they were near the entrance, a gunshot was heard. Roman quickly backhanded the projectile away with Melodic Cudgel. He then quickly spun it around and fired his own shot at the tent. The attacked stepped forward and used their blade to absorb it before sheathing their sword once again. The person then stepped forward, revealing it to be Adam Taurus. He scowled at the four humans. "You have some nerve to show up here."

Roman smirked, "Come now, Bullboy. We're all business partners here. I didn't give you that Lien and Dust for nothing."

"I also didn't give you my men to send them to their deaths!" he shouted. "You got my Lieutenant and Ilia killed because of your plan!"

Roman chuckled humorlessly, "Oh, please. Don't try to take the moral high ground now. You didn't give a damn about any of them. Hell, you would've killed them if they failed anyway. At least the mission was a success and their deaths meant something."

Adam gripped his sword tightly, "That's not good enough! You promised to help us take our rightful place in the world. Ruling with humans at our feet. But you've done nothing to do so."

He chuckled again, his time it was full or mirth, "You are so delusional, Taurus. I never said I would help you rule anything. I said I'd help your kind obtain their rightful place. And that is serving me along with the humans."

"Well you can die along with your plan, demon! Brothers and sisters, kill the humans!" Adam bellowed. All the White Fang aimed their rifles at Roman and his entourage, before they spun and had their sights on Adam. "What is the meaning of this!?"

Roman's eyes shifted to grey with his right missing a pupil as they glowed with energy. "My soldiers have already taken over your 'brethren'. They are nothing more than vessels for _my_ army now." He held his left hand out to the Faunus, "That doesn't have to be your fate, Adam. Just join me and stand beside me. Or you will die."

Adam was quiet before he screeched at the Demon King, "Then I'll take you with me!" He quickly activated his Semblance and sent a blade of energy towards him.

Roman flipped his left hand around, so the palm was pointed out, and the attack stopped a foot from him. Shocking Adam to his core. "Pity." Was all he said as he pointed his finger at ex-leader and his attack was sent back. It cut through his aura and left a deep cut across his chest. Adam took a few steps back before he fell backwards, his weapons falling from his grip as blood started to pool underneath his body.

Roman lowered his hand and turned to Emerald and Mercury. "You have your missions. Go." The two nodded and turned before heading out. Roman smirked as he looked up to the sky. "Soon. Vale will be mine. And then, all of Remanent."

* * *

 **A/N- And it's here! Sorry for the delay, work has been crazy and I'm doing my best to juggle life and my three stories. I think I figured out a system and it will all work out. At least, Adam got killed. That had to make some people happy. Again, shoutout to Jauneforever being my Beta. The dude is awesome and definitely go check out his work. With that, see you all in the next update!  
**


	15. Impossible

DVYL May Cry

After what felt like an insanely long Bullhead ride, Dante, Yang and Blake finally arrived in Vale. After stretching their stiff muscles, they started to head down to the seedier part of Vale. They would've taken Bumblebee but the motorcycle couldn't exactly take three people. Dante could probably slip into Limbo to speed up the time it would take, but he wasn't sure on how Limbo would affect Yang and Blake, and honestly wasn't eager to find out.

That is what lead to the three of them sitting in the back of a taxi. The driver wasn't exactly happy to take them there but Dante told him he'd pay him double his usual rate and he begrudgingly agreed. Blake was sat behind the driver and looking out the window aimlessly. Yang was sat next to her but was leant over a bit to rest against Dante, who was looking out the window but using his senses to try and find any demons that could potentially be in the area. Luckily, he felt nothing, so hopefully this reconnaissance mission would go off without a hitch. Or at the very least, without Yang or him losing their temper and breaking some poor fool. Or them destroying another building. Or blowing up another section of Vale. 'Now that I think about it, a lot of destruction happens around me.' The blonde thought to himself.

"Hey, Dante?" Yang asked.

He turned from the window to his girlfriend, "Yes, Yang?"

She looked up to meet his eyes, "How exactly do you have so much money? I'm not saying your Weiss rich but…"

He just chuckled at her prodding, "If you must know, my birth parents had a lot of time to acquire a good sum of cash." He then looked out the window as he told her the next part, "Plus, I'm technically the only Arc left, so I inherited all their assets."

He felt her tense for a second before her arm wrapped around his and her fingers intertwined with his own. She then snuggled closer to him than she was previously. He turned back to her and saw both understanding and support in her lilac eyes. He just smiled lightly before he leant in and left a gentle kiss to her lips. She returned it before they separated and she snuggled into the crook of his neck. He gently leant his head against her own. Blake saw all this in the reflection of the window and smiled. Even if he wasn't mortal, you wouldn't know by seeing the love between those two.

The taxi eventually stopped just a block or two from Junior's club. The three filed out the back and Dante handed the driver the Lien he owed him with a bit extra as he was slipping out. As soon as the door was closed, the driver took off. Probably to get out of this section of Vale as quick as possible. The girls gave the receding car deadpanned expressions while Dante just shrugged and started to walk to Junior's.

"So, anything I should know before going in there?" Blake asked the two blonds.

"Not much." Dante answered. "Junior usually keeps a few dozen of his goons on hand. They aren't that skilled and any of us could take them with no problem. He'll probably have the Malachite twins for extra support. But again, they shouldn't be too much trouble. Junior is skilled as well but not a huge threat. All in all, they shouldn't give us trouble."

Blake nodded and Yang stepped in front of them and turned to walk backwards, "Especially with me around. I kicked all their butts last time I was there." She said with a smirk.

Dante rolled his eyes, "And caused enough property damage to have the club shut down for a month."

She snorted and turned back around, "Please, you helped with that. You're fifty percent responsible."

"Ten and that's only because they pissed me off and you're hot as hell." He replied with a snarky tone.

She chuckled and turned back around to stick her tongue out at him, "I've had you tied around my finger since the day we met, honey. Just proves how awesome I am." She turned back to face front with her usual smirk.

Dante just deadpanned and stared at the back of her head. That was until his evil smirk came to his lips. He put his hands together and started to rub them together. Once they were warmed enough, he stepped forward and slapped her left butt cheek with his right hand. She jumped and yelped slightly. That earned a satisfied and victorious chuckled from the Demon Hunter.

When she was back on the ground, she turned to him with a glare and a light blush as she gently rubbed her sore cheek. Dante just raised an eyebrow and had the same smirk on his face. Meanwhile Blake was still a few steps behind them and watching this back and forth. She sighed and rolled her eyes playfully.

When they eventually arrived at the club, there were two of his usual goons standing out front. As soon as they saw them, the two froze before bolting into the club. The three just kept walking in until they were in front of the doors that the two locked behind them. Before Dante could even move, Yang had pulled her fist back and slammed it into them, knocking them off their hinges. As the dust settled, she walked into the entryway with her arms out, "Guess who's back!?" she shouted into the room.

Every one of Junior's men had their weapons trained on her but she ignored it to glare at the DJ, who stopped his record from skipping. That was when Dante stepped in behind her and just raised an eyebrow at the armed men. They all paled and quickly lowered their weapons. By that time, Junior noticed who it was and was rushing over, "Stop! Stop! No one fire." He pushed his way through his men and stood in front of the blonde couple as Blake walked in as well. "Blondie. And Dante, why are you two back?" he asked.

Dante just smirked, "Come on, Junior. That anyway to talk to your favorite customer?"

Junior gave him an even look, "You _were_ my favorite customer. Before you helped trash my place."

" _I_ didn't wreck the place, just your men. You caused more damage than me because you were firing off rockets." Junior looked to side with that, he had a serious point there. "Besides, all the extra cash I paid here probably paid for most of the repairs, so very little came out of your pocket. If anything, I helped you out when you started blowing up your own place to fight a Huntress-in-training."

Most of the henchmen were quietly agreeing with Dante and Yang was smirking at him. Junior sighed, "Fine, you made your point. But why are you back after almost six months? And why are you with Blondie?"

"You still owe me a drink." Yang answered simply.

Dante tilted his head back and forth, "That and now she is my girlfriend." That dropped all their jaws. Especially the henchmen. They didn't want to think what Dante would do if they actually fired at his girlfriend. "But to answer the first question: We need information and you're the only one that can give us answers. Just tell us what we want and we'll leave without blowing anything up. Hell, since you were such a nice guy to me every time I was here, I'll even pay you."

Junior just looked between the three students as he weighed his options. He eventually sighed and started to walk to the bar, "Fine. Come on."

With their boss heading back to the bar, the workers slowly dispersed and went back to doing whatever they were doing beforehand. The three followed him to the bar and Dante quickly scanned the room to make sure no demons had infiltrated Junior's ranks. After a few seconds, he knew for sure that there were none nearby.

Junior went behind the bar and Dante sat in the seat opposite from him as Yang sat down to his right and Blake sat to his left. Junior was fiddling with glasses and bottles as he spoke, "Regular?" he asked Dante.

He just shook his head, "I'll pass this time, Junior. But I'll take a water."

Junior looked back to him with a raised eyebrow, "Seriously?"

Dante nodded, "I need a break from alcohol." He didn't want to think of the tipsy state he pretty much existed in a few days back. So, it was better to stay away from the stuff for a while.

Junior just slowly nodded before turning to Yang. He just looked at her for a bit, "Strawberry Sunrise?"

She nodded with a smile, "No ice and a little umbrella."

Junior nodded and turned to Blake, "And what about you?"

"Just water, please." She answered politely.

Junior nodded before he got to preparing their drinks. Instead of tap water, Junior set two bottles of Atlesian crystal water in front of Dante and Blake. He had it imported for the few VIPs that showed up and didn't drink. The fact he was giving them out either meant he was trying to stay on their good side. Or he still saw Dante as his favorite customer. Honestly, Dante was kinda hoping for the latter. Junior was an ass but he was good to him every time he was here. He really didn't want to burn that particular bridge if he could avoid it.

Dante popped off the cap from the glass bottle and took a few sips from it. When he set his mostly filled bottle back on the counter, Junior was sliding over Yang's drink to her. She gave a smile and took a sip before she froze. She slowly pulled it away and looked at the behemoth of a man, "This is the best Sunrise I've ever had."

Junior wasn't expecting that and just raised an eyebrow at the random compliment, "Thanks?" he said before turning back to Dante, "So, what did you wanna know?"

"The last time we were here, Roman Torchwick showed up as well. What did he want with you?"

Junior froze for a second before he tried to play it off with a shrug, "He wanted to hire a few of my boys for a job."

"Any idea for what? Or where they were going?" Blake asked.

Junior looked over to her and just shook, "None. But I really didn't ask. He paid up front so it really didn't matter."

"Mind if we ask them then? You know, since you don't care." Yang followed up.

Junior's hand was twitching slightly, "Sorry. They aren't here today. They needed some time off." He tried to lie.

"Junior." Dante spoke seriously and he turned back to him. "I know when you're lying."

Junior and him just stared at each other before he sighed again. He reached under the counter and pulled out a glass and filled it with rum. He took a sip before continuing. "Look, I don't know anything because my boys never came back and Torchwick hasn't been in here since. Maybe he was disappointed in them or something else." He then muttered to himself, "Something I can understand." He then took another sip of his rum.

The three just looked between each other and Dante took another sip from his bottle. "Junior, we need any lead you can give us on him."

Junior looked up at him in before shaking his head, "Sorry, I've got nothing."

Dante slammed his palms on the counter and stood, "Bullshit." He said in a commanding tone. That made everyone flinch and Junior to take a step back. Even Blake and Yang were looking at him in shock. "You've made it your job to know everything going on in Vale. Especially anything on the other side of the law. You know something."

Junior swallowed, "Dante, I can't tell you anything. I can't…" he added weakly.

Dante's smoky blues started to glow slightly but that was when Yang grabbed his shoulder and gave him a look. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he was calmed, "Why?" he asked simply.

Junior picked his glass up and drained it one go before slamming it down on the counter. He leant on his arm as he had his hand over his forehead, "He made it clear. If I say anything about him, he'll kill me and everyone in this room. Even the twins."

Dante's eyes softened with those words and Yang spoke up, "You're protecting them."

He just nodded, "I'm an ass but I still have people I care about."

Dante just looked at Junior as he looked so fragile, "That's why you need to tell me." Junior looked at him and was about to say something. But Dante beat him to it, "Torchwick is working with dangerous people and I am not talking about the White Fang. Junior, if these people get what they want, that's it. You either become their slave or you die. Is that what you want for everyone here? For yourself?"

Junior looked at him with wide eyes at what he heard. He then looked down at the counter as he gripped it tightly. Yang and Blake were just looking between the two of them. Junior's grip loosened and he pulled his scroll form his pocket. He started going through it before he found what he was looking for. He placed it on the table and showed the three pictures of three people. "These three have been working with Torchwick for a few months before you showed up, Dante. They've been helping him on jobs or even sending them out in his stead. There isn't much I could find out on them though."

He pointed to the first image, "Emerald Sustrai. Skilled thief and pickpocket. Along with Hunter training and aura." He pointed to the second, "Mercury Black. Son of the famous assassin, Marcus Black. Takes after his father and is just as skilled." He pointed to the last image, "And finally, Cinder Fall. That name was all I could find on her. But from what I hear, she's the most dangerous of the three."

Dante quickly started to memorize their faces and made a note to tell Vergil and Ozpin about them. Maybe with the off chance, they could find something. "Anything else?"

Junior just took his scroll back, "Not as far as I know. Anyone he has recruited is rarely seen after and they are tightlipped. But as far as I can tell, he has been storing the Dust in a few warehouses across Vale. He moves it frequently and irregularly so no one will know where it is. He has them each under a different alias but I helped him with a few, so I can give you a list of those. Maybe you'll get lucky." He tapped on the screen of his scroll and soon the list appeared on Dante's. "That's all I can do for you though."

Dante pocketed his scroll, "This is more than enough. Thank you." He drank the rest of his bottle and quickly placed a generous stack of Lien on the counter, shocking Junior. "Your usually amount for information, plus a three hundred percent tip." He met Junior's eyes, "You should go on vacation for a few weeks, Junior. Maybe Mistral? I hear its nice this time of year."

Junior just slowly nodded and Dante looked at the two girls. Yang was already done with her drink and Blake was finishing her's. They were about to stand up when Junior grabbed his shoulder, "When I get back, you're always welcome here, Dante. You hear me?"

Dante just gave him a small smile, "Loud and clear." Junior let go of him and the three started to exit the club. As they were leaving, Jaune forwarded the names of Torchwick's three partners to Ozpin and Vergil. They both responded that they would look into it for him.

"So, where first?" Blake asked.

Dante was looking at the list of half a dozen warehouses and their addresses. "There's three of them not too far away, we'll start there then make our way to the others if we don't find anything."

Yang sighed, "It's gonna be a long night, isn't it?" Dante and Blake decided to not answer her.

* * *

It was now nearly one in the morning and the three had gone through almost every single warehouse. Most were empty and the other two were just filled with random objects, it was a front so no one would expect anything illegal to be in them. But no Dust whatsoever. Not even any guards stationed there. Although, Torchwick's men had been there recently, he could still sense trace amounts of demonic energy in each warehouse.

The three were making their way to the final warehouse that Junior had informed them of. The girls were getting irritable and tired. Dante was a bit better though, he was used to the late nights of little to no leads.

They were about a block from the part of the industrial section of Vale and the final warehouse when Dante froze. He was picking up a lot of residual demonic energy coming form the building. A lot of demons or demonically possessed people were here and only a few hours ago. "Dante, what is it?" Yang asked him worriedly as she gently gripped his upper arm.

He shook himself and narrowed his eyes, "A lot of residual energy." With those words, Rebellion manifested on his back. Both girls' eyes widened before they narrowed as well. Yang deployed Ember Celica and Blake pulled Gambol Shroud off her back. "I don't sense any of them there now but they could be back. So, be on guard and do exactly what I say." Both nodded and followed the Demon Hunter to the warehouse.

Dante slowly opened the door while the two behind him prepared themselves for anything. Once the door was open enough, they slowly walked into the warehouse. Dante opened his senses and found no demons within the warehouse. Blake pointed at the wall, "The switch for the lights."

Dante nodded and she walked over and flicked it on. When the lights came to life, they could see the warehouse was partially filled with cases of Dust. It was a lot but not nearly as much as Torchwick had managed to steal. "This must be the last of his Dust." Dante said out loud.

Yang nodded, "So, Torchwick is moving the Dust to another warehouse?"

"Or another location entirely outside of Vale." Blake suggested.

Dante kept looking around the warehouse. "They'll probably be back for the rest of this. No way they'd leave it. We can lay an ambush for them."

Yang nodded and reached for her scroll, "I'll call Ren and Ruby to let them know."

As she was doing that Blake and Dante kept looking around for any potential clues. Dante noticed that something was laying in the corner of the warehouse. He raised an eyebrow as he walked close to it. His eyes widened by what he saw. It was a dead White Fang member. It was grizzly, like something ripped itself out of its chest, leaving it wide open and bloody. Blood was gathering around the body in a puddle.

Something didn't add up though. Dante knew the scent of blood and he didn't pick it up until a few seconds ago. On top of that, Blake didn't pick it up at all. He looked over to her and she was none the wiser. 'Even now.' He thought. His eyes widened in realization and opened his senses again. As the world bled into grey, he sensed demonic energy in the rafters of the warehouse.

He spun and drew Ebony and fired a bullet at it. It dodged but was still up in the rafters. He drew Ivory and kept firing as the demon kept moving just out of his range. Blake and Yang were looking at him, stunned by his sudden gunfire, but quickly shook it and ran to him. "Demon." was all he said as it vanished for a second, probably slipped into Limbo temporarily.

The three were back to back and Dante looked at the corpse but found that it was gone. He turned back to face forward but still had his senses opened to try and pick it up again when it resurfaced. "I don't know what it looks like but it can apparently create illusions, so be ready for anything." The two nodded, Yang was ready to fire her shotguns and Blake had her cleaver in one hand and her sword in its pistol form in the other.

That's when a rain of bullets came at them and they quickly scattered. Dante holstered the Twins and jumped up towards the rafters as he drew his blade. He was above the demon and saw a pair of red eyes but not those of a demon or Grimm. He brought his sword down but two blades crossed to stop it. They managed to block it but the rafter under them was sliced clean in two and they began to fall. The person kicked him in the stomach to separate them and threw her blade to the side. It was connected by a chain and wrapped around a support beam to pull her away and to the ground.

As they landed, Dante saw who she was. One of the people Junior told them of, Emerald Sustrai. Yang quickly charged her with a punch reared back but she missed by two feet in front of her, Emerald didn't even move. She bulled her sickle back and was about to bring it down before she had to defend herself from Blake's gunfire.

As that happened, Rebellion shifted into Ophion: Angel Pull. Dante threw it forward and it caught her on the wrist and pulled Dante towards her. Emerald looked towards him and the next second, she was gone. There was Yang looking at him in shock as Emerald was knelt on the ground. Dante was shocked before his senses told him that her demonic energy was still there. 'Yang' was just Emerald in disguise.

He pulled himself from his shock with a scowl as he landed a spin kick to her head, shattering the illusion. Yang was rising and connected a fist to her back, sending her flying towards Blake with a gunshot. Blake charge the airborne threat with her cleaver and katana in hand. She didn't even react when Emerald spun in the air and slashed her arm with her sickles. Blake cried in pain and her eyes widened, must've been another illusion.

Before Emerald could capitalize, Dante shifted Ophion into its Demon Pull variant and whipped it around her ankle. He pulled her back and threw her into a support beam. "Yang!" She got the message and fired a payload onto Emerald. As that was happening, Dante had Rebellion shift back into its sword mode.

The smoke cleared and showed Emerald kneeling on the ground in pain. That was until Dante picked up her energy once again and raised his blade, stopping the sickles from biting into him. Emerald's eyes widened but she quickly flipped out of the way as she heard the gunshots, just before Yang's or Blake's shots could hit her. Dante wasn't going to let her get away. He closed the distance between them in a single bound and cut her diagonally across her chest. The force behind it sent her back into the support beam. It was dented and she dropped her weapons as she landed in a heap.

She wasn't down for long and was slowly standing again, "How?" she said angrily. "How can you see past my Semblance?"

Dante pointed his blade at her, "You can't hide your presence from me, demon."

Her eyes widened for a second before a smirk came across her face, "So, you're Dante. Spawn of that traitor, Sparda, and whore, Eve." She started to cackle. "That makes sense."

Dante growled and he notice Yang tense up behind him, "I'll eviscerate you."

"You'll try." She stood up fully, "Well, my King didn't want me to kill you, so I'll have to beat you to an inch of your life and bring you back to him. Maybe he'll even reward me." She licked her lips with that.

Dante chuckled, "Not likely. With the amount of demonic energy I feel and your personality intact, you haven't been possessed for long. You'll stand no chance against me."

Her grin was very unsettling there, "Then maybe I should show you what I can really do." With that, a large amount of demonic energy was released from Emerald. It made Yang and Blake slide back a few feet and Dante was forced to take a step back. His eyes were wide by how much energy he was feeling. Emerald leant forward and the energy she was releasing was tearing her clothes apart. That's when two massive bat-like wings erupted from her lower back, just above her waist. He saw her finger and toe nails extend a bit to be an inch and a half long and sharpen. Finally, two horns grew from the side of her head and curved forwards to point out straight out and past her temples.

When that was done, the energy settled down but the air had an oppressing feel to it. Yang and Blake were staring in shock and trepidation at what they just felt. Blake more so since her senses were higher, she was shaking.

Emerald stood there with the changes from her transformation along with being stark naked besides the thong she wore, that covered very little. She just had that same flirtatious but deadly smirk on her face and her red eyes were just glowing with demonic energy. Dante was just stunned, "How?" Somehow, Emerald had been possessed by a highly powerful demon which should've be impossible. But it was clear, she had the power of a Succubus.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, its finally here. Sorry for the long wait. Three months was longer than I anticipated. For those who were wondering, what the hell is taking so long? Truth is, I burnt myself out. Big time. Writing this, along with The Void Swordsman and Distortion, was quickly turning into a chore for me to do. I hated that it got to that point. I love writing and to have it turn into something I'd rather just avoid was terrible for me to feel. The break I took to write other things has refreshed me and now I'm ready to write this story with reborn passion. I hope you'll all understand and I thank you all for being patient with me. And I hope to see you all in the next update!  
**


	16. Seduced by Power

DVYL May Cry

Dante was still trying to come to terms with what he just witnessed. Emerald Sustrai was possessed by a Succubus, an extremely powerful demon. That should have never been able to happen but the proof was right in front of him. "How is this possible?" Dante asked out loud. "A demon as powerful as you should've destroyed anyone you tried to use as a host. So, how?"

She just giggled, "Looks like the great Demon Hunter doesn't know as much as he thought. Normally it would be impossible but Emerald wanted this as much as me. So, with no fighting for dominance, the process went from impossible to _very_ possible."

That shocked Dante along with Yang and Blake. "What? There's no way anyone would willingly become a puppet for a demon." His hand involuntarily gripped Rebellion even harder.

"Oh, she isn't a puppet. _We_ are a tool to be used by our masters. I will do anything for my King. Emerald will do anything for Cinder. When our goals became the same, we had no reason to fight for control. Our combined life has only one purpose: to serve our masters." She placed her left hand over her bare chest and slowly ran it down her body. "And when we succeeded, maybe they will give us what we want most." She bit her lip and shivered with the thought.

Blake and Yang were unnerved by that and took a half-step back. Meanwhile, Dante growled and took a step forward and pointed his blade at her. "Sorry to disappoint you but your sick delusion ends. _Now_." His words dripping with venom, his shock long gone now.

Emerald chuckled again, "Let's see what you can really do…" Her wings expanded to reach their full length and her fingernails extended into claws. She leant forward onto the balls of her feet as her smirk took on a sadistic edge, "Demon Hunter."

She pushed off the ground and with one flap of her wings, covered the distance between them. She swung her claws forward and Dante met it with his own sword swing. The two attacks forced the two apart, Emerald into the air and Dante sliding back a couple feet. Emerald dived down with a series of slashes. Dante easily deflected the attacks and would counter with just as many of his own. Emerald however would maneuver so they would miss by a hair. This exchange lasted for a few second before it ended when they got into a power struggle. The Succubus' claws crossed while the Nephilim had his blade vertical and his other hand on the back of the blade, trying to push it forward. Sadistic blood red stared into emotionless smoky blue, both glowing with power.

That's when gunshots were heard and Emerald moved her right wing to cover her side, protecting her from Yang and Blake's ammunitions. When they were done firing, she moved her wing enough to see them in her peripheral vision. Her eyes panned over to them and they had an evil glint to them.

Dante's eyes widened in realization before she planted her foot into his stomach. This sent him flying back and sent her towards the two girls. She increased her speed with a flap of her wings. She dived to impale Blake but she left a Shadow and appeared to her left as her claws struck the concrete of the warehouse floor. Without looking, the Succubus expanded her wing and knocked Blake away and to tumble across the ground.

Yang shouted and went for a right hook but Emerald rose up and caught her fist effortlessly. The brawler tried to counter with a left cross but that was dealt with exactly like the first. Yang tried to overpower the demon possessed woman but she just smirked and pushed back. Slowly forcing Yang to her knees as she groaned in pain.

Before she could do any significant damage to Yang, she let go and blocked the stab from Dante with her claws. He didn't let up and released a series of lightning fast thrusts. Emerald was able to block them but she was being pushed back. That's when a flash of white was released and Rebellion had transformed into Osiris. Dante quickly lunged forward and continued into a sweeping strike. It was too quick for Emerald to react to but was weaker, only leaving a shallow cut across her stomach. With her demonic energy and aura, it would heal quickly. Not as quick as him but still. The strike had her sliding backwards until she used her wings to catch a drag of wind. She quickly flew up into the rafters to avoid the storm of demonic bullets coming at her.

Dante didn't let up on firing everything he had from Ebony and Ivory. Osiris was lying across his back as his eyes never strayed from the she-demon. "Yang, you need to get to Blake and get out of here."

She slowly got to her feet and looked at him in disbelief, "No way. I said I was going to see this through with you, I am not about to walk away just because this got serious."

"This isn't up for debate!" he shouted and she flinched at his tone. "She is one of the most powerful demons I've come across and I can't afford to hold back. I can't do that with you here or you two will get caught in the crossfire."

Before Yang could argue, Emerald performed a divebomb from the shadows, directly for her. Before she could react, Dante had jumped between them and caught her claws on the snaith of his scythe. Emerald just smirked as she held tightly onto his angelic weapon. Her toenails extended into similar claws and, with an impressive feat of flexibility, kicked upwards to cut vertically up Dante's chest with both legs.

Dante screamed in pain as his tank top was shredded and he had ten deep cuts going up from his waist and up his chest. Emerald released his weapon to flip backwards and flew back into the air as soon as her feet touched the ground. Dante fell to one knee as blood dripped onto the ground. "Dante!" Yang shouted and was kneeling by him in an instant. "Are you alright?!"

Dante nodded, "I'm fine." And true to his word, his wounds were already healing as the mark on his back was glowing. "You and Blake need to go. She'll keep targeting you because she knows I'll jump in to protect you."

Yang was helping him back to his feet, "How does she know that?"

"Succubus are the masters of seduction. They can read someone easily to find out what they desire. When she looked at us, she saw the love the two of us have and she's going to keep exploiting it." With another flash of light, Rebellion was back in his hand. "Yang, please. I know you're strong but not even a full Huntsman would be able to fight her as just a demon. But with her possessing a person." He just shook his head. "I need you away from here or this will end with you two dead. Or worse, in Mundus' grasp."

Yang looked him in the eyes and slowly nodded, "You better make it out of this. You hear me?" she gripped his left arm tightly when saying those words.

Dante just nodded to her with complete conviction in his eyes, "I swear to you." She nodded and quickly kissed him before running to where Blake was starting to get up from. Dante looked up again to see Emerald crouched on the rafters and take off towards them. He quickly summoned Ophion: Demon Pull and whipped it towards her. The claw head dug into her right shoulder painfully, causing her to bleed, before forcefully pulling her towards him.

Dante quickly spun and brought this heel down onto her head. She bounced off the concrete and transformed his weapon back into Rebellion. He kicked her as hard as he could in the stomach to send her backwards and flipped his sword into a reverse grip. He quickly channeled his demonic energy into his blade and swung upwards, sending a blade of energy towards her.

To his shock, she just crossed her arms in front of her chest with her claws glowing with demonic energy. She slashed outwards, dispersing his attack. Her claws were still surrounded with demonic energy and she perform an x-slash, sending ten smaller blades of energy out. But they weren't aimed at him but at the two women making their way to the exit just behind his right shoulder. Without hesitating, Dante jumped to the side to intercept the attack. With a flash of red, he was wielding Arbiter. He angled the head downwards so it was diagonal and braced himself as the ten blades slammed into his weapon and pushed him back a couple of feet.

Dante grit his teeth as he pushed against the blades. He was trying to hold them back as long as he could. He finally heard the door slam behind Yang and Blake. That was when he swung his battleaxe, dispersing the attacks. As he was recovering from the swing, he saw that Emerald was already flying toward him. Dante pulled his axe to the side and started channel more of his demonic energy into the axe head. When she was too close to possibly dodge, Dante raised Arbiter above his head and swung down. To Emerald's shock, the head detached from the rest of it and spun at her like ripsaw.

Emerald couldn't dodge so she pulled back and tried to use her claws to protect herself. For a few seconds, Arbiter's head was spinning against her claws, discharging energy from the exchange. That was until her claws shattered and the head kept spinning until it met her chest. It started to tear into her and forcing her backwards. She screamed in pain and didn't stop until she slammed completely through one of the many support beams.

The warehouse was quiet beside Dante's somewhat heavy breathing. He just kept staring at the body in front of him. It didn't move and he relaxed, just as Arbiter's axe head manifested again on his weapon. He laid his weapon across his back and turned to the exit.

That's when ten claws pierce through his shoulders from behind, five through each. He screamed in pain and that just grew louder as he was lifted off the ground. He was quickly up near the rafters when he heard the voice whispering into his ears, "Have you gotten rusty? You should really check to make sure your prey is really dead." She then started to chuckle and he looked over his shoulder to see it was in fact Emerald, who was now smirking at him again.

Before he could say or do anything, she quickly pulled them into a nose dive towards the warehouse floor. At the last second, she removed her claws and slammed him into it as she quickly pulled back up and back into the air.

Dante was lying on the heavily cracked floor. He was in pain but alive. He tried to push himself into a sitting position with the help of his arms but he couldn't move them due to the massive holes in them from the Succubus. With a groan he forced himself into a kneeling position. Blood was running heavily down his arms and was dripping onto the ground. He looked back up to see Emerald still hovering a few feet above him. His blood was dripping from her claws as she looked down at his wounded form. She moved one of his hands up and gently wipe the blood on one of her claws across her lips like a twisted lipstick. "Such a lovely color. Don't you think?"

He just growled up at her, "How did you get out of that unscathed?"

She just tilted her head slightly and suddenly, there was a second one of her in front of him. His eyes widened as she explained, "With demonic power and my ability to read people's hearts and minds, Emerald's Semblance has become several times more powerful. Even you can't differentiate between my real self and the illusions." To prove her point, the one in front of him sank her claws into his stomach. He groaned in pain as the same one spoke to her, "See? You didn't even know I replaced my illusion."

She pulled her claws free and stood up. When she was at her full height, he saw he was now surrounded by eight of her. They started to speak and with each sentence, another one spoke. "To think the great Demon Hunter has fallen to this. And for what? Some mortals? You truly are like your treacherous father. Falling in love with those you shouldn't. I'm sure our King will teach you the same lesson he taught him." They all started laughing.

He gave her a death glare, "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!"

"Or what, you'll do something? You don't even know which is really me. There is nothing you can do. And soon she will die." That's when they all spoke as one, "Just like your whore of a mother!"

With that said, Dante's rage reached new height. With a shout, red energy erupted from his body and his Devil Trigger activated. The world around them turned white, grey and black as the oppressing feeling flooded the area. Dante's wounds healed instantly as his body gained the red glowing cracks. His coat started to glow red as his hair turned white and his eyes turned red and white, glowing with energy. He started down the Emeralds with nothing but anger as she shrank in fear but couldn't run. Even a demon of her power couldn't break free from this.

He slowly pulled Arbiter from his back and with his increased speed, tore through each of them. The last one being the real one. She was pushed back from the hit but Dante closed the distance and sent her into the air and nearly into the ceiling with an upward swing.

As she was starting to falling, Dante had already jumped up to her with Rebellion once again in his hand. He delivered a series of heavy and fast slashes. He cut into her arms, legs and stomach , her claws were shattered and her wing were severed from her. She was screaming the entire time but it did nothing to stop him. He finished the assault by punching her into the ground.

She hit the ground and lied there. She was in pain but still alive. Dante landed in front of her and she started to shake in fear. He reached down with his left hand and picked her up by her throat. She struggled against his grip but he just stared at he, his anger had not lessened in the slightest.

He flipped his sword into a reverse grip and channeled his demonic energy into it. When it was ready, he tossed her into the air. She stared at him in complete dread as she started to fall. When she was at the right height, he swung up and released his energy blade once again. The blade caught her in the chest and it dragged her across the warehouse. She couldn't even scream. The shock and terror was too much for her. She collided with the remaining crates of Dust and the demonic energy set it off, increasing the size of the explosion many times over. The warehouse was engulfed in flames as Dante stood there unflinching.

* * *

Yang and Blake stood in shock as explosions ripped their way through the warehouse. The windows exploded outwards and flames erupted from them. They could feel the heat rolling off of it even from their spot thirty feet or so from the building. They blocked their faces with their arms to protect themselves. They heard some cracking and the building started to collapse in on itself as the fire started to reach up into the sky. The two just stared at the burning building in shock. Blake had her hand over her mouth as she stared on wide eyed. Yang just stared at the inferno, hoping beyond hope that he was okay. She was trembling as she shouted, "Dante!"

That was when they saw something moving in the flames. They watched in anticipation. Was this Dante or Emerald? After what felt like an eternity, Dante walked out of the flames. He seemed undamaged and still in his Devil Trigger form. Blake stared in shock, this being the first time seeing him like that. Meanwhile, Yang took off in a full sprint towards him.

Once he was completely clear of the fire, his dismissed his Devil Trigger but more locks of hair on the back of his head were white now. He felt the whiplash feeling again but it was lesser this time around. He shook his head to clear the minor headache and was soon embraced by his girlfriend as she buried her face into his shoulder. He just smiled and held her close, "Were you worried?"

"Of course I was." She muttered into him. "You were in a massive explosion."

He nodded, "True." He gently pushed her away slightly. She had tears in the corner of her eyes. He gently wiped them away and kissed he softly. She returned it and when they pulled away, he looked back into her eyes, "I told you before: I'll always come back if you are waiting for me."

She gave him and smiled and hugged him again. He returned it as Blake walked over to them. "You feeling alright?" he asked her.

She just nodded, "Sore but I'll be fine. Good to see that you're okay." She said with a small grin.

He scratched the back of his head before speaking, "Gotta admit, that was my toughest fight so far. But I'm no worse for wear. So, I'll consider this a win."

The two stopped hugging and turned back to the burning warehouse. The looked on for a minute or so before Yang spoke up, "Is this really a win?"

Dante just tilted his head from side to side, "I would say so. I mean, we didn't figure out where they are moving the Dust but we at least got whatever was in their out of the hands and took out a potential hiding place. Plus, I took out one of Roman's three accomplices and we have a better idea on what kind of advisories we'll be up against."

They couldn't argue with that. They stood there a bit longer before Dante spoke up again, "Come on. It's late and I don't want to deal with the police."

"Yeah, I agree." Yang said. "I need some sleep or I'll be explosive tomorrow."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "How is that different from any other day?"

Yang just gave her a heatless glare and Blake just looked at her with that single raised eyebrow. Dante just snorted started to lead them away from the scene of the fire. They only made it a few feet before another voice spoke up, "Where are you going?"

Their eyes widened and they turned around and were shocked to see Emerald standing there. Her wings were still gone and her claws were still broken. She had many severe burns across most of her bare body, it appeared her thong had burned off but none of them were actually looking to confirm that. The left side of her body, arm and leg were almost completely charred and the horn on that side of her head was broken off. It was a shock to just see her standing after all that.

She started to slowly shambling towards them. "You aren't going anywhere. I will not go back to my masters empty handed. I will _not_ fail them. Even if I can't kill you…" Here right claw extended again forming more jagged looking claws. "But I'll make sure you learn that no one messes with King Mundus!"

With a sudden burst of speed, Emerald charged forward with her claws ready to tear into Blake or Yang. She didn't care which, too lost in her desperation to not fail. She came to a sudden stop and her eyes widened as pain coursed through her. She blinked and realized she was now staring into Dante's eyes once again. She slowly looked down to see that Rebellion had run her completely through her stomach. She looked back up at him and he spoke up, "Why are you surprised? I said I was going to eviscerate you."

Her eyes lost all light and any remaining demonic features disappeared as the Succubus died and Emerald along with her. Dante removed his sword and her body crumpled to the ground. He laid his sword across his back as he looked down at her. It wasn't the first time he killed someone possessed but unlike every other time, his eyes didn't hold pity for the victim. Just disappointment.

He turned back to Blake and Yang but before he could speak, something unusual happened. Rebellion disappeared back into his mark without this command. Once that happened, demonic energy surged out of the mark and down his arms as red electricity. As that was happening, black root-like spikes erupted from his arms. With one last flash of red light, the process was done and on his arm were two massive gauntlets. They looked like disproportional metal fist. The forearms resembled Rebellions grip with a similar spiral engraving.

Dante just looked down at them, just baffled. This was something brand new but very familiar. Similar to when he used any form of Rebellion. "Dante?" he looked up to see Yang and Blake both shocked. Yang kept talking, "What are those?"

He looked back down at them and before he could respond with, 'I don't know', it somehow just came to him. "Eryx." He looked back up at them. "A new demonic form of Rebellion."

"How?" Blake asked, so utterly confused by this.

He shrugged, "No idea. Maybe Rebellion absorbed more demonic energy from Emerald and that created this new form. Or maybe I've grown strong enough that this form is now accessible by me. Either way, I'm not gonna question it." Eryx disappeared with a flash of red light. "Let's talk about this after we get some sleep. What do you say?" The two just nodded tiredly at him. Now that he mentioned it, it was late and they were exhausted. The three then made their way back to Beacon and more importantly, their beds.

* * *

In another part of Vale, in one of the many penthouses, a very different scene was going on. Roman/Mundus and Cinder were in the luxury king sized bed. Grunts and moans were heard throughout the room as they were deep in the thrills of their passion.

That was when Roman's eyes glowed and he stopped. He took a few breaths before he pulled away from Cinder and walked away from the bed. He walked over to the window to look out over Vale, unashamed by his lack of clothes.

Cinder was trying to regain her own breath and slowly sat up, holding the sheet to her chest to have some modesty. "Why did you stop?" she asked breathlessly.

Roman just stared out over Vale, "My Succubus."

"Emerald?" Cinder asked as she stood up from the bed with sheet still hiding her form. She walked over to him and gently held his forearm with her hand. "What happened?"

"She is dead." Roman told her, stunned by the reality of it.

"What?" Cinder asked in the same shock.

His eyes started to glow and he punched the window, shattering it. "Dante." He hissed in anger. He took a deep breath and lowered his fist. "Neo." He commanded.

As he said that, a portal from Limbo opened and Neo herself dropped from it. She knelt in front of him, ready for his command. Roman turned to her, "Go to Mercury, his mission had changed." She nodded to him and waited for the next part. He turned back to watch Vale, "He is to find Dante. And either kill him. Or bring him to me." Neo nodded and jumped through another portal to deliver his message. The Demon King just stared out over Vale as Cinder held him from behind. His eyes were glowing ominously, they promised nothing but endless pain for the Son of Sparda.


	17. Brief Reprieve

DVYL May Cry

The night before was exhausting for Blake, Yang and Dante to say the least. As they got to the airfield to take them back to Beacon, they luckily or unluckily met up with the rest of their teams. After they told them that everything was taken care of and they'd fill them in on the way back, they got back on the same Bullhead they showed up on. Everyone was glad that the trio had made it out of the fight mostly unharmed. Although, Ruby and Nora were still upset that they missed the fight. They were also excited to see his new weapon and Dante promised them that they'd figure it out tomorrow.

When they got back to Beacon, they tiredly made their way back to their dorms. They all bid good night to the others before they went into their respective rooms. In DVYL's room, Nora and Yang went into the bathroom to change while Dante and Ren did the same in the room itself. When the two guys were done, they laid down in their beds.

Shortly after that, the girls came out and Yang immediately went to Dante's bed and slipped in next to him. They held each other close, kissing tenderly before wishing the other a good night and Yang tucked her head into the crook of Dante's neck. Before he closed his eyes, he notice that Nora was looking at the two of them with a longing look before turning to look at Ren and sighing sadly. Dante smiled, and whispered, "Nora." The ginger turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Just do it already."

Her eyes widened slightly and she blushed, "W-what are you talking about? I have no idea-"

"Nora." Dante spoke up seriously and she looked back to him. He gave her an understanding smile, "Do it before I tape the two of you together. Besides, I doubt Ren would mind and if he does, I'll cover for you." He said with a small wink.

She looked at him in shock before she smiled and nodded. She then skipped over to Ren's bed and slid under the covers to hug him from behind. She was shocked when he turned around in his sleep to return the hug. She blushed before she smiled and snuggled into him more. Dante just smiled at that before he followed their lead and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Dante was the first to wake up in the morning, he could still feel his Spitfire holding onto him as tightly as when they fell asleep. He pulled back just enough so he could see her peaceful expression and the small smile on her lips. He smiled at her before he leant down and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She gave a quite groan and her eyes slowly blinked open. She then looked up to see if he was awake. He just grinned at her, "Good morning."

She grinned at him, "Good morning." She yawned before continuing, "We the last ones up again?"

He just smirked and rolled onto his back so she could look over him, "See for yourself."

She did just that and her eyes widened slightly when she saw their teammates in Ren's bed and cuddling similar to them. Her eyes softened and she had a small smile on her lips, "That's adorable."

Dante chuckled in response and she rested her cheek on the right side of his chest as she looked over at them for a bit longer. He gently rubbed her back absentmindedly as they just laid there. She eventually shifted so her chin was on his chest so she could look directly at him, "So, any idea on how that happened?"

He just gave her a half-smirk at her almost accusing tone. "I may have convinced Nora to finally go for it." He shrugged, "But come on, those two have had feelings for each other long before they met us. The fact that we got together before them is just wrong."

Yang just rolled her eyes playfully and moved he right arm to rest on his chest. She tilted her head to rest her cheek on her palm of the same arm as she looked at him, "True enough, but do you really think that _you_ of all people, should be playing matchmaker?" she teased.

His smirk turned into a more genuine smile, "Well, I did somehow get the most gorgeous and amazing woman on Remnant to give me a shot. So, I have to be doing something right."

That earned him a smile from Yang. She then shifted so she was lying completely on top of him, with her legs on either side of him. "Well you got me there." She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself further up her body so their noses gently brushed against one another. She looked into his eyes and spoke gently, "And it looks like I got you now."

The smile stayed on his face and grew just slightly wider, "You do. And I'm completely fine with that."

"Good." Was all she responded with as she kissed him. He returned it with every ounce of love he could. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and gently rub them with his thumbs. Yang hummed in happiness and the two pulled apart to breathe. They then came back together for several slow and gentle but no less loving kisses.

When they had their fill, Yang pulled away and reached for her scroll to check the time. "It's still pretty early. So, should we relax until the others are up or should we get a jump on today?" she asked seriously.

Dante raised an eyebrow and moved his hands from her cheeks to her lower back. He wrapped them around her and gently pulled her closer to him as an answer. Yang just giggled and set her scroll back down. She laid her cheek on his chest and snaked her arms around his upper back, pulling herself a bit closer to him. With the top of her head just below his chin, he leant down and left a kiss on the top of her head. Yang closed her eyes with a sigh and snuggled into his chest more.

The blonde couple laid like that for another half an hour before they heard movement from the other occupied bed. Dante looked over to see Ren slowly waking up. He had to stop himself from laughing as he saw his normally calm teammate look down in confusion before his eyes widened in shock at seeing Nora cuddling him. He then slowly looked around the room and his eyes met his leader's. Dante just smirked at him, "Morning, Ren."

Ren blinked a couple of times before answering, "Morning, Dante. Are we the only ones up so far?" He asked but Dante knew he meant, 'Has anyone else seen this?'

Dante looked down at Yang, who had the back of her head facing Ren, he saw a very familiar smirk stretch across her face. She then turned around and opened her eyes to look at him, although she kept it resting on her boyfriend's chest. "Nope. I'm awake too, Ren. Morning."

Ren just looked to Yang, "Good morning to you too." He just looked at the two and their smirks before he sighed and asked the question, "Do either of you know how this happened?"

Dante nodded, "Yup. Nora was kinda jealous that me and Yang get to cuddle. So, I told her that you probably wouldn't mind doing the same with her." His smirk shifted into a shit eating grin, "I mean, why would you? You're her _partner_ after all and you two _are_ together."

Yang shifted her head to look at Dante, "But not together-together, Dante. You should've remembered that." Yang chided him in a fake manner.

Dante played along and had a surprised look on his face, "Oh Oum, you're right, Spitfire. How could I forget such an important detail?"

Yang shook her head slowly in mock disappointment. "I have no idea,"

The two then slowly looked back to Ren still stuck in Nora's bear hug. And their smirks soon found their way back on their faces. He just looked at the two for a few seconds before he spoke up, "You two are evil." That just had the two chuckling and giggling. He ignored them and looked down at his partner. He started to slowly shake her, "Nora. Its time to get up."

The orange haired woman just shook her head with a groan before burying her face into his chest once again. "Too early. Sleep."

Ren was about to try again but at that moment, someone was knocking on their door. Ren looked at the blondes again but they quickly responded with, "Not it."

Before he could say anything, the knocking started again. He just looked from the couple to his partner before he sighed. He threw the blankets off himself and the blondes could now see that Nora had her legs wrapped around Ren as well as her arms. That earned a couple more snorts from them. Ren slowly started to slowly spin himself around so Nora was now snuggled into his back. He then sat up before standing and walking to the door. Nora looking like a baby sloth holding onto its mother as he made his short trek. He opened the door to reveal RNBW, fully dressed and slightly confused at the sight in front of them. "Good morning. Do you all need something?" He started the conversation.

Ruby was the first one to shake her surprise away, "Morning! Have you seen Big bro and Yang anywhere?"

"We're over here, Sis." Yang replied.

Ruby looked at Ren with a raised eyebrow in confusion but he just stepped aside enough for her to walk in. She did and saw her sister laying on top of Dante and both under the blankets. She had her chin resting on his chest as she looked over to Ruby. "What's up?" Yang asked. Not even trying to move from her position.

Ruby just tilted her head, "Why are you two like that?"

"He's comfy." Yang answered.

"She's warm." Dante added.

That was when the rest of RNBW peeked into the room. They all just raised their eyebrows at that. Weiss decided she should ask the important question, "You two are decent, right?"

Yang gained her smirk and answered, "If we lied and said yes, would that make you feel better?" That earned them blushes from all of RNBW. Weiss quickly covered Ruby's eyes from behind as the younger girl started to flail her arms around. That just got Yang to laugh, Dante to roll his eyes and Ren to facepalm and sigh. Meanwhile, Nora was still quietly snoring into Ren upper back/shoulders.

Dante finally decided to bring the madness to an end. "Calm down everyone. Yang was kidding. We have our clothes on, so chill." That got RNBW to calm down. Although, Blake had a tiny nose bleed and Ruby finally managed to get Weiss' hands off her eyes. Ruby turned to give her partner a very mild glare, which was more adorable than anything else. Yang's laughter finally digressed into giggles at that time. He laid his hand on her head and gently started to rub the top of her head, "Troublemaker."

She turned to look at him, "Oh, you love me and you know it." She said with a grin.

He just smiled, "Always." He then leant in to give her a chaste kiss which she happily returned. They separated and Dante turned back to Ruby, who had looked away from the kiss. Probably to give them some sort of privacy. "So, what did you need, Little Sis?"

She looked back and quickly gained an excited expression, "Oh, right! I was wondering if you were going to show us your new weapon!"

"Eryx?" Dante asked and the little reaper nodded like crazy. He shrugged slightly, "Sure. Let us all shower and get dressed and we'll meet you four in the cafeteria for breakfast."

"Breakfast!" Nora shouted and woke up instantly. Everyone turned to her and saw her slowly turn to look at Ren's face. She just stared as she realized that she was holding onto his back pretty tightly. And with how close their faces were, her whole face started to turn bright red and they were surprised no steam was coming off her head.

"Morning, Nora." Ren stated. Nora quickly jumped off his back and into the air with a scream. Right before she collapsed onto the ground. She quickly sat up and started to scoot away and into the wall, while babbling out denials.

Dante decided to have pity on the pink bomber. "As I was saying." Gaining everyone's attention besides Nora's. "We'll meet you there and after we eat, anyone who's interested can go to the Emerald Forest with me to see what they can do. Sound good to everyone?"

"Why the Forest?" Pyrrha sked. "Wouldn't the training rooms and training bots be good enough?"

Dante shook his head, "Honestly, I'd rather fight the Grimm. They would be more of a challenge, even if only marginally. Besides, killing Grimm would be more productive than just making scrap metal, no?"

Everyone had to agree with that and RNBW made their way out of DVYL's room. Nora then quickly ran to the bathroom to grab a shower. Or to get away from Ren for a bit. Probably both. While she did that, Ren slowly started to go through his morning tai chi stances. Dante was going to get up but one look at Yang told him that she didn't want to get up yet. She gave him a near pleading look and he just sighed and nodded. She beamed at him and laid her head back on his chest. Dante turned to Ren, "You can have the next shower, Ren. Looks like I'm not going anywhere yet."

Ten minutes or so later, Nora walked out of the bathroom in her combat gear and Ren went into the bathroom next. Nora was avoiding Ren's eyes either in shame or embarrassment. Nora walked over to her bed and sat down looking at the ground and the two blondes looked at her with sympathy. Dante waited until he heard the shower going before he spoke up, "So, how'd you sleep, Nora?"

Her head snapped up and she just stared at Dante in shock. She blushed before she looked back down again, "I slept fine." She said weakly.

He looked over at her and sighed, "Nora, when are you going to tell Ren about your feelings?"

He head snapped up again and she was blushing even more than before, "W-what are you t-talking about, Fearless Leader?" She chuckled weakly. "I don't have feelings for Ren, that'd be s-silly."

"You really think I believe that?" Dante asked. She looked at him to try and deny but the look in his eyes stopped her. "I've learned to read people, Nora. When anyone and everyone could be a Demon or could be aligned with them, you pick up on things very quickly. I could tell that you have feelings for Ren, way beyond normal friendship."

Nora just stared at Dante for a while, looking like she was going to argue. Before her eyes softened and she looked down with a small nod. Dante continued with that, "You can't keep lying to yourself. You need to tell him about your feelings because all your doing is just hurting yourself. And no one wants that."

Nora raised her head just enough for their eyes to meet. She looked so fragile at this moment and it made his heart feel heavy. "But what if he doesn't feel the same?" she asked in a meek voice.

Before he could respond, Yang took over. She sat up slightly and used one of her arms to support herself on Dante's chest. "Nora, do you really think Ren would abandon you if he didn't love you back?" Nora just looked down and Yang's eyes softened, "Nora, you and Ren have been together forever. He wouldn't just ditch you because he didn't have the same feelings. Ren is nothing if not loyal, he wouldn't do that, ever."

"Yang's right." Dante continued. "Ren does love you. Maybe as a sister or maybe as more, I can't say. But you two are just hurting yourselves by being quiet about this. Worst case is that you two don't have the same feelings. Yes, it'll hurt for a while and be awkward as all hell. But you'll eventually move past it and you'll still have the other. Best case, you two get together and can live happily ever after." He just grinned, "If you ask me, I think it's worth the chance."

Before she could respond, they all heard the shower turn off. The blonde couple turned to the door than back to their teammate. A few seconds later, she looked up with a small smile and a determined fire in her eyes. That brought a smile to their lips.

Ren came out a few minutes later in his usual attire. He walked over to his bed and Nora took a deep breath before getting up and walking over to him. He turned and look into her eyes. She just gave him a gentle smile and took his hand in her own. "Come on, Ren. Let's get breakfast." She starting to lead him to the door.

Ren just blinked, "What about Dante and Yang?"

Dante just waved them off, "We want some alone time. We'll meet up with you in a few." With that said, Nora pulled Ren out of the door and he closed it behind them. "So, how do you think that'll go?" Dante asked Yang.

She hummed as her crossed her arms over his chest and rested her chin on them to look at him better. "Pretty well. I mean everyone can tell those two love each other." She smiled at him, "That was nice of you though."

He shrugged as he put one arm behind his head, "I didn't do much."

"More than the rest of us did." She pointed out.

"I just got sick of them dancing around it. It was _so_ annoying. Plus, if they get together, we can push our beds into two bigger ones. That'll give us so much space." Dante joked and that earned him a giggle from Yang. "Besides, I want my family to be happy."

Yang just smiled more at him, "Well, you're doing a great job of that." She leant up and gave him a chaste kiss. She pulled back and put her chin on her arms again. "I say we relax like this for a while then shower. We should be able to meet up with the others around nine. That'll give those two to get together and get breakfast."

Dante raised an eyebrow, "Yang, it's twenty to nine now. That's not enough time."

Her smile turned into her trademark smirk, "If we take separate showers." That caused him to freeze under her in shock. Her smirk became more teasing with his reaction. "What's wrong? Is the Demon Hunter worried he can't handle his Spitfire?"

He cleared his throat, "It's not that. It's just…Are you sure you're ready for that?"

She just shrugged, "Why not? I mean, we have seen each other naked before, so this is just a next step from that." She then unfolded one of her arms and took Dante's hand in her own. She intertwined their fingers and looked deeply into his eyes, "Besides, I trust you, Dante. I know you won't do anything I don't want. And, if we do anything, I know you'll stop if I ask."

Dante just looked into her eyes, making sure there was no shred of doubt in her decision. He found none. He took a deep breath, "Alright. If this is what you want then I don't see a reason to say no." She smiled a bit more before she got off him but kept a firm grip on his hand. She pulled him up from the bed and guided him to the bathroom.

* * *

Dante and Yang were walking down the halls; Yang had her arm around his and leant against him so her head rested on his shoulder. They both had satisfied smiles on their faces. As many would suspect, the shower didn't stay as just a shower. Because of how small the shower was, they needed assistance from the other to wash themselves completely. And both had been guilty of wandering hands during those times. Not that the other actually minded. That lead to tender kisses then to passionate making-out which went into much needed stress relief for both. They didn't take that last step but neither complained. They'd get to that in due time and for now, they were content with where they were.

The two eventually walked into the cafeteria. They grabbed their breakfast and walked over to their usual table. What was new though, was Nora leaning against Ren as she ate. Both with happy smiles on their faces. That earned smiles from the couple and they sat down next to them.

Before Dante could even get a sip from his coffee, he felt something slam into his side and being wrapped in a tight hug. He then felt a light kiss planted on his cheek. He looked from the corner of his eyes to see turquoise ones looking back at him. "Thank you." Nora said quietly before she let him go and walked back over to Ren. That just made him smile and he drank his coffee.

When he put his mug down, he saw RNBW smiling at him. Pyrrha was the one to speak though, "So, you're why these two finally got together."

He just grinned, "Maybe." He looked over to the new couple and the looks of gratitude they gave him, made him feel all warm inside. He then turned back to his sister team and that grin shifted into a smirk, "Maybe I should play matchmaker for you team next. I still think Ruby and Weiss would be an adorable couple."

His eyes flicked over to the two just in time to see Weiss choke on her coffee and Ruby to blush adorably. "Big Bro!" she whined.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh right, she's your best friend. What about Pyrrha than?" He turned to Yang, "What do you think, Spitfire?"

Yang looked up and gently started to tap her finger against her chin, "Hmmm, I don't think Pyrrha would hurt Ruby. I mean, she is very nurturing and supportive so that would work out very well with the age difference."

That caused Pyrrha to blush as red as her hair and looked away. Ruby's blush deepened to be as red as her cloak, "Yang!" she whined again.

"I guess that is a 'no' too." Yang said, not even fazed by her sister. She looked back at Dante, "Blake?"

Dante tilted his head back and forth, weighing the pros and cons. "I don't see anything wrong with that. May take a while though. But that could be expedited with enough cookies and tuna. And as long as she doesn't have our sister grow up _too_ fast, I'll have no problems with it."

At that point Blake was trying to hide her blush behind her book and Ruby's own blush went atomic. It was shocking the poor girl didn't pass out from it. "Will you two stop!?"

Both held their hands up in surrender. Dante was the one to speak up, "Okay, okay. We were just teasing you, Ruby."

Ruby crossed her arms and glared off to the side in a pout, "Well, it's not funny."

Dante and Yang exchanged looks, both feeling guilty. Dante raised an eyebrow and Yang nodded. He got up and walked around to Ruby. She didn't notice until her forehead was gently pressed against his chest. She felt his one arm wrap around her back and his other hand gently lay on the back of her head. It then started to slowly stroke the top and back of her head. She felt so safe and warm. Even loved. She then heard him speak, "I'm sorry for hurting you, Little Sis. That was never my intention. Can you forgive me?" He asked sincerely.

She stayed like that for a bit before her arms wrapped around him and looked up to him. She had a smile on her lips. "I could. If you get me some cookies."

Dante chuckled before he hugged her slightly tighter, "You got it." He then let her go and started to walk away to get her those cookies. Even if he was in the middle of a war, a war that effected the world of Remnant as a whole, he would not feel guilty for the peace and happiness he was enjoying. It was what he was fighting for. Who he was trying to protect. And he'd be damned if he failed again. His eyes started to glow with power with those thoughts. Before he blinked it away and shelved those thoughts for now. He's been fighting this war all his life. One day of rest wouldn't hurt.


	18. Targeted

DVYL May Cry

The Emerald Forest looked beautiful at this point in time. The sun was shining through the canopy of leaves above and a few birds were chirping away in their nest in one of the many branches of the tree. The two finches were singing to each other and just at peace. That was until an explosion shattered the calm and a primal scream of pain was heard. That's when an Ursa came flying through the air and through a neighboring tree. The racket caused the birds to fly away in a panic.

Dante walked into the clearing at a calm pace. Eryx was wrapped around his arms. "Come on, Big Guy. That all you got?" he taunted the dying Grimm with a smirk. The Grimm gave a weak but defiant growl before it went limp and faded into smoke. Dante sighed in annoyance, "Guess it was."

He looked down at his new weapons and just felt the demonic energy swirling within them. He had been in the forest for the better part of an hour and had gotten a good grasp on them now. They were definitely slower than Rebellion but not as slow as Arbiter, more powerful physically too. Only drawback was the lack of reach but they were gauntlets, so that made sense. At least now he had a true close-combat weapon.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard some branches snapping and turned to his left to see an Ursa Major break into the clearing before roaring at him. Dante just smirked, "Looks like you're next." The beast roared at him again before charging him, "Good to know." He replied sarcastically and charged at the Grimm.

The Ursa Major stopped and reared back on its hind legs, ready for a devastating slash with its paw. Dante planted his feet and waited to the last second to sidestep the attack and get within the guard of the beast, planting a right fist into its chest. An explosion of demonic energy erupted on impact, sending the beast skidding back but staying on its feet. A first so far.

Dante rotated his shoulders, "Good to see your sturdier than the rest. Let's see what these things can really do." He charged at the Grimm and as it saw him closing in, it roared in fury. It tried to slash at him again but he ducked under it and collided a fist into its knee, snapping it backwards. The Major screamed again and dove down to sink its teeth into the Demon Hunter. Unfortunately, its chin was met with another punch, nearly taking it off its feet.

As it was staring into the sky in a daze. Dante jumped above it and raised both his arms above his head before slamming them down on top of its head. The force behind it caused it to fall to the ground, fully sprawled out on its stomach like a Grimm bear rug. Dante landed beside the Grimm and decided to put it out of its misery. By bringing his fist down on its head one last time and turning into a cloud of smoke.

That's when clapping was heard behind him. He turned to see Yang, Ruby and Nora being the source of it. The two teams were next to a rock outcropping as they watched him destroy the Grimm. They asked if he wanted a hand but he declined so they decided to just sit back and enjoy the show. Some more than others obviously.

Nora was sitting on the top of the outcropping, clapping like crazy with Ren behind her with his arms wrapped around her stomach in a hug. Ruby was sitting cross-legged at the bottom while also clapping and Pyrrha was sat next to her with her legs out, smiling at her young leader's antics. Blake was standing while leant against the rock right beside her partner. She had her arms crossed but gave Dante small smile and nod. Weiss was close by, standing not too far from the other three women of her team. She was giving him an analytical stare. So, she was either going to point out any flaws in his fighting, which would probably be helpful, or she was trying to figure out the mechanics of his new weapon. Hard to tell, but he was more partial to the latter since she hadn't started pointing anything out to him at this point.

Meanwhile, his girlfriend was walking over to him while clapping and a smile on her lips, "Not bad, Dante. Is it just me or did I see a few of my own moves in there?"

He just shrugged with his own smirk, "Maybe. They are gauntlets so it wouldn't be outlandish to have similarities with your style." Eryx shined a bright red before they disappeared into his mark. By this point, she was within arm's reach so he pulled her into a gentle hug, "Especially since it's a fighting style I'm very intimate with and is completely badass."

She playfully smirked up at him and hugged him back, "You're just trying to butter me up, aren't you?"

"Maybe." He replied coyly and leant down to give her a gentle kiss. She hummed in satisfaction and returned it. The rest of their friends just looked on with a variety of smiles.

Unknown to them, there was a silver haired young man in the trees several hundred feet away. He was looking at them through a pair of binoculars. He pulled them away and he pulled out a scroll to call his boss. After a couple of rings, he answered, "Have you had any luck?" Roman asked him.

"I've located Dante in the Emerald Forest. He's with two first-year teams from Beacon. Should I engage them?" Mercury asked.

There was a silence before he spoke up, "No. Attacking his students will just agitate Ozpin. Even if he can't stop us, he'll make things much more difficult for us. Wait for when he is alone before engaging them."

Mercury nodded, "Got it. Also, there is another development, sir." Roman didn't respond but Mercury knew he was waiting for him to continue, "It looks like the Demon Hunter is very attached to a certain student."

There was an extended silence, "Really?" Roman answered and he could just picture the sadistic grin stretching across the Demon King's face. "Tell me more."

* * *

Dante was now standing in Ozpin's office with the Headmaster, his deputy Headmistress and Vergil. Ozpin had let her in on the secret of Dante's true nature and Vergil's existence. After he was done with working with Eryx, the two teams made it back to Beacon. That's when Dante broke off from them and made his way here. They didn't need to deal with the bureaucracy of the war. Hell, _he_ didn't want to deal with it but had no choice in the matter. "So, did either of you get any information on those three?" Dante asked as he walked in from the elevator.

Ozpin started to tap away on his desk, "Working together, we did find some information. Not too much on any of them but its something. Emerald Sustrai was an orphan that lived on the streets, using her Semblance to survive. Mercury Black is the son of the infamous assassin, Marcus Black. He has apparently been trained in the art by his father and was the one to eventually kill him. Cinder Fall is the problem. There is absolutely nothing on her. Which is an issue. Only thing we know of for sure is that she recruited Emerald then Mercury. But we don't know if that was before working for Roman or afterwards."

Vergil spoke up with that, "We'll just have to be cautious when we eventually encounter her. The bigger issue is that Mundus can now create powerful warriors from trained humans and powerful demons. That should be impossible."

"Trust me, he can do it." He popped his neck as he spoke, "Emerald was strong. I didn't tell this to the others because I didn't want them to worry but the only reason I made it out in as good shape as I did was because of my Devil Trigger. Don't get me wrong, I would've won without it but it would've been a lot more difficult."

That brought a silence to the room, Ozpin broke it however, "We should assume that Mercury Black and Cinder Fall are in similar cases. Would make the most sense with them being his top three lieutenants."

Vergil continued, "Luckily we only have to deal with the other two since you dealt with the first one."

Dante just shrugged apathetically. "So, what's our next play?"

Ozpin looked to his deputy headmistress. She nodded and started to type away on her scroll, "We have been in contact with our colleague who is an expert on getting information. He will be returning to Vale in a few days. With his help and Vergil's assets, we hope we can uncover where they have moved all their stolen Dust."

Dante sighed, "So we have to play the waiting game now. Great, just what I love." He said sarcastically.

Vergil just chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You know as well as I, wars aren't just about the fighting on the battlefield. It's also with the people controlling the soldiers and waiting for them to slip up, so you can take advantage of the opportunity."

Dante looked at his twin with a raised eyebrow, "Are you saying you control me?"

That caused him to laugh, "No, no I am not. I don't think anyone can." He thought for a moment, "Well, maybe no one besides Yang." That earned him a mild glare from Dante, he just ignored him and looked back to Ozpin. "I'll have my people keep their eyes and ears open in the meantime. Maybe we'll get lucky."

Ozpin nodded and with that, Vergil opened a portal with Yamato and walked through it. Dante turned back to Ozpin and Goodwitch, "By the way, mind if I ask, 'Who is this colleague?'" He asked, genuinely curious.

Ozpin had a smirk on his face right before he answered. The same smirk he had right before he launched Dante off a cliff. "One of our very best, Qrow Branwen." The name sounded familiar but he was hoping he was wrong, "Also known to a few as the uncle of Miss Xiao Long and Miss Rose."

Dante just stared at the smirking Headmaster. He eventually sighed and ran a hand down his face, "Great." He drawled.

Ozpin chuckled, "I wish you luck, Dante."

Dante just waved him off as he went to the elevator, "I deal with demons on a daily basis, I can handle an overprotective uncle. Doesn't change the fact that you are making me more and more tempted to actually hit you. And now I have some hulking gauntlets to _really_ make it hurt." He walked into the elevator before either professor could say anything and just enjoyed the peace of the ride down.

When he walked out of the tower, he was about to go meet up with his friends. But that was when he sensed demonic energy right behind him. He jumped forward and drew the Twins, spinning and leveling them directly at the target's chest. He paused for half a second when he saw it's Mercury Black in person, who just smirked at him, "Is that anyway to treat a guest?"

"An unwanted one, yes. Any last words before I fill your chest with bullets?" Dante growled.

"Careful. You don't want anything to happen to your little girlfriend, do you?" he said with that smirk.

Dante froze for a second before his eyes started to glow with fury and power, "So much as touch her and I'll make Hell look like a dream vacation for you by comparison."

"Calm down, nothing will happen to her as long as you behave." Mercury said as he started to walk closer to him. "You see, the Demon King really doesn't want to start trouble here and get Ozpin involved in his plans. So, we were going to leave it be until we found out you were staying here."

"Get to the point." Dante said angrily.

"Simple. We'll continue to leave Beacon in peace, if you come out to Forever Fall. Tonight." He told him simply.

"Why would I do that?" Dante asked.

Mercury rolled his eyes, "It's my job to deal with you now and it will be so much easier away from here. No one to interfere, you know. And if you don't agree, well we'll have no choice but to send demons into Beacon to go after you. And your precious little girlfriend may just wind up in the crossfire. Wouldn't want that, right?"

He started to walk backwards with that same smirk, "Tonight by midnight. If not, we'll be forced to take desperate measures. Oh and let's keep this between us. Wouldn't want more people involved, right?" He threatened. Dante was about to pull the trigger but just then a portal to Limbo opened up behind him and he jumped through it.

With him gone, Dante lowered his arms and his guns shook in his hands as he stared angrily at where Mercury once stood. He would destroy him for threatening Yang. He took a deep breath and forced himself to remain calm. No point in charging head first into a trap. He holstered his guns before walking towards the dorms.

When he got there, he went to the common room to see his team and RNBW there. He saw that Ruby and Nora were playing a fighting game while sitting cross-legged on the floor. Well, Ruby was, Nora was sitting in Ren's lap as he was meditating. 'How can he do that with Nora being so loud and thrashing in his lap while playing?' he thought to himself. He looked and saw that the other girls of RNBW were sitting on the couch. Blake was reading on of her books, Weiss was filing her nails and Pyrrha was actually watching Ruby and Nora playing the game on the holo-screen. She looked like she wanted to play next. His eyes finally landed on the last person in the room. Yang was sitting in the loveseat and was just watching her sister in amusement.

Dante walked over to her, he sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She smiled and looked over her shoulder to try and see him, "Did you miss me?" she asked teasingly.

He made sure that he held her in a way so she couldn't turn enough to see his face. And the troubled expression on it. He quickly schooled his features into his usual smirk before anyone looked at him. "Little bit."

"So how did the meeting with Ozpin go?" Blake asked from the couch across from them.

He shrugged, "About as good as I expected. All we can do is wait until we get a lead to go off on. Ozpin is even calling in a professional to give us a hand." He smiled before he dropped the bomb, "Qrow Branwen."

Yang turned her body enough to look at him while Ruby dropped her scroll and spun around on the ground to do the same, "Uncle Qrow?!" both asked.

Dante just chuckled and nodded. Ruby jumped into the air with a scream, "This is awesome! We haven't seen Uncle Qrow in so long!" She started to zoom around the room. "I can't wait for him to meet you all! He'll be amazed by how amazing out teams are! Oh, and I can't wait for him to meet Big Bro! He needs to meet his nephew! They'll get along great!"

That earned a blush from Yang, "Ruby! Dante is not his nephew. We aren't even married yet!"

Ruby stopped and just gave her a look that looked a lot like Yang's teasing look. "Yet?" she asked with faux innocence.

Yang was about to speak but she realized what she had said before and what it implied. That's when her blush got a bit deeper. She felt Dante hug her tighter and pull her closer to his chest. He then rested his chin on her right shoulder, "So, you want to marry me somewhere down the line, Spitfire?"

To the shock of everyone besides Dante and Ruby. Yang looked bashful and embarrassed, something they didn't think was possible. She was looking away from everyone, especially her boyfriend and sister. She was playing with the end of her hair as she squirmed a bit in his lap. "M-maybe." She stuttered out. "I mean, I haven't really thought about it much. But it's not something I would be against…" she trailed off in embarrassment.

Dante's smirk turned into a genuine smile and he pulled her just a bit closer to himself and turned his head so his face was resting in the nook of her neck. He gently kissed her neck, causing her to shiver, just before he spoke up in a whisper, "If you ever decided to marry a fool like me, it think that would be my definition of Heaven."

Yang stopped with her squirming and tried to look at him in disbelief but couldn't with where his face was. She eventually had small smile on her face and raised her hand to play with his hair, just content with where she was, both physically and emotionally. The other's just smiled at them and went back to their previous activities, giving them some shred of privacy to just be together. This time however, Pyrrha was playing against Nora while Ruby was trying to backseat game. Dante was just taking in everything about her; her scent, warmth and presence. That's when he swore one thing to himself: I won't let them touch her. I _will_ protect her.

* * *

It was eleven at night and team DVYL were sleeping soundly. Each couple in their shared beds. Yang and Dante were facing each other and were holding onto theother like they usually did. That was until smoky blue eyes snapped open and looked around the room, making sure the other three were sleeping. When he was sure of it, he gave a muted sigh and started to slowly untangle himself from his girlfriend.

It took almost ten minutes to slowly do so. Every time it looked like she would wake up, he'd stop and wait to be sure she would stay asleep. Once he was freed from her arms, he slowly stood up from his bed and quietly started to gather his usual clothing. When he was completely dressed, he just took a minute to just look at her sleeping peacefully. He then tucked her in more and leant down to leave a feather light kiss to her temple. That's when he slowly walked to the door and closed it behind himself. He missed her lilac eyes opening and her sit up as he did.

Dante made his way to the airfield as he just thought about what would be awaiting him when he got there. He found a bullhead and jumped into the pilot's seat. He started the bullhead up and started going through the pre-flight sequences, a skill he picked up on his time traveling around Remnant. As he was focused on that, he missed the blonde blur sneaking into the back. When he was ready, he took off and started to fly towards Forever Fall.

Thirty minutes later and Dante was above the forest. He started to descend and landed in the same clearing they landed in for there trip here. Dante shut down the bullhead and got out of the vehicle. He popped the stiff joints in his back and did the same with his neck before he started to sense for demonic energy. He picked it up instantly about a couple hundred feet to the north. It was so quick, he didn't even pick up the energy of the stowaway. He opened his eyes and just stared at where he had to go. He took a single step and Rebellion manifested on his back before he kept walking forward.

A few minutes later, he was standing in a clearing and he just slowly looked around it for any traps. He didn't see any before Mercury slowly walked in from the opposite side of the clearing. He still had that same smirk on his face, "So, you actually showed up."

Dante just rolled his eyes, "Please, I have nothing to fear from an assassin that is nothing more than the Demon King's dog."

Mercury just shrugged, "Call me what you like, doesn't matter to me. Besides, do you have any right to judge me? A Nephilim trying to pass off as human, just to get laid? That just seems sad."

Dante ignored him as he sensed that Grimm were surrounding the clearing, attracted to their Negative emotions. "Humanity is not something you pretend to be. It is the ability to choose, learn and better oneself. The ability to actually live. Everything is born with it: Mortal, Demon, Angel. Even Nephilim. It's something the Gods bestowed on all of us, it's what makes us their greater creations. Demons just choose to ignore that fact in favor of a selfish hunger for power. And you are worse. You gave up your own Humanity to gain their power." He drew his sword, "Which means I can kill you with no remorse."

Mercury just stared at him before he raised his hand, "You'll try." He then snapped his fingers. Lesser Demons erupted from the center of the clearing and started to take over the Ursa slowly entering the clearing. They roared as their marking started to glow more and smoke erupted from their bodies at an accelerated rate. They then started to charge towards the Demon Hunter.

In an instant, Rebellion flashed red and he was wearing Eryx. With a powerful punch to the ground, he created a shockwave that stunned the Demon-enhanced Grimm. As he was standing back up, they disappeared back into his mark so he could draw Ebony and Ivory. He pointed his arms out and spun, shooting all the nearby Grimm, killing them.

With those taken care of, he stopped spinning and pointed his guns at the same target in front of him, an Ursa Major. With the barrels so close, he started to send more Demonic energy into the next shot. When it was done, he fire the blast of Demonic energy. It hit the Ursa Major, doing massive damage, before it bounced off it and hit another Ursa and ricocheting again. He fired a second then a third shot as soon as he could. The three shots were taking care of the surrounding Grimm. The first two blasts dissipated when the Grimm were dealt with but the last one was going right for Mercury.

He just crouched and fired two shots from his boots, propelling him over the blast and above Dante. He then went for a devastating axe kick. Dante quickly holstered Ivory and raised his hand, summoning Rebellion to stop the attack. While Mercury was suspended, he fired a shot from Ebony directly at his head but he just leant back and dodged it.

The assassin landed on his hands and spun his body on them, sending a strong kick to Dante's side. He started to slide back but he kept firing from his gun. Mercury just backflipped and kept spinning in the air, firing off air blasts. When he was satisfied with how many he had spinning around the clearing, he performed another axe kick, using Dust manipulation to send them as a salvo on top of Dante.

With a flash of light blue, Dante was holding Osiris and he holstered his last gun. He held his scythe over his head and spun it like a rotor blade. This sent him into the air and deflected the air blasts that hit it. The others that were flying past him were pulled into the scythe from the speed it was moving at. At the top of his leap, he stopped spinning Osiris and slashed at Mercury, turning his own blasts into a compressed air slash.

Mercury raised an eyebrow, impressed by the maneuver. He then jumped backwards and planted both his feet onto the tree behind him. He used his guns to launch towards the airborne Nephilim. He flew directly at the air slash but he tucked his body in and fired two more shots, sending him directly into the air and above the attack. He kept firing until he was a good twenty feet or so above him and launched another set of blasts backwards for a thrust kick.

Dante positioned Osiris one handed and caught his attack on the snaith of his scythe. He knew he would be sent flying from the force but he didn't care. The second the attack was blocked, he shifted his weapon back into Eryx. He swung with his left hand and caught the assassin in the chest with an explosion. The clash sent both fighters flying from the other.

Dante was flying back first towards a tree. But managed to spin and break through it with a right swing from his weapon. It slowed him enough so he could spin and use his feet and gauntlet to slow himself down as he left a small trench in his wake.

Mercury was heading head first toward another tree. But he managed to flip himself enough to release a few air blasts to slow himself down and to flip forward. He landed in a crouch on the ground and was trying to catch his breath after the massive blow he just took.

The two waited a few seconds to regain their breath before Mercury stood up with a chuckle. "Have to admit, you're as good as they say you are." His smirk turned bloodthirsty. "Which means I don't have to hold back!" He then erupted with Demonic energy.

Mercury's armor and sleeves were torn clean off as what looked like bone armor grew from his arms and into bladed gauntlets. He leant forward as several bone spikes grew from his back and bone stinger, much like a scorpion, grew from his back. His pants were shredded from just above his knees, revealing his mechanical legs. That was until more bone erupted from his legs and decimated them. He now had two bone armored legs that bent backwards at the knees and ended in claws. Finally bones grew out from his face to form and bone mask from his nose down and his eyes started to glow red.

Dante just blinked before he spoke out loud, "A Bone Devil. Not the worst but not the best either. Combine that with Mercury's skill and this is going to be tougher than Emerald." Dante stood up and started to roll his shoulders, starting to prepare for the real fight to begin.


	19. Balancing the Scales

DVYL May Cry

Dante stood directly across from the recently transformed Mercury. He had to admit, out of all the demons and devils he knew of, he wasn't expecting a Bone Devil. They were among the faster variety of devils. Along with their bones that could easily be used defensively or offensively. They were tough opponents to deal with but one could kill them once you figured out their attack patterns. But that would be difficult if Mercury's skills were mixed into it.

Dante quickly returned Eryx to his mark before he drew Ebony and Ivory. He leveled them at the hybrid and started to fire a hail of bullets. Mercury took off in a full sprint at that moment. He was dodging the bullets easily as he circled the clearing they were in. He stopped for a quick second to jump into the top half of a nearby tree before launching himself at Dante. Dante holstered Ivory before reaching for Rebellion as it manifested on his back. His blade met the bladed, bone gauntlet and he slid back a few feet.

Dante raised Ebony for a pointblank shot at the same time Mercury's bone stinger was aimed at his eye. Dante quickly jerked to the side so it just slashed his cheek and quickly fired his shot at Mercury. The bullet impacted the bone facemask and cracked it, but that was all. Mercury used his new tail as leverage and spun to deliver a kick to Dante's ribs, making him fly back twenty feet. He used his sword to slow himself down by plunging it into the ground. Once he came to a halt, he looked up to glare at the assassin as his cheek healed but not his cracked ribs.

Mercury landed on his one foot and raised his other leg to kick the air repeatedly. As he did, bone fragments would break off and fly at Dante like bullets. He quickly used his sword to defend himself from the salvo but several got past and buried themselves into his stomach and chest. He grew tired of this and flipped Rebellion into a reverse grip and channeled his energy into the blade. He swung it upwards and sent an energy blade at his attacker. The attack destroyed the flying bone fragments and Mercury quickly crossed his arms in front of himself. The energy blade bit into his gauntlets, breaking the blades and leaving deep cuts in them. Mercury was pushed all the way back into the tree behind him before the attack dissipated. But he was still no worse for wear besides the bone protrusions on his back breaking off.

He lowered his arms just in time to see Dante already on top of him with Eryx pulled back to unleash a devastating right hook. Mercury managed to jump up into the tree before the gauntlet could burrow into his face. Dante smashed through the tree and looked up to see what Mercury would do now as it fell.

Mercury jumped from the tree and flipped to fire more bone fragments into Dante. He just used Eryx as a makeshift shield before shooting off towards the devil. Mercury landed and sent his tail at the Demon Hunter. Imitating Yang, he got into a boxer stance and sidestepped the attack before slamming his gauntlet into the tail itself. An explosion was released and shattered the tail at the half way point before Dante spun to deliver a second fist to Mercury himself.

Mercury didn't even flinch. The distraction gave him enough time to fix his bladed gauntlets. More bone protrusions sprouted from the gauntlets to repair the blades and more grew from his back, giving them a more savage and serrated appearance. With them, he hooked the gauntlet that was going to hit him with the serrations and moved it to the side before he quickly slashed upwards with his other one. The serrations tore into Dante's chest, causing him to scream in pain.

Before any more damage could be caused to the Demon Hunter, two red explosions slammed into Mercury's side. Causing him to jump back before two more were send at him, forcing him to retreat further. Dante was using Rebellion to keep him steady as he looked to the side to see who it was. He was shocked to see that it was Yang that was firing at him with and angry look in her eyes, "You get away from my boyfriend, you bastard!" she shouted.

Mercury eventually jumped into a tree at the very edge of the clearing, sinking his blades and claws into it to keep him there. He glared down at them with his burning red eyes as Yang ran up to Dante. She quickly put his arm around her to help support him, "Dante, are you alright?"

He nodded as his wound was already closing and his ribs slowly mending, "Yeah, just needed a second. What the hell are you doing here?"

She gave him a heated glare, "I saw you leave, so I decided to follow you. Why the hell did you think taking that thing on alone would be a good idea?"

"Because I'm the only one that _can_ fight this thing." He told her with a slight edge to his words. "He works for Mundus and if I didn't show up here, Mundus would've sent demons into Beacon. I couldn't let that happen, especially to the people I care about. It would've been a slaughter." He pulled himself together and off Yang, "You need to get out of here."

"Not happening." She said, her words filled with finality. "You've been fighting by yourself for too long, Dante. You told me that you wanted to protect me. Well I want to do the same for you." She stood beside him and raised her fists up into her fighting stance. "We'll protect each other." She looked over to him with a smile.

He just looked over at her, ready to argue, but he stopped when Mercury fired more bone fragments at Yang. He put his gauntlet up to guard her and he glared over at the assassin. "Looks like we don't have a choice. I doubt he'd let you walk away now." With a flash of light blue, he was holding Osiris again, he needed speed more than anything right now. "You need to do everything I tell you to."

She just chuckled and gave him a cocky smile, "I love it when you take charge."

He rolled his eyes but smirked slightly, "For now, keep your distance and give me some covering fire." She nodded and he took off with his scythe in hand. Mercury launched off from the tree he was positioned in. The two clashed in the air and a series of flashes were seen from the scythe meeting the bone gauntlets. They got into a deadlock when Mercury hooked his serrations onto the scythe but he couldn't capitalize when several more buckshots hit him, curtesy of Yang.

Dante used that opportunity to jump over him and hook his scythe blade around his chest before he threw him across the clearing and left a cut across his chest as well. Mercury flipped himself and landed on all fours. He growled at Dante before his tail pointed at him and more bone protrusions erupted from the end. Now instead of a stinger, the now fixed tail looked more barbed with several bone spike. He pulled the tail back and whipped it forward, sending out the foot long bone spikes. They flew directly at Dante but he quickly spun Osiris to deflect them but he stopped when he heard Yang scream.

He turned and she had a large cut on her shoulder from one of the bone spikes that flew past him. "Yang!?" he shouted but Mercury closed the space between them and kicked Dante towards her. Dante tumbled along the ground until he stopped in front of Yang. He managed to sit up and he saw that Yang was still firing at the Bone Devil with her still good arm, her aura was trying to stop her bleeding from the other one.

Dante stood up and placed his weapon across his back and he fired as well with the Twins. Mercury guarded himself before he jumped into the tree and started to jump from one to the other to be a harder target. Dante made sure to keep his eyes on him, "Are you okay, Yang?" he asked but couldn't afford to turn to her.

He heard her hiss in pain as she tried to move her arm. "Somewhat. The bleeding stopped but my left arm isn't going to be in fighting condition for a while."

He nodded, "We need to cut off his retreat. His maneuverability is making things difficult. Plus, if we damage any of his bone armor, he'll just repair them. We need to hit him hard enough to put him down."

"My Semblance could help but I need more kinetic energy." Yang said as she stood back beside him again. "Let's worry about slowing him down first. Any ideas?"

He nodded, "Yeah but it's really stupid." He raised his guns as he sent more energy into them. "You fire at the trees around the clearing, I'll handle the rest."

She raised her eyebrow in confusion before nodding, "Alright." She pulled her right fist back and cocked her gauntlet at the same time. She started to swing and fire off her projectiles. Before they would hit the trees, one of Dante's bullets would hit it. His demonic energies would trigger the Dust and multiply the effects. The tree she was aiming at and the ones around it would be engulfed in flames. Soon the entire perimeter around the clearing was a raging inferno. Yang was just staring at the flames. "Okay. Yeah, I can see how this would be stupid."

Dante nodded and holstered his guns. He pulled Osiris off his back, "Let's be back to back. He won't be able to sneak up on us then." He felt Yang's back briefly touch his own before they kept a few inches between them. The two kept a close eye on the flames around them, waiting for the Demonic assassin to charge at them.

He eventually did from Dante's left and Yang's right. Yang quickly fired a few shots at him which he tanked with his bone tail. When he was close, Dante swung at him with his trusty scythe but he ducked at the last second. He used his tail like a springboard and kicked them both in the stomach, one with each leg. Dante was sent backwards but Yang managed to grab a hold of the bone leg with her left arm, even as her arm screamed in pain. She yelled and tried to hit him with a right but he managed to guard himself with his left arm. But the close range shot from Ember Celica cracked it and broke off the blade.

With a growl of frustration, Mercury delivered a savage backhand with his other arm, sending her flying backwards and the serrated blade doing serious damage to her aura. She crashed into the ground hard and kicked up a lot of dust. Mercury just glared as he aimed his tail at her to shoot more bone spikes and finish her.

Seeing this, Dante resorted to another risky and stupid maneuver. He pulled Osiris back and shouted as he threw the entire thing at the assassin. It spun viciously towards the target but Mercury saw this and managed to smack it into the fire with his tail. He then saw that Dante was running at him at his top speed unarmed. Knowing he couldn't match his speed, Mercury prepared to attack the Demon Hunter when he was close enough. But to his shock, he threw his right arm to the side and with a flash of light blue, Osiris was once again in his hand.

Mercury's eyes widened but he couldn't do anything as Dante swung upwards and stabbed him through the stomach. He kept going and managed to lift the Bone Devil into the air before throwing him off his blade and across the clearing. With Mercury recovering from his new injury, Dante ran over to Yang. As she was doubled over, he placed his hand on her back, "Yang, you okay?"

She slowly nodded and started to stand with Dante right there next to her. When she was back on her feet, her hair started to shine gold and her eyes were blood red. She turned to Dante with a smirk, "Ready to end this?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. He decided right there to not take any more chances and activated his Devil Trigger. When the red energy erupted from his body, the world around them turned grey, white and black but the oppressive feeling wasn't affecting Yang because of Dante's influence. His hair turned white as his eyes turned red and white, glowing with energy again. The red cracks covered his body as the bone fragments that were still in him were pushed out of his body so his wounds could heal instantly. "Let's do this."

Dante shifted Osiris into Ophion as its Demon Pull variant. Dante took several steps towards the slowly moving Mercury as he whipped it forwards. It grabbed him painfully by his unbroken gauntlet and Dante pulled him towards them. Dante stepped to the side and Yang stepped forward, using the full power of her Semblance to hit him as hard as she could in the face. His face mask shattered instantly and he was sent flying backwards with Ophion ripping his gauntlet apart.

As he was flying across the clearing again, Dante shifted Ophion into its Angel Lift and whipped it at Mercury again so it latched onto his shoulder. Dante was pulled to him and when he was even with the assassin, he summoned Eryx once again. He channeled as much energy into it as he could and slammed it into his chest with a shout. Mercury was instantly rocketed down into the ground and displaced enough air to snuff out the fire around them.

Dante landed beside him but didn't dismiss his Devil Trigger yet. He looked down at the broken Mercury. When he impacted the ground, the bone tail and protrusions on his back shattered. His bone legs had severe cracks along them, he wouldn't be able to even stand on them now. The only bone plating he still had was on his right hand. He was breathing raggedly and he had coughed up a lot of blood which covered his mouth and chin.

He was in no condition to fight, so Dante dismissed his Devil Trigger and more locks of hair on the back of his head stayed white. He looked over to Yang, her Semblance was gone and she was resting her hands on her knees as she tried to calm her breathing. With that, he walked over to Mercury and Eryx transformed back into Rebellion on his back. He stood at his side and that caused Mercury to open his eyes, showing they were grey again. He started to chuckle before he started to cough up more blood. "Now that was one hell of a fight."

"Was this really all you cared about? A fight?" Dante asked.

Mercury shrugged as he looked up to the sky, "Why not? All my life I was raised to be an assassin. Comes with having one as your father."

"So, are you going to blame him for all your mistakes now?" Dante asked him with an edge.

"No." Mercury shook his head. "The bastard trained me, beat me more like it, and never held back. And when I did unlock my Semblance, he stole it with his own. But when I killed him, I never got it back. But that was when Cinder came looking for him and I had all the skills she needed. Was almost perfect." Mercury explained tiredly.

"And when she joined Mundus, you did as well. Why?" Dante asked in genuine curiosity.

"He offered me power." He said simply. "I always thought that I was better than most people because I gained my strength without having to rely on a Semblance and I was even with many other Huntsmen out there. But when Mundus offered me a power that no one else on this planet could have or take away…I just couldn't help myself. And all he asked was for me to listen to his orders, just like Cinder." He chuckled weakly again. "Guess the bastard knew exactly how to play me."

Dante just looked down on him. Some pity was rising up inside of him but he quickly snuffed it out, "What is Mundus planning?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. Never asked."

Dante glared down at him, "Don't lie to me."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Mercury challenged. "I'm already there. Not much that you can do."

"You really that loyal to that demon?" Dante asked.

"You could call it that." Mercury smirked. "Besides, I can still make it so you lose."

Dante was confused until he felt numerous lesser demons come from Limbo. He turned to Yang and saw a half dozen of them grab her and start to slowly drag her to the portal to Limbo. She tried to fight against them, killing them each with a punch but more just came from Limbo. "Get off me!" she shouted in desperation and anger.

"Yang!" Dante shouted and went to run to her. That was before he screamed in pain. He looked down at his right leg to see that a bone spike was sticking out the front of his shin. He looked behind to see that Mercury had formed it with the remaining bone plating on his right hand and stabbed him with it. He smirked and let go as he collapsed back to the ground. But when he did, the bone started growing and more bone spikes erupted up and down his right leg. Dante screamed and as he tried to step forward, he collapsed onto the ground.

He looked back up and saw Yang was nearly in the portal with a dozen demons pulling her in. "Yang!" he shouted in desperation and reached his hand out in vain to her.

Yang kept struggling and looked over to Dante with panic in her eyes. She reached her own hand out in the same desperation. "Dante!"

He couldn't stand up so he reached for Rebellion and shifted it into Ophion's Demon Pull he whipped it towards her, hoping that it'd reach. The world seemed to move in slow motion. His grappler kept moving closer to her as she was being pulled further into the portal. As it was about to grab a hold of her, she slipped completely into the portal and it closed. The grappler kept going and sunk into the tree ten feet behind where she was standing.

Dante just stared in disbelief. 'That didn't just happen. It couldn't.' he thought to himself. But soon the reality started to sink in and Ophion fell from his hand. Tears started to gather in his eyes and he pulled himself onto his hands and knees before he gave a heartbreaking scream.

He stayed like that for a while before he slowly started to pull himself to his feet. He sent a tremendous amount of energy into his leg and it shattered the bone spikes stuck in it and healed his wounds instantly. He turned to where Mercury was still lying and started to walk towards him. He opened his right hand and Ophion flew into his hand before transforming back into Rebellion. When he was beside him, he planted his foot onto his chest and placed the point of his blade at his Adam's apple. He glared down at him with anger and hatred as tears still traveled down his cheeks, "Where. Is. She?" he hissed at him.

Mercury just smirked up at him, "Where do you think?" he asked and that made dread swell in Dante's chest. "She'll soon be with the Demon King."

Dante grit his teeth in rage before he pulled his sword from his neck and impaled the silver assassin through the chest with a scream. Mercury gave on final gasp before he went limp. Dante was resting on his sword as he was breathing raggedly.

That was until energy started to get pulled into him from Mercury's dead body. He stood tall in confusion before Rebellion disappeared from his hand and into his mark. Blue energy, almost like smoke, started to flow down his arms and to his hands. Red lightning shot across his arms and with a flash of light blue, he was wielding two new weapons. They were a pair of large, three-pointed cyclone blades. They had curved edges and he held one in each hand. The base of the blades were black with silver engravings and the blades themselves were silver with a light blue tint. They were his new angelic weapons, Aquila.

He looked down in confusion but his anger, hatred and fear were still rampant in his heart. He heard growling and he looked to see more Grimm coming into the clearing, attracted by his negative emotions. He narrowed his eyes and Aquila started to spin in his open hands like sawblades. He threw his hands toward and the two blades flew through the air and beheading all the Grimm in front of them. They came back to his hands and he quickly did the same with the Grimm behind him. This lasted for a few minutes until all the Grimm were dead and he was holding Aquila in his hands again. They were definitely his fastest weapons. They vanished with a flash of light blue.

He stood there for a few more minutes. Trying to process what just happened. He had lost Yang. The person he loved most was gone and she was in Mundus' hands now. His fists clenched tight enough that if he wasn't wearing gloves, his hands would be bleeding. His eyes gained a determined glint and his eyes briefly started to glow with power. "Don't worry, Yang. I'm coming for you." With that he started to run to the bullhead he took to get here. He needed to get back to Beacon.

* * *

Several hours later, Roman was walking through and observing his White Fang puppets preparing the bombs they needed for his plans. As he did that, the ones that weren't doing anything would turn and bow to him. He just kept walking, not even looking at them.

When he felt Mercury being killed by Dante, he was angry for a brief second. That thorn in his side was starting to be more of a nuisance than he had anticipated. But when Neo came out of Limbo shortly after with an unconscious Yang Xiao Long, he couldn't help but smile. Dante may have killed another of his pieces but he gained so much more from that encounter.

He walked to one of the many abandoned building in Mountain Glenn. This one had Neo standing in front of it. She bowed to him as soon as she saw him. He looked at her, "Leave us." He said simply. She nodded before walking through a portal to Limbo.

Roman walked into the building and at the back sat the Huntress-in- training. She was chained to the wall behind her with an aura collar around her neck to prevent her from using her aura and Semblance. She still had her weapons but they had taken all her ammo from her. She could do nothing. She slowly stirred as he walked over to her. She opened her eyes before she glared at him. He just smirked, "Do you know who I am?" he asked smugly.

"Roman Torchwick. The thief that has been terrorizing Vale and attacked my sister. And apparently the Demon King's bitch." She spot heatedly.

He just chuckled, "Almost right." He closed his green eyes before they opened to reveal his grey ones with the one missing its pupil. They started to glow with power and Yang felt her whole body go on edge. "I am the Demon King."

She just stared as her eyes widened, "You're …Mundus?" She asked quietly.

He titled his head and smirked, "Yes I am. So, I guess you know of me from Dante, huh?"

"He's going to kill you." She said with a glare.

That just made him laugh, "He'll try. And he'll fail, just like his treacherous father." He walked closer to her. "And you'll die, just like his whore of a mother."

She glared at him with more fury and if not for the collar, they would've been red. "He's coming for me. And if you do anything to me, he'll make you suffer all the more."

He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes, "That's what I want him to do. That way I can break him. Make him suffer for what he's done. Especially, for the same mistake Sparda made."

Yang looked confused and he smirked maliciously. "He fell in love with someone he shouldn't. You." Her eyes widened in realization. "I could do many things to break him. Physically and mentally. But because of you, I can break him emotionally. Imagine what it will do to him when I kill you the same way I killed his mother." She went rigid and he laughed at her. He let her go and started to walk away. "Don't worry. You won't die yet." He turned back to her with the same malicious smirk on his face. "I want him to see you die. I want to see him break with my own eyes."

With those words, he left her to her solitude. When she was sure he was gone, her body finally relaxed and she looked down. She started to shake and tears slowly slid down her face. She had never been this afraid of anything in her life and finally understood why so many people feared him. That's when she brokenly spoke out loud, "Dante, please. Save me."


	20. Hellfire

DVYL May Cry

Dante was standing in Ozpin's office with the Headmaster himself, his right hand woman, the remaining members of his team and their sister team. Once he had gotten back to Beacon, the sun was just rising and he sprinted all the way from the airfield to the tower. He jumped into the elevator and rode it up, his nerves causing him to fidget and tap his foot the entire way up. When he finally reached the top, he was shocked to see Ozpin at his desk. Did that old man ever sleep?

Ozpin was shocked to see him that early but before he could even ask a single question, Dante quickly told them that Yang was taken by the demons. Ozpin's face went from shock to the most serious expression he had seen him have. That's when he called Goodwitch and the teams to meet them in his office immediately. As they were waiting, he sent a message to someone while Dante sent a message to Vergil.

Goodwitch showed up ten minutes after that and the two teams did the same about ten minutes after her. The six students looked exhausted and half asleep still. When they all got there, Ruby looked around and noticed that Yang was missing. She then looked him in the eye and asked the question he was dreading, "Dante, where is Yang?" His eyes filled with shame and he looked away from her, unable to meet her gaze. "Dante?" she asked again.

He took a shaky breath before he spoke up, "She was taken by the demons."

That earned several shocked gasps from everyone in the room. Goodwitch had a look of pure shock, like something was just not adding up to her. He looked over to his teammates, Nora's eyes were wide and had her hands over her mouth. Ren walked up to her and held her from behind, trying to comfort her while his eyes clouded over with pure sadness.

He finally resolved himself and looked over to his sister team. The three older girls had the same fear and shock in their eyes but they had a more pressing matter to deal with. Comforting their crying leader. Ruby way openly bawling and Pyrrha pulled the reaper into a hug, allowing her to cry into her chest. Weiss was gently rubbing her hand up and down her partner's back, trying to give her some sort of comfort. Blake was standing close to her teammates, looking unsure on how to help with the other two doing what they were. She did look up at him and she had a question in her eyes for him: 'How are you taking this?'

That was a question he didn't know how to answer. He was angry, at Mundus and himself. Worried beyond all belief for his girlfriend. Fear that she would be killed because of him. Sad that he had caused the people around him so much pain because of his negligence. Hatred for Mundus so close to bubbling over. And pain, so much excruciating pain.

Before he could try to vocalize that or even answer her through a look, the elevator door opened. And walked in a well dressed man with a massive sword on his belt. He walked in with a purpose. His eyes scanning the room with an intensity until they landed on Ruby. They softened just a bit before he walked over to the reaper. Her teammates tensed before he dropped to one knee in front of her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Ruby pulled away from Pyrrha and looked over in surprise, "Uncle Qrow?" she asked shakily.

He just nodded with a small smile, "It's me, Kiddo." With those words, Ruby threw herself into her uncle's arms, still crying. He gently patted her back, "We'll get your sister back. Don't you worry about that."

After a couple more minutes, Ruby sniffled and nodded weakly. She stepped back from her uncle and wiped her eyes. Qrow stood up and turned to Ozpin, the intensity back in his eyes. "So, what happened, Oz?"

Ozpin sighed, "Your niece was fighting a demon and when the fight was finished, she was abducted."

"Why haven't you been searching for her?" he asked with a slight edge.

"Because it only happened a couple hours ago." Dante spoke up in Ozpin's stead.

Qrow looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "And who the hell are you?"

Dante narrowed his eyes, not liking the tone one bit. "Dante. Leader of Yang's team and her boyfriend. I was also the one fighting when she decided to jump in to assist me."

Qrow just looked him up and down, "She has a boyfriend?"

Dante took a step closer to the Huntsman, "There a problem with that?"

Qrow turned fully to the Demon Hunter, "I would say there is. Considering it was on your watch…" he poked him in the chest, "That she was abducted."

What happened next no one saw coming or could've stopped. There was a sound of an impact and Qrow was sent flying across the room and into the wall, cracking it. They all turned to Dante in shock. His fist was still extended and his eyes were showing nothing but rage. "And where were you during all this? Off drowning your sorrows, Drunk?"

Qrow's eyes narrowed and he pulled himself from the wall. He was striding back over to Dante, "I'd watch your mouth, Kid."

"Or what? You'll shut me up?" Rebellion manifested on his back. "Bring it on. You won't be the last to try."

Qrow reach back and his hand gripped Harbinger. Dante reached back for Rebellion and Ebony, that was when several people stepped in their way. Nora stepped behind Dante, wrapping her left arm around his stomach to hold him back while her right hand gripped his wrist, stopping him from drawing his sword. Ren was in front of him, his right hand on Dante's forearm to stop him from drawing his gun and his left was on his chest, pushing him back from the Huntsman that was a few feet away from him. Dante could've overpowered them easily and they knew it too, but he wasn't going to hurt them. They were his team after all.

Qrow on the other hand was restrained, but not quite so physically. Blake's ribbon wrapped around his chest, from shoulder to hip, pulling him backwards a few feet. Pyrrha held her hand out and her Polarity stopped the Huntsmen from pulling his own weapon free. Meanwhile, Weiss summoned a Glyph below his feet, keeping him from moving at all. Ruby used her Semblance to stand in the six or so feet that separated them with her hands out, trying to keep them apart as a last defense. "Uncle Qrow, Dante, please stop."

Dante just glared over at the Huntsman, "You are the last person that should be talking about failing her." He practically hissed, "Her mother abandons her, her stepmother is killed and her father shuts down and she has to raise her sister all on her own. And where the fuck were you? Out on missions or drinking your pain away. You were barely there to save the two of them when they were kids and then you decide to come back to train Ruby, but what did you do for Yang? Nothing!"

Everyone, besides the adults, had their eyes widened at what they just heard. "It's not as simple as you think." He tried to defend himself.

"Bullshit!" Dante shouted. "You let your niece become broken! More and more with each passing day! The only thing keeping her from breaking completely was her sister! She only started to actually heal, was when she met me! When she met someone who knew her pain, was nearly as broken and would stay beside her! Not her father! Not her Uncle! Me! And you have the gall to try and lecture me!? Where the fuck are your priorities!?"

He felt someone small hug him and he looked down to see that Ruby was hugging him, looking at him with a look that was asking, begging him to stop. His whole body relaxed slightly after that. Ren and Nora loosened their grip on him and he pulled away from them. He gently wrapped one arm around her to pull her closer. He then glared back over to the Huntsman and spoke much calmer. "I don't give a shit what mission you are on. You abandoned your eldest niece when she needed someone the most. And I won't forgive you for that."

That finally got to the Huntsman and he looked away from him. Whether in shame or frustration was unknown but Dante didn't care. He let go of his weapon and the Semblances holding him were released. Blake let her ribbon go slack before she unhooked him.

Dante looked back down to Ruby holding him and crying. He placed his other hand on the back of her head before kissing the top of it gently. He then whispered, "Don't you worry. I'll bring her back. I swear on my life, Little Sister."

She slowly looked up at him with tears still in her eyes but a small smile slowly formed on her lips. She nodded, "I know you will, Big Bro." He just gave her a small smile before he gently wiped away her tears.

The two pulled apart and Dante was about to say something to Ozpin, before a blue portal opened up beside him and Vergil stepped through while still using his katana as a walking stick. Giving everyone a mild shock but Qrow, who was just dumbstruck by someone having an ability close to his sister's. "Sorry for being late." He said politely. "A few demons were closing in on my hideout. I had to take care of them first."

Dante just patted his twin on the shoulder, "Glad you're here, Vergil." He gave him a brief smile before talking to the room as a whole. "Long story short, Mundus knew I was here and he sent one of his pawns to tell me as much. Mercury Black. He told me if I didn't meet him at Forever Fall last night, they would send demons directly into Beacon for me. I had no choice but to listen. What I didn't realize was that Yang stowed away and backed me up while fighting the demon possessed assassin. When the fight was over, Mercury incapacitated me and demons pulled Yang into Limbo. Only place they would take her is to Mundus."

Vergil nodded at that and stroked his chin, "A ploy to get to you then."

"Hold on a second." Qrow spoke up. "Why in the hell would the Demon King want him?" He pointed at Dante.

Vergil raised an eyebrow, "You must be new." He said dismissively. "Simply put, my brother and I are the only ones that can kill Mundus. We are Nephilim."

That had the Huntsman utterly shell-shocked. Dante ignored him and turned back to Vergil, "You still don't know where Mundus is?" He turned back to Ozpin, "Either of you?"

Ozpin just shook his head, "It's been impossible to find Roman's trail so we can't use him to figure out where Mundus would be."

Vergil nodded, "He's also been concealing his demonic energy very well. The only time we can even sense him is the ambient energy around all of Vale. We can't track him through that." Vergil sighed, "But honestly, us not knowing where he is, is a good thing right now."

Everyone turned to Vergil in shock. Ruby had a look of concern while Qrow and Dante were glaring at him, "Vergil?"

"Dante, you're pissed and rightfully so. But if you knew where Mundus was or where Yang is, you'd charge in and into Mundus' hands. This is all a trap to get you into his hands. That way he can kill you and carry on with his plans easier. We need to turn the tables in our favor."

Dante just stared at Vergil for a while before he sighed and massaged his temple, "I hate it when you're right."

Vergil smirked at him before Ruby took a step in front of him. Vergil looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Wouldn't that put Yang in danger?"

Vergil shook his head, "Mundus is a cruel bastard. Since he knows how much Dante cares for her, he will wait to kill her when Dante shows up. That way it would cause him the most pain. She should be fine until then." He stopped for a second as he looked to the side in thought. "But the more time goes on, the more the chances of him hurting her will go up."

"So, how do we do that?" Ren asked.

"I don't know." Vergil spoke up. "Mundus doesn't care about anything besides his plans and power." He slowly started to pace. "We can do nothing to either. The best way to turn the tables…is to not play his game at all."

That shocked even the adult's in the room, "Are you saying that we should just let Miss Xiao Long die?" Goodwitch asked.

Vergil just gave a solemn nod. Ruby put her hands over her mouth in shock. Qrow took a few steps towards Vergil, "You have some nerve."

"No, I'm speaking logically." Vergil cut him off with an edge. "If we try to save her, then we could get her and Dante killed. And the best way we can defeat Mundus is if Dante and I fight him. Either of us die and the chance goes down, significantly." He let his words sink in. "Right now, we need to choose between potentially saving one life or the lives of Remnant as a whole. Honestly, I'm leading towards the latter."

Everyone was quiet. None of them were liking what Vergil had said but understood what he meant. Could they really risk all of Remnant for one person. Even if it was someone they all cared for? What should they do? One of them had and answer, Dante turned away from them and walked towards the elevator. "Dante?" Blake asked.

"I'm going to Junior's. He might have more information or some clue on where either of them could be." He said simply.

Vergil took a step closer to his brother, "Dante, think this though-"

Dante whirled around to look into his twin's eyes, "I'm not abandoning her, Vergil. I won't let another woman I love be killed by that bastard. Not when I can do something about it."

The two brothers glared at each other and everyone, Ozpin included, tensed at that. If these two were to fight, the damage would be unimaginable. That was something no one wanted to happen. Eventually, Vergil caved with a sigh, "I can see that. Alright, brother, I'll keep an eye out in case Mundus tries something. But before you do this…" he reached under his coat, to the back of his belt to grab something. He then held it out to his brother. "Take this."

Dante looked down to see a hunting shotgun with sawn-off bore. It had no stock, only a simple grip and an engraved frame underlining the barrel. "This is Revenant. Doesn't have the same speed as your guns but it'll offer much more power." Vergil explained.

Dante took the shotgun from his brother. He tested the weight and aimed it at one of the windows. He nodded before hooking it to the left side of his belt, so he could grab it right-handed. "Thanks, brother." He said with a small grin.

"You can thank me by not dying." He said with his usual snark. He then nodded to Ozpin, "I'll let you know if I find anything." With his piece said, he drew Yamato and opened a portal before disappearing through it.

After he left, Weiss spoke up, "Has your brother always been like that?" Her tone holding some disdain for the Nephilim.

Dante just nodded, "Ever since we met back up, he's been more…pragmatic. His drive to kill Mundus is just as strong as my own and he doesn't want to take any unnecessary risks."

"Enough of that. When we heading out, Fearless Leader?" Nora bounced over to him with a fire in her eyes.

Dante just shook his head, "I'm going, you all aren't." They all made to protest. "Mundus has Yang, I don't need him getting to the rest of you too. Plus with me in Vale, he will be less likely to target Beacon."

They still looked unconvinced until Nora's stomach growls filed the room. Everyone turned to her and she had a light blush, "What? I haven't had breakfast yet."

Dante chuckled, "Another reason for you all to stay here. Look, Junior may not have anything new anyway. No reason for all of us to travel down there for a wild goose chase. If nothing changes, I'll come back here. If something does come up, I'll call all of you. Deal?"

The students all looked at each other before they all came to a consensus. Ruby looked up to him with a serious look in his eyes, "You better call us as soon as you hear anything and stay safe. Understand?"

Dante just smirked and gently ruffled her hair, "Crystal." She then swatted his hand away and pouted, that got them all to chuckle. With that all done, and Nora giving him a hug, the remaining members of the two teams went into the elevator and took it down. Dante then turned back to the Hunters. "All keep you all in the loop as well."

"Thank you, Dante." Ozpin nodded to him. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I do not wish for any of my students to be killed under my watch."

Dante nodded, "I'm getting her back. No way around it."

Qrow stepped forward, "I'm coming with you."

Dante just looked at him, unamused, "I work best by myself."

Qrow snorted, "Same here. But I'm not just going to sit around while my niece is in trouble."

Dante just held his gaze for a bit before he just sighed, "Fine. Whatever. Come on, Drunk." He started to walk to the elevator.

Qrow followed right behind him, "I'll have you know, I haven't had anything to drink today. I'm perfectly fine."

"I can still smell the alcohol on you, that is not a good sign." Dante sassed as he stepped into the elevator.

Qrow stepped in with a glare, "Oh yeah? And what happened to your hair? You lose a bet?"

Dante glared at him, "That coming from your scraggly ass?"

The Headmaster and Headmistress would've heard more but the doors closed at that moment. Goodwitch turned to Ozpin, "Is it a smart move to let them do this together? They don't seem like the most stable pair."

Ozpin took a calming sip from his coffee, "I have faith in them. Despite all their faults, Qrow is one of the best Huntsman out there and Dante is one of the only successful Demon Hunters. They will be fine." He took another sip from his mug. "After they fight each other and get out all their hostilities." With those words, Goodwitch pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

* * *

The two traded insults from the tower all the way to the airfield. They didn't stop until they got on the ship and in their seats. Qrow as leant back with his arms crossed over his chest. Dante was leant forward, leaning his forearms on his knees with his hands gasped together. Neither of them spoke and just sat in the silence.

When they arrived in Vale, the two made their way to where Junior's club was located. Again, neither of them spoke to the other. Both focused on what they have to do. When they were close enough, Dante finally decided to talk to the Huntsman again, "Let me do the talking when we get there. I consider Junior a friend and I'm pretty sure he feels the same about of me. So, let me just talk to him."

Qrow shrugged, "Your show, Kid."

They were right outside the club and a few things didn't add up to him. He could still hear the subtle sounds of music coming from within even though it was past the hours the club would be open. For a second, he thought that maybe Junior extended his hours but that didn't explain the lack of a bouncer at the entrance. "Something isn't right here." Dante spoke up.

He quickly closed his eyes and started to focus his senses. When he did he felt numerous weaker demonic energies coming from within the club. His eyes widened, "Oh no…" With those words out of his mouth, Rebellion manifested on his back and he kicked the door in. He ran down the stair as quickly a she could with Qrow right behind him.

When they got to the main dance floor, they saw Junior's men trying to fight against a dozen White Fang, each possessed by a demon. He saw Melanie and Miltia each dealing with the more powerful ones and he quickly launched himself towards them. He drew Rebellion from his back and slashed the back of the one on his right as he spun and kicked the one to his left. The one he slashed stumbled forward while the kicked one was sent across the club and into a wall.

The stumbling one was thrown back by Miltia and Melanie kicked him, forcing it to turn. Dante ended it by running his blade through its chest. The glowing coming from below the mask died and he removed his blade before turning to the twins. "You two okay?"

Melanie sighed, "Yeah. Thanks for the save, Dante."

Miltia continued, "How are these guys so tough?"

"They are using something the shouldn't be." He quickly pulled Ebony and fired a shot into the head of the grunt he kicked into the wall, killing it. "Luckily, I am an expert on these things."

Melanie smirked, "Why isn't that lucky. Any way we can hire you?"

Miltia continued with the same smirk, "We know of a great way on how to pay you."

Dante shook his head with a small grin, "Sorry, girls. I'm in a very happy relationship." He spun and caught the blade of one of them sneaking up on him before he rapid fired three shots into its chest. It quickly fell back, dead as can be. "But it's not like me to turn my back on friends when they need it."

Melanie sighed, "Damn. And I was hoping for a nice way to unwind after all this."

Miltia rolled her eyes at her sister, "Worry about surviving then worry about getting laid."

Dante was going to respond but another puppet came at him. He was about to swing at it when two buck shots hit it to the side. With it distracted, Melanie and Miltia tag teamed it, delivering several slashes to it before it fell to the ground dead. Qrow landed beside him with his sword resting on his shoulder. "If you're done flirting, we have a few more of these guys to kill."

Dante looked at him while holstering his gun, "First, wasn't flirting. That was banter. Second, you're certainly killing these guys with little issue."

Qrow shrugged his sword off his shoulder, "Considering you didn't hesitate to kill them, I assumed they were some sort of demon. Otherwise, Oz would've given me a heads up on how easily you would kill someone."

"Fair point." Dante conceded. "With us helping out, we should be able to clear this place with no issue."

"Is that right?" said a sultry voice from behind. The two turned around with their swords at the ready. From the back, walked out a beautiful women, wearing high heels and a red dress. The last of Mundus' followers, Cinder Fall. She had a cruel smirk on her face and was dragging Junior behind her by the front of his shirt.

"Junior!" Dante shouted in anger. "If you killed him-"

Cinder cut him off, "He's still breathing, for now." She dropped him in front of her. "He needed to learn what happens when you betray the Demon King." She stomped her heeled foot into his solar plexus and started to grind it into him. The barely conscious man screamed in pain.

She quickly jumped back and raised her hand to deflect the bullets of Qrow and Dante, who was using both guns now. Dante just glared over to her, "This is going to be fun. I need to get back at Mundus for taking Yang and you need to pay for hurting Junior. Two birds, one stone."

Qrow had a cocky smirk, "Sorry for you, Hot Stuff. But I highly doubt you can take both of us."

Dante gave him a deadpanned expression, "Really, flirting?"

Cinder just gave a dark chuckle before her smirk came back to her face, "You may've dealt with Emerald and Mercury, but they were nothing compared to me." Flames sprang from her only visible eye and a fireball manifested in her hand. Qrow stiffen and stared wide eyed. "And that was before I served the Demon King." That was when demonic erupted around her, like a tower of dark and malicious energy.

Dante took a half-step back. She was right. Her demonic energy compared to others was baffling. The puppets were like matches. Emerald and Mercury were roaring fires. But Cinder? She was a literal inferno. "Imagine how Mundus will reward me for bringing the Nephilim to him and killing Ozpin's lap dog." The flames in her hand turned a deep crimson before she aimed her hand at them and unleashing a literal hellfire towards the two.

* * *

 **A/N- Here is the next one. Yeah, I know, left it on yet another cliffhanger. But I have good news: you won't be waiting as long for the next one. For those of you who don't follow my other stories and don't know. I am taking a break from all my other stories so I can focus solely on this one until its done. There are only 5-6 chapters left in this, including this one, so I'm hoping to be able to finish this in a month or so. With that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will keep on doing so until the end. I'll see you all in the next update!**


	21. Playing with Fire

DVYL May Cry

Dante watched in shock as the stream of literal hellfire came flying towards himself and Qrow. He quickly snapped out of his daze and stepped in front of Qrow, transforming Rebellion into Osiris. He began to spin his scythe like a turbine, forming an impromptu shield. The flames slammed into the angelic weapon, the force pushing Dante back a few feet.

Dante grit his teeth, trying to stop himself from being pushed back but also from the pain. The heat from the flames were already burning his fingers but he knew if he stopped spinning his weapon for a single second, he'd be engulfed. He wasn't even sure if he could survive that and didn't want to test it. Before he was pushed too far back, he felt a hand on his back and a weight settled behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see that Qrow was helping him hold off, "Don't stop yet, Kid. Otherwise we're cooked."

Dante turned back to the fight, "No shit." He gritted out. He then sensed a demonic presence behind them. "Your six." He said evenly to Qrow. The Huntsman spun and easily disarmed the White Fang puppet of his rifle before he grabbed him. Qrow then threw him at Cinder, who sidestepped the flying body before diving out of the way of the buckshot coming at her from Qrow's weapon, stopping her attack.

Dante used this opportunity to slash Osiris to the side, dissipating the rest of the flames. He held his scythe in both hands and lunged towards her. Cinder saw the Demon Hunter coming towards her with his scythe with a glowing red aura around the blue blade. It had been absorbing demonic energy from her attack, making the scythe just as physically powerful as Dante's demonic weapons. The Dust in her dress started to glow before she raised her hands, creating two identical glass swords. She crossed them in front of her chest to lock with the scythe that would've bitten into her. The force of the attack did send her sliding across the dance floor, her hand melting the ground beneath her as she went but she was unharmed.

Dante spun his scythe, imitating his surrogate little sister, before he stabbed the blade through the back of the puppet that Qrow threw, who was laying on the ground beside him. It was already rising on to its hands and knees before the blades went through his chest. He just glared at Cinder as the pain of his burned fingers was still very fresh.

Qrow ran past him and started to fire a few shots at her. She easily raised her hand and blocked all three shots lazily. But that gave him the opportunity to close the distance and to try to deliver a horizontal slash aimed for her stomach. Or he would've, if something didn't grab his upper arm and pull him backwards. That saved him because a tower of hellfire erupted right where he was a second prior. He landed besides Dante as Ophion- Demon Pull released him and whipped back to the handle. "Thanks." Qrow grunted out.

Dante just nodded, "Be careful. Hellfire can burn through aura like tissue paper."

Qrow looked at him wide eyed, "Noted. How the hell is she using that anyways?"

"Not sure. Some demons can wield it but she hasn't taken on the characteristics of any of them. In fact, she hasn't taken on any demonic appearance like Emerald or Mercury." Dante was just stumped. "I really have no idea on how she's doing this."

Before Qrow could offer any rebuttal, she spoke up, "My, my. Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?" she said with a smirk before she sent a volley of hellfire fireballs at them. With a flash of blue, Dante was now wielding Aquila. He threw his right one then his left and the blade started to slash through the fireballs, protecting the two. He used his hands to control the flying blades and as they stayed in the air, they multiplied to four with a bit more energy sent into them. As he was dealing with the flames, two more White Fang tried to ambush him from behind. Their blades were stopped by Qrow's and he pushed them back before engaging one, while the twins started to fight the second.

Seeing as she couldn't take him down with her volley, Cinder's eyes lit ablaze again and her dressed started to glow ominously. She raised one hand to lift the melted ground she created to form arm length shards of glass. She channeled hellfire into her other hand before throwing it forwards, coating the glass in the same flames and sending them at Dante. "Take this, you son of a whore!"

Seeing them flying at him, Dante threw his hands behind him and Aquila responded to the command. The four blades melded back into two and flew behind Dante. Each one stabbed into the White Fang being dealt with by his allies. He clenched his fist before swinging his arms forward and stopped in front of him. Aquila flew with his hand movements and pulled the demon puppets with them. The White Fang slammed together five feet in front of Dante and were impaled by the glass shards. Killing them and protecting Dante.

As they died, Dante used them as a springboard to launch himself towards Cinder. She started to raise her flame covered hand but before she had the chance to attack him, he drew Revenant and fired at her. The shotgun bit into her aura and took a good chunk from her reserves. Dante, on the other hand, wasn't expecting the recoil from his new gun and his arm was thrown off. 'Damn, Vergil was right about the power this thing has. The hell is with this recoil?' he thought to himself. By the time he was able to point his gun at her again, she had already sent a scream of hellfire at his airborne form.

Dante's eyes widened and left him with no other choice. He channeled his angelic energies and used his Angel Evade to slip into Limbo. With a flash of light blue, he was no longer in the air as the hellfire engulfed the spot he was just at. With another flash, Dante was on the ground a few feet away from the dead puppets he used as a 'human' shield in a crouch. He opened his hands and Aquila pulled themselves from the corpses and flew back them. Qrow ran up to him a few seconds later, "Damn, Kid, you had me worried there."

Dante slowly got back to his feet. "Luckily, I'm tenacious and hard as hell to kill." He was still glaring over to Cinder. "I still don't know how she's using hellfire. She has a good deal of demonic energy but she still isn't transforming and she is using a lot less than she should be using to summon the damned flames in human form."

Before Qrow could said anything, a stream of fire was erupting towards them again. Luckily, they were the usual flames since she was still reeling from Dante's attack. Dante stepped forward again and threw his blades again. His right one started to spin counterclockwise in a circle while the left spun clockwise in a smaller circle within the first, protecting them from the flames. Qrow was still staring at Cinder through the flames, "I may not know about that. But I do know how she's creating these flames. She's a Maiden."

Cinder just chuckled at them, "Took you long enough to figure that out. Maybe Old Man Oz isn't as all-knowing as you thought." That earned her another buckshot that she easily blocked.

Dante looked at Qrow on his left with a raised eyebrow, "They actually exist?"

Qrow looked at him in disbelief, "You know of demons and angels but don't know about the Maidens?"

Dante shrugged, "I know about them because the gods created them. I don't know that every legend humans have is real or not. But that's one mystery solved." He turned back to Cinder as her flames stopped and his weapons flew to his hands, "She's using her powers as a Maiden and combining it with her demonic energy to create artificial hellfire."

Qrow dropped back into his fighting stance, "That help us any?"

"No but at least now I don't feel like I'm going insane." Dante replied evenly. That's when he shifted Aquila back into Rebellion. "Let's go with the classic: dodge her attacks no matter what then kick her ass."

That earned him a chuckled from the Huntsman, "Simple. I like it. On three?"

Dante nodded, "Three." With that, both took off in separate directions, Dante to the right and Qrow to the left. Cinder pointed one hand each at them before her eye caught fire and several fireballs were sent flying towards them. The first few hit behind them or just over them but that's when she started to get her aim right and they had to defend themselves. Both started to slice the fireballs out of the air while still closing the distance. When they were on either side of her, they shot forwards with their blades carving through the air.

She stopped with her fire and quickly created her swords just in time to block the blades. Dante got there first with a horizontal slash she blocked with her left sword. Qrow came down a second later with a vertical slash, which she raised her arm up to stop before it would split her head. Dante dug in and put more strength behind the swing to send her back a few feet from them. He let go of his blade and it flew to his back before he pulled out his shotgun and fired at her. She managed to cross her swords but she still got hit by the spread, taking away more of her aura.

Qrow quickly closed the distance to deliver several more slashes that she shakily parried. Dante was about to back him up but noticed he was right next to the unconscious Junior. He reached down and pulled one of his arms over his shoulder before he jumped over to the twins. They just got done taking down the seventh White Fang and were getting exhausted. Their remaining men weren't any better. They turned to him and he motioned to Junior, "Take him and get yourselves and your men out of here."

Miltia quickly took her boss' other arm before Dante handed his side over to Melanie. When they had him, Melanie asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Dante nodded, "Yeah. But I don't need any of you getting caught up in this fight."

Miltia nodded, "Fine, we'll trust you. But you owe us some drinks later."

He just chuckled. "Fine. Now get going." The two turned and started to leave the area, ordering the remaining men to do the same. He saw some of the men holding the White Fang off so the others to get away but one of got killed by the one they were holding off and the puppet made his way towards the twins. It didn't go far before Dante unloaded another shot from his shotgun into its upper back, killing it instantly. Dante looked appraisingly at his new gun. "I'm starting to get used to thi-Ahh!"

He screamed in pain and looked down to see that he was impaled on the lower left side of his stomach. He turned around to see that another puppet had got behind him and stabbed him with its sword. The pain fuel his anger at making a stupid mistake and he backhanded it with his fist. It was sent flying and bounced off the floor with a sickening snap before smashing through the far wall. It was quickly buried by the debris and Dante pulled the sword out so he could begin healing.

He looked over to Qrow and Cinder still trading sword slashes until the half-Maiden bathed her swords in fire. She swung and released a wave of fire at the Huntsman, sending him back several feet. Qrow used the broadside of Harbinger to protect his head and chest but the flames did hit his lower half, taking away some of his own aura.

Dante quickly holstered his shotgun before drawing Rebellion from his back. With another flash of blue, he had Ophion- Angel Lift and wiped it towards Qrow, shocking the man. It grabbed onto his sword and pulled the Nephilim towards him. When he was right on top of him, he unhooked his weapon before he flipped over him and directly at Cinder. With Rebellion back in hand, he brought down a two handed vertical swing which Cinder blocked by crossing her blades above her head. The impact caused the ground below her to crack.

Dante jumped to the right and Qrow ran to the left before they both charged simultaneously to attack her from both sides. She barely managed to bring her swords up to stop their blades with one of her own. The two kept up the pressure and her arms were straining to hold them both back. She was slowly forced to her knees, that's when a furious look came to her eyes and her body started to radiate demonic energy once again. Dante picked up on that instantly, "Qrow!"

"Enough!" she shouted and hellfire erupted from her entire body. With Dante's warning, both were able to jump away in time. Qrow managed to land on the bar before falling behind it for some protection as the flames flew over the top and shattering the bottles on the shelves. Dante landed beside a table, which he flipped it into the air before kicking off of to it go further back. The table was turned to ash but Dante got far enough back to duck behind one of the pillars as the flames surged past either side of it. Even the three remaining White Fang were caught up in the hellfire eruption. One was incinerated on the spot while the other two took some serious damage before they managed to get into some cover. Dante was relieved that the twins and Junior were able to get out before that. Otherwise, there was no doubt in his mind that they would be dead.

Dante took a few seconds to breath as he waited for the flames to die down. Since he was right next to her, he could sense her demonic energy more effectively. But preciously, _where_ the demonic energy was coming from. Usually demonic energy came from the chest of the person before spreading outwards because that was where the soul rested within the person. But Cinder's energy didn't come from there, it came from lower. But why?

The flames finally died down and he peaked out around the column to see Cinder standing in the center of a crater. The edges of it and the ground around her was red hot or even molten now. The walls and column were in similar conditions. Any chairs, tables or bodies that were within the blast zone were completely gone, turned to ash in an instant. Even the bar Qrow hid behind was gone. That made his heart sink slightly, 'Did he actually get killed. What am I supposed to say to Ruby?'

His eyes focused back on Cinder as she stood tall and surveyed the area as she was breathing unevenly. Dante could sense her demonic energy receding and focused on that completely to see where it originated from. He was right and the energy didn't go back to her chest but lower. When he finally figured out where it was coming from, his mind stopped and his jaw dropped, 'She didn't. There is no way.' He thought to himself.

When his denial quickly went away, he grit his teeth in anger and stood up. He walked around the column and across the red hot floor, ignoring the heat. When he was directly across from her, he sent her a glare that was just filled with nothing but unrestrained fury. "Why did you do it?" he practically hissed.

Cinder just raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Don't fuck with me!" he shouted at her in anger. "Your two cohorts gave up on their humanity for power and I saw that as irredeemable. But you, you have gone way beyond that." His grip on Rebellion tightened until his knuckles turned white. "How could you do it?! How could you give that monster an heir!?"

Cinder's eyes widened in shock before her face shifted into a smirk, "So you figured that out too. Yes, I carry the Demon King's child." She placed her left hand on her lower stomach. "Doing this gave me more power than you could ever imagine."

"Power?!" Dante asked in shock.

"That's _all_ I ever sought." She replied calmly. "I joined Salem to become her Fall Maiden and acquire this power." She raised her right hand and manifested a fireball. "The Grimm Queen sent me to Vale to destroy Beacon. But when I met Mundus, I saw what real power was. And I wanted it. I swore to serve him and he gave me this offer: If I were to carry his heir, he would give me more power than I could ever imagine and I would serve as his queen when he ruled Remnant." She chuckled evilly. "It was an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Well…" Dante said calmly before he flipped his sword into a reverse grip and channeled energy into it. He then shot towards her and she barely had time to cross her sword to protect herself from the upwards swing. His smoky blue glared into her conceited gold, "I hope it was worth your life." He said coldly before he released his energy attack from point blank.

Cinder's eyes widened as the energy attack shattered her blades instantly. She had to quickly summon demonic energy from her demon spawn to cover her form, offering some protection from the attack. She channeled hellfire into her hand before grabbing onto the attack, protecting herself but pushing her backwards. While that was happening, Dante pulled his arm back and delivered two more quick upward swings, sending out two more shockwaves, although weaker, to meet the original.

The triple shockwave was slowly overcoming Cinder, so in desperation, she absorbed as much energy from the demon she was carrying and mixed it with all the power of her half of the Fall Maiden's power. When she did that, a tornado of hellfire enveloped her as she screamed, destroying the shockwaves.

Dante just stared at the tornado, waiting to see what would emerge on the other side. As he was doing that, his senses picked up on another human presence in the club. In his confusion, his eyes went up to the second floor and saw a crow sitting on the railing, watching him and the tornado. He raised his eyebrow in confusion, 'Animals never gave off a human signature, so what was going on? And doesn't that presence seem familiar?' he questioned himself mentally.

It was at that moment that the tornado died down and when he turned to Cinder, he noticed her subtle physical changes. The Dust sown into the arms and chest of her dress were gone now, replaced with pure hellfire. Her glass heels were also gone and now had hellfire circling her ankles, helping her float in the air. Her left eye was now constantly surrounded by the fire and her hair, from neck length to the tips was now on fire. The fire being more accumulative the farther from her head it went, making the last third or so of her hair purely fire. Finally, some of the remaining hellfire still in the air flew to the tattoo on her back, forming two wings of hellfire. "Now, bow your head and accept your fate at the hands of the future Demon Queen." With those words, she flapped her wings forward and sent spears of hellfire towards Dante.

Dante quickly placed his trusted sword on his back before he drew Ebony and Ivory. He started to fire his guns and releasing a hailstorm of bullets to stop the spears. When the two volleys of projectiles were over, Cinder flew towards the Demon Hunter with her right hand bathed in hellfire. Dante quickly drew his blade and shifted it into Ophion- Demon Pull once again. He flooded his system with demonic energy and used Demon Evade to just dodge her attack by weaving just to his left, that didn't stop the left side of his face from blistering from the heat.

With him just out of danger, Dante jumped behind her and whipped his grappler forward to grab onto the column he had just hid behind, which was now in front of Cinder. He pulled with all his strength and ripped off a chunk out of it just as tall as she was. The large chunk of concrete slammed into her before she could do anything besides cross her arms. It shattered on impact but she flew up and out of the dust. She quickly dive bombed the Demon Hunter to claim her revenge.

Meanwhile, Dante had landed in a crouch and had his right hand on Revenant, charging as much demonic energy he could into his next shot. When Cinder was too close to dodge, he drew his shotgun and fired the demonic shot. The orb of demonic energy slammed into the chest of the wide eyed future Demon Queen and stuck to her, right before it exploded and sent her flying backwards.

She managed to spread her wings just before she hit the wall and hovered in the air. "This is the end for you." She hissed and put her left arm out, the fire from her dress started to gather in it and it formed into a bow of flames. She used her right hand to pull the string back and an arrow of flame started to form and grow longer the farther she pulled it back.

As she aimed her arrow at him, Dante was about to jump to the side but four swords quickly impaled him. Dante screamed in pain and saw that the two remaining White Fang had managed to drive four swords into his stomach and back, holding him in place. Dante struggled but even with how severely burned the two were, they somehow managed to hold him in place. Cinder smirked, "Time for you to finally reunite with your mother, Dante."

She released her arrow and as it flew through the air, it started to grow exponentially bigger until it was the size of a small car flying at him. Time slowed to a crawl and Dante pulled upon the power deep in his soul, his Devil Trigger. A flash of light erupted from him, bleeding the world of its color and pushing the demon puppets off him. Before anyone could do anything, Dante vanished and the two were consumed by the explosion of hellfire, killing them.

Cinder felt Dante's obsessing force all around her and looked down to see him standing in front of where her explosion just occurred. He was pulling out the four swords stuck in him and the wounds closed instantly. He just looked up at her: coat glowing red, red crack-like veins across his skin, white hair and his eyes glowing red and white.

Desperate to finish this before she reached her limit, Cinder tried to create another arrow. But just a she was reaching for her string, Dante appeared in front of her, to her utter shock. He swung Rebellion with all his might, sending her to the ground and creating a crater before she bounced out of it. She rolled across the ground before she quickly pulled herself to her feet, her flames appearing to be just a bit dimmer than before.

Dante landed back on the ground across the dance floor from her. He just stared at her as he sensed the other presence in the room finally move. In her frustration and anger, Cinder raised her hand to try to engulf the Nephilim but she was so consumed, she missed the flying crow in the room. It flew as fast as it could around the room before flying behind a column close to Cinder. That is when Qrow appeared in the air on the other side of it, his weapon in its scythe form. He fired repeatedly from his weapon, giving him more force behind his swing as he brought his scythe into her spine. The force sent the shocked half-Maiden across the room and shattered her remaining aura.

Cinder managed to stop herself halfway with her wings before flying back at the Huntsman, creating two sword of hellfire in her hands. Before she could get close, a shadow appeared above her and when she looked up, she saw Dante had jumped above her. He channeled his energy for another shockwave attack, but this one being pushed to its limits from his Devil Trigger. He released his attack and Cinder wrapped her wings around herself to form a sphere of hellfire to try to protect herself.

The shockwave caused a giant explosion from the sphere on impact. Qrow would've been caught in it if Dante didn't get in front of him and shield them with his Devil Triggers energy keeping the flames at bay. When the flames finally extinguished, the two saw Cinder on her hands and knees, completely exhausted. He clothing was burnt from her flames and her hair only reached her neck now.

Dante took a deep breath and stopped his Devil Trigger, more locks of hair on the back of his head remaining white. The two slowly walked over to her, both cautious if she had any more tricks up her sleeve. She slowly looked up to see Rebellion's point only a foot from her face. She looked past it to Dante glaring down at her and a step or two behind him was Qrow with his own sword on his shoulder and the same glare. That's when Cinder felt an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time: fear.

"Get up!" Dante said as he motioned with his sword to do so. "I'm not going to kill you or Mundus' spawn." That shocked her and Qrow. "I'll let you both live if you do _exactly_ as I say."

Cinders eyes darted from Dante to Qrow to back to the Demon Hunter. She nodded, "I will. If I lose this…" her hand went to hold her stomach, "I lose everything."

"Then pull yourself together." Dante commanded as he placed Rebellion on his back. "You're going to help me get Yang back."

* * *

Roman was still in Mountain Glenn, overseeing his soldiers put together his plan to bring down Vale. The bombs were being set up and loaded onto trains. When they blew up the tunnels and released the Grimm into the Kingdom, there would be a panic. And when everything looked hopeless, his demons would take over the Grimm and he would step forward. Using his power and the Dust he obtained to defeat them and seal the hole.

He would blame the catastrophe on the Council and the Huntsmen for their lack of awareness and not being able to prevent them. Saying he had used the Dust he acquired to save the people while they did nothing to help the people they were charged to protect. Some people would believe him while others would be so consumed by negativity to make them vessels for his soldiers. Over the following weeks, he would attack the Councils and the Huntsmen Academy with his Grimm soldiers, proving his point that they could not protect the people. And eventually all would submit to him, either through their own will or by becoming puppets for his legion of demons.

The only thing that stood in his way was Dante and he would come to him soon enough for his precious girlfriend. And he would kill him to make sure no one would stand in his way again.

He chuckled to himself as his scroll started to go off in his pocket. He pulled it from his pocket and saw that it was from Cinder. "She must've taken care of Junior and his batch of traitors." He answered the call but was confused to just seeing the club. That was when Dante stepped into frame, shocking him.

"Is it rolling?" he asked whoever was recording him. He must've got an affirmative because he kept talking. "Nice to finally see your face, Mundus. Who would've guessed that you were Roman Torchwick this entire time? I mean, think about what could've happened if we knew who the other was when we ran into each other in this very club all that time ago."

The smirk left Dante's face as he grew serious, "But let's move onto here and now. You have someone I care about deeply. And so do I." He reached off screen and pulled Cinder into frame, who stumbled when he pulled her over. "So, here's the trade: The life of Yang…" He then pointed Ivory at her stomach, causing her to gasp and go rigid. "For the life of your child. Have your 'men' bring her to the docks in a couple hours for the trade. Or you'll know what it feels like to lose everything you care about."

With that said, the call was ended. Roman, or Mundus, just stared at the black screen. He grit his teeth and his hand shook before he crushed his scroll. He threw it to the side before he shouted in fury that could be heard across all of the ruined settlement. His soldiers grew fearful of their master's anger and even the Grimm nearby started to distance themselves. Someone had earned the ire of the Demon King and they better be prepared for the hell that was coming their way.

* * *

 **A/N- And here is the next one. Now some of you are questioning, why Mundus would have a child with a human? Well, Cinder isn't a normal human, she's a Maiden. My theory is that her magic would strengthen the demon spawn exponentially and with it the child of Mundus, the most powerful demon at this time, that would make one powerful demon. With that explained, I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to see you all in the next update!**

 **As per the norm, the Beta Reader for this chapter was Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh. Good friend and writer, go check him out**


	22. The Trade and Cost

DVYL May Cry

Dante and Qrow were still in the club with the weakened Cinder sitting against one of the walls. She didn't try anything since he had made the call to Mundus or Roman, whichever you preferred and destroyed the scroll. She didn't dare try anything since then. Her aura hadn't recovered at all and she wasn't going to give Dante an excuse.

Her eyes lowered to see that he still had Ivory in his right hand, ready to be fired. If she so much as tried to use her Maiden or use the demonic power from the demon she carried, he wouldn't hesitate to fire. And she knew exactly where he'd aim. Her hand slowly moved to hold her stomach. Even if by some miracle she survived that, she would be punished by Mundus and she knew that would be worse than death. So she did nothing, in hope that she would survive this.

The two were standing not far away, talking while being prepared in case Mundus tried to do anything to save Cinder. "You're positive this'll work?" Qrow asked Dante again.

Dante sighed, "Yes, Qrow. His heir is probably the only thing Mundus cares about. He'll do anything to get it back. Especially since he knows that I would get a lot of joy from killing it." He said darkly. "Anyways, we both don't want to lose what the other has taken from us. He'll go along with it. But we need to be careful. Once he gets Cinder back, he may try something afterwards."

Qrow nodded, "That why you told Ruby and the rest about the meeting?"

Dante nodded this time, "Having them there as backup in case things hit the fan will help." He sighed, "Plus, they'd be pissed if they were left out of another fight."

"Good point." He pulled out his flask and took a sip, "I'm still shocked though." Dante turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "You putting aside your vendetta long enough to get Yang back. You must really care for her, huh?"

Dante nodded, "Yeah." He looked away from him, "She's better than I deserve and I'm going to do everything I can for her." He chuckled weakly, "Guess that's what you do when you're in love."

Qrow looked like he was going to say something before Dante raised his hand to stop him. He felt something suddenly enter the front of the building. He focused his senses and relaxed after he figured out it was Vergil. He reached down and handed Ebony to Qrow before whispering, "Vergil is here and he wants to see me. If she tries anything…" he made a show of channeling his demonic energy into the gun just for Cinder, "Don't hesitate."

Qrow nodded, "Got it."

With that, Dante nodded and walk towards the entrance of the club. When he was in the front hall, he saw his twin brother waiting against one of the walls for him. "Well, what brings you here, bro?"

Vergil looked over to his older twin, "I felt your fight from halfway across Vale. That demonic power was pretty high and I was concerned." He got off the wall and walked closer to his brother, still using Yamato as a walking stick, "What in the hell were you fighting against?"

"I was fighting against Cinder. She is apparently a Maiden." Vergil raised a questioning eyebrow, "Yeah, guess those are a thing. So that was mixed with the demon she has. You may wanna brace yourself for this. She is carrying Mundus' child."

Vergil's eyes widened to nearly comical proportions, "You're serious?"

Dante nodded, "Completely."

Vergil opened his mouth to say something before he closed his eyes to focus. A frown took over his face as he opened his eyes again. "It's still alive."

"Yes. I made a call to Mundus. I'm going to trade him Cinder for Yang in a couple of hours at the docks." He explained to his brother.

"Dante, that's madness!" Vergil asked him. He then pointed to the door behind him, "We have access to Mundus' unborn child. This is exactly what we need to force Mundus out into the open. But you would risk the future of mankind for a girl?"

"Yes I would." Dante told him with steely determination. "Yang sacrificed herself to try to protect me and by extension you. Not even counting the fact that I love her on top of that. We'll find another way to get to Mundus."

"Dante, will you just listen to me for a sec-" Vergil tried to speak but Dante cut him off by closing the distance between them.

He stared into his brother's eyes as he did the same. "I am not abandoning her."

Vergil's eye started to scan Dante's face, looking for any hitch in his determination. As he found none, frustration came to his eyes before he contained it, "I can see that." He put his arms out to the side, "Okay. We'll do it your way, brother."

Dante nodded, "Thank you. Can you get us a car by any chance?"

Vergil nodded with a small grin, "I think my men will have one or two laying around. I'll be back."

He turned around and started to walk towards the door, "Vergil." Dante called to him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "We'll get him. We're getting close." Vergil just nodded before he walked out of the club. Dante just stood there, staring at the door before he sighed to himself. He then walked back into the room.

* * *

About an hour later, Vergil messaged Dante saying he was out front. Dante nodded to Qrow before he walked over to Cinder. She looked nervous as he grabbed her by her upper arm before pulling her to her feet. He didn't let go of her or his gun as he started to escort her out of the club.

Outside was Vergil's car with him behind the wheel. Dante looked up and down the street and used his senses to be sure no demons were around. When he was sure, he looked at Qrow and he opened the back door. Dante pushed Cinder towards it before she got into the backseat. Dante stood by the open door and looked back at the Huntsman as he spoke, "I'll go on ahead. I'll get the other's into position."

Dante nodded, "Good luck, Qrow." He nodded before he walked into an alley and out of view. A second later, a crow flew out of it and towards the direction of the docks. He watched it fly away before looking around the street one last time. He sat down in the backseat, next to Cinder, with Ivory still in hand but resting on his lap. Vergil looked at him through the rear view mirror and Dante nodded to him. That's when Vergil pulled out onto the street and started to drive towards the docks.

It took them the better part of forty minutes to get to the docks. When they did, Vergil pulled the car into an empty section of them before placing the car in park. Dante used this opportunity to sense where his friends were. Ruby and Weiss were situated on a smaller neighboring building to his right. Blake and Pyrrha were on another building a bit further up on the same side. Meanwhile, Ren and Nora were on some shipping containers on his left. And finally Qrow was up on the crane above them, probably still in his avian form.

All of them just sat there, waiting for Mundus' demons to show up. As more time went on, the more anxious some of them were getting. Vergil's index finger was repeatedly tapping on the steering wheel as he kept taking glances at Dante or Cinder through his rear view mirror. Dante kept staring ahead, his grip on Ivory tightening every so often. Cinder just had her hands on her lap as he kept looking out her window or the windshield. Never looking at the other two occupants of the car.

Eventually, an armored van pulled into the docks and stopped across from them. They eventually shut off their engine and the two cars sat across from the other. Eventually, the van flashed their lights at Vergil's car. Vergil cracked his neck before he slowly flashed his own lights.

That was when five White Fang came out of the van and aimed their rifles at their car. Vergil reached over to the passenger seat to grab the assault rifle placed there. He then stepped out of the car and kept the door opened as he leveled his weapon at the White Fang. He wasn't going to reveal his true nature, not yet. Cinder looked nervously towards Dante, who kept his eyes on the van, before her eyes lowered to his pistol. Dante looked at her and raised his pistol, she nodded her understanding.

A sixth White Fang stepped out of the side of the van with a bruised Yang. She fell stepping out of the van and the Faunus roughly pulled her back to her feet before dragging her to the front. He then threw her to the ground, causing Dante to tighten his grip on his gun and causing Cinder to go stiff with fear. The White Fang then moved to stand with his brother's so all six were pointing their weapons at Vergil. Yang was still laying on the ground but look over at their car.

With that, Dante opened his door and grabbed Cinder by her upper arm again. He stepped out and pulled Cinder out with him, keeping his gun aimed at her stomach. Dante escorted her to the front of the car, keeping her in front of him with his gun pointed at her lower back. Yang looked over and when she saw him, she gained a relieved smile. She then slowly and painfully rose to her feet. When she was standing, Dante let go of Cinder and took several steps back while keeping his gun trained on her. He then drew Ebony and pointed it at her as he aimed his other onto the White Fang now. Cinder looked over her shoulder at him. "Move." Was all he said.

Cinder slowly started to do that as Yang did the same. Both kept looking around for any hidden threats. Luckily for them, the six students were staying out of sight. Yang was hobbling over while Cinder nervous wrapped her arms around her stomach. There was a severe tension in the air. In all honesty, it was a powder keg and single spark would cause it to go off.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, the two women were only a few feet away from each other. They both looked at the other, both slightly afraid before they looked past them to their own people. As the two were about to pass each other, Dante saw Vergil shift his gun just slightly before he fired. Dante quickly turned to his brother in shock as he lowered his gun to make sure what he was seeing was real. Yang took a few steps away from Cinder in shock. Cinder gave a gasp of pain but not daring to look down.

"What the fuck?" Dante asked out loud as Vergil grinned. Cinder was whimpering in shock and pain as she raised her hands, covered in blood. She fearfully looked down, "Oh, no…!" she said out loud while looking at the massive hole in her stomach. She looked up but before she could scream, a second shot was fired through her head. Yang's eyes widened in further shock before the White Fang started to open fire. Vergil and Dante started to do the same as the latter ran towards Yang.

Yang started to wobble towards Dante as he ran forwards while still firing. Both Nephilim felt a huge spike in demonic energy coming from outside the Kingdom. Dante looked and could actually see a tower of energy before quickly turning back to Yang. Both knowing that Mundus knew his child was dead. That was when lesser demons started to manifest from Limbo. That was the sign for RNBW, Ren, Nora and Qrow to start firing into them. Dante got to Yang and holstered his guns, trusting his brother and friends to cover them. He picked up his girlfriend bridal style before running back to the car.

Several bullets impacted him but he didn't stop. When he finally got to the car, Vergil had killed the last White Fang and the demons seemed to stop showing up. Dante jumped into the backseat of the car with Yang. "What the hell did you do that for?" he questioned as he did.

Vergil threw his gun to the side and quickly got into the car. "I had to."

That's when they both felt the energy grow nearer. They both looked up to see a giant demonic energy blast coming at them from the sky. Mundus must've expelled most of his energy in anger to try to kill the people responsible for his child's death and probably all of the docks with them. "Get us out of here!" Dante shouted at his brother, who quickly floored it. As they were doing that, Dante looked out the back window to see the energy beam curve away from the ground and directly towards their car.

Seeing no choice, he punched out the sunroof of the car and pulled himself onto the roof of the car. "Dante, what are you doing?" Yang shouted.

He ignored her. He quickly drew Rebellion before activating his Demon Trigger. He felt his mind grow hazy from using it so soon after the last time but quickly shook off the feeling. He waited until they were out of the docks and into the seedier part of Vale. When he sensed that there were no humans or Faunus around, he flipped his sword into a reverse grip before sending another Devil Trigger enhanced shockwave at the massive demonic attack. His shockwave was being pushed back, so he quickly slashed twice more to send two more smaller ones. With that, the two attacks held even before the attacks exploded.

The car just barely made it out of the blast zone, which was as big as several city blocks, and Dante was pushed back into a kneeling position on the roof of the car. He quickly sensed that his friends were fine and sighed in relief while dismissing his Devil Trigger. That seemed to rob him of the rest of his strength because he collapsed onto the roof of the car. Rebellion disappearing from his grasp and back into his mark. He laid there and was breathing raggedly before he felt someone grab his hand. He slowly looked into the car and saw Yang staring at him in concern. He gave her a weak smile and returned the pressure. She smiled back and Dante rested on the roof as Vergil kept speeding away.

Vergil eventually took them to a parking lot and stopped the car. Both of them got out of the car and helped him onto the ground, "Never seen you this exhausted before." Vergil remarked.

Dante sighed as he sat down on the ground and leant against the car, "I've used my Devil Trigger twice in only a couple of hours. Took more than I thought out of me."

Yang quickly rested her hand on his cheeks and he turned to her. She just looked into his eyes, "I'm glad your alright."

Dante chuckled weakly, "Idiot, I should be saying that about you." He put one arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "You scared the hell out of me, you know that?"

She nodded into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest, "I was terrified as well. But I knew, I just knew you would come save me." She said shakily.

Dante held her tighter and kissed the top of her head, letting his lips linger for a few extra seconds. "I always will, Yang. I love you too much to lose you."

The two just sat there, happy to hold the other in their arms again. Vergil turned his back to them, to give them privacy while he kept his senses open to make sure Mundus wouldn't try anything else. He tensed up and his hand went to his blade's handle when a crow flew over to them. It flew behind the car and Qrow walked out from the other side. "Yang, thank Oum, are you okay?"

She turned her head to face her uncle but kept it resting on her boyfriend's chest. "A bit sore and tired but I'm fine, Qrow. Torchwick, or Mundus I guess, didn't get the chance to do anything to me."

He sighed before he knelt down beside them and gently put his hand on her shoulder. He squeezed slightly with a small smile, "I'm glad to hear that, Firecracker." He then looked to Dante, "Thank you."

Dante was kind of shocked by that but shrugged, "Not a problem."

Qrow stood up and pulled out his scroll. "I'll send a message to Ruby so they can all meet us here."

Dante nodded, "Good once they're all here, Vergil can open a portal to Beacon to get back safer." Vergil nodded while not looking at him, keeping an eye out until Dante was back on his feet.

The four of them stayed in that parking lot for almost twenty minutes before they heard a familiar voice shout, "Yang!" Next thing the blonde couple knew, they were tackled to the ground by a cloud of rose petals. Both groaned while laying on the ground while Ruby was hugging her sister tightly with her face buried into her shoulder. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Yang just smiled down at her sister and returned the hug, "You know I'm tougher than that. Plus, you have your badass older brother to give me a hand."

"Speaking of which, would you mind getting off me?" Dante asked and the two sisters realize that they were hugging while lying completely on top of the Demon Hunter.

The two did so and Ruby hugged him and thanked him profusely while Dante hugged her back and gently rubbed the top of her head. She eventually let him go and went back to hugging her sister. Before anyone was any wiser, a pink blur ran up to the sisters and wrapped them in a bear hug before lifting them off the ground. The three of them were laughing like crazy as Ren, Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha walked over as well. Each one was checking on Yang and was just relieved to have the blonde brawler back.

Dante just smiled, happy to see that his family was whole again. His eyes drifted over to his twin and the smile fell slightly. He was standing a good distance from the rest and Dante walked over to him. When he was standing next to him and they had their backs to the rest, both looking across the parking lot at a brick wall. Neither wanted to look at the other but before long, Dante spoke up, "Who knows how many people died out there? Dozens? Maybe hundreds? "

Vergil didn't look over to him, "My decision. My cross to bear."

Dante looked at him instead of the brick wall he was looking at, "You have no right to decide the fate of so many."

Vergil looked over to his brother, "I know it was extreme, okay. I know there was a cost but it worked." He turned to fully face him, "Mundus acted impulsively, in anger. That attack alone cost him and now he is spent. For the time being, at least. Now is the time to strike."

"We still don't know where he is, Vergil. That attack may have shown us which direction but nowhere close to an exact location. It'll take us days, maybe weeks to find him. And by then he'll have his power back and he'll be looking for vengeance." Dante said in annoyance.

"Yes, we don't. But maybe, she does." His eyes shifted over to Yang before they met Dante's again.

"Yang is in no condition to do anything. Let alone trying to lead us into Mundus' lair." Dante refuted.

"Yes, I am." Yang spoke up. The two Nephilim turned to her as she limped over to them, the two teams right behind her if they needed her. And Qrow not much farther back. "You need me."

"Yang…" Dante started.

"I may not know exactly where he is but I know that he is in some ruins close to Vale." Yang continued. "With what the three of us know, we'll be able to find him. Dante, you both need me to defeat Mundus. And you need each other."

Dante looked from her to his brother, who was giving him a smug grin. Dante turned around and ran a hand through his hair with a groan. Seeing no way around this he sighed, "Fuck! Fine, fine." He said in annoyance as he turned around. "We'll do it. But not today, tomorrow morning. You need rest and I don't want you going into that hellhole again in this state. We alright with that?"

The two nodded before Ruby walked up to him, "I hope you don't plan on leaving us out of this." She said as she tried to glare up at him.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't." he started. "Mundus will know I had backup and he'll most likely expect my team and yours. I'd rather have you guys out there with us than somewhere he could capture you beforehand and use you against us."

They all looked at him seriously and nodded, "Okay, if everything is settled…" He turned back to Vergil, "Mind opening a portal to Beacon tower?"

Vergil nodded and drew Yamato, slashing a portal into the air. Yang pumped her fist, "Alright, let's get going." She took a single step before almost falling over.

Luckily, Ren and Nora were right there to catch her. Each one pulled one of her arms over their shoulders, "Just rest, Yang." Ren told her.

"Yeah." Nora nodded. "We got you."

She looked at them and relaxed her body just a bit, "Thanks, guys."

With those words, the two of them helped her through the portal with RNBW and Qrow following right afterwards. Dante was about to follow them when Vergil spoke up, "You really care about them, don't you? All of them?"

Dante turned to him, "Yeah, I do." That earned him a chuckle from Vergil. He turned to him fully. "What's so funny?"

Vergil just shook his head, "Just remembering when we met up again. You really didn't give a shit about anything. You're different now."

Dante just smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment." He motioned to the portal with his head. "You coming?"

"In a bit." He motioned to the car. "Need to get rid of the evidence."

Dante just nodded, "See you soon, brother."

"See you soon." He nodded. Dante then walked through the portal and it closed behind him. Once it did, Vergil closed his eyes with a sigh, "You're playing a dangerous game, Dante. You may wish it but we are not mortal. Nothing will change that."

He looked back to the car and several white energy swords formed around him before firing into it. After a few seconds they caused the car to explode. Some debris flew past him but he didn't flinch. He just stared at the flaming wreckage, "I just hope you realize that before you make a mistake you can't come back from." He drew his sword and opened a new portal, one back to his headquarters. He had to grab something before meeting up with his brother again.

* * *

 **A/N- Not much to say on this one, so I won't. Beta reader was Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh as is the usual. Go check him out if you haven't already. With that, I hope you enjoyed and will continue to until the very end. See you all in the next update!**


	23. Love

DVYL May Cry

Once again, Teams DVYL and RNBW were in Ozpin's office. All of them happy that had managed to get Yang back from Mundus' clutches. Ozpin and Goodwitch were just as happy and everyone was waiting for Vergil to show up so they could figure out what to do next. Ruby was still hugging her sister tightly while Qrow wasn't too far away. Both probably feeling if they strayed too far, she may disappear again.

Dante just smiled and was going to give the family their time alone. But as he was going to walk over to Ren and Nora, he felt someone grab his wrist. He turned around to see that it was Yang. She had a pleading look in her eyes and he couldn't say no. So, he walked behind them and wrapped the sisters in his arms, Yang on his right and Ruby on his left. With Yang in his arms, the last traces of tension left her body and she fully relaxed into his form. Dante couldn't be happier by having her in his arms again, safe and sound.

Not much longer after that, one of Vergil's portals opened up and outstepped the man himself. He walked out with a briefcase in his other hand. "Sorry I'm late but if we're going to fight Mundus…" He raised his briefcase, "I thought Dante could use this."

Dante raised an eyebrow and looked down at Yang, asking her a silent question. She gave an exaggerated sigh and nodded. That caused him to grin at her and leave a gentle kiss to her forehead before he let her go again. "What do you have for me now?" he asked as he walked over to Vergil.

Vergil placed the briefcase on Ozpin's desk and stepped to the side with a small grin, "See for yourself." Dante opened the case and inside was a new firearm. It was metallic and grey in color and was about the size of Ebony and Ivory. It had a trigger like most guns with a mint green handle. The piece that stuck out the most was the grey, ancient imprinted component where the barrel should be.

Dante picked it up with a raised eyebrow, thoroughly confused. Vergil spoke up to clarify it for him, "This firearm isn't like the others in your arsenal and is a powerful demon weapon. Instead of the bullets, it fires explosive darts that will stick to its targets. They will stick until you detonate it with your energy. And at your strength, you should be able to use six darts at once."

Vergil then pointed to the component in question, "This will spread and split into segments that will reveal a teal energy at the epicenter. That will produce the 'shards' that'll act as the darts. It doesn't have a name but after some thought, I've come up with-"

"Kablooey!"

Vergil stopped and the twins turned to a grinning Nora. "Kablooey?" Vergil asked her.

She nodded vigorously, "It's perfect!"

Vergil looked from the grinning ginger to her boyfriend that was holding her from behind. He gave a half-hearted shrug as his answer. He then turned to his twin brother who shrugged too with a grin, "You heard her. Its name is Kablooey."

Vergil just stared at his brother before he sighed and looked down. He started to massage his forehead, "Fine. Kablooey. Whatever."

That caused Dante to chuckle at his twin's misfortune. As he was doing that, he holstered the newly christened Kablooey to the right side of his belt, opposite to where Revenant was. "Alright, so with everyone here, let's start trying to figure out where Mundus is held up."

With those words, the entire office took on a more serious air. "Dante is right." Ozpin spoke up. "We must figure out where the Demon King is. If you two are right, he should be weakened after that attack near the docks." That made the room grow forlorn, thinking of just how many innocent people were killed or injured during that incident. "Luckily, we were able to hide the truth by saying it was a Dust explosion since there was demolition going on not far from it."

"That attack would've drained Mundus of a great deal of his strength." Vergil spoke up after he removed the briefcase from Ozpin's desk. "Demons recover their strength much slower while in Remnant. The stronger they are, the more time it takes. Mundus will either have to wait to regain his spent energy or he'll have to return to the Demon realm to accelerate that process. But considering how close he is to initiating his plans, I highly doubt he'll try the latter."

Dante continued with the train of thought. "The energy he released also gave Vergil and I the opportunity to get a bead on his location. It is nowhere close to exact but it was easily coming from the southeast. Outside the Kingdom."

With that information, Ozpin brought up a map on his desk and zeroed in on the southeastern area outside of Vale. "That may have given us a direction to look in but that is still a huge area to look through." Weiss being the logical voice, brought up.

"Yes, you are right about that." Vergil turned from her to Yang, "But we're hoping that Yang could enlighten us on where they kept her."

Yang stiffened slightly and Ruby hugged her tighter in response. Yang took a deep breath while closing her eyes. She slowly exhaled before looking down at her little sister with a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Ruby. I can do this."

Ruby just looked at her for a bit before she gave a small nod, "Okay." She then let go of her.

Yang just smiled and gently ruffled her hair. She then walked over to stand between Vergil and Dante while looking at the map. "I don't remember much after going into…" she looked back to Dante, "Limbo?"

Dante nodded, "That's not a surprise. People aren't supposed to be able to enter Limbo in the first place. The strain must've caused you to pass out."

She nodded, "Right." She turned back to the map. "When I came to, I was chained to a wall in some sort of run down building, practically a ruin. There wasn't much light either. Any light I saw was artificial. So maybe it was underground and away from the sun?"

She looked down and gently grabbed her right arm with her other hand. "I didn't see much outside of that room I was in. Honestly, the only person I really saw was this short woman. She had a real Neapolitan ice cream trend going on." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "If I tried to get out of my restraint or tried to escape…she'd hurt me. Sometimes it was just punches or kicks. But other times it was with her blade." She started to shake a bit, falling into her memories. "I knew she wasn't going to kill me, Mundus wanted me alive…but she just took so much joy out of hurting me. I-if it wasn't for her orders…I'd be…I-I'd be…"

She started to break down before two arms wrapped around her and her face was in a familiar shoulder. Dante leant down to whisper in her ear, "It's okay, Spitfire. You're away from all that. You're safe now. You're safe."

She held her boyfriend tightly, like a lifeline. "He wanted you to come for me, Dante. He was going to kill me in front of you. To hurt you." She looked up at him with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry I almost got you-"

She was stopped when his hand went to the back of her head and gently pushed her back into his shoulder, "None of that. You have _nothing_ to apologize for." He gently kissed the side of her head. "You got pulled into this because of _me_. And I swear, he'll never lay a hand on you. Never again."

She nodded into his shoulder and held him just a bit tighter. She shook in his arms and started to cry into his shoulder. No one else in the room spoke or moved. They all knew she needed this, to help her come to terms with her pain. Dante needed it as well. To know for certain that the woman he loved was safe again. And they were all fine with giving them all the time they needed.

After a few minutes, Yang gave one last sniffle and pulled away from Dante. They gave each other reassuring smiles before Yang pulled away from him and turned to the rest of the room. She looked down, "Sorry about that." She said sheepishly.

Ozpin shook his head, "Miss Xiao Long, you've been through a harrowing experience. No one blames you for this. So, take all the time you need."

She nodded, "Thanks, Professor." She closed her eyes again to help her think back. She gently took Dante's hand in her own to give her comfort and strength, "I remember these two White Fang dragging me away sometime after being knocked out after my last failed escape attempt. Things are kinda fuzzy from that but I remember seeing a few more building made from stone. Like they were carved from the walls. And trains on train tracks." She was quiet for a bit, "I think I lost consciousness after that because I can only remember sunlight and what looked to be the ruined buildings of an old city. I couldn't see much else because they threw me into that van. After that, I faded in and out until the docks." She looked back at her professors. "Sorry. That's all I got."

Ozpin shook his head again, "That is more than enough." He started to tap more on his desk. "With that information and the location that Dante and Vergil gave us, I believe the most logical location would be here." With those words, the map zeroed in on an exact location, "Mountain Glenn."

Everyone stared at the image. Everyone had some sort of knowledge on the defuncted expansion of the Kingdom. Vergil was the one to speak up, "Of course. It makes so much sense." He started to pace as he massaged his chin. "It's close enough to the Kingdom for him to operate easily but no one would think anyone would be out there. They could hide in the tunnels underneath to avoid being detected much easier. Plus, with all the Grimm around, that would give him more vessels for his soldiers to use." He stopped and looked back at the map, "How did we miss this?"

Dante shook his head, "Doesn't matter. We know now and tomorrow morning, we'll all head out there." He glared at the map, "We put an end to Mundus."

"Not by yourself." Dante turned back to Ozpin as he stood up, "I will be accompanying you as well."

That floored everyone there. "Wait, what?" Dante asked.

"You and the teams here are my students. I will not sit idly by why you risk your lives to safe this Kingdom." He shook his head. " No, the world." He smirked at the Nephilim, "Besides, I may not be like you two but I can handle myself just fine."

The twins looked at each other having a private conversation until Vergil spoke up, "He does have a good point."

Dante shrugged, "I have no problem with it. Besides, we still don't know what else Mundus has out there."

"Splendid." Ozpin replied. "With that said, I suggest you all get something to eat and rest. Especially you, Miss Xiao Long. But before that, would you mind taking her to the infirmary first, Dante."

He nodded, "On it."

"I will take my leave then." Vergil said, drawing Yamato. "I'll meet you at Mountain Glenn, message me when you all arrive." He slashed open a portal and sheathed his sword before turning to his twin, "Tomorrow, Brother, we end this."

Dante just nodded, "Damn straight."

Vergil just nodded and walked through his portal. When it shut, Qrow spoke up next, "I need to head to Vale as well to get a few things. But I'll be here in the morning to join you guys."

He was then tackled by Ruby but he didn't tip over. He just looked at her in confusion as she looked up at him with shining eyes, "We get to see you in action? Awesome!" That just Qrow and Yang to chuckle at her, with Dante just grinning. Once she was pried off of her uncle, the two teams left the office to get some food and rest. Tomorrow would be a big day.

* * *

Like he was asked, Dante had brought Yang to the infirmary. She had held his hand and had leant into him the entire way there, still desperate to have his presence close to her. The nurse checked her over and she had many bruises and cuts across her body. But with her aura no longer being suppressed, the cuts were already closing and the bruises would all be gone by the next morning.

The two made their way to the cafeteria after that. They each grabbed their food and sat down with the rest of their team and RNBW. They all had light conversations with each other as they all relaxed after the day they all had. Nora was regaling them on one of her dreams with Ren making the appropriate corrections. Pyrrha listened with a polite smile while Blake did the same thing while reading a book as well. Ruby was meanwhile trying to shove a normally inhumane number of cookies into her mouth. Weiss was reprimanding her partner while also being ready to help her if and when she started to choke. Finally, Dante and Yang just sat next to each other while they ate, just watching their friends and throwing out their usual brand of jokes to get the reactions they loved to get from their friends.

Surprisingly, the blonde couple were the first ones to finish. Yang asked Dante to walk her back to the dorm, she wanted to take a shower and didn't want to be alone. He agreed instantly and the two told the others that they'd see them later. They all returned their goodbyes before going back to their own conversations.

When they finally got there, Yang gave him loving but brief kiss before she grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom. Not wanting to leave her alone in case she had another emotional episode, Dante looked around for something to do. That's when he saw his and Yang's bed and then her old bed. That's when he shrugged, "Might as well." With those words, he took off his coat and threw it over his desk chair and placed his guns on the desk itself.

He then went about taking the blankets and sheets off both beds before he moved her bed across the room to his so they could make it one big one. With that done, he started to make the bed again. When he was finished, he pulled out his scroll and messaged his teammates to let them know what he did. Neither had a problem with that but Nora started to spam him with messages about how awesome it will be for them to do the same thing with their own beds. Meanwhile, Ren sent him a message saying the two of them were going for a walk around campus before bed so they wouldn't be back for a while.

After reading the message, he realized that the shower was still going. He looked at the time to see Yang was taking a long shower, even by her standards. He gently knocked on the door, "Yang, are you okay? You've been in there for a while."

That's when he heard the water shut off and her speak up through the door, "Yeah, I'm fine. The water felt amazing and I really wanted to be sure I was clean. Guess I lost track of time."

Dante just nodded, "Okay." Was all he could think to say. He walked away from the bathroom door and took his boots off before relaxing on the freshly made bed. He looked through his scroll to see if he got any other messages from his other friends or even Ozpin but he had nothing. That's when the bathroom door opened and out walked Yang with her towel wrapped tightly around her body and her blonde hair still slightly damp. She sighed happily and he just smiled at her, "Feeling better?"

She looked at him with the same smile and nodded, "Loads."

He chuckled, "Good to know." He got off the bed and grabbed his own towel, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be taking my own shower. That is unless you used all the hot water, again."

She rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder with a grin. He gave her one of his own before walking into the bathroom. He started the shower and as he was taking his shirt off, saw his reflection in the mirror. The numerous times he had used his Devil Trigger had caused the back of his head to be completely silver, at least a third of his hair was silver now. He ran his hand through it, "You gotta be kidding. Not even in my twenties and I'm greying."

He sighed before taking off the rest of his clothing, sans his necklace, and got into the shower. He sighed in relief when he felt the water was actually hot. He then began the task of getting rid of the dirt, grime, blood and demon ash that he had accumulated over this _very_ long day.

When he was finally done, he felt like a new man. Or Nephilim if you wanted to be technical. He quickly dried himself off and threw on a pair of his shorts he brought in with him. He threw his towel into the hamper by the door and opened it to see a sight he wasn't expecting. Nora and Ren weren't back yet and Yang was sitting at the end of their bed, still only in her towel. She looked up at him and had a conflicted look in her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, he had many questions but a few of them were loaded so he went with a safer one, "Where are Ren and Nora? They should've been back by now."

He saw Yang swallow nervously, "I kinda messaged them and asked if we could have the room for the night."

That made the air around them feel tense instantly. Dante had a good feeling on where this was leading but he wasn't exactly excited about it. Normally, he'd be head over heels for this kind of situation with his girlfriend. But with everything she had gone through, he wasn't exactly sure this was a good idea. He cleared his throat, "I see. I, uh, I guess that's why you're dressed like that?"

She looked down at herself and nodded. She took a deep breath and stood up to look him in the eyes, "Dante. I want us to go all the way."

That was what he was afraid of. He calmly tried to dissuade her, "Yang, I'm not sure that is the best idea. You may not be thinking straight."

She gained an annoyed expression with those words, "Are you saying I don't know when I'm ready for something like this?"

He shook his head, "Not at all." He took a step closer to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "You've gone through something intense. Something that most people wouldn't be able to deal with. Right now, your emotions are frayed. I don't want us doing this just because of that."

She shook her head, "It's not that. Yes, what happened to me is partly why I'm asking but it isn't what you think. It opened my eyes to everything. We are living dangerous lives and I can't take things for granted. I can't take _you_ for granted." Her hands went up and laid on top of his still on her shoulders, "Tomorrow could go badly."

"It won't-" he tried to deny but she squeezed his hands, making him stop.

"It could." She said with a tone of finality. "I could die tomorrow. You could die tomorrow. Or both of us." She said quietly before she looked up into his eyes, showing her conviction burning in them. "But I'm not afraid of that. What I am afraid of is regretting anything I didn't do. So, I want us to do this. I want you to be my first. That way…if the worst happens…I won't regret anything."

"Yang." He said quietly. "Are you absolutely sure?"

She gently moved his hand from her shoulder to over her heart so he could feel her heartbeat. It was even and steady. He looked into her eyes and she stared into his, "I am."

She stepped back from him and his hands fell away from her. She raised her hands and undid the top of her towel, allowing it to fall around her feet. She stood there, laying herself bare to him. It wasn't the first time he had seen her like this but no matter how many times he did see her, it never got any less breathtaking. His eyes slowly worked their way up her body, memorizing her form once again. Ignoring the various bruises and cuts, not letting them take away from her beauty. When his eyes finally met her's, she had a smile on her lips, "Please, Dante. Make love to me."

His answer was to step closer to her and wrap his arms around her. He pulled her close, feeling her naked breasts squeeze against his bare chest, and kissed her with every ounce of love and passion he could give her. She hummed in agreement and wrapped her arms around his neck. Neither made to deepen it, not yet at least. They just enjoyed the kiss for what it was.

Dante lowered his left arm to around her legs and picked her up bridal style. He effortlessly carried her to their bed and gently laid her down onto it, letting her head rest against the pillow. They separated to breathe but she didn't move her arms from around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes as he positioned himself over her.

Not able to wait any longer, she pulled his head back down to hers to kiss him once again. It deepened almost instantly. The both fully sank into the passion and love of the other's tongue and lips. One of his hands went around her to rest at her back while the other gently and slowly caressed her thigh. She gave a quiet moan into the kiss at that. She then moved her right hand higher to play with his hair while her left went lower to be on his upper back.

As she did that, her hand brushed against his necklace, moving the crystal that was caught between their bodies just slightly. Dante's eyes flew open and he gasped. Yang's eyes did the same after she figured what she did. He pulled away and she quickly started to speak, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She said partially afraid she ruined the moment.

He quickly shook his head and sat up. But before she could think she ruined their moment; he did something she never expected. He reached up to his necklace and pulled it over his head. He stared at the red crystal in his hand for a second before he gently placed it on his nightstand.

He looked back to Yang to see her staring at him in shock. He gave her a small smile and leant back down to give her a gentle kiss. He pulled away and looked back into her eyes. He then spoke to her quietly, "For right now, I am not Nephilim. I am not a Son of Sparda. I am just a man." He gently cupped her cheek, "And I would prefer it if you were my woman."

Her eyes started to tear up and she kissed him again as her answer. For the first time in their lives, those two had placed their burdens and responsibilities to the side. For the time being, for however long that was, they were just two people in love. And they were experience that love in the purest way that night.

* * *

 **A/N- Here it is! Honestly not much to say. This will be wrapping up very soon so I hope you're all prepared for it. On that note, I hope you all enjoyed and will continue to until the very end. So, I will see you al in the next update!**

 **As per normal, Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh was teh Beat for this chapter, so shoutout to him and do me a favor and check him out when you can. Would mean a lot to me**


	24. Infiltration of Mountain Glenn

DVYL May Cry

It was early in the morning, barely six. Dante was wide awake in bed with his girlfriend sleeping on top of him after their night of passion. She had her head resting on his chest with her arms wrapped around his back. His one arm was wrapped around her lower back while his other was slowly and gently running up and down her spine as she snored lightly into his chest. The only thing giving them any kind of decency was the sheet over both of them.

He was just looking at the ceiling with a content smile on his face. Their activities of the night before was amazing to say the least. So many things about it made it so. For one, the fact that he loved her with all of his heart and she him, made the whole night feel stronger. Deeper. And since it was her first, he made sure to not hurt her anymore than possible. But that was quickly thrown out the window when she returned his passion and desire in full. Towards the end, he even gave up control and let her lead and he wasn't disappointed.

It was also the first time he was able to let himself go completely. Every time before, he had to hold himself back. To never become too lost in the moment. That way he would never hurt his partner on accident. But it appeared that he was right about her being able to handle him fully. He never hurt her and she just matched him in stamina. They had carried on for several hours until both were fully satisfied and exhausted.

The last things he could remember were them laying like they were now, both trying to regain their breath. He then gently pulled the sheet over them before they traded a series of loving and chaste kisses. She told him she loved him and he told her the same. And that was when she rested her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep. Dante just smiled before joining her soon after.

He probably only got three or four hours of sleep but he felt more well rested than he could fathom. When he woke up and saw that she was still sleeping peacefully, he decided to not wake her. He preferred just lying there with her in his arm and all the warmth and security she gave him.

It wasn't much longer before he heard her groan slightly. He looked down to see that she was beginning to stir. He saw as her eyes slowly opened and looked across his chest to the far wall. She blinked a couple of times before she slowly sat up and looked around until her eyes landed on his face. He just smiled at her, "Morning, Spitfire."

She smiled at him with the smile he loved to see more than anything. "Morning, Dante." She then leant forward and kissed him lovingly. He happily returned it. Neither of them try to push it further. They pulled away slowly and just smiled at each other. That was until Yang slowly lowered her head back down to his bare chest.

When she did that, he slowly started to run his fingers through her long, golden hair. The feeling caused her to shiver slightly. "If you want to keep sleeping, you can. We still have time before we need to get up." He told her quietly.

She just shook her head slightly, "No. I'm good. I'd rather just lay here with you after last night." She was quiet for a few seconds. "It was amazing by the way. Thank you."

He just chuckled slightly, "It was just as amazing for me, Yang. Wouldn't be lying if I said the best I've ever had."

That made Yang gain a proud smile along with a faint blush to her cheeks, "You probably say that to all the girls." She said teasingly.

He just shook his head, "Nope, I'm being serious. Last night was the first time that I could let go completely and fully give into the moment. Not having that fear of hurting you, Oum forbid, was so liberating. Made everything feel…real and complete, if that makes sense."

She nodded a bit as she slowly drew circles on his chest with her finger, "It does. I feel the same. Although, I don't really have anything to compare it to so I may be bias." That earned her a chuckle from him. "There a reason why I'm the first you could do that with? Or is it just because I'm awesome?"

He thought for a second before he answered, "Both actually." She moved her head so she could look at his face better. Dante just pointed towards his nightstand and his necklace as he stared at it, "My necklace has some sort of link to my supernatural powers. When I'm not wearing it, I get cut off from the bulk of my power. Making me very vulnerable."

He turned back to her and just looked into her eyes, "You're the first person that I trust enough to do it with. Honestly, you're the only person I can be this vulnerable around. To be the closest I can ever be to being human." He then gave her a loving smile.

She looked at him in shock before tiny tears gathered in her eyes. She gave a weak sniffle and quickly wiped them away. She gave him a heartfelt smile before she kissed him again. She moved her arms up and around his neck to draw herself into him more. Dante wrapped his arms around her lower back to pull her even closer.

They stayed connected for several seconds before they separated just enough to breath. Smoky blue and lilac met once again. The only thing in them was the desire for more. They quickly came back together for another searing kiss. It didn't last long before they opened themselves and their tongues were reacquainted with one another. The heated make-out session lasted until they both were running out of air.

Both pulled away with a gasp, both panting but not wanting to stop. They each took a single breath before coming back together for another kiss before separating again for another breath of air. That continued on for a couple of minutes. Yang was eventually the one to stop, the need for air being too much for her to ignore anymore. Dante lowered his face to start kissing her cheek, temple and the side of her neck and shoulder repeatedly. That earned him a series of gasps and quiet moans from her as she was trying to regain her breath. "Dante…" she moaned slightly.

He stopped when he felt her move her hands from his neck to his chest. He pulled back as she pushed herself into a sitting position in her lap. The sheet fell from her shoulders, revealing her gorgeous body to him again. He could several seconds to look over her again as she was trying to speak normally. "We both want more but we both need a shower, badly." She told him before she grinned, "So, why don't we do both?" She asked in a sultry tone.

She leant forward so her lips were on his ear. She then whispered, "I think you like that idea." She then slowly ground herself against him earning her a slight hiss of pleasure. "That a yes?" she asked before she nibbled on his earlobe.

He gave her a predatory growl before he sat back up and grabbed her thighs with his hands. He stood up from the bed, bringing her with him. That caused Yang to gasp before throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall. Before she knew it, his lips had captured her's and his tongue shot into her mouth. He started to ravage her mouth with a hungry fervor. Yang moaned in appreciation as he started to walk them to the bathroom and shower. Two birds, one stone.

* * *

Eventually the two stepped out of the shower. Both were now clean and satisfied. They kissed each other before going to grab new sets of their clothing. Changing in front of each other seemed trivial now.

Dante had everything on besides his coat and weapons. He was staring at his necklace that was now in his right hand. He knew he'd need his full power. And he did want to wear it, missing it after just the handful of hours he had it off. But if he was honest, being mortal was liberating and he was wondering just how long it would be before he could do so again. And not just for the sex.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Yang wrap her arms around him and link her hands around his stomach. She then rested her chin on his shoulder, "Hey. It doesn't matter if you're Nephilim or mortal, you're always Dante to me. And I will always love you." She then kissed him on his right cheek.

He smiled at that and leant his head over to rest it against her's. "Thank you." The two stood like that for a while before they separated. Dante pulled his necklace over his head and threw on his jacket. He placed his guns back on his belt and turned back to Yang as she was putting on Ember Celica. They nodded and left their dorm to grab breakfast. Dante sent a message to Nora and Ren telling them it was safe to enter the room as they walked down the hall. Yang had her arms wrapped around his and their hands locked. Both happy and at peace for the time being.

They made it to the cafeteria and were alone. No student would be up this early. So they each grabbed a light breakfast before sitting at their usual table. No point in filling their stomachs if they were just about to fight in a short amount of time. They sat in a peaceful silence as they ate and drank their coffee. It wasn't much longer before Nora and Ren walked in and Dante waved at them. Nora waved enthusiastically and Ren nodded before they went to grab their own breakfast before joining them.

"Morning you two." Yang said as they joined them. "Thanks for giving us some alone time."

Ren shook his head, "No problem. We understand."

"Where did you guys stay by the way?" Dante asked.

"Oh, we stayed with RNBW." Nora said before shoving a whole pancake into her mouth and talking with her mouth full, "Ruby gave us her bed and was going to take the floor but Pyrrha wouldn't have it and told Ruby to share her bed."

Ren looked at his girlfriend with a disapproving look, "Nora, please don't talk with your mouth full."

Nora nodded before she swallowed, "Sorry, Ren." She said cheerfully and he just sighed fondly at the ginger. That earned a couple smiles from the blonde half of their team. Nora then proceeded to talk a mile a minute while the other three sat in silence until their input was necessary. It was only another twenty minutes or so before RNBW walked into the cafeteria. They grabbed their meals and sat down across from their sister team.

Dante looked at them all and easily noticed how they weren't looking at him or Yang. Or if they did, they would quickly look away with a blush. Ruby was looking down at her plate and was only looking up on rare occasions. Weiss was stirring her coffee while looking at it peacefully, except she had been doing that for the past five minutes. Pyrrha had her usual smile but her eyes were glued to Ren and Nora, but still had blush with him and Yang in her peripheral. Blake had her book out but instead of reading, she was using it as cover as she looked over it at them sneakily. Dante raised an eyebrow but had a good idea on what was wrong, "So, do you four wanna tell me what's up or should I start guessing?"

That got all their attentions and they quickly looked at Dante before looking in several directions with deep blushes. Yang looked at them all, "What is wrong with you guys?"

Before they could answer, Dante turned to his girlfriend, "I'm guessing they may've heard us last night."

That made things click for her and she turned to them with a smile before she looked at Ruby and blushed slightly, "Oh, uh, sorry you had to hear that, Ruby."

Ruby groaned and covered her face with her hands, "I knew you guys would do… _that_ …I just didn't want as close of a narrative as you could get."

That caused Yang to blush deeper. "You guys heard them?" Nora asked. "I didn't. Did you, Ren?" She turned to him and he just shook his head. She turned back to them all, "I wonder why it was just us."

Dante took a sip of his coffee before answering, "You sleep like a rock Nora and Ren just tunes out anything that isn't life-threatening while sleeping." He then turned to RNBW, "Sorry about the noise. We both really got into everything and forgot about how loud we were."

Blake raised her napkin to wipe her mouth and to discreetly wipe away the blood from her nose. "With you two being across the hall, I probably would've heard it regardless. Luckily, I had ear plugs for my other ears."

Pyrrha gently rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "It's not something for you to apologize for. You two are a couple and all, so it was going to happen eventually."

Weiss gently brushed down the front of her shirt and skirt, trying to be professional, "Just be more respectful from now on." She then gave them an even look, "I do hope you two were _responsible_."

Dante was deep in thought as Weiss took a sip of her overly stirred coffee, "Huh, I thought we forgot something." That earned him a myriad of reactions from everyone there. Ruby went wide eyed and just stared at the two with her mouth open, Weiss did a spit take with her coffee, Pyrrha fell backwards out of her seat onto the floor and Blake's book fell from her grip as she froze completely. On their side, Nora literally inhaled her pancake and started coughing. Ren clenched his fist just tight enough to crack his mug in shock.

Yang turned to Dante and smacked his shoulder with a glare, "Dante, don't joke like that."

Dante just burst out laughing like a madman, "I'm sorry, Yang. There reactions were too good." He kept laughing before he slowly calmed down. "And yes, Weiss, we used protection. Can't have Ruby being an aunt too soon, can we?"

Ruby's eyes widened and started to shine, "Aunt? I can be an aunt?" She asked out loud and Yang blushed again. Meanwhile, Dante was just enjoying all the chaos he was causing at the table.

They were interrupted by a voice behind them, "Well, it's good to see you are all so lively in the morning." They all turned to see Ozpin walking towards them with his small smile and Goodwitch not too many steps behind him.

"Sorry, Professor." Dante said with a smirk, "Guess I'm feeling particularly _devilish_ today." That pun earned groans from everyone at the table and Yang to pull Dante into a searing kiss.

Goodwitch was about to remind them about Beacon's rules of PDAs but Ozpin just put his hand out to stop here. When the two pulled apart a couple seconds later, the Headmaster continued, "Well, if you all are ready, we should be heading out soon." They all become a bit more serious and nodded to him. They all got up to get rid of their plates and garbage. Ozpin turned to Goodwitch, "I leave Beacon in your hands, Glynda."

She just nodded at her boss, "I'll make sure nothing catches fire." She said with a small smile. Ozpin just returned it as he walked past her with the students. They all made their way to the airfield and saw that Qrow was leaning against one of the bullheads. When he saw them, he nodded before getting on board. They all soon settled in and sat in silence as they flew to Mountain Glenn.

* * *

They soon felt the bullhead touch down and they all waited for Dante to get off first. He stepped out and slowly looked over the ruined city. When he didn't see anything, he closed his eyes and opened his senses. He could feel several different demons below the ground but there wasn't anything up there with them.

He opened his eyes and turned back to the bullhead and nodded to them, "We're clear." They all started to join him as he pulled out his scroll and messaged Vergil. Not even thirty seconds passed before his portal opened up on Dante's left. His twin stepped out and stood beside him, "Ready?" Vergil asked.

Dante nodded, "You know it." He turned back to Ozpin, "Give us some time to locate Mundus."

The older man just nodded, "We'll be following your lead on this one, Dante. You are the one who knows most about this, so we'll trust you."

Dante nodded before turning back to Vergil and held his right hand to him. Vergil nodded and he held out his own right hand, allowing them to grab the other's forearm. They closed their eyes and opening their senses together, to cover a larger are and help them not overlook anything. Mundus' energy still covered the entire area like an ambience. But with both of them, they could slowly backtrack it to its source and Mundus himself. They did find him, located in the exact middle of the underground cavern. But as they did, they were assaulted by what felt like the energies of thousands of demons.

Both gasped and opened their eyes in shock. They let go of each other and collapsed. Vergil used Yamato to hold himself up but Dante fell to a knee. Both were breathing raggedly. "Dante?" Yang was by his side instantly and had a hand on his back, "Are you okay?"

He quickly nodded, "Yeah." He slowly looked up to his brother, "What the hell was that?"

Vergil slowly shook his head, "A gate to the demon world." He took a deep breath and pushed himself to stand tall again. "Mundus must've opened it to drain the energy of more demons to recover his own. He still isn't fully recovered but we have no time to waste."

Dante stood up with Yang still by his side, "How are we going to deal with this?"

Vergil turned to his twin, "You'll have to distract him and get him away from the gate. Then I'll be able to close it with Yamato. When he's cut off, we can then take him down. Otherwise, he'll just recover energy as he exerts it."

He just nodded, "Alright then." He turned to their group, "You all ready?" The sounds of weapons mecha-shifting and the nods of everyone there was his answer. He nodded back, "Just to make this clear to you all. They may look like Faunus but they aren't anything but vessels for the demons in them. Don't hesitate to take them down like you would a Grimm. Otherwise, you'll be killed. Understand?"

Yang, Nora, Ren and Blake nodded instantly. Pyrrha and Weiss nodded shortly after but just by looking at them, he knew that they may have problems going that far. He looked at Ruby, who was having the worst time. But eventually, she put on a brave face and nodded as well.

With a flash of red, his arms were clad with Eryx. He started to run forward before he jumped into the air, his right fist pulled back. "Let's do this!" His gauntlet metthe pavement below him, caving it in, and he was soon in a free fall into the cavern settlement. He quickly picked up on the demon's below him and used his energy to shoot himself towards them. He saw many White Fang puppets look up at him, just before his fist met the ground and causing a huge shockwave, knocking all of them away and even crumbling a few buildings.

He stood back to his full height and saw that a few on the White Fang weren't getting up and that a few were already aiming their guns at him. He cracked his neck before shifting Eryx back into Rebellion. He charged forward, dodging or deflecting the bullets coming at him. He met the first puppet with Rebellion slashing it horizontally at its chest. He kept charging forward and cutting through them.

That was until he was surrounded by a several dozen and more were coming. Before he could draw his guns, several different gun shots rang out and they started to fall from the salvo from above. Qrow shifted from his avian form back into his human one and started to hack into them with Harbinger. Meanwhile, Ozpin had already landed and was fighting them with the use of his cane. Both of them holding off the puppets running towards them to back up the ones already there.

Dante heard roars and saw that Grimm were running towards them from either side. His team landed beside him: Yang on his right, Nora on his left and Ren behind him. He quickly drew Ebony and Ivory, "Open fire!" They all did, decimating the Grimm and White Fang in the direction they were facing. They all stopped to reload, except Dante before Ren and Nora charged to take the fight to the Grimm.

Yang was about to do the same when Dante holstered his guns. She took his hand and squeezed slightly, all but saying, 'Be careful.' He returned the pressure saying, 'You too.' They let go and she quickly ran to support her teammates, aka knock the block off the Ursa that tried to pounce on Nora. He nodded before he started to run towards Mundus' location.

He was few dozen feet away from the others when more Grimm and puppets tried to block his path. He came to a halt and was pulling his arm back when a gunshot was heard and a Grimm fell instantly. More gunshots rang out and more fell. He turned and saw that Ruby was perched on a building sniping them. He then saw that the rest of RNBW were running to join him.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss shouted at him. "We can handle this. You need to get Mundus." She punctuate that point by firing several beams of energy at the Grimm with the use of her hard-light dust.

"This is what we trained for, Dante. Trust us." Pyrrha said before turning to Weiss, "North Pole." The heiress nodded and created a Time Dilation Glyph under the champion before charging into the horde, taking many of them down.

He turned to Blake who was still standing next to them. She just nodded, "What they said." She said with a tiny smirk.

Before he could speak, he felt a massive demonic attack coming at them. He quickly spun around and shifted his sword into the reverse grip, sending out a shockwave attack. It met head on with a red shockwave and the two cancelled out. The two searched for the attacker and they quickly saw another Faunus step out of the shadows. This caused Blake to gasp in fear, "Adam?!"

There indeed was Adam Taurus but not the man she knew. His eyes were glowing a deep red and his mask was missing, showing off his scarred face. He also had a massive cut across his torso but no blood came from it. Instead, a deep red light was glowing underneath it. Dante quickly focused on the new enemy and was appalled by what he found. He shook his head, "That isn't Adam."

Blake turned to him, "What?"

"Adam Taurus is dead." He said with a hateful tone. "Mundus has a dozen lesser demons possessing his corpse. Think of it as a sort of zombie." He clenched his sword tightly; this was beyond an abomination. "Go support your team. I got this."

Blake looked from Dante to Adam to the ground. She nodded, "Thank you." She said quietly before running to assist her team.

Dante charged towards the 'living' corpse. It pointed its gun at him and fired. He sidestepped it and drew Revenant, firing into its left shoulder. The shot tore the arm from the body but it stopped in midair and reattached itself to the body. Without flinching, it swung its sword at Dante and he went to meet it with his own.

Or he would've if a cane hadn't stopped 'Adam's' blade. Dante stopped and looked to see that it was in fact Ozpin who stopped the attack. The Headmaster pushed the blade back before assaulting the former Faunus with a flurry of jabs. He then pulled his arm back and sent the zombie back with a full swing of his cane. "Mr. Arc, your fight is not here. I will deal with this unnatural abomination."

Dante just nodded, "Got it, Ozpin." Dante placed his blade along his back before running towards Mundus' location yet again. Adam's corpse charged the Demon Hunter once again but was stopped by Ozpin, "I will not let you touch my student." He answered with steely determination.

* * *

Dante finally managed to get to the building Mundus was at. Made a lot of sense, it was the biggest and most intact building around. He could feel the energy the gate was giving off just from proximity. He was about to walk into the building when his sensed demonic energy behind him and spun, stopping the short blade that would've sunk into his neck. He looked past the weapon to the short, Neapolitan themed woman using it. His eyes narrowed, "You're the one that tortured Yang."

Her answer was just a smirk. He threw her back with a swing of his sword. She landed gracefully and he fired a shot from Ebony at her. It impacted right into her chest but she shattered like glass. He quickly picked up her energy coming from his right and he used his sword to parry the slashes from her blade. He leveled his gun to fire again but she shattered like glass, just the same as the one prior.

He growled in annoyance but quickly spun around to deliver a full swing to her trying to sneak up on him. Her eyes widened but she jumped backwards and into a portal into Limbo. He missed and the portal closed right behind her. He got into a defensive stance and holstered his gun as he looked around, "A Dreamrunner. Great, like she wasn't annoying enough to begin with."

He kept searching until a portal opened to his left. She charged at him and he swung again. She shattered again but before he could counter, he screamed as she drove her blade into his left thigh. Her smirk widened as she twisted her blade. He then managed to connect a left hook to her cheek, forcing her off him and her weapon out of his leg. She responded by jumping into Limbo, once again.

Dante placed Rebellion on his back and drew Revenant. He opened his sense and waited. As soon as he felt her leave Limbo, he flipped Revenant over his shoulder, around his waist then over his other shoulder, firing the entire time. Covering the area around him in demonic buckshot.

He heard a pained gasp come from behind him and he spun again. He holstered his gun and redrew his sword before unleashing a barrage of stabs against her. She managed to parry them before one got through to stab her through the stomach. But she shattered once again.

She was ten feet back from where he thought she was and she was breathing raggedly while glaring at him. He smirked as he raised his left hand, showing he had drawn Kablooey when she was deflecting his stabs. Her eyes widened and she noticed she had a dart stuck to her thigh. Before she could do anything, Dante detonated the dart, sending her flying backwards with the explosion. As she was flying through the air, Dante jumped towards her and shoved Rebellion through her stomach and pinned her against the building.

She didn't stay pinned though. She clenched her teeth and fell into the portal that appeared behind her. Dante pulled Rebellion free before it could get stuck in Limbo. He looked around to find her but she jumped at him from behind but her blade was stopped by a greatsword. Both were shocked to see that Qrow had intervened. "The hell you doing, Kid. You're supposed to going after the King, not his guard." He smirked at him, "You go on ahead, I got this shrimp."

Sensing the pattern, Dante nodded and ran into the building. Qrow threw Neo back and stepped between her and the door. "So, I heard you're the one that hurt my niece." Harbinger quickly shifted into its scythe form and he gave her a cold and angry glare. "How about I teach you what happens when people screw with my family?"

* * *

 **A/N- Not too much to say so I'm keeping it brief. Two chapters left until I wrap this series up so prepare yourselves. I hope you all enjoyed and will keep on enjoying it until the end. I'll see you all in the next update!**

 **Beat Reader was the amazing Knor Evik Vlakhavlakh. Go check him out if you haven't already!**


	25. Demon King vs Nephilim

DVYL May Cry

Dante was quickly making his way up the remains of the stairs in the building. He could easily sense Mundus at the top of it. He was so close to ending this once and for all. He stopped a few feet below the floor Mundus was on, regaining his breath and trying to stop himself from shaking. He was so close to the being he hated more than any other. He wasn't afraid, his body was shaking from pure adrenaline.

He was distracted enough that he only picked up that someone was behind him at the last second. He grabbed Rebellion and spun pointing his blade at the neck of the person. At the same time, a familiar blade was pointed at his own throat. That's when he realize that It was his brother that he was in a standoff with.

Both pulled their blades away and Dante spoke up, "Where the hell have you been?"

Vergil sheathed Yamato before answering, "Dealing with the bombs."

"What bombs?" He asked.

"It's what Mundus wanted the Dust for." Vergil continued. "He had a whole train with bombs in each car. Still not entirely sure what he was planning to do with them but I disarmed them now. That way a stray shot or even a demon couldn't set them off."

Dante's eyes widened, "Wow, I don't want to picture what that would've been like if it happened. Thanks, Brother."

Vergil nodded, "No problem." He then looked up at the roof. "We're here. Let's not keep him waiting."

Dante followed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah."

Vergil just kept looking at the ceiling, "You know what you have to do. You lure him out, I close the gate to Hell with Yamato. Then we go for the kill."

Dante rolled his shoulders, "Any ideas on how I'm going to draw him out?"

Vergil looked back at him, "We did kill his unborn child. Get him rabid." He said simply.

Dante raised an eyebrow, "I understand Mundus is the biggest piece of shit out there and his spawn probably would've been the same, but that is still dark, Bro." He sighed and shrugged, "But, I got it."

He was about to move when Vergil grabbed his arm, stopping him. "But, do not try to kill him. With that portal open, he'll reclaim his energy as much as he uses it. You'll just tire yourself out before he does. We _need_ it closed first."

Dante nodded, "Right."

Vergil took a deep breath, "This is it. We have to put each other's lives in each other's hands, completely."

Dante just placed his hand on his shoulder and grinned, "We are brothers, after all." Vergil nodded with his own grin before placing his hand on Dante's shoulder. They pulled apart and Dante jumped onto the stairway railing before jumping up to the next floor. As his foot landed, he pushed off again to reach the one above. He did this until he was on the top floor.

He started to walk down the hallway and at the very end was a single larger room. Probably from knocking down any walls nearby. The only things in the room was a large swivel chair, almost like a thorn, facing away from Dante and a massive desk between him and the chair. It was pointed to look out the large gap in the wall, which was from the entire wall being collapsed on the top ten floors. But the view of the underground city was block by the massive red portal. It looked like red clouds slowly spinning counterclockwise. Dante could see the streams of demonic energy coming from it and into the person sitting in the chair.

Dante narrowed his eyes and started to walk forwards. His hands were clenching and unclenching as he did. He stopped a few feet into the room and that was when Mundus spoke, "So, the _great_ Demon Hunter has come to greet me." He said in a neutral voice. "Who would've thought that the blonde asshole from that night at Junior's, would be my greatest enemy?"

Dante shrugged but didn't relax since he still couldn't see Mundus because of the chair, "Same person who would've thought that the Demon King was Vale's most wanted criminal mastermind, Roman Torchwick."

"I needed resources and to make sure things were done right. What better way to do that then t be there in person. Besides, that fear and respect helped to bolster my control." There was a few seconds of silence, "Why did you kill my child?"

Dante didn't answer and that was when Mundus stood up and walked around the chair to stare at the Nephilim. "I will ask you again. Why did you kill my child?"

Dante just glared at him, "Because you killed my mother."

"Ah, so it was revenge. I see." Mundus said as he slowly walked around the side of the desk.

"It was more than that." Dante hissed.

Mundus tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"It was for freedom."

"Freedom?" Mundus asked. "Well, you seem to have all the freedom you need. The freedom to murder my heir."

Dante rolled his eyes, "I'm not talking about my freedom." He took a step forward, "I'm talking about human and Faunuskind."

"Faunus and humankind?" Mundus chuckled as he walked in front of his desk. "Look at what they have done with that. They do nothing but fight, kill and starve one another. They even see the other as enemies when they have a real one right in front of them that does not discriminate. The Grimm. Yet they still try to fight each other instead of uniting against the common foe."

Mundus scoffed, "Yes, they had freedom when I arrived and they wasted it. But with me in charge, I will bring prosperity. Structure. A world that the Brother Deities would be proud of." He glared at Dante, "And what would you bring with your freedom? Violence, war, death!"

Vergil was at the end of the hall, crouched down behind the corner. He peaked around it before ducking back around it. He had Yamato in its sheathe and standing up beside him, "Come on, Dante." He whispered to himself as he gripped the handle of his sword tightly, "Get him pissed!"

Dante just stared at Mundus in his human form as he stared back. He realized he had to step over the line. As much as It left a bad taste in his mouth, he had to do it. He then spoke in a low voice, "You know what, Mundus? You're right." He then spoke in a normal tone, "It wasn't for the mortals. It was-" He chuckled a bit to play it off more, "It was for revenge." He started to walk slowly towards the Demon King, "I gotta tell ya, killing your child like that, watching it explode into little wet chunks, hearing you scream like one of your demon bitches. Priceless."

Mundus lost his temper and threw his hand forwards, throwing Dante backwards and into the stairway railing, bending it from the power behind it. He let out a gasp of pain as he looked down the hall. He saw Vergil just to his right and he pulled himself closer to the wall as a precaution. He then saw Mundus fly down the hallway and grab him, snapping the railing behind him and then the wall behind that. The two screamed as Mundus flew them towards one of the neighboring buildings.

Mundus smashed them through the top of the building, sending debris flying and a massive hole where they went through. A second later, Mundus jumped out of it, holding Dante by his throat before he threw him against the edge of the building. Dante let out another gasp of pain as he was leant against the side of the roof. Before he could move, Roman was on him. Digging his finger into his chest. He was grunting in pain and grabbed his forearms to try to stop him. But Mundus just smirked and kept digging his finger into his chest. Slowly and Painfully. "I am going to make you watch me while I eat your beating heart." His eyes started to glow grey ominously as Dante cried out in pain.

At that time, Vergil had finally managed to get into the room the Gate to Hell was in. Yamato was already drawn and his eyes landed on the portal, "Ok, let's shut this thing down." He said to himself. He ran over and jumped onto the desk and looked down at his sword. Both brothers getting a flashback of their mother being killed by Mundus. Vergil then drove the blade into the center of the portal, grunting in effort as blue energy poured out of the blade. But eventually the portal imploded and released of wave of latent energy.

Vergil was pushed back across the room but slowed himself by digging his sword into the ground. When he stopped, he fell to a knee and used his sword to brace himself as he took a few deep breathes. His eyes flashed red for a few seconds before they reverted back to his smoky blue. He shook his head and quickly stood, "Dante!"

Mundus stopped and turned back to the building in shock. He could feel himself being cut off from the Demon world. "The Gate…"He turned back to a half conscious Dante, "What have you done?!"

That's when Vergil appeared behind the Demon King in a cloud of blue smoke. He ran forward and drove his sword with two hands into his spine and out his chest. Mundus screamed in pain and loosened his grip on Dante. "Leave my brother alone." He hissed out as he pulled out his sword.

Dante used this opportunity to force the wounded demon off of him and off the roof they were on with a shout. He spit off the side as the Demon King fell all the way down and broke the pavement below. His motionless body lied there as the spit and blood from Dante landed on his face.

Dante slowly turned from the roof as Vergil asked him a question, "You okay?"

"You took your time." He said with a smirk.

Vergil just smirked back, "You're welcome."

Before either of them could celebrate, pavement, rubble and dead bodies of White Fang and Grimm were being pulled towards the Demon King's body. The two teams fighting them were stunned to see the White Fang suddenly stop with muted cries before they fell to the ground, dead. None of them seeing the demonic energy ripped from their bodies and surging towards Mundus. Even the Grimm would roar into the sky with pain before reverting into smoke which would follow the demonic energy.

Ozpin was experiencing the same thing. He had just put up a barrier to defend himself from the undead Adam's Semblance. As soon as the barrier went down, he charged towards the demonic vessel before stopping. It was twitching and spasming before dropping its weapons to the ground. That was when the demonic energies erupted from the body before flying towards the ruler. "This isn't good." He said in a grave tone before he started to run back to his students.

Meanwhile, Qrow was going toe to toe with the demon possessed Neo. The wound Dante inflicted on her stopped her from slipping into Limbo but her acrobatics and Semblance were still difficult to deal with. He was right to use his scythe and his own Semblance was keeping them even. But their battle had driven them further down the street and away from the Nephilim and King. Both were breathing unevenly before the heard the roar of Grimm and the sound of ruins shattering.

Qrow risked a peak over his shoulder, "What the hell is going on?" he asked out loud. He turned back around to see Neo looking past him with wide eyes. She blinked and they were back to normal. She sheathed her blade back into her parasol before she gave Qrow a smirk. She bowed and her eyes started to glow red. That was until her demonic energy was ripped from her body and her eyes reverted back to pink and brown. She then collapsed to the ground dead as her energy flew past Qrow.

He looked down at her body before turning back to the epicenter of all the madness. He shifted Harbinger back into its sword form before placing it on the back of his belt, "Guess its up to you now, Kid. You better come back alive. You better not hurt Yang by dying." With those word he turned into his avian form and flew to regroup with the others.

The Nephilim turned to the side of the building and saw a monstrosity looking over the building at them. It was made completely out of Grimm essence, pavement and concrete. The body was completely black while the rubble and pavement acted uneven and makeshift armor. It had glowing red and grey eyes with a third on his forehead. It opened its mouth with a distorted and rough voice said, "Two Nephilim? Two sons of Sparda?"

"You ready for this?" Vergil asked, not taking his eyes off Mundus' new form.

Dante turned to him slightly, "We can kill him now?"

Vergil turned to him, "The Gate is closed, he won't be able to get more energy and he just absorbed all of his minions to try to finish us. This is it."

Mundus gripped the building with both his hands as he leant in, "You will die!"

"Never!" Dante shouted back.

"Any ideas?" Vergil asked.

Dante shrugged, "Go for the eyes?" He pointed to the center of his forehead, "Third eyes always seem important. So let's see what destroying it does to this thing."

"I am Mundus!" He shouted as he reared his fist back.

"You're an asshole!" Dante shouted back.

Vergil ran to the side as Mundus went to crush them, "Keep him busy. I'll try to get his eye open." Dante rolled to the other side. "Don't try to attack until I get it opened." He then created a white energy sword before shooting it at Mundus' closed third eye. It only pissed him off and he destroyed the building with another punch.

As the building was falling apart. Dante quickly drew his weapon, turning into Ophion- Angel Lift. He quickly used it to grapple himself from falling debris to other pieces of falling debris. He managed to get close enough to a neighboring building to hook it onto the roof and pull himself onto it.

Once he was standing on it, he quickly looked around the area, trying to find his brother. He saw him appear in a burst of blue smoke on another neighboring building. He started to throw a volley of his swords into Mundus' back. Causing him to get annoyed and swing around to smash the building with a backhand. Vergil got caught up in it and was thrown to the side and trapped under a section of rebar and concrete. He had no time to do anything before Mundus reared his fist back again, "Dante, do something!"

Without another word, Dante used his Devil Trigger and slowing down Mundus to a crawl. From his spot on the roof, Vergil created another sword and struck Mundus in the head, opening his third eye. That caused him to stumble backwards and to grab the building Dante was on to not fall over completely. Vergil pinned the hand with three more of his swords, "Now, Dante, get to the eye!"

Dante quickly ran up the arm before using Angel Lift to whip himself into the air above Mundus' head. He used it again to pull him towards Mundus eye before shifting it into Eryx, driving the demonic first into it. Pushing Mundus back further before he reached up to it and grabbed him. He pulled him free and threw him into another building. Dante could do nothing and slammed into it, cutting off his Devil Trigger. The eye was damaged but not destroyed.

Vergil saw Dante falling and wasted no time throwing the debris off of himself. He ran to the edge of his roof before teleporting again to shove the two of them into the building his brother had fell from. Dante gasped and slowly tried to get back to his feet before Vergil offered his arm. Dante took it immediately and Vergil pulled him to his feet. "Good save." He told his brother.

"He's weakening" Vergil told him as they turned back to Mundus. The armor around his chest was cracking and falling off. "You see that?" He pointed at a huge orb of energy in the chest of Mundus' body, revealed from the armor crumbling. Inside that was Mundus himself but now like a silhouette of Roman Torchwick with glowing white eyes. mouth and same colored cracks running across his body.

"Yeah, he's still in there." Dante confirmed.

"We need to get in there and kill him." Vergil stated.

Before they could move, Mundus backhanded the building. Taking out the top of the building and leaving them exposed. Mundus smirked before using the orb he was in, his core, to try to pull them in. Dante managed to use Rebellion to stop himself by plunging it into the floor. Vergil was not so lucky though, he was being pulled in quickly and only stopped when he grabbed the building., "Oh no! Vergil!" Dante shouted in fear for his twin.

He reached out to grab him but that was when Vergil slipped, "No!" Dante screamed. Vergil flew through the air and into the orb, getting his body from his chest down stuck into it. Before he could get out, Mundus' original body erupted from it and wrapped his arms around the white haired Nephilim, pulling him into the orb with a scream.

"What have you done to him!?" Dante yelled. Mundus reply was to shoot a beam of demonic energy from its mouth. Dante just barely got away by using Angel Lift again.

As soon as he was on his new building, Mundus tried to crush him with his fist. He easily dodged it and shifted his weapon into Arbiter. Dante smirked feeling the familiar weight of the axe in his hands. He then leapt into the air and channeled demonic energy into the head of the axe. He swung down and launched it off from the axe. It drove into the back of the hands and created a series of red cracks from it.

Mundus screamed but his hand was pinned to the roof. While Dante was still in the air, he shifted his weapon into Aquila. The threw his weapons down and they split from two to six. Dante started to dart his hands around, causing all six of the blades to start carving into the hand further, causing light blue cracks to form out from it. The demonic and angelic energies were warring, causing Mundus further pain.

Dante landed on the hand and pulled his arms back, pulling the flying blades back into two and to his hands. He slammed his hands together and shifted his blades into Rebellion. He channeled more energy into his blade before driving it into the crisscrossing cuts from his previous attacks. He sent his energy into that point and the cracks started to spread exponentially up the arm and face while glowing brighter. Mundus roared in pain and as soon as Dante removed Rebellion, the arm crumbled into nothing.

Mundus looked at his now gone right arm as the right side of his face started to crumble away as well. He then leant his head forward, intent on attacking Dante with another blast of demonic energy. But Dante stopped him by grabbing his exposed right eye with Ophion- Demon Pull. He roared as the eye was pulled form his body. As that happened, Dante saw Mundus real form fighting Vergil in the core. The True Mundus turned to Dante to scream at him before he turned to Vergil below him and punched him in the face and hold onto Vergil's forearm that held Yamato, to stop him from using it before they vanished back into the orb.

Mundus fired another beam of demonic energy at the building he was on. Dante ran to the edge and leapt off of it before using his angelic energy to glide to another building on his left. He slid across the building and took few seconds to regain his breath. He was starting to get tired if he was being honest. He was always after using his Devil Trigger and continuing to fight was not helping. He quickly shook his head and prepared for what was to come next.

He spun back around to Mundus, who was now using his power to pull up more pavement to form projectiles to shoot at him. He could've easily moved out of the way but he could sense that all his friends were behind him by where they entered into the cavern, if he moved they'd be in the line of fire. He quickly drew Revenant and started to blast the projectiles when they got close enough to him. This lasted for a minute or so before Mundus brought his fist down on where Dante was. He rolled out of the way once again before drawing his sword and shifting it into Osiris before charging at the limb. He soon became a blur as he cut through the hand repeatedly. The scythe was siphoning demonic energy with each strike, which helped with leaving several cuts that slowly started to grow into light blue cracks.

Dante jumped into the air before form Eryx and charged his demonic energies into them. He came down with his fist glowing red, driving it into the back of the hand. He caved it in and spread out many red cracks that mingled with the light blue ones, causing the energies to fight for supremacy.

Mundus roared and pulled his hand away. As he did that, Dante jumped back and drew Kablooey as Eryx vanished into his tattoo. He fired all six darts into the hand. As Mundus pulled his arm back, the darts detonated. The repeated explosions caused the cracks to cascade throughout this arm and soon, his left arm was crumbling away just like his right did.

Mundus roared again and as soon as the left side of his face crumbled, Dante pulled out his left eye like he did to the right. That let him see Mundus' true form screamed again and for Vergil to deal a few good punches to the Demon King. He was about to stab him but Mundus knocked his arm away and started to strangle the Nephilim. That was good, he was fighting on two fronts. That would make this go easier. Especially, with his fatigue getting to him now.

Mundus opened his damaged third eye and started to pull up even more rubble and pavement to shoot a volley of projectiles at Dante. His friends were still in the crossfire, so he couldn't dodge. He quickly pulled Ebony and Ivory to start shooting down all the massive projectiles. He was quickly tiring and at any moment, he'd slip up.

Eventually, the projectiles were dealt with and Dante fell to a knee. Mundus took that chance to lean forward to try to fire a point black demon beam. Dante quickly drew Rebellion just before the beam would've hit him. He was saved but was being forced back quickly.

He was at the edge of the roof when he finally dug his feet in enough to stop himself. "Come on, Dante. You can do this! You can't let him win!" Images of his mother, father and the Arcs flashed through his mind, "I have to do it for them!" His friends flashed though his mind as well and finally, Yang smiling at him. His eyes widened before they narrowed in determination. "I promised I'd be there for her…and an Arc…never goes back...on his word!"

With those words, Dante dug deep to trigger his Devil Trigger one more time. With that, he pushed back the beam. He turned his blades so it would deflect it to the sides, away from him and his friends behind him in the distance, and cut through it. He started to charge the monstrosity and channeled his an energy into the blade. He slashed to form a shockwave that broke through the beam and cut Mundus' face and third eye in two.

It tried to roar but couldn't anymore. Rebellion shifted into Angel Lift one more time and hooked it onto the orb that Mundus and Vergil were still fighting in. Inside Mundus and Vergil were in a power struggle until Vergil planted both his feet into Mundus' chest and kicked him backwards. He then sent four sword at him. They impaled his shoulders and thighs and pushed him back with even more speed. Dante came flying in behind him with Rebellion in both his hands. He screamed and slashed him diagonally with the full power of his Devil Trigger backing him.

Dante flew past him and grabbed Vergil by his forearm, pulling the two of them from the orb. Red light started to pour out from the wound that Dante had delivered. Mundus looked down in shock until he turned to the sky and screamed, just before he exploded. Dante and Vergil just managed to escape before that, but the shockwave knocked them apart and into the pavement. And all his friends saw as the monstrosity crumbled to the ground after that.

Eventually, the dust settled. There were no more demons around and the Grimm were driven off by the raw power exhibited by the fight. Dante slowly and shakily pulled himself from the crater he had formed. He was feeling worse than he had ever been before. Would take some time before he recovered. He slowly started to walk over to his brother with a slight limp. Vergil was doing the same, using Yamato as a cane and holding hid upper arm that held it.

They stood only a few feet from each other as Vergil leant on his sword. He smiled, "We did it."

Dante just sighed in relief before smirking, "I did it."

That caused Vergil to chuckle and Dante joined him. They eventually stopped and turned away to look over the rubble that was once Mundus. Vergil placed his left hand on Dante's right shoulder. After a second or so, Dante placed his right hand on Vergil's left shoulder. They just stood there for a few minutes. Just soaking in the reality of what they did. Their mission was over, finally.

But fate had one last wrench to throw at them.

* * *

 **A/N- Here it is, the King is dead. And with that there is only one chapter left. That should come out sometime next week but if I get the chance, maybe this week but I highly doubt it. My schedule is filled and I won't have much time to write. Hope you're all ready for the final chapter and I hope to see you all in that update!**

 **As you should all know by now, Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh was the Beta Reader so go check him out!**


	26. The Clash Between Nephilim

DVYL May Cry

Dante and Vergil were slowly making their way from the site of their battle with the former Demon King to where the rest of their group was waiting. They could've gotten there quickly with the use of one of Vergil's portals but both wanted to use the time of the walk to rest and just enjoy the moment now that their mission was finally over. They had recovered completely from their battle; Dante was no longer limping and Vergil's arm was no longer aching. Both just kept walking with content smiles and comforting silence between them.

The two brothers eventually saw their group in the distance and Dante's smile grew a bit bigger. They all looked like they were talking to each other or trying to get Yang to calm down. The group looked towards them as they heard their footfalls coming closer, all their faces looked relieved to see that they were no worse for wear from their battle with the Demon King. Before anyone could do anything, Yang took off in a full sprint towards them. She collided into him, causing him to take a step backwards, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Before he could try to do the same, she took a step back and looked him up and down. She placed her hands on his cheeks and stared into his eyes with a concerned look, "You are okay, right?"

Dante just smiled more and gently held her wrists as he closed his eyes to bask in her warmth for just a bit longer. He opened his eyes and looked back into her's, "Yes, Yang, I'm fine. I'm here." He told her reassuringly.

Her answer was to smile at him and lean up to kiss him fully. He just returned it and felt truly at peace for the first time in years. As they pulled apart, Dante had two more people run into him, Ruby and Nora, who hugged him tightly. Dante just chuckled as he hugged them back. The rest of his new family walked over to see him as well, all checking in their own way if he was okay. He looked past them to see that Ozpin was making his way over to them as well with Qrow. He had a small smile on his lips, "Very well done, Dante, Vergil."

Vergil just nodded with a satisfied smirk and Dante looked at him with a grin, "Thanks, Ozpin." Qrow just pulled out his flask and raised it to him in cheers before taking a drink from it. "Are the rest of you okay?" he asked a she turned to everyone.

Nora saluted him, "DVYL is fine, Fearless Leader. We're low on ammo but we're fine." She said cheerfully. Dante gave a sideways look to Ren, just to be sure Nora wasn't hiding if anything was wrong with her. Ren just nodded, confirming that his girlfriend was right.

He looked over to Ruby but Weiss was the one to answer, "We're also fine, Dante. We are low on ammo and I'm practically out of Dust but we are fine."

That caused him to sigh in relief, "That's good."

"So, what happens now?" Yang asked as Dante wrapped an arm around her waist to have her close to him.

Vergil was the one to respond, "With Mundus gone, the demons no longer have anyone to lead them. They will fall into disarray. Plus, I'm certain that Mundus drew upon the power of not only the demons here but the Kingdom as a whole. In short, revolution is in the air."

"So, does that mean what I think it does?" Ruby asked in excitement.

Dante nodded to his little sister, "It's the beginning of the end for the demons. Faunus and mankind will be free."

Vergil nodded with a smile, "Yes. Free of the demons, the path is clear for us to rule."

It took a few seconds before everyone turned to Vergil in shock, no one more so than Dante himself, "What did you just say?"

Vergil just turned to Dante like it was obvious, "The path is clear for us to rule, Dante."

"To rule what?" he asked in disbelief as he slowly let go of Yang to fully face him.

"This." He said as he motioned around them. "Everything. We can guide Remnant as a whole now."

"What is he talking about?" Weiss asked in fear.

"You mean like Mundus?" Dante asked with a hard tone to his voice.

"No." Vergil chuckled. "No, we will be nothing like Mundus. We'll respect out subjects, not enslave them."

"Subjects?" Blake asked in fear and anger.

"He means you. He means Faunus and Humans both." He said as he started to walk around Yang to get closer to his brother.

"I thought you were fighting for freedom?" Pyrrha asked, just beyond stunned.

Vergil just looked at all the mortals around them, not saying a word. Dante was looking out over the distance as realization hit him, "It was his freedom we were fighting for…Not yours." He turned back to his brother ins hock and anger, "This wasn't the plan, Vergil."

He turned to his brother calmly, "This was always the plan, brother." He turned to him fully. "The Brother's created our kind to guide humanity and because of their absence, they have fallen into chaos. They need someone to guide them onto the right path."

"Humans need to have their freedom, to have choice. That's what the Brothers gave them." Ozpin spoke up in a stern voice.

Vergil turned to the Headmaster, "And what have you done with that choice? You slaughter each other constantly to gain whatever you want out of greed. You kill each other for being Human or Faunus while ignoring the Grimm as a whole. If we let your kind have their _choice,_ you would just bring about extinction. And that would go against your mission and what they wanted this world to be."

"The Nephilim were not meant to rule, Vergil." Dante spoke up again, "That was not what our kind was supposed to be."

"Don't be so simplistic." Vergil said as he took a few steps closer to his brother. "Mortals are frail. They are like children. They need protection." He started to walk around Dante, "Not just from demons or angels, but from themselves! We, you and I, have saved them."

Dante turned to face his twin in an instant, "You and I saved them?"

"Who else?" Vergil asked in annoyance.

"Mortals." He motioned to their group as a whole before pointing at Yang, "This mortal especially."

Vergil just shrugged dismissively, "They were useful-"

"Useful?" Yang said in anger.

Dante took a step closer to Yang, motioning to her as he did before he walked around Vergil like he did prior, "Yang saved my life. Yang held out under imprisonment and torture to keep your existence a secret. Yang was the one to lead us here to Mountain Glenn and to Mundus' lair. Everyone here risked their lives to hold off Mundus' soldiers so we could kill him." He was standing in front of him once again, "We would've failed numerous times over if it weren't for them!"

"Listen!" Vergil spoke up loudly but not angrily. "If you can't see the chaos the mortals will cause, if you don't want the responsibility of protecting them, then stand aside. I'll rule alone."

Dante stepped forward and pointed at Vergil's face, "I didn't help you destroy Mundus so you could take his place!" He then spoke in a very serious voice as he stared into his eyes, "I can't let you do this, Vergil."

Vergil just narrowed his eyes at him, "And I can't let you stop me, brother. Stand aside."

"Don't do this." He warned.

"Okay, I think you to need to calm down-" Yang started

"Stay out of this!" Vergil turned and shouted at her.

The air started to feel cold and hot all at once. Everyone turned to Dante to see his eyes glowing and the air circulating around him, "Do NOT talk to her like that." He all but commanded.

The two just stared at each other and Vergil scoffed, "You're really going to make me do this? For _them_?" he hissed out viciously as his own eyes began to glow.

"You've given me no choice." Dante said in finality. Their eyes stopped glowing as the two just stared at each other. The tension in the air was so intense, it almost felt like raw energy was surging through it. "Yang." Dante spoke up softly, "Get back over to the others."

She nodded before walking behind him and to her friends and family, "Kick his ass." She told him.

He just nodded to her, "Ozpin. Protect them." Dante said out loud.

The Headmaster nodded, "You have nothing to worry about." He then slammed his cane onto the ground, creating a dome like forcefield around all of them.

The two slowly started to walk towards the center of the ruins they were in, where a huge clearing was for them. Neither turning away from the other as they walked to their sides and backwards for more space. They didn't even blink until they stopped walking. Vergil pulled Yamato in front of him and held the hilt with his right hand. Rebellion manifested onto Dante's back and he slowly started to reach backwards for his sword. He stopped when his hand grasped the handle.

In an instant, both shouted and charged towards the other. Their blades met and sparked dangerously with power. Both spun clockwise as they met. Dante could see Vergil's eyes glow with demonic power for a second before both were pushed back several feet from the other, now standing on the opposite side they started at. The shockwave from the first strike kicked up a lot of wind. If not for the barrier, the mortals would've been knocked dozens of feet away. All of them now nervous as the two of the most powerful beings on the planet were about to do battle. No one more so than Yang, but not for herself.

As they stopped, Dante rested his sword on his shoulder while Vergil sheathed his katana. Their eyes locked and they charged again. Dante pulled his sword over his shoulder while Vergil performed another quick draw. The next few seconds were filled with numerous flashes of lights and the sound of metal clashing against metal.

Dante was slowly gaining the advantage in their fight so Vergil jumped back and away from him, creating six swords of white light with his Sword Illusion and firing them at his twin one after the other. Dante in response, started to bat them away with Rebellion before placing it on his back once again. He drew Ebony and Ivory and started to fire a storm of bullets in return. Vergil however just started to easily deflect the bullets with his sword, it looking like pure light as he did.

Dante stopped, seeing that it was useless and holstered the twins once again. He drew Rebellion just in time to see Vergil clear the distance between them in an instant before moving past him. A second later he stopped and several flashes of light were seen and cuts erupt across Dante's form. He grit his teeth and performed a series of lightning fast stabs to his brother's back as he was sheathing his trusted katana. Vergil slid across the ground before turning and standing again.

Both Nephilim stared at each other as the wounds across their bodies started to heal quickly. Both just fully analyzing the other and neither serious so far. Neither using their demonic or angelic powers yet, let alone their Devil Triggers. Dante was debating on what form he should use to get the flow of battle back into his favor when he saw Vergil create six more swords and fired them all simultaneously. Dante immediately drew the shotgun he received from the brother he was now fighting and blasted the two middle swords into nothing as he charged forwards. The other four swords flew past him without even touching him.

He started to fire rapidly with Revenant as he closed the distance between them. Vergil was managing to knock most of the buckshot but some was still getting through and damaging him. With each impact, he was forced to take a step backwards. When Dante found that he was close enough, he holstered his gun and drew his sword once again. With a flash of light blue, Rebellion had taken the form of Osiris. He gave a sweeping slash with his scythe and caught Vergil on his ribs. He was sent skidding backwards but he still had Yamato drawn. He quickly imbued his katana with angelic energy causing it to glow light blue.

Before the fallen Nephilim even came to a full stop, he moved forward quicker than the eye could see. Dante's foot barely touched the ground before he did the same thing. The mortals couldn't hope to keep up with them at this point. They would just feel gusts of wind and flash of light blue just to see the two clash before they would disappear again. They reappear and disappear every other second in many different spots across the clearing. Sometimes Dante would gain a hit and other's it was Vergil but more often than not, it was just a clash of weapons.

"This is insane…" Pyrrha said quietly. She was considered the best of her age but seeing this just showed her just how little that meant in the grand scheme of things.

"I can't even keep up with them." Ruby said, both starstruck and terrified all at once.

"So, this is what Nephilim can really do." Qrow said while keeping his hand on Harbinger in case things went from bad to worse.

Both Nephilim reappeared near the center of the clearing, a good twenty feet between them. They stared unblinking as the two were preparing for their next moves. With a flash of Red, Dante was now wielding Arbiter. Vergil had a similar idea by imbuing Yamato with demonic energy, it making it now glow a deep red. They leapt at one another, each pulling their arm back for a full powered swing. They met in midair and the force of their two weapons created a huge displacement of air, kicking up all the dust around them.

They were forced back a few feet from the attacks but as soon as they landed on the ground, they brought their weapons forwards again. The two were practically unmoving, every clash of their weapons would cause small tremors and cracked the ground around them. Once in a while, one would cause the other to take a step back and get damaged by the force the other had used. But that would just cause him to dig deep to deal just as strong swing in retribution. The strength they were using was even starting to cause the nearby buildings to crack severely and start to collapse on occasions.

Ren took a step closer to Nora as a building close to them collapsed, "If those two aren't careful, they may just bring this whole cavern down on top of us."

Nora was just staring wide eyed at the two, "I wouldn't be surprise if the ground underneath them hasn't given way yet."

A resounding crash of metal was heard as the two weapons slammed into each other and created a massive shockwave. It knocked the two of them thirty feet away from each other and collapsed another half dozen ruined building around them. It even had enough force to weaken Ozpin's barrier, the dome shimmering and almost fading. The man in question fell to one knee and a grimace went across his face. "Oz, are you okay?" Qrow asked as he placed a hand onto his boss' shoulder.

The Headmaster just nodded, "I'm fine, was just surprised. Forgot just how much two Nephilim can do."

Vergil's eyes flicked over to the weakened barrier and a smirk came to his lips. Dante's eyes widened in realization just before Vergil started sending another volley of swords at the barrier. The first few impacted the barrier before one impaled halfway through it. At that point, the winded Professor was forced to drop his barrier as the last sword was flying in a direct path for Yang.

At that point the world seemed to move in slow motion. Acting on reflex, Dante pulled his axe back and with another flash of blue, he was holding Ophion- Angel Lift. He whipped it forward and the snake-like head grabbed onto Yang's gauntlet, after she raised her arms to offer some sort of defense. Dante was pulled quick towards his girlfriend and he managed to get in front of her with his arms out wide as the sword impaled him through the center of his stomach.

Dante let out a gasp of pain as they all shouted, "Dante!" in shock and fear. Yang being the loudest of them all.

Before he could do anything to reassure them or otherwise, the sword in his stomach started to glow red before he was teleported right in front of his brother. Vergil started to deal a series of lighting flash slashes with Yamato, after imbuing it with angelic energies. Dante was about to shift his weapon into any of its other forms but he was sent flying backwards by two more of Vergil's swords impaling him in either shoulder.

As he was flying back, Vergil imbued his katana with demonic energy again and the swords in his shoulders started to glow light blue. Using that brief second, Dante reached for one of his firearms. Vergil was then teleported in front of him and he swung a full strength swing into Dante, sending him crashing through a pile or rubble that used to be a building.

Everyone just stared in disbelief, "He didn't just lose, did he?" Weiss asked, afraid for her friend.

Blake shook he head, "No, that isn't possible. This is Dante we are talking about." She said trying to reassure them as well as herself.

"Come on, Dante. Come on." Yang said under her breath.

Vergil meanwhile stood tall as he sheathed his katana. He raised his right hand and with a flash of red form the rubble, Dante was now laying in front of him, both bruised and beaten badly. He was breathing weakly as Vergil looked down at his brother, "This is what happens, Dante. This is what happens when you align with the people you should be ruling over. Please, reconsider, brother."

Dante just started to chuckle weakly, "You know, brother, for being 'smarter' than me. You made a mistake by giving me _this_." He raised his right hand just enough to show him holding Kablooey, the gun he grabbed before Vergil attacked. Vergil's eyes widened and he looks down to see a glowing dart stuck to his stomach. Before he can do anything, Dante smirks, "Kaboom." It detonated and threw Vergil backwards through the air.

Dante manages to roll over and fire a barrage of darts at his airborne brother. Only about half of them hit before they detonate consecutively and slammed him into a building that was still standing. That gave Dante just enough time for him to get to one knee but he was still in no condition to close the distance. He pulled out his weapon and shifted it into Aquilla before sending them flying towards his brother.

Vergil was back on his feet and was slowly making his way back over to Dante but he had to stop to deflect the flying blades coming towards him. Dante focused more energy into them to divide them into six to keep up the pressure and buy him more time to recover.

Vergil was still trying to knock them all away but he was slowly growing annoyed by it. He quickly summoned six of his swords around him, blades pointed outwards, and started to have them revolve around him for protection. He started to charge once again towards his brother as he deflected the flying blades with his katana or they would hit his Sword Illusions, shattering them.

Seeing his strategy wasn't working, Dante recalled his weapons before shifting it into Ophion- Demon Pull. He whipped it forward and Vergil was prepared to knock the grappler away with his sword but to his shock, it wasn't aimed at him. Instead, it grabbed one of his Sword Illusions still revolving around him by the handle. Dante pulled the sword to him but before it could reach him completely, he spun it over his head and whipped it forwards. This sent the Sword Illusion back at its creator.

Vergil quickly used his last sword to stop the one flying at him. Both shattered and he looked up in time to see that Dante had jumped towards him with Eryx around his arms. Vergil tried to stop himself so he could better counter but it was too late, the gauntlet, with demonic energy stored in it, collided with the side of his head and sent him tumbling across the floor.

Dante was standing tall but he was breathing raggedly, he hadn't recovered enough to keep this up and he was using his energy excessively. But he had to keep going, he couldn't let Vergil get away with his plan. Vergil was back on his feet but before Dante could consider taking another step forward, a circle of swords formed around him all pointed at the blonde Nephilim. On Vergil's mental command, the swords impaled him from all sides causing him to scream in pain.

Not taking any more chances, Vergil sheathed his katana and slammed the end of it on the ground, releasing a blue aura and activating his Devil Trigger. His coat started to glow white as his body started to just radiate this blue aura. And around him were four blue, shadow-like doppelgangers of himself. Dante could barely flinch before Vergil dashed forward and past him, delivering a series of slashes across his chest. Not even a second later, each of his clones did the exact same move but not even a second between them. The swords that were still impaled in him were shattered and Dante fell to the ground.

Vergil turned back to him and sheathed his sword as his clones all did the same. Dante's vision was going dark at this point as he was losing consciousness. But as he was about to pass out, he quickly dug deep into his soul to draw upon his Devil Trigger for hopefully the last time today. He was beyond weak and he had no idea on what would happen to him. But to hell with the consequences.

With a shout, his oppressive aura erupted from his body and his body took on his usual physical alterations. He stood up straight and stared down his brother with nothing but pure power surging in his eyes. Dante shifted Rebellion back into its sword form and sent an unusually large amount of energy, nearly everything his Devil Trigger could offer, into his blade as he flipped it into a reverse grip.

Vergil knew exactly what he was planning and he went to draw Yamato to stop him with his clones trying to do the same. But he was too late, Dante swung his sword upwards and sending out a shockwave thrice the size of anything he had created prior. The attacked surged towards him but Vergil sent his clones to try to stop it but each one crumpled under the shockwave, only slowing it down marginally. Vergil had no choice but to use Yamato to try to block it but it quickly overcame his meager defense. Before he could be completely consumed by the energy, he teleported away and the shockwave tore up the rest of Mountain Glenn. Leaving all the others to stare in terrifying awe on Dante's full power.

Vergil reemerged a few feet away from Dante, out of breath and with his Devil Trigger exhausted. He quickly turned to face his brother but that was when Dante drove Rebellion through the center of his chest, the blade ripping out his back. Vergil had a look of shock while Dante's was just bloodthirsty. Yamato fell from Vergil's hand as he looked down at the blade in his chest with a grimace of pain. Dante gripped the handle with both hands to drive the sword deeper but Vergil placed his hands on either side of the blade trying to stop him.

He was grunting in pain as Dante forced him onto his knees. With another push, Dante shoved him onto his back, with the blade impaled into the ground below him. Vergil's hands fell away and Dante shoved a few more inches of the blade into him causing him to cry out in pain.

The rest just looked on in shock, "He's won, why hasn't he stopped." Ruby asked in horror as she looked away. Pyrrha wrapped her in a hug to try to shield her from the terrifying image.

Ozpin spoke up in grim realization, "His Devil Trigger as degraded too much of his humanity. Right now, he is no better than demon. He won't stop. Not until Vergil is dead."

Yang ran past them as they all shouted out to her. She knew what this would do to him if he was allowed to do it. It would destroy him. She couldn't let him do this. When she was close enough, she saw Dante shove more of his blade into Vergil and him screaming more. "Dante! Dante, don't kill him! Please!"

Dante ignored her and shoved a few more inches into his chest. Vergil reached up to him before his arm fell to the side. Yang slid on her knees next to him. He wasn't listening, he was too consumed by the power and negative emotions to give her any notice. She needed something to get his attention, something to cut through to the person he still was at his core. And it hit her, "Jaune!"

His head snapped over to her. She flinched back in shock by seeing his eyes empty of all the warmth and kindness they used to hold. Just clouded over by anger and bloodlust now. She shook herself and kept going. She couldn't lose him. She still needed him, now more than ever. "I know you feel angry and betrayed but you can't kill him. If you kill him, kill your brother, you can't come back from that. I know you and that pain will destroy you. Don't let that happen now. Not after everything we've been through."

Her eyes started to tear up, "I need you, Dante, more than anything. So, I am begging you. Please stop. For me."

His eyes widened slightly before he turned back to Vergil below him. His eyes started to roll into the back of his head and started to close. With all of his will, Dante pulled his consciousness from the fog that his Devil Trigger was creating in his mind. With that, his Devil Trigger reverted and he was back to normal, except now his hair was completely stark white. He pulled his sword from his brother's chest and he took in a deep breath. He started breathing raggedly as the wound was very slowly closing.

Dante stood up and placed Rebellion on his back before it disappeared into his tattoo. He then reached down with his right hand, offering it to his brother. Yang was still knelt down and was just staring in shock and relief. Vergil had one hand on his wound as he took his brother's hand.

Dante pulled him back to his feet but didn't let him go. He just stared into his brother's eyes. "Remnant is under my protection now." Was all he said as he dropped his hand.

Vergil just shook his head slightly, "You've chosen the wrong side. You're not mortal, Dante, and you never will be."

He looked at Yang, who was now back on her feet and walking over to Dante. He turned his back on them both as he slowly hobbled over to his sword. Yang stood behind her boyfriend and he put one arm out, just in case he needed to protect her. Vergil reached down and picked up his katana, he slashed to form a portal before he turned back around to look at his twin. He shook his head, "I loved you, brother..." was all he said before walking through it.

When it closed, Dante just looked down and dropped his arm. He clenched his fist and started to shake slightly. Before Yang could do or say anything, he fell to his knees and looked up to the sky before he wailed in sorrow and pain. The pain of losing the last member of his original family. The rest of the people in the ruins just looked down, knowing just how much pain he was in. He looked down once he was done and was shaking terribly.

Yang slowly knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up slowly with tears falling from his eyes. In a broken and lost tone he said, "I don't know who I am anymore."

Yang placed her other hand on his left cheek, "I know exactly who you are…You are Dante. Nothing more and nothing less."

Dante just looked at her for a bit. Shocked that she was still by his side after all of this. He slowly shook his head, "No. I'm not." He looked back into her eyes, "I think it's time for Dante to finally rest. Maybe it's time for Jaune Arc to have a chance." He gave her a tiny smile.

Yang just gave him a tiny smile, "Jaune Arc, huh?"

He gave a weak nod, "Old name for a new look. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue and I think the ladies will love it." He gave her a weak smirk.

That got a small giggle from Yang, "Well, this one does." The hand that was on his shoulder started to play with his hair, "And I think I'll have no trouble getting used to this either."

His smile became a bit stronger with that, "I love you, Yang." He told her honestly.

She smiled at him, "I love you too…Jaune." With those words, the two came together for a kiss as they held the other close. The rest of their group started to walk towards them.

* * *

It would be many years later that Vergil would reemerge, now leading the demons as their new King. The demonic energy that he was infected with from the Gate to Hell had corrupted him far beyond what anyone would've thought possible. But instead of declaring war on humanity, he went straight for Salem. His hope was to finish her and claim her army of Grimm under her control. That way it would be child's play to subjugate the mortals under his rule. The war on her dark continent is still going on to this day, neither of them ready nor willing to surrender. And neither of them exactly bound to the rules of death.

Because of that war, demons and Grimm alike were being pulled to the fight. This gave humans and Faunus the chance to expand their lands and prepare for when the Grimm would come again. None of them knowing about the demons still besides only a handful of select people.

During that time, the new Jaune Dante Arc stayed with is team and sister team at Beacon, training to be Hunters of both Grimm and demons. As his new family learned how to become Demon Hunters, Jaune learned to be more mortal. He wanted to be more like the people he swore he'd protect. Plus, he found removing his necklace and being mortal from time to time was something he enjoyed greatly. Having a loving girlfriend like Yang also gave him more incentive to do so.

He knew eventually he'd be called to deal with Vergil and/or Salem. It would be the only way to make sure Remnant would be protected. And when that was finally accomplished, he swore to himself and the love of his life, that he would remove his necklace for good. To fully become mortal, that way the two could spend the rest of their lives together in peace. Even have a family for them to love fully. The way it should be. The life that Jaune Arc wanted above all else. And no one would argue that he'd earned it. Although, if the world ever needed the Nephilim, he would tak eup the mantle once again to protect the world. But more importantly, the third family he swore to protect.

* * *

 **A/N- Here it is, the last chapter of DVYL May Cry. Honestly, it's been a hell of a ride, pun intended. This was an interesting story to write and I loved writing it every step of the way. I hope the ending was as good as you all were expecting. Although if you knew the ending of the game, you probably had a good idea on where this was going. Hope I did it justice. It's still an odd feeling when I finish writing a story, very hard for me to describe.**

 **As you all should know by now, Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh was teh Beta Reader ofr this chapter. So go check him out. He is a good friend and writer, so it would a lot to both of us if you did.**

 **Anyways, with this story now finished, I am posting a poll on my profile for the next story you all would like me to write. So, head on over and place your votes. It should be up for a month or so and I'll start writing the winner not long afterwards.**

 **With all that said, I hoped you all enjoyed this story of mine. Hopefully as much as I did writing it. And maybe you'll check out some of my other works. See you all in the the next update!**


End file.
